The Continuous Objection!
by 801tman
Summary: Phoenix thinks it's all over, thinks that he can settle down. However, little does he know, that another evil will raise its head. The sequel to the 20,000 viewed "Objection!"
1. Chapter 1

Well…I'm giving you guys a surprise. I've decided to post a couple chapters. I loved the story "Objection!" a lot, and I hope I don't mess it up with the sequel. Anyways without further ado, I present you "The Continuous Objection!"

Phoenix woke with a start. His head was leaning over the couch as his eyes adjusted to the light. Getting up, Phoenix walked to the kitchen, which was in a mess. Phoenix's memory finally came back to him. He had invited everyone to the office after the victory in court. Pearl and Trucy had a failed attempt to bake a cake while everyone talked or watched tv. Smiling, Phoenix remembered how beautiful Maya looked that night. However, he didn't confess to her. _It's best that way…for now._ After his trip down memory lane, Phoenix went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Christian Lumarta was pacing back and forth in the basement of an abandoned house. He was infuriated with what had happened during yesterday's trial. His accomplices, Gary and Kelsey, were both taken to jail, charged with multiple crimes. "I can't believe it! This isn't what was supposed to happen! You were supposed to be the master already!"

"I know…brother, but be patient. As long as we remain free, Maya Fey will never be truly safe. And the best thing…Mr. Wright has no idea about our plan."

Phoenix managed to tear himself from the shower. After putting on his hoodie, Phoenix left the bathroom and went into the living room. Turning on the tv, he watched the morning news.

"Yesterday, Phoenix Wright managed to pull off an upset victory in court, extending his perfect record ever since he came back to law. Not only did he find the real murderer, he also found the culprits of a far more nefarious scheme. We now send you to Leslie Dousley with the full details."

"As you said, Morgan, Phoenix Wright extended his perfect record with his return to law. After what appeared to be an unwinnable case, Phoenix Wright stunned the world with his comeback victory, with the slip of the tongue. I managed to interview the judge of the case and this is what he said."

*plays recording*

"If the witness had never slipped the tongue, it very well might have been a victory for the prosecution. I was already willing to give her the guilty verdict and—"

Phoenix was interrupted with the opening of the entrance door. Getting up, Phoenix saw Edgeworth walk in. "Wright, I heard about your victory yesterday in court. Impressive."

"Thanks Edgeworth. It wasn't just me, however. If Jonathan had never testified, it would have been a guilty verdict."

"I see, well, I just came by to say congratulations to you and see how Maya is doing."

"She's still sleeping. It was a long night last night, and she was completely exhausted."

"Ah, well, is it okay if I wait here until she wakes up?"

"Help yourself."

Phoenix led Edgeworth to the living room. The story about Phoenix's trial was still playing as they sat down.

"…so that means that the whole studio owes Phoenix Wright an apology after the report we aired before."

"I agree, so, as a studio, we apologize Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix gave a lopsided grin to the tv. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw Pearls and Trucy walk into the living room. Phoenix chuckled as he noticed that they were basically sleepwalking. "Tough night?"

Trucy growled, "Pearl just wouldn't stop snoring."

Pearl gave Trucy an evil glare as she said, "No, that was you."

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth laughed as they two started bickering. "By the way, you guys get to clean the kitchen after dirtying it up last night. "I know Dad!" As they walked away, Phoenix looked at Phoenix. "So, have you told her?"

"Told who what?"

"Told Maya how you really feel?"

"Oh…no, I haven't. I thought about it yesterday, but she had been through so much, I decided she didn't need me giving her more than what she could bear."

"I see…well, you might want to hurry up and tell her. I did some research on Lloyd Grescham last night. Turns out, he's been engaged a couple times in quick relationships."

"He has?"

"Yep, all of those engagements occurred after about a week of dating."

"I—I see…thanks for the heads up Edgeworth."

They sat in silence afterwards as they both watched tv, until Maya came into the room.

"Edgeworth?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing after the trial yesterday. It must have been tough on you."

Maya shrugged. "It wasn't the best day of my life, but it wasn't the worst."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You already forgot the Hazakura Temple?"

"Oh…yeah, I would say that would be worse. Anyways, I just came to see if you were alright. I'll be leaving now. I have a trial I have to prepare for tomorrow, and I need not any distractions. I'll see you guys later."

With that, Edgeworth walked out of the office. Maya went to the kitchen and tried to scrounge for something to eat. Phoenix turned back to the tv and watched the remnant of the news broadcast. _Finally, it's all over_.

Phoenix was still in the living room when Maya came back in, having just showered. "Maya, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"When are you planning to go back to Kurain Village?"

"Oh…not for a while. After all, Lloyd lives here and he doesn't want to make the train ride every day to see me."

"I see, anyways, I was just wondering."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"…nothing." With that, Maya went back to her room. _That was strange._ After finally becoming bored of watching tv, Phoenix got up and went to his office. Looking over the transcripts of the previous case, Phoenix smiled. He kept rereading Kelsey's slip of the tongue. _That's what won the trial…right there._ Phoenix went off to his own dream land as he was engrossed in the files.

_He didn't take the hint…_ Maya took out the latest edition of "Cultastic" started reading. _Don't worry, he'll eventually confess to you Maya…just be patient._

And that ends the first chapter of "The Continuous Objection!" Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter 2 of "The Continuous Objection!" To the guest reviewer of "Objection!" Two things. 1: I can't publish it even if I wanted to. I don't own any rights to the Phoenix Wright series. 2: I know that he didn't confess. I planned on that. Not really much to say besides that…so here you guys go.

Phoenix was still looking over court files when Pearl entered his office. "Mr. Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Pearls?"

"Um…when are you going to tell Maya how you feel?"

Phoenix smiled. "You seem to ask that question a lot. Anyways…not for a little bit."

"How long is a 'little bit'."

"Uh…I don't know…about a week?"

"A week?! Why can't you do it now!?"

"Just…because." (or the fact that the author as a plan about this)

"I…I see. Just don't wait too long Mr. Nick." With that, Pearl left the room. Sighing, Phoenix collapsed into the chair behind his desk, letting his mind roam to after the court trial. _Should I have told her? Did I make the right choice?_ Phoenix was jolted from these thoughts when the phone in the office rang. "Wright Anything Agency."

"Is this Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes it is. Who's calling?"

"My name is Tanya Joy. I was arrested…for murder."

"Murder?"

"Yes. I need a lawyer and the security guard recommended you."

"Okay, do you want me to come over to discuss the details of the case?"

"I have nothing else to do, so sure."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Phoenix took a suit out of the closet in his office, put it on, then left the office. Before he left, Phoenix popped his head into Apollo's office. "Apollo, I'm gonna be gone for a while, just got another case. If I'm not here by dinner, go buy burgers or something. I left money for you on the counter in the kitchen."

"Okay Mr. Wright." (Opinion time: Do you think I should do a side-series about Apollo and what he is up to during this story? I know I haven't done much with him in the series, so I was considering doing a whole series dedicated to him. Let me know)

Phoenix left Apollo's office and went to the detention center. After telling the guard that he got a new client, Phoenix waited until he was allowed to visit Tanya. Going into the visitor's room, Phoenix sat down and waited until they brought her in. Finally, she was escorted into the room. Picking up the telephone, Phoenix could tell she was tired. "You're Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes I am. You must be Tanya?"

"Yeah…I am."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was in my apartment when I heard shouting from my neighbors. After a while, I banged on the wall to tell them to shut up. Seconds later, I heard a series of bangs, followed by running. Leaving my apartment, I went into the hallway, to see the door to my neighbor's place open. Going inside, I saw bullet holes in the walls. Walking farther inside, I stumbled upon the body of Ned Gilgam, my neighbor. I saw a gun next to him and…I picked it up."

"You WHAT?!"

"I know now that that was a stupid move. However, I went to the telephone and called the police. When they arrived, they investigated the crime scene. This one detective in a lab coat brought a finger print analyzer with her and did some prints on the gun. As you can guess…she found my finger prints. I tried to explain to them what had happened, but they wouldn't listen to me. The only one who did was the detective lady who actually found my fingerprints. After roughly putting me into a police car and driving me here, I was given one call. I called my family, asking them to find me a lawyer. When the asked why, I told them what had happened. However…they wouldn't…they wouldn't believe me. They told me that I was a murderer and that I should die for what I did." With that, Tanya broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and your family, but how did you contact me since you were give only one call?"

"A—After I explained to the guard what had happened, he took pity on me. He gave me another call, with a number to call, saying that if anyone were to save me…it would be the lawyer who owned the number."

"Which was me, I suppose."

"Yes. After I called you, the guard told me all about your law career, including your case which just ended yesterday."

"I see…is that all?"

"Yes it is. So…will you help me? I have no one else to turn to…"

"Don't worry Tanya. I'll get you a complete acquittal."

"Thank you so much Mr. Wright! Thank you. You're the only other person besides the guard who believed me."

Phoenix smiled. "And I'll believe in you until the end. Now tell me where you lived so I can go investigate." After Tanya told Phoenix the address, Phoenix nodded, told her that he would do everything legally possible to get her an acquittal, then left the detention center. Minutes later, he arrived at the apartment complex "Swindal Apartments." After getting out of the cab and paying the driver, Phoenix went to the room where Phoenix told him she lived. Going one room farther, he entered the crime scene. An officer immediately spotted him. "Hey, no authorized access beyond this point!"

"Sorry, but I'm a lawyer for—"

"I don't care if you're a lawyer, you have no right to be on the—"

"Silence officer!"

Looking to the left, Phoenix saw Ema Skye walk into the room. "I just received word from the precinct that he is the lawyer for the defendant. He has a right to be in here to help defend his client."

After giving Phoenix a cold stare, the officer left to another room.

"Sorry about that Mr. Wright. He gets moody every once in a while."

"I can tell. So you're the detective in charge?"

"Yep. I've also been forced into testifying for the prosecution tomorrow…sadly."

"You don't believe she's guilty?"

"She's innocent. I have a gut feeling she's innocent. *crunch* but all because of the prints on the gun, everyone is claiming she's guilty."

"Did she tell you why she was innocent?"

"She tried, before officers shoved her off into custody." Phoenix then explained the situation to Ema. "I *crunch* see. Well, anyways, they already did an autopsy on the victim." Handing Phoenix the autopsy report, Phoenix put it into his briefcase. "Thanks Ema."

"No problem. I'm probably getting in the way of your investigating, so I'll step aside." With that, Ema walked off. Looking around the room, he saw five bullet holes in the wall. Taking out a camera he brought with him, Phoenix took a picture, along with eight bullet casings on the floor. Looking around, Phoenix saw that the apartment was complete mess, with pizza boxes spread throughout the room. Taking a picture of the whole room, Phoenix saw something shiny on the floor. Going over to it, Phoenix saw that it was an engagement ring. _I wonder why this is here._ After taking a picture of it, Phoenix decided that that would all he would be able to get out of this investigation, since the investigation by the police wasn't complete. After telling Ema goodbye, Phoenix left the building and headed back to the office.

And that ends chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Also, during your review, please tell me if you would be interested in what Apollo has been up to.


	3. Chapter 3

Time now for chapter three, the first trial of the "Objection!" sequel. Hope you enjoy…

Phoenix was waiting in the defendant lobby for the trial to begin. Phoenix decided not to bring Maya along for this case, since the last one obviously had an effect on her. While waiting for Tanya to be escorted into the room, he heard a familiar voice. "So it seems we'll be facing off in court again." Turning around, Phoenix saw Edgeworth standing behind him.

"Edgeworth?! What are you doing here? I thought you had another trial to do today."

"That trail was postponed, since his defense attorney claimed insanity. I was given this case last night."

"I see…"

"Wright, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I know you won't Edgeworth."

"Well, I must be going. Pleasure facing off with you again, Wright." With that, Edgeworth walked off. After a couple minutes, a guard escorted Tanya into the defendant lobby. "Hello Mr. Wright."

"Hello Tanya, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous. I saw my mother though. Maybe they had a change of heart and are going to support me."

"Hopefully."

"Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin. Please make your way into the courtroom please."

"Good luck, Mr. Wright."

The crowd was silenced by the judge's banging of the gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Tanya Joy."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"Mr. Edgeworth, I was under the impression that Prosecutor Gavin would be in charge of this case."

"He was, but he had an important…engagement that he couldn't miss. Since I was free, he handed the case off to me."

"Very well, your opening statement then, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yesterday, at twelve thirty-five, the victim, Ned Gilgam, was gunned down in his apartment. The defendant was the first person to 'discover' the body and called the police. However, evidence has led us to believe that Tanya was indeed, the killer."

"What sort of evidence are you talking about?

"First, the gun. Naturally, since Tanya was the murderer, her fingerprints would be on the gun. That was the case, and also…another issue was brought to light as I arrived at the courthouse. I was informed that the gun used in the crime…was registered to the defendant, Tanya Joy."

Phoenix was in shock. "OBJECTION! I was never informed of this! Besides, how was her gun used if she didn't—"

"The prosecution has made very clear that the murder weapon was the gun registered to Tanya Joy. Now, the number of bullets. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but I have a note here that was found later during the investigation."

"Hmm…why, it's a death threat…that says that the writer would 'empty the gun out' on him."

"Yes. Now, the defendant's gun magazine is designed to hold eight bullets. The exact same number of bullets on the floor."

"What?!" Phoenix looked at Tanya. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't write the note, and I didn't know my gun had been used!"

_Is someone trying to set this girl up?_ "This is indeed incriminating evidence, but I cannot hand down my verdict yet because—"

"Because you need to hear a testimony? The prosecution calls Detective Ema Skye to the stand."

Ema went to the witness stand, without her precious snackoos with her. "Name and occupation."

"Ema Skye, I'm a *gurgle* detective."

The judge looked at Ema. "Is something wrong Detective?"

"Sorry, but I ran out of snackoos *gurgle* yesterday. I didn't have time to buy some more."

"I see…very well, please testify about the crime."

"When we arrived at the crime scene, the first thing we noticed was the gun. I had brought a fingerprint analyzer with me, so I was able to get the defendant's fingerprints off of the gun. Then, after Mr. Wright, left, we discovered the note, with an engagement ring several feet away. The number of bullet casings on the ground match that of the weapon, which belongs to the defendant."

"Wow…this is quite the testimony. Very well, please begin your long cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"When we arrived at the crime scene, the first thing we noticed was the gun—"

"Hold it! Why did you notice the gun first?"

"The gun *gurgle* was right in next to the door. That was the first thing that caught my eye."

"I see…please continue."

"I had brought a fingerprint analyzer with me, so I was able to get the defendant's fingerprints off of the gun—"

"Hold it! Did you get any other fingerprints off of the gun?"

"No, the defendant's fingerprints were the only ones on the gun."

"Isn't it possible that you missed a spot?"

"Mr. Wright, I studied to be a forensic scientist. I'm sure I wouldn't make a junior mistake like that."

"Oh…sorry for asking."

_Why am I apologizing again?_

"Then, after Mr. Wright, left, we discovered the note—"

"Hold it! Where was the note discovered?"

"Under the chair near the entrance of the kitchen. I noticed it when I dropped a snackoo and went to pick it up."

"Are you always this careless with snackoos?"

"OBJECTION! Wright…please ask questions that only pertain to the testimony please."

_Sheesh, can't a guy ask a simple question?_

"With an engagement ring several feet away—"

"Hold it! Does this ring have any significance?"

"Not that we know of. We're still researching whether or not he was even engaged."

"So…this ring could have been the real killer's!"

"OBJECTION! We can't say for certain until the research is complete, Wright. Please don't make any more foolish theories."

_I guess Franziska has gotten to Edgeworth with the "foolish" term…_

"The number of bullet casings on the ground match that of the weapon, which belongs to the defendant—"

"Hold it! So the bullets were shot from the gun?"

"Yes they were, the magazine was empty too, which means she followed the note when she killed Ned."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Mr. Wright, I'm afraid there is bad news for you, and your client."

"What do you mean, your honor?"

"I'm afraid…I'm ready to give my verdict on this trial."

_WHAAAT!? No, she's innocent!_

"OBJECTION! You can't do that yet, your honor. After all, the engagement ring—"

Edgeworth cut Phoenix off. "Has no value of this trial whatsoever unless it can be proven. Unless you know who it belongs to, I'm afraid that ring can't help you."

"Mr. Edgeworth is right." The judge sighed. "Will Tanya Joy please take the stand?"

Tanya slowly, shakily got up and went to the stand. "Tanya Joy…I'm afraid that your guilt is obvious. Though the prosecution did not give a motive, I'm sure it will be revealed in time. However, until then, this court finds the defendant, Tanya Joy…GUILTY!"

The word the judge spoke stunned Phoenix. This was the very first time he officially lost. The only time he lost was when he helped convict Matt Engarde. The crowd was shocked as well, looking at Phoenix. _This can't be happening…_

"That is all…this court is adjourned." When the judge slammed his gavel, it resounded heavily in Phoenix's ears. In a daze, he left the courtroom and into the defendant lobby. Seconds later, Tanya was taken out of the courtroom. "Mr. Wright…I know you tried, I'm not mad at you." With that, the guards took Tanya out of the lobby, leaving Phoenix there dazed, and confused.

And that is the chapter. I know I'm not going to receive much positive feedback from this, but this trial was absolutely necessary with what I have planned. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. (go easy on me though.)


	4. Chapter 4

Well…time for chapter 4. I know a lot of you aren't happy with the last chapter, but I knew you guys wouldn't like it. Just so you know, this trial is going to be a major part of the story.

Apollo, Maya, Trucy, and Pearl were watching tv. There noon news was playing, and since nothing else was on, they were watching it. After the weather, instead of going to commercial, the camera panned back to the anchor. "We have just received breaking news. Today, a record was set in court for the shortest trial ever. Famed defense attorney Phoenix Wright…was defeated in just one cross-examination." Everyone was stunned. _What?! This can't be!_ Apollo thought. "Equally famous prosecutor Miles Edgeworth prepared the famed 'perfect case' which Phoenix Wright simply could not compete with. Details are still coming in but—"

Apollo didn't hear the rest because the entrance to the office opened. Looking over, he saw Phoenix walk in, looking defeated. "Mr. Wright…"

Phoenix looked up at him. "Apollo…what do you need?"

"Just wondering if you're okay after the trial…"

"How do you know about the trial?"

"The news…they eagerly told everyone watching that you were defeated in one cross-examination."

"Did they? Well…I'm not surprised. That station hates me after all."

Before Apollo could answer, they both heard Pearl yell, "That's not true you stupid people! Mr. Nick is a lot smarter than that!"

"I guess they're saying I'm dumber than an ant…"

"Sadly, that is probably what they're saying."

Phoenix shook his head. "They never cease to amaze me." With that, Phoenix tried to make it to his office, before Pearl and Trucy jumped him.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Mr. Nick, those stupid news anchors don't know what they're talking about. You're way smarter than a baby."

…_again, they never cease to amaze me._

"I'm fine guys. I just need to get to my office."

"What for?"

"There is something that's bothering me about the case. Something that wasn't able to be used in court today."

"Oh, okay."

They both let go of Phoenix as he managed to scurry his way to his office. Taking the contents out of his briefcase, Phoenix fired up his computer and started researching engagement rings. After researching for a bit, he failed to notice Maya enter the office and stare at the monitor.

"So…thinking about getting married soon Nick?"

Phoenix jerked at Maya's voice. "Maya, how did you get in here? And no, I'm not, there was just something about an engagement ring at the trial. I'm trying to find out what it was."

"Was it Tanya's ring?"

"No, it wasn't, which makes me still believe that Tanya is innocent. Also, since Edgeworth hadn't completed his 'research' yet, it couldn't be a part of the trial. That was the main reason I lost so quickly."

"But isn't that an unfair trial if you couldn't even use evidence to help her?"

"I'll bring that up later, after I complete my investigation."

"Investigation?"

"Yes, I'm going to figure out the truth behind this case. I'm going to find out who is setting Tanya up."

"I see…well, I'm gonna help you."

"Maya…you don't need to. You've already been through a lot through the last trial."

"I WANT to help Nick. I have nothing else better to do but help you."

"Well…if you insist. I'll be leaving to investigate the crime scene in a couple minutes. You can get ready to leave. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Nick." With that, Maya left his office.

Phoenix sighed. After looking at a few more pictures of engagement rings, Phoenix shut down his computer and got ready to leave. When he went to the living room, he saw Maya already ready to go.

"I see you're already ready."

"As I said, I have nothing better to do."

Phoenix smirked. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is go to a jeweler. I have a feeling I know where this ring came from."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Phoenix and Maya left the office. After they left, Pearl whispered to Trucy. "Don't you think they're great together?"

"Who? Daddy and Maya?"

"Who else?"

"I think they're great together. Hopefully I'll get a new mom soon."

"Yeah, then I can visit more often."

"I wouldn't complain to that."

Apollo looked at them. "What are you two whispering about?"

They both said in unison, "Nothing."

Phoenix and Maya went into Grinko's Jewelers. Taking the photo of the engagement ring out of his pocket, and went up to the cashier. "Hello, how may I help you two?"

"I'm here to ask about an engagement ring."

"Oh, did you already propose to your girlfriend here?"

"What?! No, she's not—"

Phoenix didn't complete the sentence. _Come on Wright, get a grip, just say she's not your girlfriend._

"I'm a lawyer. I just need to ask some questions about this engagement ring." _Why couldn't I say she's not my girlfriend?_

Taking out his picture of the ring, he handed to the cashier and she looked at it. "Ah, I've seen this ring before. Custom made."

"Who bought it?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Please, my client was declared guilty and this ring could be the key to prove her innocent."

"Well…okay, let me look up the sale."

After typing quickly on the computer, the cashier finally spoke. "The ring was made about two weeks ago. It was ordered by a Christian Lumarta."

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

"How much was it?"

"It cost a lot…ah, fifteen thousand dollars."

"Wow…big spender. Okay, thanks for the info."

"No problem."

Phoenix and Maya left the building, but before he could wave down a taxi, Maya confronted him.

"Why didn't you tell her I'm not your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to tell her that I wasn't your girlfriend, but you didn't tell her."

"Uh…." Thankfully for Phoenix, a taxi came by, waving it down, he got into the taxi.

_I have a feeling this isn't over._

Phoenix told the cab where to go, and finally, they arrived at Tanya's apartment complex. Getting out, Phoenix paid the driver and went into the building. Going to the crime scene, Phoenix and Maya saw Ema Skye there. "Oh, Mr. Wright, I didn't think you'd be back here."

"Neither did I, but Tanya's innocent, I know she is."

"I see…well, nothing else has shown up, so I don't think you'd get anything from being here."

"I'm here because I have information about that mysterious engagement ring. It was bought by a Christian Lumarta."

"Lumarta…I don't think he lives in these apartments."

"I know he doesn't, which means he's a suspect now."

"Why's that?"

"Think, Ema. If an engagement ring was found here that isn't owned by someone who lived here, that would make both the buyer and the recipient of the ring a suspect."

"That…makes sense."

"Just wanted to give you the information. I'll be requesting a retrial tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to win this time."

"I hope you do too." Ema's phone rang. "Hold on." After answering it, Ema left the room. _No…this would give Maya the perfect chance to—_

"So, why didn't you tell her?"

"Can't you drop it Maya?"

"No, I won't. After all, I'm already dating Lloyd. I don't want to have the reputation of being a cheater."

Phoenix sighed. Then, thankfully to Phoenix, Ema came back. "Sorry about that. Got called concerning another case."

"It's okay, we were just leaving anyways."

Ema nodded as they left. Phoenix glanced at Maya, expecting another interrogation, but none came. As they made it back to the office, Phoenix went into his office and looked at his case files. Looking back, Phoenix realized where he saw that name before.

And that ends the chapter. I told you guys that that trial was there to help the plot. Anyways, don't forget to review, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for chapter 5! In the next chapter…will be something. Enjoy.

Phoenix woke up from the couch. His back didn't hurt as much anymore as usual. _I guess I'm getting used to the couch._ After getting a shower and eating breakfast, Phoenix left the office to request a retrial.

At the courthouse, Phoenix met with the judge. "Your honor, I would like to request a retrial."

"Retrial? I didn't see anything wrong with the previous trial."

"That engagement ring is of utmost importance. I thoroughly researched it and came to the conclusion that someone else was there."

"Someone else? You mean the real murderer?"

"Yes. I believe if you order a retrial, I'll be able to prove Tanya innocent. Last trial, I was defending her without all of the tools necessary. She deserves a second chance."

"I see…I'll think about this for a little bit. I'll call your office by noon with my decision."

"Okay, thank you your honor." With that, Phoenix left the judge's chambers. _Hopefully I'll get the retrial._ Phoenix walked outside the courtroom and flagged down a cab. After arriving back at the office, Phoenix went to his office and reviewed some notes about the previous trial. After feeling completely prepared, Phoenix went into the living room to watch tv. Surprisingly, no one was up yet. Phoenix smiled as he thought that this is one of the few times he is able to get any quiet time. While watching tv, Phoenix finally saw Trucy drag herself into the living room. "Another bad night?"

"As I said, Pearl just won't stop snoring."

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah. We stayed up late last night, so we were both pretty tired."

"I see, well, you better go eat some breakfast. That ought to help wake you up."

"Okay dad." Trucy slowly made her way into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Phoenix smirked and went back to watching tv. After a couple hours, everyone else, one by one, got up. _What were they all doing that kept them up to make them tired? _Shaking his head, Phoenix kept on watching tv. Finally, around lunchtime, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Phoenix yelled. Getting to the phone, Phoenix answered it. "Wright Anything Agency."

"Mr. Wright…I have decided to give your client a second chance. However, if you fail to get her found innocent…there will be no more chances. Do you understand?"

"I do, your honor. Thank you."

"You're welcome. The retrial will be tomorrow. Hope you're prepared for it."

"I am your honor. Again thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wright."

"Yes your honor, good-bye."

Ending the call, Phoenix started fist pumping, only to hear a giggle behind him. Turning around, Phoenix saw Pearl standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Mr. Nick, what are you doing?"

"Uh…celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"I got a retrial for my client Tanya. It'll be tomorrow so I have to prepare for the trial for the rest of the day."

"That's good Mr. Nick. I hope you win this time."

"Me too Pearls…me too. Anyways, I'm off to the detention center to tell Tanya the good news. I'll be back later with burgers, so don't allow anyone to eat."

"I won't Mr. Nick." Phoenix nodded at Pearl and exited the office. Arriving at the detention center, Phoenix was able to meet with Tanya Joy. When she was ushered in the room, Phoenix could tell prison had been hard on her. "Mr. Wright, I didn't expect to hear from you again."

"I couldn't abandon you…which is why I was able to get you a retrial."

"You got me a…a retrial?"

"Yep, and this time, I'll be able to use any piece of evidence…including the engagement ring."

"I see…"

"You…don't sound confident."

"It's just that…I've been abandoned by everyone. The only visitor I got was my mom…so she could tell me how much she despised me for tarnishing the family. Everyone here believes that I killed him too. The guard who was nice to me was transferred to a different detention center, so I have no one to support me."

"I'm…I'm sorry that I couldn't get you an acquittal before, but this time, we're able to fight without our hands tied behind our back."

Tanya nodded and smiled. "Then I leave my fate to your capable hands Mr. Wright."

Phoenix smiled and nodded, then left the detention center. Going to Clowny Burgers, Phoenix bought everyone lunch, then went back to the office. While eating, Phoenix told everyone else what had happened. "Dad, does this mean that your loss will be taken off the records?"

"I'm afraid not. That loss will always be there. However, at least I have a chance of getting Tanya out of jail."

"I see…well, I hope you do well Daddy."

"Thank you Trucy.

Maya piped in. "And this time, I'll be there."

"Maya…are you sure about this?"

"Why do you not want me there?"

"Because the last case wasn't exactly the best one for you."

"That was last case. It has nothing to do with this one."

Phoenix finally gave up. _She's too determined. There's no way I'll be able to convince her to stay here._ "Fine, you can come."

Maya smirked. After lunch, Phoenix went into his office to go over his notes again. When he decided he was well prepared, he went to the tv and turned on the news, knowing that the news station will have the retrial as their top story. Sure enough, it was. "This just came across our news desk an hour ago. Tanya Joy, the obviously guilty culprit of Ned Gilgam's murder, will get a second chance at undeserved freedom, thanks to defense attorney Phoenix Wright." _The way they said my name is actually quite funny_. Throughout the entire newscast, the anchors kept bashing Phoenix, who only smiled. _I guarantee they won't be saying these things after tomorrow._ "One more thing before we leave. We have gotten special permission from the court to set up a camera in the courtroom, so we'll be broadcasting the trial live starting at ten in the morning." _Great, now they can bash me while I'm doing my job._ Finally, Phoenix decided to stop watching the news and went to go eat dinner. After dinner, Phoenix spent the rest of the night doing various things around the office, before finally going to sleep.

And that's the chapter. The retrial will be in the next part, so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The retrial is here. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Still chuckling to myself because I originally didn't have in mind to do a trial at all in the original story. Anyways, enjoy.

Phoenix and Maya were waiting in the defendant lobby. The news station had already entered the courtroom, and Phoenix could hear the news reporter bashing him. _What have I ever done to them?_ After a couple minutes, Phoenix saw Tanya Joy ushered into the lobby. "Hello Mr. Wright."

"Hey Tanya, how do you feel?"

"I'm a little nervous, but nothing can get worse for me though."

Phoenix sighed. "Sorry that you had to spend any time in prison."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You couldn't properly defend me last trial."

The bailiff came from the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, time for the trial to begin. Please enter the courtroom."

_Here goes nothing._

The chatter from the crowd and the news reporter were silenced by the judge's banging of the gavel. "Court is in session for the retrial of Tanya Joy."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

_Who is this guy?_

"Mr. Wright, this time, I'll win. I won't let you beat me like last time."

"Prosecutor Lortimor, please calm down."

"Yes, your honor."

"Now that that's over with, I assume the prosecution has already prepared the detective to testify again?"

"Yes, your honor. Again, it will be with this testimony that will be the defendant's undoing."

"I see, very well, please call your witness."

"Detective Ema Skye may take the stand."

Ema, along with her precious snackoos, walked up to the stand. "Name and occupation."

"Ema Skye *crunch* detective."

"Very well, please testify again for the court."

"As I said before, the fingerprints of the defendant were on the gun. Also, a note was found detailing how to murder Ned. The engagement ring was the final blow."

"I see. Mr. Wright, if this testimony holds, I will again find the defendant guilty…for the last time. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, your honor."

"Alright then, please begin your cross-examination then."

"As I said before, the fingerprints of the defendant were on the gun—"

"Hold it! Did an actual forensic team do a fingerprint analysis?"

"Actually…no they didn't. They relied on my fingerprint detection."

"I see. Your honor, I request that a forensic team thoroughly examine the murder weapon for fingerprints."

"I agree. Bailiff, call the police department and tell them to do a fingerprint analysis on the gun."

The bailiff shook his head and left the courtroom. "Very well, please continue Ms. Skye."

"A note was found detailing how to murder Ned—"

"Hold it! Who wrote this note?"

"We don't know that yet. We were investigating that before I was called in to testify again."

"I see, I'm sorry a certain defense attorney took precious time away from you."

_Was that a bash at me? You too your honor?_

"The engagement ring was the final blow—"

"Hold it! How was it the final blow?"

Ema gave Phoenix her smug look. "Tanya Joy was going to be engaged to Ned eventually. We found out that they were a dating couple."

_Is this true?_

"Ema, may you please amend this into your testimony?"

"Sure…I don't see any reason not to."

"The engagement ring belonged to Ned Gilgam—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "I'm afraid that just isn't true Ema."

"Why not? I mean we found evidence that they were dating and—"

"Did you actually do research on the ring itself?"

"Actually…no we didn't. We assumed that since they were dating, he was going to be engaged to her."

Phoenix shook his head. "Ema, your assumption was wrong. Two days ago, I went to Grinko's Jewelers and showed them a picture of the engagement ring. What I found out proved very interesting."

Lortimor let out a small chuckle. "Obviously, Mr. Wright is stalling, otherwise, he would have told us already."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "The ring was ordered by Christian Lumarta, a witness in a previous trial!"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Wright, putting the blame on a witness is what you do best. However, to put it on the blame of a past witness is a new low, even for you."

"OBJECTION! I have proof. Yesterday, while I was in my office, I called Grinko's Jewelers and asked them to fax me a copy of the order, along with the receipt. Your honor, I present them to the court."

By then, the bailiff had returned and gave both documents to the judge. "I see…very well, court accepts them into evidence."

"OBJECTION! Your honor, you can't seriously just take this lawyer's word as to the validity of the 'evidence' he presented."

"What do you mean Prosecutor Lortimor?"

"Remember? Phoenix Wright had presented forged evidence in the past. He could have easily forged this piece of evidence as well."

"OBJECTION! Your honor, remember that I was also cleared of those charges in a trial in which you oversaw."

"OBJECTION! Still, you can't—"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Objection overruled. What Mr. Wright has stated is true. Therefore, I will accept this into evidence."

"Thank you your honor. Now that we have established that the ring—"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, Mr. Wright has forgotten a critical piece of evidence."

"Critical piece?"

"Yes, the fingerprints on the murder weapon. Her fingerprints were the only ones on them."

"OBJECTION! Have you forgotten that the murder weapon is being examined by a forensic team as we speak?"

"OBJECTION! However, until the results come back, we have to assume that what Detective Skye discovered is fact."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Prosecutor Lortimor, until the final report of the murder weapon has been sent to the court, the validity of the detective's findings are in doubt. Therefore, the murder weapon cannot be used to declare her guilty."

_Wow…is the judge on my side all of a sudden?_

"You may continue Mr. Wright."

"Thank you your honor. As I was saying, the engagement ring has been proven to belong to Christian Lumarta. However, Christian himself isn't the real killer."

"How so Mr. Wright?"

"Looking at the photo, we can clearly see that it is a ring the bride-to-be would wear. Therefore, whoever was wearing the ring would be a suspect. That means that Christian Lumarta's fiancé is a murder suspect!"

The crowd erupted into chatter, only to be silenced by the judge's banging of the gavel. "Order! Order! Mr. Wright, why wasn't this brought up in the last trial?"

_You're joking…right?_

"I wasn't allowed to do anything with the engagement ring last time, remember?"

"…oh, yes you are quite right. Sorry about that."

_Please tell me that was the only time his memory will fail him today._

Suddenly, an officer appeared in the courtroom. "Your honor, the forensic team has completed the fingerprint analysis. They clearly found the defendant's fingerprints—"

Prosecutor Lortimor interrupted the officer. "Which proves that Tanya is guil—"

"But they also found clear markings that someone wearing a glove had picked up the weapon."

"What?! So you mean that someone else used the gun?"

"We can say that with certainty."

The crowd burst into chatter again.

"What just happened? Wasn't she supposed to be guilty?"

"That Phoenix Wright wasn't allowed to properly defend his client last time!"

"Mommy, is that Prosecutor guilty?"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! ORDEEER!"

However, the crowd kept on talking, therefore, the judge was forced to declare a ten minute recess.

And that's the chapter, and the first part of the retrial. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you don't know who Prosecutor Lortimor is, go back and read the first ten chapters of "Objection!" He was the prosecutor for the first court case. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for reading. So far, I haven't destroyed the story with the sequel. Hopefully the trend will continue. Anyways, time for the second part of the retrial.

Phoenix and Maya were waiting the defendant lobby. Tanya went up to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, thank you for what you've done so far."

"You're welcome. However, I fear that the trial is far from over."

Maya looked at Phoenix. "What do you mean? I thought that you had them on the ropes."

"So far…we do. However, until we know exactly who Christian Lumarta's fiancé is, we don't have a chance of getting an acquittal today."

"I…I see."

"Sorry to put a dismal display for you, but that's the way it is…"

"It's okay…Mr. Wright. At least some people are doubting me being guilty."

Phoenix smiled. The bailiff came out from the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, the recess is almost over. Please enter the courtroom."

_Okay…here goes everything._

"The loud chatter from eveyone was barely silenced by the judge's banging of the gavel. "ORDER! ORDER!"

Finally, the crowd stopped talking. "Now that order has been restored, we can continue. Prosecutor Lortimor, it appears that your theory of only having the defendant using the weapon is no longer plausible."

"Heh, I wouldn't say so yet your honor."

"What?"

"Tanya does look like a person who knows forensic science. She could have easily have used gloves to hide her fingerprints."

"That…is a possibility."

"OBJECTION! Your honor, think for a second. If you murdered someone, especially if you owned the gun, would you have kept the gun at the crime scene?"

"I…wouldn't have….wait, you don't mean you're accusing me of murder?!"

"What? No! No! No! I was just asking you a question."

"Oh…okay…"

_Your honor…please get a clue for once._

"OBJECTION! Logically, yes it would seem that way. However, during many trials I've prosecuted, criminals haven't thought logically during their crimes. I guarantee you that Tanya is not exempt to this."

"Hold it!"

Phoenix looked around, trying to figure out who shouted it. Finally, Tanya Joy stood up. "Your honor, I want to testify…about my gun."

"Testify? About what?"

"As I was trying to tell the police before, something happened to my gun…"

"Something happened? What was i—"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, I request that the defendant be put back into her seat!"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, if she has something to say, we, as the court, have a right to hear her."

"I agree, please, Tanya, testify to the court."

"Last week, I went to work as usual. Ned dropped me off. However, when I went back to my apartment, I found that it was broken into. Nothing was gone however, except for my gun."

"I see…so your gun was stolen?"

"Yes your honor. I assume whoever broke into my apartment, killed Ned."

"Okay…Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

"Yes, your honor."

"Last week, I went to work as usual—"

"Hold it! Where do you work?"

"I worked at Mark's Crab Shack. I was a waitress there."

"Was?"

"I was fired after I was arrested for suspicion of murder. I was told that it would be bad for business if I was a waitress there again."

"I see…please continue Tanya…"

"Ned dropped me off—"

"Hold it! Did he always do that?"

"Yeah. He told me that it would save me money with gas. Even though my job was at the complete opposite end of town, he would always drop me off."

_She lost so much with this case…_

"However, when I went back to my apartment, I found that it was broken into—"

"Hold it! What made you think that your place was broken into?"

"Things that I left there were in different places than where I left them. Also, I saw slightly muddy footprints on the carpet, whose feet were bigger than mine. The only person besides me who was in that apartment was Ned."

"His shoes weren't as big as the muddy footprints?"

"No…they weren't."

"I see…please continue."

"Nothing was gone, however, except for my gun—"

"Hold it! How did you discover that your gun was missing?"

"Thinking that the intruder could still be in there, I went to the cabinet closest to the door, where I always keep my gun, but it wasn't there. I called the police after that. If you want, you can even call the police station and they'll confirm what I just said."

Lortimor just chuckled. "I seriously doubt that even happened. It would be a complete waste of my time to even bother looking into the records."

The judge banged his gavel. "Prosecutor Lortimor, that is not your decision to make. Bailiff, call the station and ask them about this."

The bailiff shook his head and left the courtroom. "So, that is how your gun went missing?"

"Yes. Since the intruder took my gun, I assume he also killed Ned…"

_Tanya…_

The judge banged his gavel. "Well, until this issue is resolved, I find it impossible to declare a verdict. Tanya Joy, I'm afraid that I may have given you a guilty verdict too ear—"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, until we get the files from the police department, the trial must go on…somehow."

"But…Mr. Lortimor, I don't see how this trial can continue today."

"The prosecution would like to establish the defendant's motive."

"Motive?"

_That's right. Edgeworth never did establish Tanya's motive during the first trial._

"Tanya Joy, the prosecution demands to know the status of your relationship with Ned near the time you murdered him."

"I didn't murder him, but I'll tell you what was going on."

"Ned and I were fighting. I caught him having lunch with another woman. I told him he was cheating, but he said they only went as friends."

"I see…every rose has a thorn I'm afraid. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

"Ned and I were fighting—"

"Hold it! How serious were these fights getting?"

"Nothing too serious. Of course, we would yell, but he didn't hit me or anything. Ned wasn't the type of man to do anything like that."

"Well that's good. Please continue Ms. Joy."

"I caught him having lunch with another woman—"

"Hold it! Where did he have lunch with her?"

"He took her to Green Lobster."

"Isn't that a bit…fancy?"

"That's what I told him. He still insisted that they were only friends."

"I told him he was cheating, but he said they only went as friends—"

"Hold it! …."

"Mr. Wright…is there something you want to say?"

_My mind went blank all of a sudden…_ "Tanya, is there anything that stood out about this woman?"

"Not really…I don't even remember her that well."

"I see…"

The judge banged his gavel. "So the defendant and the victim were fighting, what does that prove?"

Lortimor smugly shook his head. "It means that the motive has been proven. Filled with jealousy, the defendant, Tanya Joy, went and killed her current lover."

"OBJECTION! Your theory is only baseless conjecture!"

"OBJECTION! The prosecution only presents theories. It is up to the defense to rebuttal them. Therefore, I am only doing my job."

_Grr…damn you Lortimor!_

The bailiff came back into the courtroom. "Your honor, I received a reply from the police station."

"Well, is what Tanya Joy said true?"

"She told us the truth. There indeed is a file concerning the break in."

"OBJECTION! Okay, so there was a break in. That doesn't take away the defendant's motive!"

"OBJECTION! If the defendant didn't have her gun with her, because of the break in, how did she shoot Ned with her own gun?"

"Urk…"

The judge banged his gavel. "Enough! We have come to an impasse. Prosecutor Lortimor, your theory about the defendant's motive is clearly flawed. However, with the current situation, it is impossible to declare any verdict on the defendant. Therefore, I would like to postpone the trial until tomorrow. Until then, research this mysterious 'friend' of Ned's. Mr. Wright, please research Christian Lumarta's fiancé. Are we clear?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well. Court is adjourned." With that, the judge banged his gavel.

And that is the chapter. In the next chapter, the investigation of Christian Lumarta's fiancé. Also, thanks to the guest reviewer, I am planning on doing at least one psyche-lock scene in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy that. Anyways, thank you for reading this and don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

I've decided to write this chapter earlier than usual, because that would give me more time to think of a psyche-lock scene. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Phoenix and Maya made it back to the office. "Man, what a trial. Trucy came running up to Phoenix. "Daddy! You did great during the trial!"

"You guys watched it?"

"Of course we did! What kind of daughter do you think I am?"

Phoenix smirked. "A good one. Besides, I won't be here long, I've got to investigate more. I just needed to get a few notes from my office."

"Oh, okay."

Phoenix went into his office. _Where did I leave that piece of paper?_ While frantically searching, he heard something clatter onto the floor. Phoenix stopped searching and looked at what had fallen. "Ah, the magatama. I completely forgot about you." Slipping it into his pocket, Phoenix finally found the piece of paper he was searching for. Leaving the office, he found Trucy and Maya talking near the entrance of the office. "Ready to go Maya?"

"Sure am."

"Okay. Now, Trucy, if I'm not back for dinner, have Apollo buy you guys something to eat."

"Okay, will do Daddy."

Phoenix and Maya left the office and went to the crime scene, to find Ema there. "Ema!"

Looking up, Ema looked at Phoenix. "Oh…Mr. Wright. I figured you would have come."

"You don't look too happy to see me."

"Well, you did make me look like a fool during the trial today."

"Sorry about that, but it had to be done. Besides, I know you would rather be wrong than have an innocent person declared guilty."

"Yeah…you're right. Oh, I also did some research on Christian Lumarta earlier today. Turns out, he works at Burger Jacks. I think he should be working there right now."

"I see, thank you Ema. I guess we'll go to Burger Jacks then." Ema nodded as they left. After finally reaching Burger Jacks, Phoenix saw a familiar face. "Christian!"

Looking up, Christian saw Phoenix and Maya. Although not happy to see them, he put on a smile. "Mr. Wright, good to see you again."

"You too. However, I'm not here for a social gathering."

"I see…what is it that you need?"

"I have two things I want to ask you about. The first one…is about a break in about a week ago."

"A break in?"

Suddenly, Phoenix saw everything turn black, except for Christian, and chains enveloped his eyesight. Suddenly, a psyche lock appeared. _A psyche lock!_

"What's with the face Mr. Wright?"

Taking out the magatama, Phoenix looked at Christian. "Christian, you know more about this break in that what you're letting on."

"What do you mean? I have nothing to do with the break in!"

"You don't? Sorry, but that's a lie, especially since…" Phoenix took out a picture of Tanya's apartment. "These footprints tell a different story."

"Footprints?"

"Yes. My client, Tanya Joy, doesn't have big feet. Also, her deceased boyfriend, Ned was the only other person who was in her apartment. His feet weren't as big either. However, looking at your feet, I would say that your feet are the correct length."

"Nngh….however, how would I get this mud on my shoes? After all, I work at Burger Jacks, I shouldn't get mud on my shoes here."

"That's true…however, I can think of two things why there would be mud on your shoes. The first one is…your trip to Kurain Village. I know that there were some muddy areas there, and that you at least went near them. That could leave some mud on your shoes. Also…I couldn't help but notice…the dirt area behind the restaurant. If it were raining, I guarantee you that a lot of mud would be back there."

"That…is true…"

"All that was needed for mud to get on your shoes is for you to head back there, probably to take out the garbage. Also, I could look up previous weather reports to see if it was raining the night her apartment was broken into."

"NOOO!" With that, the psyche lock broke and the chains rolled back. "It's true…I broke into her apartment last week. It was right after I was released from protective custody. I thought I was being followed by someone, so I after a while, I followed her back to her apartment. After waiting there a while, she left her apartment with a guy. Then, I broke into her apartment to spook her off. However, when I opened the closest drawer near the door, I found a gun. Thinking if she came back and saw me here, she would shoot me, so I tucked it into my jacket."

"I see…so you broke into her apartment?"

"Yes…I did. The only thing I took was the gun, but I lost it a couple days later."

"Lost it?"

"Yeah. I was going to break back into her apartment and put the gun back, but then I couldn't find her gun."

"About what time did you lose it?"

"Uh…when Clara came over."

"Clara?"

"Yeah. She's my fiancé, but she wouldn't do anything like that."

Phoenix glanced at Maya. "Christian…I'm afraid that she may have killed someone with the gun."

"What?! How dare you accuse her! What evidence do you have that she did it!?"

Phoenix took out a picture of the engagement ring. "I'm sure you recognize this ring, am I correct?"

"Yes…it's the engagement ring I bought for her…wait…why do you have a picture of it?"

"Because it was found at a murder scene…along with the gun you stole."

"What?! No…this…this can't be…"

"I'm sorry…but we believe that your fiancé, Clara, killed Ned, Tanya's boyfriend."

"I…I don't believe you."

"Christian…where is Clara right now?"

"…she's at her apartment right now…" Taking a napkin, Christian wrote down her address on a napkin. "Here is her address. Go question her and she'll prove to you that she's innocent."

"…she'll have to prove it to me…tomorrow during the trial."

"What?! You don't mean…"

"My job investigating was to know who your fiancé was. I now know where she is. I'll be calling the police department to make her testify tomorrow."

"No…"

"Sorry Christian, but that's what it has to be." Standing up, Phoenix and Maya left Burger Jacks, leaving Christian there, fuming.

After calling the police department, Phoenix received word that they contacted her and that she would testify for the court the next day. Satisfied that his investigation ended, Phoenix and Maya both went back to the office, just in time to see Apollo leave for Bell Taco.

Meanwhile, Christian took a call. "I know, I know. But it has to wait for a little bit…" After a pause, Christian continued. "Don't worry, I haven't chickened out. Besides, after today, Phoenix just confirmed their fates."

And…that ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the psyche lock scene. I promise I'll do bigger ones in the future. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delayed update, college kept me occupied for a while. Anyways, time for the second part of the retrial.

Phoenix was in his office, sending an email to the prosecutor's office telling them to call Christian's fiancé, Clara, as a witness for the trial. After sending the email, Phoenix sighed. _The trial tomorrow completely relies on my cross-examination of Clara…_

Getting up from his chair, Phoenix looked stoically out the window. _What if I'm wrong? What if Clara didn't kill him? What happens then?_ Sighing again, Phoenix went to the couch and laid down. Finally, he drifted off to sleep.

Phoenix was waiting in the defendant lobby. He was pacing nervously for two reasons. The first was obviously the trial. The second one, however, was when he'd return to the office. He had accidentally forgotten Maya there. _Hopefully she doesn't make me go on another shopping trip._ "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin, please make your way into the courtroom."

_Let's do this!_

The constant chatter from the crowd, along with the reporter, was silenced by the judge's banging of the gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Tanya Joy."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The…prosecution is ready…your honor."

"Prosecutor Lortimor, are you okay? You seem a bit…dazed at the moment."

"…! Oh, sorry your honor. I was just still in shock that the defense was actually able to complete its investigation yesterday."

_Why does this guy hate me so much?_

"I see. Thank you for your opinion. Now, we left off yesterday with two question, the victim's friend and Christian's fiancé. I received word this morning that the defense found who the fiancé is. Have you found the victim's friend Prosecutor Lortimor?"

"Uh…no…your honor, but we're still looking into it."

"I see. Well, I'd like to hear from Christian's fiancé myself if you don't mind, so please call her up as a witness."

_The judge seems too excited for this._

"Very well. The prosecution calls Clara Steiner to the stand."

Phoenix observed a brown haired, brown eyed lady walk up to the witness stand. "Name and occupation….witness."

"Clara Steiner, and I don't have a job."

"Ms. Steiner, the pitiful excuse for a defense attorney has requested that you testify concerning to the stolen murder weapon."

"That's okay. I'll gladly tell you what I know."

"Christian told me he thought he was being followed. One night, he snuck into her apartment and stole her gun. I don't know anything about the gun, except that it has a small magazine."

"I see. So you had nothing to do with the gun?"

"That is correct."

"If this is true, then you can't be involved in the murder. Very well, please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"Christian told me he thought he was being followed—"

"Hold it! Did he tell you who was following him?"

"No, he didn't say much about who. He just came home one night all spooked saying he was being followed."

"I see…please continue."

"One night, he snuck into her apartment and stole her gun—"

"Hold it! When did he break into her apartment?"

"Uh…about a week ago."

"Did you know about the break in prior to the trial?"

"Sure did. I was the one who told him he should do that."

The judge was shocked. "You mean you told him to break the law?"

"Yeah, so what? It's only illegal if you get caught."

"Though I don't condone your actions, we must continue to hear your testimony, so please continue."

"I don't know anything about the gun, except that it has a small magazine—"

"Hold it! Small magazine?"

"It only hold eight bullets, so yeah, it's small."

_Got her._

"Would you please amend that to your testimony Ms. Steiner?"

"Sure, don't see why not."

"The gun magazine only held eight bullets—"

"OBJECTION! Ms. Steiner, how did you know that the gun held eight bullets?"

"What do you mean?"

"True, the gun only hold eight bullets…but no one besides the defendant and the court knows about this. So tell me, how did you find out?"

"…! Oh…uh…well…I…"

The judge looked at Clara. "Ms. Steiner, you don't look too well all of a sudden. Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine judge."

Phoenix looked at Clara. "If you're fine, then you won't have any problem answering my question, how did you know?"

"That's because…I know my guns."

"…."

"…."

The judge cleared his throat. "You know your guns?"

"Yeah, I worked at a gun store before I was fired. I saw the gun once when Christian had it in his possession, so I knew how many bullets it could hold."

"I see…"

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't believe your excuse. However, we'll move on to another matter, namely the murder."

"Murder? Oh, you mean the thing I'm testifying about?"

"Exactly."

The judge looked at Clara. "Witness, please tell us what you know about the murder."

"I don't know much about the murder because I wasn't there. I wouldn't want to kill that snobbish German."

"That was…a short testimony. Very well, your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

_I got this. Just gotta remember what Mia did when she cross-examined me years ago._

"I don't know much about the murder because I wasn't there—"

"Hold it! Can you prove to us that you weren't there?"

"OBJECTION! It is your job to do that Mr. Wright. Unless you have evidence proving she was there, you have to drop your line of questioning."

_I don't have any evidence yet…but if I can connect her to the murder, I should have it._

"I wouldn't want to kill that snobbish German—"

"OBJECTION! I ask again, how did you know this?"

"What?"

"Not even the court knew that Ned was a 'snobbish German.' (no offense to any Germans out there. I'm half German myself.) So, how did you know that?"

"I…I…"

"Mr. Wright, this is the second time you caused the witness to be tongue tied. Would you like to tell us why she is?"

"I would your honor. The witness is acting this way because…she is the actual murderer!"

"Wh—WHAAAT?!"

The crowd erupted into chatter, only to be silenced by the judge. "Order! Order! Mr. Wright, are you seriously accusing the witness of murder?"

"I am your honor. There are too many unnatural parts in her testimony. She knew how many bullets were in the magazine and who the victim was, none of which was disclosed outside the courtroom."

"Well…isn't it possible that she watched the trial on tv?"

Prosecutor Lortimor shook his head. "Sorry, but as much as it pains me to say this, when we went to her place to call her in as a witness…there was no tv in there."

_Did Lortimor just help me?_

"However, there is a simple explanation to this."

_I knew he would never help me_.

"I believe that my work has been cut short. I present to you the friend of the victim's ."

"W—WHAAT!?" _No…that can't be._

"It's the only other explanation that makes sense, since she's not the murderer."

_No…to come so close…wait…_

"OBJECTION! Do you have proof of that claim Lortimor?"

"Proof?"

"That's right. You didn't allow me to question the witness before because I had lack of proof. Now, show me your proof stating that she's Ned's friend."

"Ugn…ngh…the prosecution has…no evidence to support this claim."

_As I thought._

The judge slammed his gavel. "I think now would be a good time to take a break. Prosecutor Lortimor, would you please calm down your witness during the ten minute recess?"

"I will, your honor."

"Very well, this court is now in recess." With that, the judge slammed his gavel."

And…that ends this chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it. I will be ending the retrial in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Time for the final part of the retrial…or is it? I guess you'll find out at the end of the trial.

Phoenix was pacing back and forth in the defendant lobby. He had poked holes in the witness's testimony. _I'm sure she's the real killer. I just don't have concrete proof._

"Nick!"

Stunned, Phoenix turned around to see Maya.

"Nick! You left me behind!"

"Uh…sorry about that Maya."

"Hmph. So, what did I miss?"

"Well, I'm sure I found the real killer, but I don't have complete proof that she did it."

"She?"

"Yeah, Christian's fiancé Clara is the real killer."

"Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin again, please make your way into the courtroom."

"Wait, Maya, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Nick?"

"Can you research Clara Steiner? She told the court that she worked at a gun shop, but I don't believe it."

"Sure Nick."

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled at Maya as he went into the courtroom."

The loud chatter of the crowd was systematically silenced by the judge. "Court is back in session. Prosecutor Lortimor, have you calmed down your witness?"

"Yes your honor. I'm sorry about her behavior. She claims the defense was behaving in an 'unorthodox' manner."

"I see. Anyways, can she testify again?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well, please let Clara take the stand again."

Clara went up to the witness stand. "Witness, are you alright now?"

"Yes, your honor. I just got shaken up."

"I'm glad you're okay now."

"Your honor, I'd like to testify again. I was only trying to protect the real killer, but since the defense wants to blame me for the murder, I'll testify."

"Why…this is unexpected. Very well, please testify to the court."

"I know who the real killer is. It is my fiancée Christian. He stole her gun and shot Ned with it."

"Why…this changes things entirely. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

"I know who the real killer is—"

"Hold it! Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I…I was scared. You were badgering me, and I just couldn't think."

"I didn't badger you!"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Mr. Wright, please focus on the cross-examination."

"It is my fiancée Christian—"

"Hold it! How do you know it was him?"

"He told me. He said that to get revenge on a stalker, he killed her fiancée"

"Do you have any proof he said that?"

"How can I have proof he said anything? I didn't have a voice recorder on me."

_Oh…yeah._

"He stole her gun and shot Ned with it—"

"Hold it! Did he tell you this as well?"

"No, I just figured that since he stole her gun."

The judge banged his gavel. "I can see nothing wrong with this testimony. It is clear to me that this Christian Lumarta was indeed the killer of Ned Gilgam."

Lortimor bowed to the judge. "Thank you for realizing this your honor. Although Tanya is innocent of murder, Phoenix Wright is still wrong about—"

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix looked around, to see Maya head into the courtroom. "Maya!"

"Nick, I have the information you asked for…Clara never did work at a gun store!"

The judge was shocked. "WHAT!?"

The crowd erupted into chatter, to be silenced by the judge's banging of the gavel. "ORDER! ORDER! Maya Fey, are you sure about this?"

"I am your honor. I researched Clara and found out that no gun store has hired her."

Phoenix looked at Clara. "Now, Clara, how do you explain how many bullets the magazine held?"

"Ugh…grngh…isn't…isn't it obvious? Christian…he—he shot the gun at a shooting range."

"A shooting range?"

"Yes…um…it was the day after he stole the gun. After he fired the gun, he said that he liked the gun and that he'd keep it."

"OBJECTION! I talked to Christian just yesterday. Although he did admit to stealing the gun, he also told me that he only took it because his safety was at stake."

"What do you mean Mr. Wright?"

"What would happen if you broke into a person's apartment, and they had a gun? Would you not take the gun to make sure you don't get shot?"

"…! You mean…"

Phoenix shook his head. "Yes, Christian didn't want to keep the gun. He was planning on returning the gun!"

The crowd broke into chatter. "Why would a person return something they stole?"

"That 'witness' just lied again. Anyone can see she is guilty!"

"Mommy, is that prosecutor a bad guy?"

"Shush, don't let him look at you."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order!"

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Your honor, Clara's guilt is obvious! First, she keeps lying to the court. Second, she knows how many bullets were in the gun magazine!" Phoenix slammed his desk again. "WE cannot trust her testimony about Christian being the killer!"

"OBJECTION! Wright, although it may seem that she is guilty, she isn't because her fingerprints weren't on the gun!"

"OBJECTION! Have you already forgotten? There were glove markings on the gun. The defense claims that Clara wore the gloves when she shot the victim!"

"GWAAAAH! But—But what about the engagement ring?"

"What about it?"

"Wasn't it ordered by Christian? Obviously, he brought the ring with him when he killed him!"

"OBJECTION! You seem to have forgotten the whole trial. The ring is for the bride-to-be. Since Clara is Christian's fiancé, she obviously wore the ring when she murdered him!"

"…." Suddenly, Lortimor smirked. "Mr. Wright…I'm afraid a contradiction is in place."

"Huh? How?"

"Let me clarify, you said that Clara wore the gloves when she shot the victim, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Now, my question. How did a ring fall from her finger…if she were wearing gloves? Wouldn't the gloves catch the ring?"

"…!" _No…this can't…this can't be._

"Prosecutor Lortimor, you brought up a good point. Does the defense have an explanation?"

_The trial depends on my answer._ "Your honor, the defense has…an explanation."

Lortimor smirked. "Impossible. There is no way to explain this!"

"But there is. Clara, are you right-handed or left-handed?"

"Right-handed, why?"

Phoenix smirked. "Thank you Clara."

"What's the meaning of this Wright?"

"Your honor, what hand would you use to shoot someone if you were right-handed?"

"Why…I would use the right hand."

Phoenix smirked. "Exactly. Clara, you only wore a glove on your right hand! Since there was no glove on your left hand, the ring could have fallen there!"

"OBJECTION! Wright, any person would use both gloves when committing a crime! There is no way you can prove that!"

"OBJECTION! There is another explanation. After Clara committed the murder, she was obviously trying to make a getaway. In her rush, she took off her gloves…causing the ring to fall on the floor. Your honor, the defense requests that fingerprint testing be taken place at the victim's apartment. If the witness's fingerprints are there, that means she is the killer!"

Lortimor suddenly lost his color. "Mr. Wright…a test has already been done…and the witness's fingerprints were found there…that's another reason we thought she was the victim's friend…"

The judge shook his head. "This case…is extremely clear to me. Clara…you are a killer. Though motive has yet to be proven, there is too much evidence suggesting you are the murderer. Bailiff, please put Clara Steiner into custody." The bailiff shook his head, went up to Clara, and arrested her. "Will Tanya Joy take the stand?"

Tanya happily got up and went to the stand. "Tanya, the court made a mistake convicting you. However, this mistake has been rectified. The court finds Tanya Joy…NOT GUILTY!"

The crowd cheered as confetti rained down. "That is all. This court is adjourned."

Phoenix left the courtroom and went into the defendant lobby. Maya came up to him. "Nick, you did it!"

"It's all thanks to you Maya. If you hadn't brought that information into the court then…Clara would have gotten away with murder."

"Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix turned and saw Tanya run up to him. "Mr. Wright…thank you so much! I knew you were the right lawyer! I just knew it!"

Maya looked at Tanya. "Congratulations Tanya!"

"Thank you Maya. Mr. Wright…I lost a lot during this trial. However, it is not impossible to rebuild it. You showed me that with determination, anything can be done. Thank you again Mr. Wright. I hope we get to see each other again."

"Me too. Take care Tanya."

Tanya smiled at him and left the defendant lobby. "Nick, you owe me lunch!"

"Huh? Ho—oh…alright then, where to?"

"Where else but to…Mac's Burgers!"

_The place where Lloyd works…_"Alright…let's go…"

And that's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will tell you guys now…REMEMBER THIS COURT CASE! It will be a CRITICAL part of the sequel. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. I like receiving feedback to sharpen my writing skills.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back everyone to more of "The Continuous Objection!" I was tempted not to do a chapter because I've been…addicted to Japanese anime. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. And WARNING! Major character death. (Not a Capcom character) I know you guys won't like it, but it has to be done.

Phoenix silently ate his burger. Phoenix should have felt happy. He had just won a case which saved his client form further time in prison, but the place where Maya forced him to eat at dampened his mood. As soon as they entered the restaurant, Lloyd had never left Maya's side, and that was starting to annoy Phoenix. After what seemed "Sorry Lloyd, I have to go to back to the office with Phoenix. I'll call you later."

Lloyd smiled. "Sure thing Maya. Just don't expect me to wait too long to hear your voice again."

_Sheesh, can they get any more lovey-dovey? _

"Don't worry, I'll call you tonight."

_Please tell me that I'll be gone from the office when that happens._

"Come on Maya, we need to go."

"Sheesh, what's the rush Phoenix?"

"I just want to get to the office and relax. Is that too much to ask for?"

Maya smirked. _My plan is starting to work. It's only a matter of time…_

"Fine Phoenix, let's go."

Lloyd called out as they were leaving, "See you later Maya! Looking forward to tonight!"

_Gag!_

When they finally made it back to the office, Phoenix basically charged to his office. Sighing, Phoenix collapsed into his chair. "At least I managed to get Tanya a not guilty." Getting back up from his chair, Phoenix went to the living room, to see Pearl and Trucy watching tv. Pearl noticed Phoenix first. "Mr. Nick! How did the trial go?"

"Didn't you watch it?"

"No, 'The Pink Princess' reruns were running. I couldn't resist watching them."

Phoenix smirked. "Anyways, the trial went well. I managed to get her a not guilty."

"That's good! Wasn't she the one who was convicted before?"

"Yep. However, I'm sure that the trial will come up again."

Trucy finally popped in. "Why's that Daddy?"

"I never proved her motive. I'm sure that will come back to bite me in the future."

"Hopefully that doesn't happen Mr. Nick. Oh, did you confess to Maya yet?"

"Why do you keep asking me that Pearls?"

"Because I want Mystic Maya to be happy."

Phoenix smirked. "Well, she's quite happy with Lloyd right now."

"You don't have to remind me of that…"

Phoenix smiled and sat down to watch tv with them. Finally, Pearl decided to switch it to the news. Much to Phoenix's enjoymet, they were not happy. "…and that's why I think that the trial was rigged."

"I agree. Obviously, Tanya was guilty and deserved to be in prison. I can't believe that the court was fooled by Phoenix Wright's dirty tricks."

_I guess that I'm a dirty lawyer again._ Phoenix continued to smile however. Finally, the news channel decided to go to different news. Suddenly, Phoenix heard a familiar voice call out to him. "So, it seems you're popular with the news channel Phoenix Wright."

Turning over, Phoenix saw Jonathan standing in the doorway. "Jonathan. Didn't expect to see you any time soon."

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Anyways, congratulations on your trial today. I'm sure you didn't notice me in the crowd."

"You were there?"

"Yep. I decided to see what you were up to. Looks like Maya saved you again."

Phoenix smiled. "She did. I wouldn't have won the trial in the trial if it wasn't for her…"

After a brief pause, Jonathan asked Phoenix, "So…when are you going to tell her?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell how you feel about her. I blew my chance with her. Don't blow your chance."

"I…how…"

"Just don't blow it. I need to get going. I have a reservation at a fancy restaurant and I need to get ready."

"Oh? Who are you going with?"

Jonathan only smirked and left the office. After a while, Phoenix heard his office phone ring. Quickly getting up, Phoenix ran to his office and answered the phone. "Wright Anything Agency."

"…so it looks like you managed to survive a pitiful trial."

"Uh…who is this?"

"This is of no concern to you."

_Sounds just like the Engarde case…_

"However, I will tell you to watch your back."

"Is that a threat?"

"I could be…depends how you take it."

"What do you mean?"

"Mainly, the threat isn't to you, it's to that stupid assistant of yours."

"Maya?"

"Who else dummy? Let me tell you this, Maya doesn't deserve to be the Master of Kurain Village…and she won't be for long."

"But…"

"I know what you're thinking. You didn't end our plot with Jonathan's siblings getting arrested. Don't worry, he doesn't know that we're plotting something. However, watch your backs." With that, the line went dead.

Lloyd was finishing up his shift for work. After the clock hit four thirty and he was finishing up last minute orders. After finally finishing the last order, Lloyd clocked out and gathered his belongings. After telling the boss he would see him tomorrow, Lloyd left Mac's Burgers whistling a tune to himself. Unlocking his car, Lloyd started the car and drove to his apartment. Walking into his apartment, Lloyd set his things down and went to the kitchen. After washing his hands, Lloyd was about to watch tv when he heard a voice behind him. "So…this is the Master's boyfriend."

Surprised, Lloyd turned around to see a masked man behind him. "It pains me to kill you, but we need to show them that we mean business."

"Who…who's they?"

"Why, your friend Phoenix and Maya of course."

_Why them?_

"We need to get a message across to them." Taking a few steps forward, the masked man continued. "The best method, killing the person Maya is using."

"Using?"

Taking another small step forward, the masked man smirked. "Haven't you noticed? Phoenix is in love with Maya. Maya knows this, but is unsuccessful in trying to get Phoenix to confess to her. So, she chose you to make Phoenix jealous."

Taking another step forward, the masked man finally said. "Well, at least you'll die knowing the truth." Suddenly the man pulled out a knife and charged at Lloyd. Lloyd managed to dodge him. Sprinting to the kitchen, Lloyd picked up his own knife. "I'll give you one chance, leave now and I won't kill you!"

The masked man only laughed. "Sorry my friend, but that's not an option." Charging forward again, the masked man managed to knock Lloyd over, sending his knife flying away from his hands. The masked man lifted his own knife to stab Lloyd, but Lloyd kneed him in the crotch. Groaning in pain, the masked man quickly recovered. Instead of charging, the masked man walked up to Lloyd and tried to punch him. Lloyd dodged a few of them before a right cross hit him in the midsection, followed by a kick to the gut. Grunting, Lloyd was shoved against the cabinets. The masked man roughly grabbed Lloyd. "No hurt feelings right?" With that, the masked man repeatedly stabbed Lloyd, until he heard Lloyd's last breath escape his lips.

And that's your chapter. Sorry Lloyd, but your death had to be there. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, even though I guarantee you guys won't like him dying.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delayed updates. I've been having college issues right now so I've been putting this on the bottom of my to-do list. Hopefully it gets resolved soon.

Phoenix was in his office, wondering who had called him. "Why again? Why must they want Maya's position so badly?" Phoenix sighed and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, he got another phone call. Answering it, Phoenix was never able to get a greeting out before Gumshoe's voice blasted from the phone. "Pal….where's Maya?"

"Uh…in my office, why?"

"Um…well…about ten minutes ago, we got a call that there was a scuffle in an apartment. We sent a squad car there and…well…we found a body."

"Well…what does that have to do with Maya?"

"…it was Lloyd who we found dead."

"L—Lloyd!? You mean Maya's boyfriend Lloyd?!"

"Yeah…that's why I was wondering where she was. I didn't know if she was kidnapped again or not."

"I…I see. Well, should I be on my way there?"

"That might be good. However, don't bring Maya. It could be hard on her to see her boyfriend's body."

"Okay…I won't bring her. See you soon Gumshoe."

"Wait, before you go—"

Gumshoe was never able to finish his sentence because Phoenix hung up the phone. Quickly getting up from his chair in his office, Phoenix quickly grabbed his jacket and shoes. While leaving, Pearl caught Phoenix. "Mr. Nick, where are you going? Dinner will be in about an hour."

"I'm sorry Pearl but something…has come up. I won't be back for a while so go buy something." Taking out his wallet, Phoenix handed Pearl some money. "Again, I'm sorry." With that, Phoenix left the office and flagged down a taxi. After making it to Lloyd's apartment complex, Phoenix paid the driver then rushed to Lloyd's apartment room (which he heard from Maya.) After entering the apartment, Phoenix was immediately greeted by Gumshoe. "Hey pal. Glad you got here quickly."

"Where's Lloyd?"

"His body is in the kitchen. He was stabbed multiple times. We also already have a suspect."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you yet pal."

"Why not?"

"Direct orders from Yvonne Grescham."

"Grescham? You mean…"

"Yep, Lloyd's big brother. He's in charge of the investigation. Believe me, he's fired up pal."

Then, a voice came up from the kitchen. "Let's see what you do if you lose a brother to a murderer." A tall, muscular man appeared from the kitchen. "So this is the Phoenix Wright you told me about."

"Yes sir. He's also the best friend of your brother's girlfriend."

Yvonne stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shook his hand. "Likewise. Now, why did Gumshoe call me here?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"He said he was under direct orders from you."

Yvonne shook his head. "I meant don't tell anyone who isn't a part of this case Dick!"

"A part of the case? How am I a part of this case?"

"You'll be the defense attorney Mr. Wright. The defendant, Mitchell Owens, told us to pick an attorney. Gumshoe here thought to pick you to be the defense attorney."

Phoenix turned to Gumshoe. "Why did you do that?"

"Well…pal…I figured if you're the attorney…you'll be able to find the real culprit in the case."

"Oh…"

Yvonne looked at Phoenix. "Are you sure you're up to the task?"

"Yeah…I'm ready. I just don't know how Maya will like me being the defense attorney…"

"Ah, Maya, the girl I kept hearing from Lloyd ever since they started dating. She made him really happy. I was hoping that he would seal the deal like he tried to do so many other times." Yvonne looked dazed for a moment, then continued. "So you'll do it Mr. Wright?"

"…I'll do it."

Yvonne shook his head in approval. "Very well. I've read your record from previous court trials. Very impressive. Hopefully you keep up your streak of finding the real killer."

_Me too…_

"I'm sure you'd like to start investigating since the trial is tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!? Why tomorrow?"

"The judge said he had a date with someone for the next few days after tomorrow. He hopes it will only be a one-day trial."

_Wow…your honor…_

"Anyways, please come with me Mr. Wright." Phoenix entered the kitchen, not knowing what to expect.

Maya was watching tv with Trucy. Apollo was sleeping on a chair while Pearl was doing something in the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, Pearl called out from the kitchen, "Okay everyone, time to go out to dinner! I also baked us some cookies for dessert so I hope you like them."

Maya jumped up from the couch. "Let me go get Nick then."

"Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick isn't here. He said he had to leave somewhere and that he wouldn't be back until after we ate. He gave me money to buy something."

_That's odd. Nick almost always tells me where he's going._ While Maya was getting her sandals on, the news came up. "This is just in. Police have told us that a gruesome murder was discovered today. Police received a call saying that there was a scuffle in an apartment. Police arrived on the scene and found a body stabbed several times. Police are not revealing the identity of the victim yet. What really makes this case interesting is that ace detective Yvonne Grescham is the detective in charge of the case. This isn't surprising since he usually is involved in gruesome murders, but what is surprising, is that ace defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, who just won a major victory by getting his previously convicted client off the hook, appeared on the scene. No one knows why he is there, but speculation suggests that he'll be the defense attorney in the case. We'll give you guys an update once details come in."

Trucy looked at the tv. "I wonder why daddy went there."

Apollo yawned as he got up from the couch. He probably got a call from someone saying that they needed an attorney."

"But, Polly, that would be too fast, considering that this just was released."

_Trucy's right. Why did Nick rush over there?_

Phoenix was startled to see Lloyd's body, blood-soaked. His mouth was dropped and his eyes still open. "He looks like a ghost right now."

Yvonne sadly shook his head. "It pains me knowing that just today, he was asking me if he should marry Maya. How have things changed…"

Phoenix glanced over at the bloody knife. "So this is the murder weapon?"

"We assume so. That's how Mitchell became a suspect. His fingerprints were all over the knife."

"I…I see."

Continuing, Phoenix looked at the bruising of Jonathan. "Looks like there was a scuffle of some kind."

"Yeah, looks like that. What we assume is that Lloyd saw the intruder, took a knife, and tried to defend himself, but the murderer disarmed him and killed him."

"He had a knife?"

Yvonne motioned farther into the kitchen where a knife was on the ground. "There was no blood on it. Whoever Lloyd was fighting was obviously trained for this."

"So, a military background would be plausible for the murderer?"

"We think so. That's why we're not sure Mitchell is guilty. He has no history of any crime, and was never a part of the military. He was unemployed so he didn't have a job at a karate center either."

"I see…" Phoenix looked at the kitchen. "May I take a picture of this?"

"Sure. You'll probably need it for the trial tomorrow."

Phoenix nodded, took out his camera, and took a picture. "Thanks Yvonne for letting me investigate."

"No problem. Oh, before you leave, I'm sorry to say this but you can't see your client. Visiting hours are over and I couldn't get Mr. Edgeworth to give you special permission."

"Edgeworth? He's in charge of the prosecution?"

"Sure is. Anyways, good luck with the trial tomorrow." Yvonne disappeared from Phoenix's sight. Phoenix left the apartment complex, and headed back to the office.

The trial for Mitchell will be in the next chapter. Also, I have an announcement. I have also become a writer for the website I have started to post "Objection!" on there if you hadn't read that yet, and I also started writing my own novel called "Through the Years." I hope you enjoy them. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Time for the next trial. I have some time on my hands again, so in order to make up for the delayed updates, I'm going to do a long chapter. Enjoy.

Phoenix arrived at the office to find it empty. _They must have gone out to dinner already._ Going to his office, Phoenix set his belongings down in his office and started working on paperwork for the trial.

Maya, Apollo, Trucy, and Pearl arrived back at the office after eating dinner. After entering the office, Maya noticed the light in Phoenix's office were on, signaling that he was back from the scene of the murder.

Phoenix was just about to finish the first part of the paperwork when he heard Maya's voice. "So, Nick, why didn't you bring me with you on an investigation again?"

"Maya…you guys are back earlier than I expected."

"Well, Pearl wanted to make sure you had some cookies to eat, so we left. Otherwise, you wouldn't have had one."

Phoenix smirked. Maya continued. "However, you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you take me?"

"Maya…there is an explanation…"

"What could possibly merit you not bringing me—"

"It's because the case involves you."

Maya was stunned. "It involves me? How? Is it because Lloyd's brother is in charge of the investigation because I—"

"Maya…please…"

"What's up with you right now Nick?"

Suddenly, Phoenix heard Pearl's voice come from the living room. "Mystic Maya, the news people said that they had updates to the murder Mr. Nick was investigating."

Maya called back to Pearl, "I'll be right there." Maya left the office, slowly followed by Phoenix.

After a couple minutes, the commercial break ended. "Now with updates with the gruesome murder we reported earlier today. Police have announced the basics of the murder, including the victim's name, suspect's name, and the attorneys for the trial tomorrow. First, the victim's name is a man named Lloyd Grescham, brother of famous detective Yvonne Grescham—" Phoenix was never able to hear the rest because of the gasps coming from the room. Pearl spoke first. "So…Mr. Lloyd…is dead?" Pearl looked at Phoenix who slowly nodded his head.

"He was found by police after a call was made." Looking at Maya, Phoenix said, "That's why I didn't bring you along. I knew it would be hard for you to see your boyfriend's body."

Maya didn't look at Phoenix, she just stared at the tv. "—suspicions were confirmed. The police have officially announced that famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright will represent the defendant in this case. The prosecution was supposed to be Miles Edgeworth, but a sudden change has been made."

_Change? Who else could be prosecuting such a case?_

"In his place, rookie prosecutor Lorella Burman will take his place."

_A rookie?_

Maya abruptly got up and left the living room. Phoenix heard the door slamming a few seconds later. Sighing, Phoenix was about to go back to his office when Pearl confronted Phoenix. "Mr. Nick, how could you defend Mr. Lloyd's murderer?! I didn't want him and Maya to be together, but I didn't want him dead either!"

"Pearl, I—"

"Maybe I was wrong about you Mr. Nick. Maybe you are like all the other defense attorneys."

"Pearls, I didn't chose to be the lawyer! Detective Gumshoe did!"

"…oh! You mean Mr. Scruffy Detective?"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you a bit old to call him that name?"

Pearl giggled but didn't say anything. "Anyways, I got a call from Gumshoe saying to go there because Lloyd was killed. He also told me not to bring Maya along, which I wouldn't have anyways. After I got there, I met Yvonne Grescham, Lloyd's brother. Gumshoe then explained that the reason he called me was to get the real killer convicted, which I've always done. The defendant, Mitchell Owens, agreed for me to be his lawyer as well. Thus, I'm now his lawyer. I didn't volunteer to be his lawyer, but I won't turn down a person who could be innocent."

Pearl nodded her head and looked back at the tv, allowing Phoenix to leave. Phoenix entered his office and sat down, sighing. _Well, Maya hates me now, but at least Pearl was able to understand…_ Shaking off his thoughts, Phoenix finished what was left of the paperwork. Staying up for most of the night, Phoenix then studied and researched similar trials. After getting a couple hours of sleep, Phoenix got up and got ready. As expected, Maya didn't come out of her room to help Phoenix with the trial. _I guess I'll be off…_

Phoenix was pacing in the defendant lobby. He had yet to meet his client, and the trial was about to start. _What's taking them so long?_ "Mr. Wright I assume?"

Turning around, Phoenix saw a red-headed man. It was obvious to Phoenix that he hadn't gotten much rest. "You must be Mitchell Owens."

"I am. When that detective told me that he could get you to be my lawyer, I was ecstatic. I thought that at least I had a chance of getting out of here with a not guilty."

"I hope that is what happens, but no one can guarantee anything in a trial."

The bailiff came out of the courtroom to announce that the trial was about to begin. "Mr. Owens, if you're innocent, I'll get you an acquittal."

Mitchell shook his head as they entered the courtroom.

The judge banged his gavel, bringing the chatter from the courtroom to a halt. "Court is now in session for the trial of Mitchell Owens."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"So…Ms. Burman was it? I see this is your first trial. Are you sure you're up to the task?"

"I am your honor. My mentor prepared me for this moment. I just didn't expect to face Mr. Wright already in court. It is an honor to finally meet you Mr. Wright."

"Uh…nice to meet you too Ms. Burman."

The judge nodded his head. "Very well. Prosecutor Burman, your opening statement please."

"The prosecution is here to claim that the defendant, Mitchell Owens, committed the heinous crime. We plan to show evidence supporting this claim."

"I see. What evidence are you talking about?"

"First, the knife used to stab the victim." Taking out a plastic bag, Phoenix saw the blood-stained knife sealed in it. "Forensic went over it thoroughly and found only one person's fingerprints. Naturally, that was the defendant's."

"I see, court accepts it into evidence."

"Secondly, we don't have physical evidence, but if we use logic, we can clearly see that the defendant committed the murder."

_Uh-oh…the judge and logic…this could be bad…_

"The victim, Lloyd Grescham, had some form of physical training. He used to work at a karate studio several years ago as an assistant."

"OBJECTION! I thought that Lloyd worked at the steel plant in town."

"This job was even before that job. The job at the karate center was his first job. Some of the training he gave the kids must have stayed with him after all these years."

The judge shook his head. "So he worked at a karaoke center years ago, what does that prove?"

Lorella looked shocked. "Your honor, I said 'karate' not 'karaoke.'"

The judge shook his head. "That's not what I heard, but alright."

Phoenix sighed. "Ms. Burman, please continue. He's usually like that."

The judge looked at Phoenix. "What do you mean by that statement Mr. Wright?!"

Lorella cut in. "Anyways, since some of his karate training stayed with him, he wouldn't be the easiest man to fight. Therefore, we can safely assume that the murderer had some sort of training. This coincides with the defendant, because he was a part of the Navy SEALS a few years ago."

"He—he was a Navy SEAL?"

"Yes he was. He was a part of many missions. Thus, Lloyd would have been an easy target for him."

The judge looked over at Mitchell. "I see…is there any other evidence?"

"There is the testimony from the police. I believe with this testimony, the truth will be revealed."

"I see, please call your witness."

"Detective…Dick Gumshoe may take the stand."

_Gumshoe?! What happened to Yvonne?_

Gumshoe entered the courtroom and looked at Phoenix. "Hey pal. I bet you're surprised to see me."

"You could say that. What happened to Yvonne?"

"He couldn't testify since he is emotionally involved."

"I see…"

The judge shook his head. "Very well. Detective, please testify to the court."

"Yes sir!"

"We received a call saying there was a scuffle in the apartment. When we arrived there, we found Lloyd's body there. Upon first examination, we knew a fight had taken place."

"…is that it? I thought there would have been more. Very well, your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"We received a call saying there was a scuffle in the apartment—"

"Hold it! What time was the did you get the call?"

"Uh…around five in the evening."

"Around?"

"Yeah…I…uh…wasn't paying too much attention in the meeting…"

"…!" _Gumshoe isn't like that…_usually.

"When we arrived, we found Lloyd's body there—"

"Hold it! By 'there' you mean the kitchen?"

"You got it pal! The officer who found the scene said that it was the most ghastly scene he had scene…although he is only a rookie…"

"Upon first examination, we knew a fight had taken place—"

"Hold it! What did you guys find?"

"We found that there was bruising in the victim's midsection, probably from a punch or kick. Also, we found a knife with the defendant's fingerprints on it."

_That's right…the second knife._

The judge banged his gavel. "Prosecutor Burman, I fail to see how that testimony proved the defendant's guilt."

"…it's not over yet, the testimony."

"What do you mean?"

"I purposefully asked him to split it into two parts. That way, we get the basic facts down first before we get advanced."

_I have to admit…she's a pretty good prosecutor…even though she's a rookie._

"Detective Gumshoe, please continue with another testimony."

"As I said before, we found bruising on the victim's midsection. We assume that this punch ended the fight. However, the victim didn't go without a fight. There is bruising on the back of his neck, suggesting that he got up, only to get knocked back down."

"I…I see…but how does this prove the defendant's guilt?"

"You'll see in time…"

"Very well. Please commence with your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"As I said before, we found bruising on the victim's midsection—"

"Hold it! You said it was from either a punch or a kick, correct?"

"Yes…"

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"To be honest…it was a punch."

"A punch?"

"Yeah…the coroner found some sort of punch mark in the middle of the bruising."

"I see…please continue detective."

"We assume that this punch ended the fight—"

"Hold it! Why is that?"

"Just by looking at the bruising I can tell he was hit pretty hard. The punch alone bruised some of his internal organs. It would be impossible for him to fight after that."

The judge shook his head. "I see where this is going. Since he was a Navy SEAL, he was able to do this…"

"However, the victim didn't go without a fight—"

"OBJECTION! Didn't you just say that he wasn't able to fight after the punch to his gut?"

"Why…actually…yes I did!"

"Then how was he able to not go down without a fight if that happened?"

"I…I don't know…"

"OBJECTION! Adrenaline."

"Adrenaline?"

"Yes, adrenaline. If a person's life is in danger, or a person is in a stressful situation, the body releases adrenaline to help the body out. That would enable him to get back up."

_Damn…she's right._

"Well…you were close Mr. Wright, but not close enough. Please continue with your testimony detective."

"There is bruising on the back of his neck, suggesting that he got up, only to get knocked back down—"

"OBJECTION! Detective Gumshoe, may I direct your attention to this photograph?" Phoenix took out the picture he took of the crime scene.

"What's so important about the picture?"

"You said there was bruising on the back, am I right?"

"Well…yeah."

"Do you notice the way the victim's body is?"

"He's sitting up, with his back to the cabinet…! You don't mean…"

"Yes, the bruising on the back came from him getting shoved against the cabinet, not from getting shoved again."

"OBJECTION! What does this prove Mr. Wright?"

"I…I don't know…I'm just good at pointing out contradictions…"

"I commend you with your ability…but the testimony was to prove the defendant guilty…but that wasn't done either."

The judge looked at Lorella. "I assume you have another trick up your sleeve."

"We do your honor. The prosecution, after a ten minute recess, would like to call another witness to the stand."

"A witness? I thought that the only two people in the apartment were the murderer and the victim?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I meant that I'd have another person testify about what happened."

"Oh? Who would this be?"

"The policeman who found the body."

The crowd erupted into chatter, to be silenced by the judge. "He's only a rookie, as this detective has said. Are you sure he is able to testify correctly to the court?"

"I'm sure of it your honor."

"Hmmm….Mr. Wright, what do you think about this?"

"M—me?"

"Yes, do you think we should trust Lorella's judgment with her calling the policeman to the stand?"

_She may have had a bad start with Gumshoe doing the testimony…but I believe that with him coming to the stand…the real trial can get started._ "I trust Lorella's judgment to call the policeman. Even though this is her backup plan, she's obviously well prepared. I'd like to hear his testimony, your honor."

The judge stared at Phoenix, then banged his gavel. "….very well then. Since Mr. Wright trusts your judgment, Prosecutor Burman, then I'll allow this witness to testify."

"Th—thank you your honor."

The judge shook his head. "Don't thank me. It was Mr. Wright who got you this chance."

Lorella looked at Phoenix and smiled. "This court will take a ten minute recess for the prosecution to prepare its witness. When we return, I expect a great testimony, am I clear?"

"Yes, your honor."

_Why is the judge being so harsh on her?_

"Very well, this court is now in recess." The judge banged his gavel.

I hope you guys enjoyed the new prosecutor. I was originally planning on having Von Karma do the prosecution, but she's…hard to write. Thanks to her appearance, I just thought up of a storyline for the third installment of this series. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

Time for part 2 of the trial. It won't be as long as last time because last chapter was special. Also, a special thanks to everyone that has reviewed the chapters. They have really helped me continue writing.

Phoenix was in the defendant lobby, waiting for the second part of the trial to begin, but he decided to ask his client, Mitchell, some questions. "So, you really were a part of the Navy SEALS?"

"Yeah, I was a part of them for about five years. I then had to quit because I had a leg injury. I couldn't perform as well as I could after that."

"What kind of injury did you receive?"

"I…I happened to be in a bar fight. My buddy, Kevin, decided to hit on a lady already taken. Her boyfriend got mad, and a bar fight ensued. I was struck on the back of my legs with a barstool."

"What happened to your leg?"

"It got broken in several places when I fell down. That guy really packed a punch there."

"I see…so when did the fight happen?"

"Uh…about four years ago. It was by thirtieth birthday and I was celebrating it at Shawn's Bar and Grill."

"Well, I'm sorry about your leg, especially since it happened on your birthday…but we can use this to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Your leg injury would prevent you from fighting very well…am I correct?"

"Yes you are. I would easily be defeated in a fight now."

"I see…thanks for telling me these things."

"No problem Mr. Wright."

Checking his watch, Phoenix saw that he still had a couple minutes. He quickly called the office, hoping that someone would answer. Finally, Phoenix heard Pearl's voice. "This is the Wright Anything Agency. Who am I speaking with?"

"Pearls! I need you to do me a favor."

"Mr. Nick! What can I help you with?"

"I need you to research a bar fight about four years ago at Shawn's Bar and Grill. I believe I can prove Mitchell innocent if I have those facts."

"Will do Mr. Nick. Should I text you what I researched afterwards?"

Phoenix thought about it. "Actually, please come down to the trial to hand me them in person."

"Okay Mr. Nick. I'll do as you ask. Just hold on until I arrive."

The line went dead and Phoenix breathed out a sigh of relief. The bailiff then came out and announced that the recess was almost over. _I just hope Pearl finds that info fast…_

The judge banged his gavel, bringing the court into session. "The court is now back in session. Prosecutor Burman, is your witness prepared?"

"He is your honor. We're ready to call him as a witness."

"Very well, you may do so."

"The prosecution calls Carl North to the stand."

A policeman walked up to the witness stand. "Name and occupation please."

"My name is Carl North, and I'm a policeman, just started a week ago."

"I see, well congratulations on your job."

"Thank you your honor! I just hope I'm still a policeman when I'm as old as you."

"I hope so….hey wait a minute. I'm not THAT old!"

Phoenix decided to come to Carl's rescue. "Carl, can you please tell us what you saw when you entered the apartment?"

"Sure thing."

"I was told over the radio to head to an apartment over a dispute. When I arrived, I burst through the doors. Gun raised, I walked into the kitchen and saw the victim lying on the ground."

The judge looked at Carl. "Well, thanks for your testimony, but since I'm so old, I guess I'll just stay out of the proceedings."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked as Lorella had an angry look on her face. "Your honor, stop acting childish and tell the defense to begin its cross-examination!"

_Wow…way to take charge._

"Well…fine. Please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"I was told over the radio to head to an apartment over a dispute—"

"Hold it! Do you know who called the police about the dispute?"

"No I don't. Actually, no one does. We asked every neighbor but no one admitted to calling the police."

"I see…please continue."

"When I arrived, I burst through the doors—"

"Hold it! Doors?"

"Yeah, you know, the things that have knobs on them. You twist the knob and open—"

"I know what a door is! I'm just asking about the number of doors. I remember only one door to the apartment."

"Oh…yeah. Sorry, but I got carried away a little. I wanted it to be more…police-like."

…_We're doomed._

"Gun raised, I walked into the kitchen and saw the victim lying on the ground—"

"OBJECTION! Are you absolutely sure you saw the victim lying on the ground?"

"Yeah. How could I forget such a scene?!"

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm afraid you missed one vital point in the crime scene. Namely, the victim wasn't lying down, but was sitting against the cabinets!" Phoenix took out the photo of the crime scene. "And this photo proves it!"

"What?! But I…I'm sure he was lying down…"

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. If you look closely at the crime scene in the photo, you can clearly see that there aren't any blood marks anywhere…except with where the victim is! Therefore…the victim never lay down!"

"But…but…"

"I'm afraid buts aren't going to get you out of this. You've been lying to the –"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Wright…although I admire your passion for the trial, there isn't any proof he intentionally tried to lie to the court."

_She's right…damn she's good!_

"You're right…"

"Thanks for agreeing with me. Now, witness, please tell the court what happened once you arrived."

"Yes ma'am!"

"When I arrived, there was another man in there, standing over the victim. Seeing me, he charged at me. Delivering a powerful kick, he knocked me out. I was awakened by another officer later."

The judge looked shocked. "You mean…you saw…you saw the real killer!?"

"Sure did! Although…he was masked, but I can tell he was the defendant."

"I see…please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"When I arrived, there was another man in there, standing over the victim—"

"Hold it! How can you tell he was a man?"

"Well…I couldn't see any hair out of the mask, so I knew it was a guy. Also, he had a mustache."

_Well…hopefully he was a man…_

"Seeing me, he charged at me—"

"Hold it! Why didn't you shoot him?"

"I—I was scared. It was my first time by myself and this man was charging at me. I blanked out."

_I'm now REALLY starting to worry about the police in this town…_

"Delivering a powerful kick, he knocked me out—"

"Hold it! How hard was the kick?"

"Really hard. It was a kick that only a Navy SEAL could do."

"Mr. Wright…was what we just heard of any importance?"

"…your honor…I'd like him to amend this statement into his testimony!"

"Very well. Witness, please amend your last statement into your testimony."

"No problem."

"Only a Navy SEAL could do such a kick—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed on his desk. "I'm afraid that just got my client off the hook."

"What do you mean? The defendant was a Navy—"

"Although he was a Navy SEAL at one point…he isn't now."

"So, he could have remembered—"

"Can I ask you a question Lorella?"

Carl tried to intervene again, but Lorella cut him off.

"Sure."

"Do you know exactly why my client left the Navy SEALS?"

"Actually…I don't."

"I do though. My client told me that, while he was a SEAL, he got in a bar fight protecting his friend. During the fight, someone hit him really hard on the legs with a barstool. My client broke his leg in several places due to that hit."

Lorella gave Phoenix a look. "So…that means that…"

"I think you know where I'm going with this. The Navy SEALS released him because he couldn't fight well after that bar fight. What my client just said is an impossibility for my client!"

"That…that…would be true."

Carl looked shocked. "But…even I can find something wrong with your theory!"

"What would that be witness?"

"Mr. Attorney…you lack proof. I remember that proof is everything concerning a trial. If you have no proof, no court could accept it!"

_Dammit! He's right!_

"Mr. Wright….do you have any proof that the bar fight occurred?"

"Your honor…I currently do not have evidence that—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked to the right and saw Pearl rush into the courtroom. "Mr. Nick! I got what you requested."

"You did?"

"Yes, I have the papers detailing what happened during the bar fight."

The judge was shocked. "So you mean that…that there is proof the fight took place?!"

"There is your honor! I thought it was strange after my client told me about his leg injury from the fight. If he couldn't fight well, how could he have killed the victim? I think it would be an impossibility."

"Hmmm….Prosecutor Burman, what do you think of this?"

"…the defense…has presented enough evidence to postpone the trial until tomorrow. By then, I'll have more concrete proof that the defendant is guilty."

"Are you sure?"

"I am POSITIVE your honor!"

The judge looked shocked from Lorella's tone of voice. "Well then, since we're all in a bad mood, I'll postpone the proceedings until tomorrow. Until then, this court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel.

Two things. One: I know there are other military groups better than the SEALS. Two: I know that this court case right now is slow, but I promise you it'll get better. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

The chapter in between the parts of the trial, the hardest ones for me to type. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will update "The Case of the Missing Boy" tomorrow so please read that as well.

Phoenix and Pearl were in the defendant lobby with their client, Mitchell. "Mr. Wright, thank you so much so far for what you've done."

"You're welcome, but this trial is far from over. Although the prosecutor is a rookie, she is clearly talented as a prosecutor."

Phoenix heard a voice behind him. "Well, thanks for the compliment."

Phoenix turned and saw Lorella Burman behind him. "Oh, Ms. Burman…I didn't know you were there."

"Don't worry, you weren't badmouthing me. I came to tell you that even though I've watched my mentor battle you twice, which he lost both, I won't go down so easily."

"Well, knowing you right now, I'm sure that won't be possible."

Lorella smiled a little. An awkward silence ensued. Finally, Pearl broke the silence. "Mr. Nick, we have to get going with the investigation. Mitchell won't be found innocent just standing here."

Phoenix nodded. "You're right." Looking at Lorella, Phoenix told her, "I look forward to our battle tomorrow. Please don't disappoint a day which I have been craving for."

Phoenix smirked and left the courtroom. As Phoenix was trying to flag down a taxi, Pearl smacked him. "Mr. Nick! How dare you flirt with another woman!"

"Ow, Pearls! Haven't you outgrown that yet?!"

"Not if you flirt with anyone besides Mystic Maya!"

Phoenix sighed. "I wasn't flirting with her. We were just having a conversation. Besides, she's too young for me anyways."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"You don't know her age. She may very well be your age!"

"I doubt it." After finally flagging down a taxi, Phoenix told the driver to go to Shawn's Bar and Grill. After a several tense minutes with Pearl, they finally arrived at the place. Paying the cab driver, Phoenix entered the bar. He was immediately greeted with the smell of strong alcohol and cigarette smoke. The bartender looked at Phoenix. "Sorry, but your daughter must stay outside. She's under-age."

"She's not my daughter and okay." Turning to Pearl, Phoenix told Pearl that he'd be out of there as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Nick, just don't try to flirt with anyone other than Mystic Maya."

Phoenix sighed as Pearl left the bar. Going up to the bartender, Phoenix asked if the owner was around.

"Yeah, he's in the back. Want me to get him for ya?"

"Please." As the bartender left to get the owner, Phoenix noticed that he wouldn't want to be in this place late at night. Several rough looking men were sitting at a table, sizing up Phoenix. _Just avoid eye contact…just avoid eye contact._

Finally, the bartender came out with the owner. "You need me for something?"

"Yeah. I'm Phoenix Wright, an—"

"So you're Phoenix Wright, the famous defense attorney?"

"Yes I am. I'm here to talk about a fight here that happened a few years ago, involving a Navy SEAL named Mitchell Owens. Do you still remember that fight?"

"…sort of. I don't remember the whole fight, but I do remember how it started and ended."

"Can you tell me what happened? I need to know for the trial."

"Sure. You see, that guy's friend, he was looking for a girl that night. That guy Mitchell was celebrating his birthday here when his friend starting hitting on a lady that was already taken. The boyfriend ignored it for a little bit, but finally snapped. He stormed up to Mitchell's friend and told him to back away from her. He refused, then the fight broke out. Chaos ensued until I heard a chair being smashed into something. Looking, I saw a guy on the ground, clearly in pain, as he leg was in all different directions. I had already called the police, so they showed up and arrested the guy."

"Do you know that guy's name?"

"Um….let me see….I know I've seen his name recently. I know it's Christian L. However, that's all I remember."

_Please tell me it isn't him again…_

"Thanks for your time. Are there any security camera footages that saw the fight?"

"Yeah, I'll give you copies of the recording if you like."

"Please."

The owner went back to where he came from, and in a few minutes, came out with some video tapes. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I'll be here again if I need any more info."

"Anytime."

Phoenix left the bar and saw Pearl sitting on the sidewalk. "Ready to go Pearl?"

Pearl looked up at Phoenix. "You were in there a while."

"The owner was explaining the fight to me, and he gave me some tapes of the fight. If Lorella tries to claim that the fight never happened, I'll just have to use these."

"Okay…"

_Why is Pearl like this all of a sudden? I didn't do anything wrong._

As they were back of the taxi, Phoenix made a call to Edgeworth. "Hey, Edgeworth, I need to ask you something."

"What's this for Wright? I don't have much time for idle chatter right now."

"What do you know about Prosecutor Lorella Burman? She's the prosecutor in the case, and I need to know everything I can about her."

"Burman….ah her. Well, she's a rookie prosecutor. She was hired about six months ago and placed under the tutorship of Lortimor Gwent."

"Wait…so Lortimor is her mentor?"

"Yep. However, she is a little late starting her prosecuting career. From what I heard, she's already thirty-two years old."

"Thirty-two?!" Phoenix yelled that a bit too loudly. Pearl looked at Phoenix and glared at him. "Uh…is there any reason why she started so late to prosecute?"

"I've heard that she was married to someone, but he was killed in a traffic accident. She then spend her free time studying law and then becoming a prosecutor."

"I see…well, thanks Edgeworth."

"No problem Wright. Just be careful, she's wanted to face you in court ever since she's gotten here."

"Don't worry, I don't think my life's in danger. Bye Edgeworth." Phoenix ended the call and sighed. "Well Pearl…it looks like you were right. She's thirty-two years old, one year younger than me."

"Told you Mr. Nick!"

"However, she was already married before so I'm sure she doesn't want to start any kind of relationship."

"I doubt it."

"Pearl…why are you like this now? Ever since I took the trial, you've been acting strangely."

"It's because you're chance has arrived and you aren't using it."

"My…chance?"

"Yes, you can now tell Mystic Maya how you feel, then you two can get married. Instead, you chose to defend her boyfriend's killer so now that won't happen!"

"Pearl…"

"Why did you take the case!? Why didn't you leave him alone to find another attorney?"

"…because I want to find the truth. The courtroom is a place where the truth is revealed. The reason I agreed was to find the truth. If Mitchell did indeed murder Lloyd, I would help get his conviction. However, all the signs aren't pointing towards him, but to someone else."

"Who's that?"

"…hold on."

Phoenix took out his phone again and called Edgeworth again. "Wright, I have a trial tomorrow so I don't have much time! Stop calling me!"

"I just need Lorella's phone number. I have a feeling that there's someone behind this murder, and I need to the prosecution to bring him up as a witness."

"…fine." Edgeworth gave Phoenix Lorella's number to Phoenix. "Thanks Edgeworth."

"No problem Wright. However, please refrain from calling me for the rest of the day please."

Phoenix smirked as he ended the call. Phoenix then dialed him Lorella's phone number. "This is Prosecutor Burman."

"Hey, Lorella, I need to talk to you."

"…Mr. Wright? How did you get my number?"

"Edgeworth gave me your number. Anyways, I need you to call a witness tomorrow."

"A witness?"

"Yes, I need you to call up Christian Lumarta and have him testify. I have a feeling he's behind it."

"…very well. I'll call him as a witness tomorrow."

"Thanks Lorella."

"No problem Wright." Phoenix ended the call and sighed. Pearl was looking at Phoenix, then turned away. Phoenix knew it was going to be a long couple of days.

And that's your chapter for you. As I said, I'll be updating "The Case of the Missing Boy" tomorrow so I may not update this one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. As always, don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm having writer's block with "The Case of the Missing Boy" so I decided to update this one instead. Hope you enjoy the second part of the case.

Phoenix was at the defendant lobby. Yesterday had been uneventful except that Phoenix was being ignored by everyone in the office, except for Apollo. _He's an attorney as well. He probably only feels sympathy for me._ "Good morning Mr. Wright." Phoenix turned and saw Mitchell Owens standing next to him.

"Oh, hey Mitchell. Glad to see you're in good spirits."

"I can't say the same thing for you. Is my case hopeless today?"

"No. I went to the bar where you had your fight and got records of the whole thing. I have a feeling that it'll be useful during today's trial."

"Then why are you looking…so glum?"

"…it's nothing."

The bailiff came out of the courtroom, announcing that it was about time for the trial to begin. _Here goes…well, everything._

The crowd's chattering was brought to a halt when the judge banged his gavel. "Court is in session for the trial of Mitchell Owens."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

"Ms. Burman, since yesterday's testimonies failed to prove anything concerning the guilt of the defendant, I assume that you have a witness prepared?"

"Yes I do. In fact, I have two witnesses prepared."

Phoenix was surprised. "Two witnesses?"

"Yes. One witness refused to reveal himself since he was threatened by the killer that if he testified, he would be killed. The second one was actually suggested by Mr. Wright. He told me that he had something to do with the bar fight that the defendant was involved in, so we're going to call him as a witness concerning the fight."

"I see. It seems that you're better prepared this time. Very well, please call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Jane Slurman to the stand."

A petite teenager came into the courtroom and took the stand. "Name and occupation."

"I'm Jane Slurman. I'm a student."

"Thank you Jane. Now, please tell us what you saw that night."

"I helped Lloyd clean his apartment once every month. I arrived there, to see a masked man above Lloyd. The masked man then proceeded to shoot Lloyd until he died."

"I'm sorry that you had to look at this horrifying incident, but thank you for truthfully testifying for us."

"N—No problem."

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

_Something in her testimony didn't sound quite right._

"I helped Lloyd clean his apartment once every month—"

"Hold it! Why did you help him?"

"He was paying me. Every time I helped him, he would pay me."

"I see…please continue."

"I arrived there to see a masked man above Lloyd—"

"Hold it! In what room were you in?"

"I had just entered the kitchen. Lloyd was slumped against the cabinets and the masked man was over him."

The judge shook his head. "That proves that the policeman from yesterday was wrong. Please continue Jane."

"The masked man then proceeded to shoot Lloyd until he died—"

"OBJECTION! Jane, are you sure he was shot?"

"Of course I'm sure. I keep replaying that moment over and over in my head."

"Then I'm afraid that your mind keeps replaying something false."

"What do you mean?"

"The victim wasn't shot to death. He was stabbed, and this autopsy report proves it."

The judge looked shocked. "So you mean that this witness…"

"Was mistaken yes. Jane, please tell us what you really saw. I know that you were threatened, but lying to the court is a serious charge."

"I—I'm sorry…but I…I can't say why."

Much to Phoenix's surprise, chains started forming and out came two psyche-locks. _Psyche-locks…here!?_

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright…is something wrong?"

"…no, not at all."

"Shall we hear more of the witness and what she can say, or should we let her go?"

_If I let her go, I'll never know what caused those psyche-locks to appear…_

"Your honor, pleas have the witness continue to testify."

"But Mr. Wright…don't you think she's been through enough?"

"She's hiding something, and I will reveal the truth behind what she's hiding."

"…very well. Jane…please tell us what you actually saw."

"But…fine…I will."

_The psyche-locks didn't disappear, so she is still hiding something._

"He didn't shoot Lloyd, but he stabbed him, with the knife I gave Lloyd for Christmas."

"That was a short testimony…Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

_I gotta find something in this…anything._

"He didn't shoot Lloyd—"

"Hold it! Why did you say that to begin with?"

"Because…I was scared that he might not like me saying how he killed Lloyd."

_He? So it's a he…_

"He stabbed him—"

"Hold it! How many times did he stab Lloyd?"

"Uh…I don't know. I lost count after five."

"I see…please continue."

"with the knife I gave Lloyd for Christmas—"

"Hold it! Why did you give Lloyd a knife for Christmas?"

"Because he kept telling me that his knives were dull. So, I gave him a sharp knife."

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, this is the last statement, should she officially amend it into her testimony?"

_If I heard her right…I should be fine._ "Please have her amend it into her testimony your honor!"

"V—very well. Please add the statement into the testimony witness."

"I gave Lloyd a knife to replace the old one—"

"OBJECTION! Jane…may you please take a look at the photo of the crime scene?" Phoenix took out his photo and gave it to her. "Look at the knife set on the counter."

"What about it?"

"May I ask you something? What happened to the old knife Lloyd had?"

"He threw it out, why?"

Phoenix smiled. "If you look at the knife set on the counter, you can see that only one knife is missing."

"Yeah, the murder weapon."

"I don't think so. You see…look below the knife set, near the refrigerator."

"…! I—is that a knife?"

"Yes it is. It is known that Lloyd used a knife to defend himself. That must mean that Lloyd used a knife from the set. However, you claim that the murder weapon was also from the set. How can that be if there is only one hole?!"

"Ugh…grngh…"

_What? No psyche-locks broke…what exactly is she hiding?_

Lorella looked shocked. "Witness…you've been lying to us, haven't you?"

"N—no, I haven't. I swear that the knife was the one I gave him for Christmas!"

_She doesn't sound like she's lying…_

"Jane…please…we need to know the truth."

Phoenix looked at Lorella. _She's taking my lines here!_

Jane was shaking. "I—I can't…sis…"

"…!" _Did she say "sis"? _

"Jane, what about your sister?"

"…."

Phoenix glared directly at Jane. "Jane, tell us about your sister. Why did you just say that?"

"I—I—I'd…betray her trust if I said anything."

_That must be what the psyche-locks are for. She's protecting her sister, but from what?_

Shorter chapter, but the last part took me forever to make it look decent. I started confusing myself while writing, so I hope it isn't too confusing for you guys. If it is, I'm sorry. Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the horrible chapter last time guys. My brain just wasn't in the game. Anyways, I'm updating this story again earlier, so I hope you like it. Oh, and I posted a new story. It's called "Through the Years." I posted it on fictionpress so I hope you enjoy it.

Phoenix looked at Jane, trying to figure out why she had mentioned her sister. _These psyche-locks must be because of her sister._

The judge shook his head. "Mr. Wright…given the circumstances in which she is in…I would like to end the cross-examination."

_What?! No, I need to find out what she's hiding._

"OBJECTION! Your honor, she's hiding something still. It is our duty to find out the truth."

"At the possible expense of her life?"

"…urgh…"

"I see the defense has no more objections, so I would like to end the cross-examination of Jane Slurman. Prosecutor Burman, I assume you have your second witness ready?"

"…we do your honor. However, I would like to request a ten minute recess before we continue."

"Very well. The court will reconvene after a ten minute recess." The judge banged his gavel.

Apollo was in his office, reading over facts for his next case. He had talked to Mr. Wright that morning, but by the way he looked, Apollo knew that this trial was having a deep impact on him, especially since everyone else was ignoring him. Sighing, Apollo got up from his office and went to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of juice. After drinking it, Apollo went to the living room and watched tv.

Phoenix was pacing back and forth in the defendant lobby. He had failed to know what Jane had been hiding, and now he was about to go against Christian Lumarta again. Sighing, Phoenix tried to calm himself. He knew the consequences of this trial. If he didn't find the culprit, both Mitchell's life would be ruined, and his relationship with Maya would be destroyed. Still pacing, Phoenix looked at the entrance to the defendant lobby, hoping that at least someone he knew would be there. Sadly for him, there wasn't anyone. Mitchell finally asked Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, why are you acting like this?"

Phoenix sighed. There was no use of hiding this from his client. "This trial has a…personal twist for me. The victim was the boyfriend of my…friend, and now she hates me. If I don't find the actual culprit, I can kiss any chance of being anything with her goodbye."

"I see…I didn't know about that…"

"No one really knows. That's why I wanted to keep the cross-examination with Jane going. If she was hiding something, I wanted to know."

The bailiff came out of the courtroom, saying that the trial was about to resume. _I wonder if I really can prove him innocent…_

The judge banged the gavel, bringing the chattering crowd to a deathly silence. "Court has reconvened. Prosecutor Burman, have you prepared Christian Lumarta?"

"We have your honor. The prosecution calls Christian Lumarta to the stand."

Christian went to the witness stand. "Name and occupation."

"My name is Christian Lumarta, and I'm a photographer."

_That's not where you work at!_

"Very well, please tell us about the fight at the bar a few years ago."

"That night, I wasn't at the bar. I don't even remember that man."

"I see. So you have nothing to do with this case?"

"That's correct. I'm only wasting my time here."

"I'm sorry about this, but a certain attorney here is preventing you from leaving."

_Why me? Why now?_

"Phoenix Wright, just do your cross-examination."

_Now even the judge has turned against me._

"That night, I wasn't at the bar—"

"OBJECTION!"

Before Phoenix could continue, the judge spoke to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you better have a good reason for already yelling 'Objection!'"

"I do your honor. I'd like to play a video recording of the fight at the bar."

The bailiff got a dvd player and Phoenix put the tape *aka dvd* into it. The recording started. After a few seconds, everyone in the room clearly saw Christian in the video. Phoenix paused the recording.

"Christian Lumarta, if you weren't there…how are you in this video?"

"Uh…I…"

The judge looked sternly at Christian. "Mr. Lumarta, did you just lie to the court?"

"Ugh…no…I—I didn't."

_Nice try. You won't get away with it this time._

"I see. Then can you please testify again why you made a mistake?"

_Your honor…I think it's time for you to retire._

"I completely forgot that I was there. However, I didn't do anything to start the fight. I remember that clearly."

"Thanks for clearing things up Mr. Lumarta. I'm sure that even Mr. Wright believes you now."

"…your honor…just let me do my cross-examination."

"See!? He wants to quickly end the cross-examination so I can give a verdict!"

_Why must this trial be sooo…annoying._

"I completely forgot that I was there—"

"Hold it! It could be simple to say that…but that's not the truth. You only messed up because—"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Wright, although you have a right to be upset at a…less than stellar judge right now, I would appreciate it if you don't take it out on my witness."

"Y—yes ma'am."

_Wait…why am I calling her ma'am now?_

"However, I didn't do anything to start the fight—"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Lumarta, this time, I know you're lying to the court. If you remembered things 'clearly' as you put it, then why does it contradict the video?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to direct the court to the screen one more time."

Phoenix played the video. After a couple minutes, Christian confronted Mitchell's friend. After words were exchanged, Christian threw a punch at Mitchell's friend.

Phoenix paused the recording. "As you can see, it was Christian who started the fight. Yet, he just testified that he didn't have anything to do with the fight." Phoenix slammed on the desk. "How do you explain this Christian?"

"I…uh…"

"Why don't you just tell us the truth. You're the one who killed Lloyd!"

Christian looked shocked. "Mr. Wright, how did it go to a bar fight, to now I'm being accused of murder?"

"It's quite simple actually. I assume that Mitchell didn't just stand around as his friend got into a fight. My guess is that Mitchell beat you…badly. Since you were humiliated, you thought of getting revenge on him. A few years later, you decided to finally get your revenge. YOU killed Lloyd then set Mitchell up to take the fall!"

The judge looked shocked. "Mr. Wright, you can't be serious."

"I am serious your honor! It was Christian that murdered Lloyd. He has a motive, but he also had opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"Yes. Unlike what he told the court, Lloyd works at a fast-food joint. Unless he says otherwise, the defense assumes that he wasn't working the day of the murder. Therefore, he had plenty of opportunity to kill Lloyd!"

The crowd burst out into chatter. "What's this trial coming to?"

"I thought he was a photographer! Turns out he merely works at a fast-food joint!"

"Why is that lawyer always blaming the witness as the murderer? I'd like to accuse him of murder at least once!"

_Why am I always the one receiving hate?_

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, I assume you have evidence to support your claim."

"…!" _Come to think of it…I don't have evidence…_

"Your honor…I…I don't have the evidence."

"As I thought. You came close Mr. Wright to deceiving the court, but you weren't good enough."

_Why is the judge picking on me now? First Lorella and now me? What's up with him?´_

Christian smirked at Phoenix. "So sorry Mr. Wright, but I'm afraid you won't get me with anything."

_Grr…this can't be happening._

The judge slammed his gavel. "This has been a most…unusual trial, but we have come to a conclusion. Although many things remain unclear, the defense has helped the prosecution by its flimsy defense."

_Now I'm a flimsy lawyer now…_

"Because of that, I need no further evidence to show me that the defendant is guilty."

"…!" _What?! It can't be…think Phoenix think! _

"Will Mitchell Owens please take the stand."

_No…it can't be…not again…_

Mitchell slowly walked up to the stand. "I'm not sorry to say this…"

_There has to be something I overlooked…what is it!?_

"…but I'm ready to declare that the defendant, Mitchell Owens is gu—"

"OBJECTION!" Everyone in the courtroom looked at Phoenix. "Your honor! Not yet, there is still one more thing that can keep this trial going."

"Mr. Wright, I already told you I don't need any more evidence."

"I'm not talking about evidence. I'm talking about testimony."

"Testimony?"

"Yes. Christian's girlfriend is shown in the video. I recognize her from my previous trial. She's in prison serving a prison sentence right now, but at one point she was the witness's fiancé."

"So? What does that have to do with the case Mr. Wright?"

"The evidence I'm going to use to support my claim that the defendant wasn't working…is with her testimony. I'm sure she knew about his work schedule. Therefore, if we call her as a witness and aske her if Christian was working, then she will give us an answer."

The judge started thinking. "Hmmm….Prosecutor Burman."

"Y—Yes your honor?"

"Do you think that Mr. Wright's theory holds any ground?"

_Come on Lorella, I stood up for you yesterday, time for you to do the same._

"I—uh…agree with the defense. I think that if we call her as a witness, the trial can continue."

"I see…well then, since it will take a while for her to get back here, I will suspend proceedings until the next day. Prosecutor Burman, I want you to make sure she gets here safely, understood?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well. Trial will reconvene tomorrow. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel.

Phoenix left the courtroom, sweating bullets. _Whew…that was too close!_

"Mr. Wright!" Phoenix saw Mitchell walk up to him. "Thank you sir for not giving up, even when the verdict was being announced."

"Don't thank me just yet. It was Lorella that continued the trial. If she said no to calling Christian's fiancé as a witness, the trial would have been over."

"So…what if she agrees that Christian wasn't working, what would happen then?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see how things work out."

"I see…well, thanks again Mr. Wright. I knew I was right to hire you."

"Thanks Mitchell." A security guard came up to Mitchell and told him it was time to go. "Mr. Wright, my fate is in your hands again."

With that, Mitchell was hauled off. _It's not just your fate…but also the fate of Maya and my relationship. If I lose…then…I don't want to think about it._

Had you guys scared for a second that he would lose again didn't I? Anyways, thanks for reading. My brain was more into it today, so I hope it's better than the last chapter…which got no reviews. *sob* Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. (even in bad chapters)


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome back to reading this fanfic. I had my wisdom teeth surgery today so I figured I'd take down another chapter since I have nothing to do. Hope you enjoy.

Phoenix was in a taxi, reviewing what had happened in the trial. Phoenix noticed more than once that the judge was showing hostility to both him and Lorella. _Why is he like that now? _Shaking his head, Phoenix continued looking over his notes before the cab driver pulled into a hotel parking lot. "We're here." Phoenix nodded, picked up his things, and went into the hotel lobby. (Hopefully I don't have to keep saying that he paid the cab driver, it's implied now)

Apollo was still watching tv when the news came on. By then, Trucy, Pearl, and Maya had joined him. "Good evening everyone and I'm Melissa Heyes. First, breaking news on the case regarding Lloyd Grescham." At the mention of Lloyd's name, everyone snapped to attention. "We have received reports confirming that the trial has been extended to its third day. Witnesses of the trial said they it kept them at the edge of their seats, especially near the end of the trial." The camera switched to an interview with a witness to the case. "That attorney, Phoenix Wright, is a brilliant man. Even while his client was about to get convicted, he still fought, and found a way to postpone the trial—"

The camera switched back to Melissa. "Reports also say that the murderer in the Tanya Joy case will be called in as a witness tomorrow. However, we haven't been told why—"

Apollo's thoughts started drifting. _If the news knows about the trial, then Mr. Wright should be here by now. Why isn't he?_

Phoenix walked into a hotel room. Opening the door, he set his stuff down near the bed. _No use going back to the office with Maya there. _Laying down on the bed, Phoenix thought of what had happened over the past few days. _Why must Lloyd have died? I wouldn't be in this position if that didn't happen._ Sighing, Phoenix picked up the remote and started to watch tv.

Apollo looked at the clock. "Something isn't right here."

Trucy looked at Apollo. "What is it Polly?"

"Mr. Wright should be home by now if the trial is already over. The news was able to get to the courthouse to interview witnesses, but we didn't see Mr. Wright there."

"It's probably nothing Polly. He's just investigating for the case."

_I guess she's right…_

Phoenix was still watching tv when his cell phone rang. Picking it up, Phoenix saw that the number was from his office. Sighing, Phoenix answered it. "Hello."

Apollo's voice rang clear from the line. "Mr. Wright, where are you?"

"Uh…why do you want to know?"

"I want to help you investigate the case."

"There's nothing to investigate right now. I just have to wait for the witness tomorrow."

"Then, why aren't you back then?"

"I'm not heading back tonight. Maya probably hates me right now, so I'm avoiding the awkwardness by staying at a hotel, which I'm at right now."

"Oh…okay."

A beep from Phoenix's phone told him he had another caller. "Look, Apollo, we'll talk later. I just got another call. If you need to talk to me, come to the trial tomorrow then. Bye."

Phoenix hung up and went to the next caller. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Wright, this is Lorella."

"Oh, what's up?"

"You see, your witness won't listen to me unless she as approval from you to have her called as a witness."

"Uh…I'm the one who requester her to be a witness, of course you have my approval."

"Thank you for finally saying that in person. I'm on speaker so she just now heard it."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Okay, bye Mr. Wright."

Phoenix ended the call and collapsed back onto the bed.

"He's where?!" Maya basically shrieked.

"He's at a hotel. He wants to avoid the awkwardness between you two right now so he's staying there for the night, and possibly longer."

Maya looked down, unsure what to think. Pearl butt in. "It's all my fault! I yelled at him yesterday about the prosecutor and now he doesn't want to see us again."

Apollo looked at Pearl. "That's not true Pearl. Mr. Wright specifically told me it was because of Maya and not you."

Apollo glanced over at Maya to see her just staring at the ground. "You can see him tomorrow though Maya, if you attend the trial, especially as his assistant."

Maya looked at Apollo. "And why would I do that?!"

"Because…I…"

"You what?"

"I—I don't know. However, what I do know is that unless you two work out your differences, you guys won't have a friendship any longer!"

Maya smirked. "What makes you think I want to be friends with him anymore?!"

Everyone was stunned. Apollo opened his mouth to say something, then held back. However, Pearl was more vocal.

"Mystic Maya! How dare you say that!? Mr. Nick cares about you, and now you talk about him like that? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Maya didn't look at Pearl. Instead, she turned around and went into her room and slammed the door.

Several minutes had passed before Phoenix's phone rang again. Seeing that it was from Lorella, Phoenix answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Wright, your witness wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"She wouldn't say. Can I come pick you up and take you to the detention center?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. So should I pick you up at the office?"

"No, I'm at a hotel right now. It's complicated."

"I see. Which one?"

After a few minutes, Maya came out of her room. Pearl looked at Maya. "Where are you going?"

"To the only hotel I know Nick would stay at."

Apollo looked confused. "You know what hotel he would stay at?"

"Yes, I do. He told me once right before I left for Kurain Village for good which hotel he likes best. I'm going there, alone, to talk to him."

Apollo shook his head and continued to watch tv. Maya left the office, flagged down a taxi, and told the driver where to go.

Phoenix was still in the hotel room when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Phoenix saw Lorella standing in the doorway. "Mr. Wright."

"Ms. Burman."

"It's rude manners not to invite your guest inside."

"Oh, sorry. Please come in."

Lorella smiled and went inside. Phoenix didn't close the door, thinking that they would be leaving soon. "So, this is where you go after a hard triel?"

"No, just when something personal is becoming bad. It gives me time alone to think."

"I see. ...care to tell me what's going on?"

Phoenix looked at Lorella. "I don't know you well enough to talk about something like this."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't meant o overstep my bounds."

"It's okay. We should go talk to her now."

"That's right. Sorry about that."

Phoenix and Lorella left the hotel room, but Lorella accidentally forgot her briefcase there.

Maya arrived at the hotel just after Phoenix and Lorella left. Walking into the lobby, Maya asked if a Phoenix Wright had purchased a room. "Yes, he's in room 219."

"Can I have a key to his room? I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure." The receptionist gave Maya a card. "Just return it when you're done."

"Thanks."

Maya left the lobby and went to Phoenix's room. Opening it, Maya saw that Phoenix was gone, but she noticed that there were two briefcases there.

Phoenix was sitting in the passenger's seat when Lorella suddenly told Phoenix that they needed to go back to get her briefcase. Phoenix nodded. When they returned, they both got out of the car and to Phoenix's hotel room.

_Why would Nick have a second briefcase? It doesn't make any—_

"Maya!?"

Maya turned around to see Phoenix…with Lorella. Maya gasped. "N—nick…you…" Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed through him and tried to run away. Phoenix chased after her. "Maya, it's not what it looks like!"

"Is it?! So I yelled at you, so you decided to have a one-night stand!"

"Maya, it's not like that! We didn't do anything!"

"Prove it!"

What proof will Phoenix present? Well….find out then. I knew this chapter was coming a while back, so I prepared myself for not so great reviews. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19

Bad news: my mouth hurts badly. Good news: I decided to write the next chapter in the morning instead of at night. Enjoy.

Phoenix was stunned, seeing Maya so emotional. "Prove it Nick!" Phoenix looked around, and sighed. "There isn't any physical thing that can prove it."

"As I thought."

"Notice, I said physical."

"What do you mean?"

"You see…I…I've lied to you…a couple times in fact."

"Huh?"

Phoenix gulped, knowing what he was about to say. _I never imagined that it would turn out this way._

"You've asked me before if I loved you, and I said no…that—that was a lie."

"Nick…"

"I…I do love you. That's why…that's why I'm even at this hotel in the first place. I didn't want to see you suffer because I chose to accept this trial, and as crazy as it sounds, I chose it because of you."

"M—me?"

"I knew you wanted to have someone find the real criminal. Given my record in court, I figured I could do it again. That's why she's here as well. She was taking me to go see Clara Steiner, the murderer in the Tanya Joy case."

"…Nick…stop lying to me!"

"Maya…I'm not—"

Maya slapped him on the face and ran off, sobbing. Nick watched her go, confused and hurt. Phoenix heard footsteps behind him and saw Lorella right behind him. "Mr. Wright…we should go."

"Yeah…you're right…"

Phoenix went with Lorella back to her car, and didn't say a word as they drove off, or on their way there.

Pearl was busy baking cookies in the kitchen. _Mr. Nick is starting to run low on flour. Better remind him of that when he gets back to the office eventually_. She just took the cookies from the oven and placed them on the counter to cool when Maya came to the office, her cheeks wet with tears. "Mystic Maya…what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Mystic Maya—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it and I mean it!"

Pearl was shocked at Maya's stern voice, which was rarely used. She didn't move a muscle and Maya ran away from the kitchen and ran into her room.

Phoenix was waiting in the visitor's room in the detention center. Finally, the guard ushered both him and Lorella into a room. Across the glass, sat Clara Steiner. Picking up the phone, Phoenix heard Clara's voice. "So, the famous defense attorney decides to show his face to me."

"That's because I need you to testify tomorrow for the trial."

"Testify? Why would I do that to you? After all, you made a big mistake in the last trial."

"Mistake? Last trial?"

"Yes, you got the wrong person convicted, namely me."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Think about it. Christian stole Tanya's gun and took it with him. Why? I'm sure there were plenty of things to take around the house, but he just took the gun. I don't know about you, but if I broke into someone's house, I would take the gun, and then some."

"So you say that Christian took the gun…to kill Tanya's fiancée?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Not only that, after he killed him, he gave me the gun to make sure that it was, 'in safe keeping' as he called it. He told me that if the blame started to get shifted toward me during the trial, he would confess. However, that didn't happen."

"So you're saying that Christian…is the real murderer in that case?"

"Yes, as in this one. These two trials are intertwined with one person, namely, Maya Fey."

"Maya!? What does this have to do with her?"

"I believe you received a phone call the day Lloyd was killed, correct?"

"…! How…how did you know about that?"

"Because I'm the sister of the real Master of Kurain Village. I know that there is a last ditch effort to kill Maya. Also, if this plan fails, there will be one more, deadly attack."

"Why are you telling me this? After all, I'm the enemy then."

"I'm telling you this because I see what we are trying to do is wrong. My sister does deserve to be the Master, but not through blood and murder. Christian was stupid enough to get too caught up in the plans. He was a part of the plan to kill Maya as soon as he saw you the first time, during that trial weeks ago."

"…Pearl's kidnapping case…"

"Yes, and if you didn't know, I watched that case unfold. True Christian didn't kidnap Pearl, but he came up with the idea."

"So the mastermind behind everything is…"

"Not everything, but most things, is Christian. However, even if you stop him, you still have yet to stop the source, that is, my mother and my sister."

"So if I stop all three of them…Maya will be safe then?"

"As far as I know, yes. I don't think anyone else would try to kill her after that. I know I won't."

"Clara…I—"

"I'll testify tomorrow, if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You get me a retrial…and become my defense attorney during that trial."

"…!"

"That's my only condition for testifying. If you refuse, I won't testify. However, if you promise me that you'll get me a retrial, I'll testify."

_I—I have no choice. I absolutely NEED her testimony tomorrow. If not, then…_

"….I promise. You testify tomorrow, then I'll get you a retrial…while being your lawyer."

"Excellent. Then I'll be sure to tell the court everything I know about this trial tomorrow, including Christian's precious work schedule."

"Thanks Clara."

"No, thank you. Because of you, the same person who got me into this mess, I have a chance of redemption."

"I see…well, thanks for telling me you'll testify tomorrow. I have to get going, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well Mr. Wright. You can go home with your girlfriend now."

"…! Hey, she's…she's not my girlfriend! She's actually the prosecutor of the case!"

"And why would she help the defense if she didn't have feelings? Tell me the answer to that, if you can."

"I…"

Lorella stepped in. "That's enough Clara. I believe that our time here is done."

"We'll meet again prosecutor. Tomorrow, you'll be proven wrong in front of the whole court, and I'll have a second chance."

The guard came into the room and took Clara away to her temporary cell. Phoenix and Lorella left the detention center and back to the hotel. Lorella dropped Phoenix off and took off. Sighing, Phoenix went to his hotel room. Looking around, Phoenix saw Maya's sandal on the ground. _She must have left it here…_ Sighing, Phoenix collapsed on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Much to his surprise, a voice answered back. "Something that you'll need help with."

Looking up, Phoenix saw Pearl…channeling Mia, in front of the doorway to the hotel room. "Mia! Wait…how did you get here?"

"Did you honestly think I forgot how to drive? I may be dead, but I still remember these things."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Pearl wrote a note to me asking me for help. After explaining the situation, I decided to come here to talk to you. So what else has happened?"

Phoenix explained everything to Mia, who simply nodded her head. "I see…looks like the truth to both cases has been revealed."

"You honestly think she's correct?"

"No, I don't think she's correct, I know she's correct. Think about it, why would she choose you to defend her in a retrial?"

"Because…"

"She knows you have talent, but she also knows that you're a person who wants the truth, the whole truth. She wouldn't lie to you. After all, you would just send her right back to prison. She's telling the truth, we just need to expose it in court tomorrow."

"Wait…so you're going to the trial tomorrow?"

"In Pearl's body, yes."

"I see…well…thanks Mia."

"No problem Phoenix. Now I should get back to the office and write a note to Pearl. Nice seeing you again after seven years Phoneix."

Phoenix shook his head and collapsed back on the bed. He heard the door close and sighed. _I guess I don't have a choice. I have to trust her…even though I once got her a conviction. What has this trial turned into?_

What has it turned into? I believe you'll have to wait until the next chapter to know. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 20

In celebration of "Objection!" getting 10,000 total views, I'm writing two chapters today. Hope you enjoy the court case.

The hotel alarm clock woke Phoenix up. Getting groggily out of bed, Phoenix didn't know where he was, until the memories of the past day flooded back to him. _Maya hates me now…_ Slowly getting up, Phoenix showered, put on the same suit he had on the day before, and flagged down a taxi.

"Polly, are you almost ready?" Apollo heard Trucy yell for him from the front of the office.

"Almost, just hold on for a few minutes."

"If we wait a few minutes, we'll miss daddy's trial!"

"Just hold on please."

Apollo did some finishing touches on his hair. _That's better._ Leaving the bathroom, Apollo headed to Phoenix's old room, now occupied by Maya. Knocking on the door, Apollo heard a "Come in." from inside. Opening the door, Apollo looked at Maya. "Are you coming to the trial today?"

"I…I don't know…"

"You might want to decide soon. We're all about to leave."

"…fine, just give me a couple minutes."

Apollo nodded and closed the door. Heading to the front of the office, Apollo saw Trucy and Pearl waiting for him. "Finally, let's go Polly!"

"We have to wait for Maya, she said she'll be coming."

"Oh…okay."

After a few minutes, Maya came out of the room, announcing that she was ready. Apollo flagged down a taxi, and they left for the trial.

Phoenix was nervously pacing back and forth in the defendant lobby. Mitchell had already arrived and Phoenix explained the situation to him. "I see…so this trial is to…"

"Attack my assistant Maya, yes. Christian also decided to hit two birds with one stone by attacking you as well, because of the fight years ago."

"I see…I'm sorry that it had to turn this way."

Phoenix heard another voice come in from the side. "It couldn't have been avoided."

Turning to his right, Phoenix saw Mia, being channeled by Pearl. "Oh, Mia, didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Everyone here came early, so you should be happy."

"Did…did Maya come?"

"Actually, yes she did."

Phoenix looked surprised. _Maybe she doesn't hate me after all…_

The bailiff came out from the courtroom. "The final day of the trial is about to begin. Please make your way into the courtroom."

_Here comes the truth…coming in like a train-wreck._

The crowd was chatting until the banging of the judge's gavel silenced them. "Trial is back in session for the trial of Mitchell Owens."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

"Yesterday, the defense proposed that a one Clara Steiner should testify about Christian Lumarta's schedule. If she disproves his schedule, the Christian Lumarta doesn't have an alibi. Is this witness ready?"

Lorella nodded her head. "She is your honor. She's waiting to be called in."

"Then call her in as a witness."

"The prosecution calls Clara Steiner to the stand."

Clara entered the courtroom and went to the witness stand. "Name and occupation."

"Clara Steiner and I'm a prisoner…for now."

The judge looked shocked. "For now?"

"You'll see soon why."

_The retrial…_

"Very well, please tell us about Christian Lumarta's work schedule."

"The night Lloyd was killed, Christian Lumarta was not at work as he claimed to be. Instead, he was at his apartment, murdering Lloyd."

"I see…so Christian doesn't have an alibi as he claimed to have. Very well, please begin your cross-examination Prosecutor Burman."

_Wait…what?_

"OBJECTION! Your honor, I'm the one who gives the cross-examinations."

"Mr. Wright, under normal circumstances, that would be true. However, since you requested, quite fervently, that she be allowed to testify, I am forced to make Prosecutor Burman cross-examine her. After all, we want to make sure that this trial isn't an unfair one."

Lorella shook her head. "I have no objections to Mr. Wright doing the cross-examination."

"W—what?"

"I trust that he'll be honest in his cross-examination. After all, I can hear what is being said. If there is something I don't like, I'll be sure to raise an objection."

"I…I see….very well, please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

_I can't believe she's helping me…although…_

"The night Lloyd was killed, Christian Lumarta was not at work as he claimed to be—"

"Hold it! How do you know this, you were in prison."

"You don't think I knew my fiancée's work schedule? I was planning a wedding, therefore I knew when to plan it with him. Obviously, I knew his work schedule."

_That makes sense…_

"Instead, he was at his apartment, murdering Lloyd—"

"Hold it! Why do you say that?"

"Because Christian and Lloyd had met before. While at Mac's Burgers, Christian and Lloyd got into a fight. Christian said some…terrifying things to Lloyd, but I never thought that he would actually do as he said."

_Something's fishy about that piece of info? Should I press harder? …of course I will._

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Just what exactly did he say to Lloyd?"

"How he would murder him. He would take a knife and stab him in his apartment."

The entire courtroom was shocked. The judge looked at Clara. "A—Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. After all, I was there."

_I guess this helped me out a lot…_

Mia looked at Phoenix. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"What do you mean? Her testimony just basically handed the case to us."

"Not necessarily. We still have to listen to Christian defend himself. I have a feeling that this trial is far from over. Also remember we have to connect him to the Tanya Joy case."

_Why does she always have to make me feel nervous?_

The judge banged his gavel. "Thank you witness. You were of utmost help to us today."

"My pleasure your honor. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Soon?"

Clara smirked at the judge and left the witness stand. The judge cleared his throat. "Very well, would Christian Lumarta take the stand again?"

Christian stood up and took the stand. "Mr. Lumarta, do you have anything to say against this testimony?"

"I do your honor. It is a blatant lie."

_I guess this is what Mia meant…_

"A lie?"

"Yes. She wants to get revenge on me for not helping her not get a conviction. Therefore, she lied to get me convicted."

"I see…would you like to testify about that?"

"I sure would your honor."

_I guess connecting this case with Tanya Joy's case isn't going to be so hard after all._

"In the last case I was a part of, I made a promise to Clara that I would help her if she got into trouble. However, after it was obvious that she was guilty, I didn't help her. Therefore she held a grudge against me."

"I see…I'm sorry it had to be this way. Your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"Phoenix, this is an essential cross-examination. If you mess up, everything will fall apart."

_Way to apply the pressure…_

"In the last case I was a part of—"

"Hold it! What case would that be?"

"You should remember it Mr. Wright. After all, you presented that green-thing to me."

_The magatama…which reminds me, what was the witness hiding yesterday?_

"I made a promise to Clara that I would help her if she got into trouble—"

"Hold it! What kind of help would that be?"

"I would admit that I killed the victim."

The judge looked shocked. "You mean you would risk the death penalty…to save her?"

"…not really. I lied to her."

_Very chivalrous of you…_

"However, after it was obvious that she was guilty, I didn't help her—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed on the desk. "What you have said just now contradicts your own testimony."

"What do you mean?"

"You just told the court that you 'lied to her.' Am I correct?"

"Yes…so?"

"Yet, you just told us that you only didn't help her after she was 'obviously' guilty. So which is it? Did you lie to her, or did you refuse to fulfill your promise?!"

The crowd was silent. The judge finally cut in. "Uh…Mr. Wright…although there is a contradiction there, I don't think it's big enough to require such merit."

_This is the only contradiction I can find, I have to go along with this. If not, the case is over._

"Your honor, think about it. A contradiction at all should be considered. After all, we want a fair trial. We shouldn't leave room for any mistakes."

The judge furrowed his brow, deep in thought. He banged his gavel. "I agree with the defense. Mr. Lumarta, how do you explain this contradiction?"

_I got him…at least for now._

But for how long will Phoenix have him? Well…you'll find out tomorrow won't you? Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. And don't forget to check out my other stories, one of which is on fictionpress. Link should be in my profile description.


	21. Chapter 21

Well…I'm here, sitting at my desk, rubbing my jaw, wondering why I must go through all this pain with this wisdom teeth surgery. Day three has so far been the toughest. Anyways, I know you aren't here to see me complain, so here is the updated part of the trial. _I hope I don't blow it._

Phoenix glared at Christian Lumarta. The court had grown silent as Phoenix held his finger up. "How do you explain this contradiction!?"

Christian looked at Phoenix and scoffed. "To think, that such a smart man as yourself would be reduced to such things as this."

_Is he now trash talking me?_

"Anyways, it actually isn't a contradiction. I honestly didn't think she was guilty then. However, I also lied when I told her that I would step in, sort of a joke, so to speak."

_That's one hell of a joke to pull…_

"Besides, any hopes of me sticking my neck out that far for her left when she testified about me stealing the gun. So there is no contradiction here."

"What?!" _How did he slither out of that one?_

The judge looked pleased. "Very well. Mr. Wright, there appears that there wasn't a contradictin in his testimony. Should we let him leave the stand?"

_I can't think of anything…Mia was right…I failed…_

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked at Lorella, who just stared at Christian. "Even though I'm the prosecution, and I should be on your side, there is one thing that bothers me, and I'm surprised that the defense hadn't picked up on it yet."

_What is she talking about?_

"All we have is your word. However, where is your proof?"

Christian looked around nervously. "Proof? I have proof right here, and that's me."

The judge looked at him. "Mr. Lumarta, are you absolutely sure that you didn't lie to the court?"

"I'm sure!"

The judge shook his head. "Then that shall suffice."

_Your honor…get a clue…_

"OBJECTION!" Again, Phoenix looked at Lorella. "Your honor, let me ask you a question. Did you have a cookie yesterday?"

"Why no I did not! I mean…not exactly…so what if I had one!?"

"Your answer provided me with everything. You see…in order to keep a lie hidden, a person usually tells another lie."

The judge looked confused. "How does this pertain to the witness?"

"If the witness lied to us, then he would lie again to keep his cover. This is exactly what happened."

"How so Prosecutor Burman?"

"You see, as the defense proved in yesterday's trial, Christian Lumarta already knew the defendant, years before this murder. Yet, he lied to the court about it. Since he lied to the court then, don't you think he'll hesitate to lie to us again?"

"I…I see your point. Witness…although I am afraid to say this, but we cannot accept your version of the contradiction. Therefore, we will go into a recess. When we return, we will discuss what to do next. Am I understood?"

"Yes your honor."

Phoenix looked at the judge. "Yes…your honor."

"Very well, this court is now in recess." The judge banged his gavel.

Phoenix left the courtroom and went into the defendant lobby. _Why is this trial so confusing?_

"Phoenix…"

Phoenix turned and saw Mia next to him. "I'm afraid this trial is going to be hopeless."

"Hopeless?! Why?"

"Didn't you see it? The only reason we're here now is because Lorella helped us. If we can't continue the trial under our own strength, it's basically a hopeless case."

"But…my client is innocent."

"He's innocent, yes. I think the whole court believes that. However, it's basically hopeless to catch the real killer."

Phoenix heard another voice behind him. "I have to agree with her."

Turning around, Phoenix saw Lorella behind him. "Christian is a slippery fellow. He knows how to work the judge."

"I…I can't believe it…"

"If there was a perfect witness, Christian is the one. He also has the right to withhold testimony, which I'm sure he knows."

"So…it really is a hopeless case…"

"You already won though, the entire court can see that. The only thing we are here now is to get the real killer."

"I…I see…"

_It seems I still have a lot to learn, but to learn this from a rookie?_

"Phoenix, I'm afraid I must be leaving soon. As I said, I can't do anything else of help. Just…take care of Maya for me."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me…_"_

"Phoenix…why is she even here then?"

"…"

"Sorry Phoenix, but I must go." Mia left the defendant lobby, leaving just Phoenix, Lorella, and Mitchell. Mitchell spoke first. "So…I'm basically guaranteed to be let go?"

Lorella shook her head. "Yes. After the trial is over, you will be released. I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this."

_I have a feeling that this case won't be over after the trial…not by a long shot._

The bailiff came out and announced that the recess was almost over. _Time to end it…I guess…_

The chatter of the crowd was again silenced by the banging of the judge's gavel. "Court is back in session. After talking it over with some advisors, I have decided that this court has heard enough. Although the real killer could not be found during this trial, the innocence of the defendant has been clearly demonstrated."

_Exactly what Mia and Lorella predicted._

"Therefore, I am ready to announce my verdict concerning this trial. Will Mitchell Owens please take the stand?"

Mitchell got up and went to the stand. "I'm sorry that you were involved in such a fiasco of a trial, but your defense attorney, through the mess, has managed to prove your innocence. Therefore, this court finds you…NOT GUILTY!"

Everyone started cheering, except for Phoenix. "That is all, the court is—"

"OBJECTION!"

The court looked around, trying to find the person who shouted 'Objection!' until Phoenix slammed the desk. "Your honor! You can't end the trial now!"

"M—Mr. Wright, your client is innocent, there is nothing else to discuss."

"You said before that the real killer hasn't been found. That, right there, gives merit to continue the trial, considering we haven't fully delved into something."

"I see…very well, please tell the court what we have to 'delve' into? Be warned, if you try to pull any tricks, the trial will end immediately."

"The previous contradiction."

"What about it?"

"We haven't explained it fully yet. There was a contradiction within Christian Lumarta's testimony. Since there was one, we, the court, have a duty to look into it." _Just because I NEED to find the killer._

"Hmmm….Prosecutor Burman, what do you think about this?"

"Uh…"

"Should we delve deeper into this contradiction or leave it as it is?"

"….your honor…we…"

"Prosecutor Burman, the court would like an answer."

"…..I'm sorry Mr. Wright…but we both know that this won't go anywhere."

"Lorella…"

"Your honor, the prosecution…does not agree with the defense. We would like to promptly end the trial."

"I see. I'm sorry Mr. Wright, but the court does not accept your outburst."

_No…my only chance…gone._

"If there is another trial concerning this case and you're in it, please tell the court then. Until then, this court is adjourned." The judge slammed his gavel down.

Phoenix left the courtroom and went into the defendant lobby. Mitchell quickly followed suit. "Mr. Wright, thanks for everything you've done."

"You're…you're welcome, but I don't think my work with this trial is done, not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"There are several questions left unanswered, and I have to break her psyche-lock…"

"Psyche-lock?"

"It's nothing. Anyways, congratulations. You're a free man."

Mitchell smiled. "Thanks again Mr. Wright for everything. I hope your work for this trial goes well."

"Thanks Mitchell."

Mitchell was led away by guards to be released of his bonds. Phoenix slowly gathered his things. "Mr. Wright, I'm sorry."

Turning around, Phoenix saw Lorella behind him. "It's okay, and I have to agree with you. It probably wouldn't have gotten us anywhere."

"I know…but…I can tell you're hurt about something."

"It's nothing…"

"If you need to talk to me about something, don't hesitate to call. I look forward to working with you again in another case."

"Me too."

Lorella smiled and left. _Well…time to head back to the office…_ Phoenix took one last look at the defendant lobby, and left the courthouse.

Lorella had arrived at the prosecutor's office. Going to her office, she opened the door and collapsed on her chair, exhausted. A couple minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Lortimor in the doorway. "Ms. Burman, how did the trial go today?"

"It went well."

"Did you defeat that Mr. Wright, the slime ball attorney?"

"No I didn't and he's not a slime ball!"

"Oh? Coming to his rescue I see. I think someone has developed a crush on him."

"I—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Lortimor smirked and left the office.

_Do I have a "crush" on him?_

Well, does she? I know because I'm the writer, but anyways, sorry for the delayed update. I was planning on updating it last night, but then I became sleepy, and you know how that worked out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A LOT of things are going to happen within the next several chapters, so…follow this story. Thanks for reading (like always) and don't forget to review. And I have to say this every once in a while. "I do not own Phoenix Wright or any characters other than the ones I create. Everything else is owned by CAPCOM." Okay, I'm done.


	22. Chapter 22

Just had a good night out with friends. Now, I'm here, sitting at my desk, laptop in front of me, staring at the screen. Guess it's time to start writing the next chapter.

Phoenix arrived back at the office. Setting his things down at the kitchen counter, Phoenix noticed that no one was in the office. _Well, looks like they forgot to lock the office when they left._ Phoenix went to the refrigerator and took out an orange. Peeling back the skin, Phoenix took a chunk out and started eating. Walking back to his office, with his orange, Phoenix sat at his desk and tried to figure out what to do next. _There's so much to do. I have to break Jane Slurman's psyche-locks, do another retrial, and find out what Christian really is doing._

Phoenix was still thinking things over when the entrance door opened, followed by Jonathan's voice.

"Mr. Wright, you here?"

"I'm in my office Jonathan."

Phoenix heard footsteps as Jonathan entered the office. "Long time no see Mr. Wright."

"Yeah, it's been a while. Why are you here?"

"Well…I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's about the number of people trying to kill Maya. You see…there are still three other people out there."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I…didn't think that they would strike, after they lost half of us."

"Well…they did."

"I'm sorry…but I do know their names."

"Tell me."

"The first one is, obviously, Christian Lumarta. He was the last one to join us. The next, is the mother of the supposed "Master." Her name is Claurice Doogan. She's about your age right now. She's married, but her husband doesn't know anything about what's happening. Lastly, is the mother of Claurice. Her name is Rachel Doogan."

"Wait…how did the daughter keep her last name?"

"Her husband decided to change his last name. It's a weird relationship."

"I can tell."

"Oh…and there is a couple more things…"

"What?"

"Do you have access to the crime scene?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You see…a while back…I was in Lloyd's apartment."

"You were!?"

"That was when I wasn't the good guy. Anyways, I knocked him out, and I set up a series of little cameras. You can't see them unless you know where they're at."

"Wait…so that means…"

"Those cameras caught the crime. The video is sent directly to my laptop. All I have to do is log in and I can pull up records, which I already have."

Taking out a flash drive, Jonathan handed it to Phoenix. "Here's the recording of what happened that night. Make sure the police department approves of it though before you present it as evidence next time this case pops up."

"I will…is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Mostly, just one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Heh…how do you feel about being a best man?"

"A…best man?"

"Yes. Remember Stacy Cluman? Your client when my siblings were arrested?"

"…oh yeah, I remember her."

"Well…we starting dating shortly after that trial. Well…I proposed to her a couple days ago and she said yes."

"Congratulations. If I don't have a trial on the day of your wedding, I'll be sure to be there, as your best man."

"Thanks. Just hurry up with Maya. I need to be a best man too."

Phoenix's smile faded. "Yeah…"

"…I don't like that look. What happened?"

"Well…Maya…she's REALLY mad at me right now."

"Is it because you defended the suspect in her boyfriend's death?"

"Some of it. You see…I went to a hotel room yesterday to avoid the awkwardness of being here during the trial. While I was there, the prosecutor of this case came and picked me up to go see the witness that helped get Mitchell off the hook. She forgot her briefcase there and we went back to get it. When we got there…Maya was in the hotel room, and she thought I was having a one night stand with her."

"Oh…"

"I tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen to me and called me a liar. I haven't seen her since."

"Ouch…that's…that's tough."

"Yeah. That's why I bet she'll be heading back to Kurain Village soon."

"Mr. Wright…let me tell you one thing…it ain't over till the fat lady sings. I haven't seen an opera lately, so the fat lady hasn't sung yet. Try your best to reach her. I'm sure she'll listen to you once she's calmed down."

"I will…thanks."

"No problem." Jonathan was leaving the office before he shouted back. "I'll email you the date of the wedding once we know."

"Okay, thanks."

Phoenix sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Phoenix let his memory roam as he remembered the first time he met Maya. It was in the exact office eight years ago. She had been accused of murdering her sister, also his mentor, Mia Fey. Phoenix managed to save her and since then, they were best friends. _I miss those days._

Phoenix took one last bite of his orange and threw the peels in the trash can. Phoenix got up from his chair and went out for a walk around the office.

"How much longer Polly?"

"We're almost there Trucy."

Trucy sighed as she kept watch out of the car window. Apollo was driving them to the grocery store so that they could cook up a feast for Phoenix. Trucy smiled a little as she remembered when Maya gave the suggestion. _I hope she and daddy and make up. I really want a new mommy._

Phoenix had returned from his walk and went back to his office. _They still aren't back yet. I wonder where they went._ Phoenix shrugged his shoulders and sat back down at his desk. As soon as she sat down, his office phone rang. "Wright Anything Agency."

"Mr. Wright…it appears you failed in court today, just as I predicted."

"Well, ma'am, it appears I didn't have enough evidence to convict Christian. However, come next time, I'll have enough to convict both Christian and you two, Rachel and Claurice."

The voice at the other end was silent. "How did you know that?"

"A little birdy told me. Let me tell you one thing, STAY….AWAY….FROM…MAYA!"

"…no guarantees. I look forward to battling with you in the future. By the way, I hope you and that prosecutor get together. You two looked like a good match." After a snicker, the voice hung up, leaving Phoenix furious.

_I'll show you who's a good match._ Phoenix left his office and went to watch tv.

After buying all the groceries, Apollo was complaining. "Did we seriously need to buy twenty steaks?!"

Trucy and Pearl glared at him. "Of course we did!" They both yelled in unison. Pearl then added. "We bought extras so that Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick can have some quality time together in the future, eating steak!"

Apollo glanced over at Maya who didn't show any expression on her face. _I wonder what went on between Mr. Wright and Maya._

Apollo put the groceries in the trunk, hopped into the driver's seat and took off for the office.

Phoenix was watching the news at the office. "This just in. The famous defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, had a major victory in court today. Proving the innocence of his client, Phoenix was, however, unable to find the true culprit. The police have continued the investigation in hopes of finding who the true culprit is."

_Well…they haven't bashed me so far._

Phoenix continued to watch until he heard the entrance door open, followed by Trucy's voice. "Polly! Why did you make me carry this?!"

_They're back…_

Getting up, Phoenix left the living room and went into the kitchen, to see everyone pile on groceries onto the counter.

None of them had noticed Phoenix and were shocked when he asked, "Where did you guys go to?"

Trucy looked at Phoenix. "We went grocery shopping! After all, we had to get everything ready for the feast tonight!"

"Feast?"

"Yeah! We're going to party tonight to celebrate your victory!"

"Oh? Who's idea was this?"

Pearl grinned. "It was Mystic Maya's."

Phoenix was shocked. _Did I hear her right?_

Trucy cut into his thought. "You can relax daddy! Polly, Pearl and I got this. You and Maya can talk."

"Uh…thanks." _Great, we went from fighting to now we have to talk. *gulp* _

What will happened during Phoenix's talk with Maya? What will Phoenix do in the investigation? Who knows but me and this dang spider who decided to bite me while writing this chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the delayed update, but my life has been hectic right now. Anyways, without further ado, chapter 23.

Phoenix awkwardly looked at Maya. After Apollo and everyone else had gotten back from the grocery store, they told Phoenix that they would prepare the feast while he talked with Maya.

"So…how did you like the trial?"

"I'm not in the mood for small talk."

_Yep, still mad._

"Look, Maya, yesterday was just a misunderstanding. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Lorella."

"Oh, so you call her by her first name now?"

"I—"

_There's just no winning with her._

"Maya…she's a prosecutor. Since we became friends during the trial, I can call her by her first name, not by her official title."

"Hmph."

_Why must she make it so hard? _

"Maya…I'm sorry, okay? I went to the hotel room because of the awkwardness that was between us since I was the defense attorney of your boyfriend. I was called by her because Clara wasn't be cooperative at the time and she needed help. Her call record is even on my phone. Now please stop being mad at me. Don't you trust me?"

Maya didn't respond. She continued to stare at the floor as Phoenix looked at her, desperate for an answer. However, none came.

Phoenix sighed as there still wasn't an answer. "Fine…just don't answer. It's obvious you don't trust me." Phoenix stormed off, leaving Maya there. "Nick…"

Christian Lumarta entered the run-down house he called home. "I'm back."

A middle-aged lady was sitting on the couch in front of him. "Welcome home. I see you managed to beat Mr. Wright."

"I did. Although his client was declared innocent, I didn't get convicted."

"Of that murder at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I have another task for you…to pull off tonight."

"What's that?"

"We need to teach that Phoenix Wright a lesson about interfering with our business. Lloyd's death hasn't had the desired effect. However, I'm sure a different person's death would."

"Who am I going after?"

"Her name is…Trucy Wright, Phoenix's adopted daughter. The only person who Phoenix cares about more is Maya, so killing Trucy would devastate him."

"Phoenix is loyal to Maya. I'm not sure her death would do anything."

"We know that Phoenix and Maya's relationship is…weak right now. If it were to be strained even more, it would probably crack, allowing us to move in and kill her."

"That sounds like a good plan. Just let me get something to eat, and I'll be out."

"Good luck, and don't fail."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I won't."

"Where's Mr. Nick?"

Pearl looked into the living room, only seeing Maya sitting on the couch.

"In his office…"

"He isn't watching tv with you? Weren't you guys supposed to make up?"

"We haven't."

"Well…why?"

"Pearly, just leave me alone for now. I need to think."

"But…"

"Please Pearl, I need to think."

Pearl sighed and went back to the kitchen. Maya looked back and the tv and sighed. _Why am I being so hard on Nick? He did everything to make things right, and all I did was smack him in the face with it. I do trust him…but…_ Maya let out a big sigh. "Guess…guess I better go apologize to him."

"We need potatoes!"

Trucy looked over at Pearl. "I thought I bought some."

"I can't find any here."

"Let me see the receipt."

Trucy looked at the receipt and didn't find potatoes on there. "Looks like we forgot them. Pearl, keep cooking while Polly and I go buy some more."

"Okay."

Trucy ran to Apollo's office and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Trucy."

"Come in."

Trucy opened the door and saw Apollo working on paperwork for an upcoming trial. "What is it Trucy?"

"We need to go to the store again Polly. I forgot to buy potatoes."

Apollo sighed. "Fine, just let me go to the bathroom first."

Trucy shook her head and went to get her shoes on. Once she was ready, she waited by the entrance until Apollo came. "Finally, that was a long bathroom break."

"It was only a minutes, sheesh."

Both Apollo and Trucy left the office and went into Apollo's car. Apollo turned the car on and drove off, not noticing a car pull out after him. Neither did he notice the car follow him all the way to the store.

Maya stood outside Phoenix's office, unsure what to do. Finally, Maya summoned enough courage and knocked on the door. "Nick…I need to talk to you."

Maya didn't receive an answer. "Nick…please."

After a moment, she heard Phoenix say, "Come in."

Opening the door, Maya saw Phoenix sitting at his desk, looking intently at the computer. Maya went up to the desk. "Nick…I'm sorry too. I…I should have listened to you about you and Lorella. I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I do trust you Nick. I just couldn't get the words out."

Phoenix looked at Maya. "So you forgive me?"

"I need you to forgive me, not the other way around."

Phoenix smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, I forgive you." Then, with a twinkle in his eye, he said, "As long as you forgive me."

Maya smirked, walked around the table, and punched him in the arm. Phoenix grinned as he looked at the computer again. "What are you looking at?"

"Just previous cases resembling Lloyd's death. I'm trying to see if Christian killed anyone else."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he hasn't."

Apollo parked the car and turned to Trucy. "I'll go in and get the potatoes. You can guard the car."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"My car doesn't lock right now and I need you to guard it. Please."

"Fine, but can I at least practice my magic while you're inside?"

"Doesn't matter to me if you do or not."

Apollo got out of the car and jogged to the entrance of the store. Trucy got out and started practicing a new magic trick she had just learned.

Christian Lumarta was watching Trucy from his car as she practiced her magic trick. _She is talented in magic, that's for sure._ Smirking, Christian reached to the passenger's seat and took out a ski-mask. Putting it on, he exited his car and crept up to Trucy.

"There…almost got it." Trucy had almost mastered the trick when she heard a voice behind her. "So you're Trucy Wright."

Turning around, Trucy saw a masked man in front of her. "I must say, you definitely don't look like a Wright, which shows that you're adopted."

"What do you want?"

"My employers have decided that they need you…terminated, so to speak."

Realization hit Trucy of what the man was there to do. "Please don't run. I might make your death slow and painful if you do."

Trucy started stepping back. "S—stay away!"

"Can't do that. After all, my knife craves blood."

"That will be four dollars."

Apollo took out his wallet and paid the cashier. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Apollo swung the sack of potatoes around his shoulders and headed to his car. While on his way, he noticed Trucy had her back to him. He was about to call her name when he noticed she was taking steps backwards. Finally, a masked man came into his view.

_No!_

Trucy was about to turn around and run when she heard a familiar voice scream out. "Hey! Get away from her!"

Turning around, she saw Apollo run up. "Ah…you must be Apollo Justice. I've heard so much about you. It will be pleasant to kill two birds with one stone."

The masked man charged at Apollo, who dodged and kneed the man in the groin. "Trucy, run! Get help!"

Trucy nodded her head and ran in the direction of the store.

"No!" The masked man started to chase Trucy but Apollo tackled him, knocking the knife out of his hands. Pulling back his arm, Apollo was about to punch him when he was flipped. Getting up, he turned and faced his opponent.

"So, it seems you won't go down without a fight. Don't worry, I like a challenge. Hopefully you provide more of a challenge than Lloyd did."

Apollo was momentarily stunned. _Is this the same man who killed Lloyd?_

Apollo was quickly brought back to reality and a left hook and a right cross were thrown against his body. Heaving, he dropped to the ground. Getting back up, he noticed that the knife was back in the man's hands. "So sorry, but I'm afraid you haven't."

The man charged Apollo and went to stab him, but Apollo jumped to his left, dodging his attack. Apollo punched the man in the face. The man was taken aback. During this time, Apollo tackled him, again knocking the knife out of the man's hand. Scrambling, Apollo ran to the knife and picked it up. Turning around, he saw the masked man standing, facing Apollo.

"I'm afraid that you have provided more of a challenge than Lloyd. However, I grow tired of this."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a gun. Before Apollo could react, he pulled the trigger. *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Apollo was hit by three bullets. Dropping the knife, Apollo staggered backwards and collapsed. Before becoming unconscious, he could hear the sirens of police cars coming in his direction. Then, everything went black.

Well…that's the chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and the suspenseful ending. Will Apollo die? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reviewing and please review. I like receiving emails saying you guys reviewed. It's my guilty pleasure. *wink wink*


	24. Chapter 24

To the guest reviewer, three things. 1. Thanks for reviewing. 2. Sorry that your first review didn't show up. Since you are a guest, I have to moderate the review, and I wasn't online at all yesterday. Sorry about that. 3. Actually, you can't be tried for the same crime if you are found innocent. The retrial I have done and the one I am planning on doing have the defendant already declared guilty. Take the Amanda Knox case for instance in Italy. She was convicted, and then released, but the Italian court has ruled a retrial. It can happen in multiple countries. Anyways, sorry for the long response.

Phoenix was watching tv with Maya. They had "made up" after a long period of them being angry at each other. They were watching the news when Phoenix's cell phone rang. Phoenix pressed the answer button and before he could say anything, Gumshoe's voice rang clear into his head.

"Pal! You gotta get to Sal-Mart, quick!"

"Gumshoe, why are you—"

"No time to explain! Apollo was shot by a masked man. Trucy is okay, but she wants to see you."

Phoenix was shocked. "I'll be right there!"

Hanging up, Phoenix flew to the entrance, put on some shoes, and dashed out of the office, before Pearl or Maya could ask where he was going.

Trucy was sitting on the curb in front of Sal-Mart. (Still can't think of a better name) Apollo had already been taken to the hospital via ambulance. Tears started streaming down her cheek. Finally, she saw a taxi go into the parking lot. Coming to a screeching halt, the backside of the cab opened, revealing Phoenix.

"Daddy!"

Phoenix turned in her direction and ran to Trucy, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay Trucy?"

"I'm fine but…Polly…"

"He's…he's gonna be okay."

"I'm not so sure about that pal."

Phoenix turned and saw Gumshoe behind him. "I'm sorry to tell you this pal, but we know that one of the bullets managed to lodge itself near his heart. The doctor's don't know if he's gonna make it."

_Gumshoe…you didn't have to say that._

"Gumshoe, I'll go take Trucy back to the office and get everyone else to take them to the hospital. Please find out who shot him."

"I'll do my best pal…"

Phoenix nodded and helped Trucy to the cab, which he told the driver to stay there. After going back to the office, he again told the cab driver to wait as they went inside. Entering the office again, Phoenix shouted, "Maya! Pearl! Get your shoes on, we're leaving to go to the hospital."

"Why do we need to go there Nick?" Maya shouted from the living room.

"Apollo was shot and is in emergency surgery. They don't know if he's gonna make it!"

Within seconds, Maya was at the entrance getting her shoes on. Pearl, however, was a little later to get there. "Sorry I'm later. I had to make sure everything in the kitchen was in the right spot."

"It's okay, but we need to get going."

Pearl slipped on her sandals and headed out with everyone else. They crammed into the taxi and told the driver to go to the hospital.

Several minutes later, they arrived. After paying the cab driver, Phoenix led them to the front desk, where they were told to wait until after the surgery. Knowing complaining wouldn't do any good, Phoenix sighed and sat down in the nearest chair.

Christian Lumarta finally arrived back at the house. After unlocking the door, he entered it and collapsed on the couch. _I wonder if this would have the same effect…_

"So did you kill Trucy Wright?"

Turning his head to the right, he saw a middle-aged woman standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sadly…no. However, I did manage to shoot Phoenix's other attorney, Apollo Justice."

"I told you to kill Trucy! Not Apollo!"

"Apollo managed to protect Trucy. He held me off long enough for her to escape back to the store. I tried everything I could."

Sighing, the middle-aged woman looked at Christian. "I hope that the same message penetrates to Phoenix."

"I guaranteed that already."

"How?"

"Before I shot Apollo, I mentioned several times about Lloyd. Phoenix will put two and two together."

The woman nodded, obviously pleased. "Very well, now all we can do is wait."

"How much longer do we have to wait?!"

Phoenix turned to the left and saw a little boy with his mother. "Not much longer. Your daddy's surgery should almost be done."

Phoenix remembered that a man had been brought into the emergency room, stabbed. He noticed that the mother tried to hold back tears as her son was becoming more eager to move. Sighing, Phoenix turned back to his previous position. It had been a couple hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Trucy was asleep next to him, while Maya and Pearl were reading the newest edition of "Cults Matter." Sighing, Phoenix leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Looking, Phoenix noticed a doctor move toward the woman with her child. Walking up to them, Phoenix heard the doctor say that her husband was going to be alright. Relief flashed over the woman's face as the doctor led them to her husband's hospital room.

Phoenix smiled. _Hopefully the doctor will say the same thing about Apollo…_

Looking at the ground, Phoenix wondered how much longer he would have to wait.

Meanwhile, at the crime scene, Detective Gumshoe was scouring the scene, looking for anything that might help them. Looking at the three bullet casings on the ground, Gumshoe picked them up and put them separately into plastic bags. Looking over, Gumshoe saw a dark spot on the pavement, Apollo's blood. _Ugh, why must there be so much blood? Please make it through this Apollo…_

Phoenix was skimming through a magazine when he heard footsteps again. Looking up, he saw a doctor walk up to him. "Are you here for Apollo?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"He's sleeping peacefully right now. The surgery was a success."

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. Pearl chimed in. "So can we see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. As I said, he's sleeping peacefully and I want him to keep sleeping. You guys can come tomorrow to visit if you want."

Phoenix nodded. "Okay, we'll do that. Thank you doctor."

"No problem. We'll call your office Mr. Wright if anything happens during the night."

"Wait…how did you know my name?"

"From the news."

_Figures…he probably hates me because of those people…_

Walking back inside, the doctor disappeared from Phoenix's sight.

Shorter chapter this time, but that's the result of many things. Sorry for the delayed update. I hope this doesn't become a common recurrence. Anyways, thanks again for reading and don't forget to review, even if it's to critique my writing.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for ANOTHER delayed update, but I'm just not finding the time or the enthusiasm to write a chapter every day. Sadly, this is starting to become the new normal. Anyways, time for the next chapter.

Phoenix couldn't sleep. Lying on the couch, he continued to methodically stare at the ceiling. A lot of things were crawling through his mind. The previous trial, Apollo's shooting, and Maya were the main thoughts. Changing positions, Phoenix tried to force himself to sleep, but couldn't. Finally, he got up and went into the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack. After making himself a sandwich, Phoenix sat back down on the couch and ate it. After finishing it, he lay back down, only to find out that he still couldn't sleep. _Why can't I get ANY sleep? _Sitting back up, Phoenix was pondering what to do next when he heard a car stop near the office. _That's odd. It's late at night and we're closed._

Phoenix heard car doors opening and slowly closing, like they didn't want to be heard. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Getting up, Phoenix went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Peeking through a window, Phoenix saw a white sedan parked outside. Suddenly, he heard crashing through a window. Looking over, he saw a brick lying on the ground. Looking back, he saw three people get back into the sedan and peel out. Phoenix went to the brick and found a note attached. Taking the note, Phoenix proceeded to read it. "You can't keep helping criminals escape forever! We WILL stop you!" Sighing, Phoenix was about to set the brick down when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Maya, Pearl, and Trucy came in from the living room. "What was that noise?" Maya asked.

Phoenix sighed. "Just someone believing that I help criminals get away with their crime. They threw a brick through the window."

Maya shook her head. Right before she went back to Kurain Village, they dealt with a similar incident.

Phoenix then said, "Just go back to bed guys. I'll stay up and clean up."

Then nodded and disappeared from Phoenix's sight. Turning on the kitchen light, Phoenix spent the next few minutes cleaning up pieces of leftover glass. After making sure the glass was cleaned up, Phoenix then got a spare blanket and stuck it over the window. Satisfied with his work, Phoenix then went back to the couch and soundly fell asleep.

The ringing of his phone awoke Phoenix from his sleep. Slowly getting up, Phoenix answered it. "Wright Anything Agency."

"Hey Pal…it seems you have a new retrial to deal with."

_Already? I didn't expect her to act so soon…_

"Alright, when do I talk to her?"

"Her? You mean him?"

_Now I'm confused._

"The state has selected you to represent Juan Castrillo (Sorry, but I'm a pasty white person. If it's a bad Mexican name, I apologize) who was convicted of murder two years ago. However, A Detective Skye told the justice department that she found evidence proving his innocence."

"I see….so when should I talk to him?"

"As soon as possible, pal. The trial is tomorrow after all."

"Can it wait for a couple hours? I need to see Apollo…"

"You can talk to him after you talk to your client. Sorry, but the judge has ruled this case as extremely important for some reason."

Phoenix sighed. "Fine, I'll be at the detention center within an hour."

"Okay pal, see you there."

"You'll be there?"

"I have to. I've been ordered by the chief to assist you in solving the case."

"Okay…I guess I'll see you there."

"See ya pal!"

Phoenix hung up. _Why did the chief tell Gumshoe to help me?_

Sighing, Phoenix got up and took a shower. After getting dressed and shaving, Phoenix went to the kitchen, had a bagel, then wrote a note telling Maya and everyone else where he would be and that he'd visit Apollo later.

After flagging down a taxi, Phoenix told the driver where to go. After arriving at the detention center, Phoenix entered the building, only to be immediately met by Gumshoe.

"Hey pal! Glad to see you made it here so quickly."

"Well, let's make it quick. I want to see how Apollo is doing."

Gumshoe looked down at his feet. "Pal…I was just called by the chief. You need to investigate throughout the whole day."

"What?! Why?"

"You'll see…once you talk to him."

Phoenix sighed. _So much for that note…_

After going through the guard at the front desk, Phoenix sat down in front of the glass to see who his client was. After a minute, a tall, lean man walked into the room, escorted by a guard. After sitting down, Phoenix heard Juan's voice. "Gumshoe, didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah…well…things got complicated."

Phoenix looked at Gumshoe. "You know him?"

"He was a policeman on the force before he was accused of murder."

"Who's this Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe looked back at Juan. "This will be your new defense attorney."

"Attorney? I thought I was already convicted."

"A detective on the force found evidence that you're innocent. We chose out the best attorney we could find to make sure you were found innocent, and this is him. Mr. Wright, meet Juan Castrillo, your new client."

Phoenix looked at Juan. "I would shake your hand, but his glass is in the way."

Juan smirked. "An attorney that has a sense of humor. I like that. Unlike my other sleaze ball attorney last trial."

"What happened during that trial?"

"That lawyer…wanted me to be declared guilty. He did a pitiful job during the cross-examinations and refused to present evidence to help me. It was a rigged trial, but no one believed me."

"I see…So you were convicted of murder?"

"Yeah. According to everyone else, I raped and murdered a teenage girl while she was walking home from school. Even though I was in the area, that doesn't mean I did it."

"So you were in the area?"

"I was in the restaurant next to where she was found. I was arrested because someone broke into my patrol car and took some of my stuff and placed them there."

"Did you tell the court that?"

"I told my lawyer, but he plead that I was at the scene, even after I told him what happened. He refused to present the tape that shows the man breaking into my car."

Phoenix shook his head. _Seems like an open and shut case to me. A crooked lawyer helped get his client declared guilty._

Gumshoe looked at Phoenix. "I can tell you're thinking that this is going to be an easy case…but there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah…you see, this case has been linked to a few other cases almost exactly like this one. Juan was convicted not only in that case, but in those other three cases as well."

"So…that means I have to defend him in a total of four cases?"

"Yeah, that's what makes this trial top-priority pal. The rule that states that a trial can be no longer than three days has been discarded for this case. The prosecutor's office is scrambling to keep the conviction while the police department is trying to regain its lost honor through this case. That's why we chose you to defend him. We knew that if you didn't defend him, he wouldn't have a chance to get his conviction repealed."

Phoenix was trying to clear everything in his head. "So…in other words…this is going to be a long, hard case?"

"More like cases. With each crime that he was convicted of, there will be a new prosecutor with each one. Also, each crime you represent him can take more than three days pal."

"This…wow…"

Juan chuckled. "I always did make lives difficult for everyone else. People always called me special before, but for a case like this….I'm shocked. Has this ever happened before?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Never. As Gumshoe said, this is a unique situation."

Gumshoe shook his head. "Well, pal, I don't mean to rush you but we have to get you to the first crime scene for the trial tomorrow."

Phoenix shook his head. "Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Juan."

Juan shook his head. Good luck with the investigation."

Phoenix nodded and exited the building with Gumshoe.

Never planned on this happening, but when I just started writing, the idea of the "unique" case came into my head. In other words, Phoenix has four trials to do, defending the same person. Each trial can take more than three days to be complete, and with each trial, there will be a new prosecutor, mainly prosecutors I've written with before, but there will be a new prosecutor that I'll be introducing later. Anyways, I hope you liked the idea, because this will be the main attraction for this story. Also, keep an eye out for those three people who threw the brick. They'll be back, trust me. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26

Well, I feel energetic to write this chapter because of that idea I had last chapter. This is going to be a LONG chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I planned the first trial out, so I hope Phoenix isn't a bad attorney like one of the reviews said.

Phoenix arrived at the first crime scene along with Gumshoe. Thanks to Gumshoe, Phoenix did not have to pay a cab driver to take him there, which he was pleased. Taking a step over, Phoenix noticed that Gumshoe was leading him to the side of a Green Lobster. "So the murder took place here?"

"Sure did pal! We received numerous calls from the restaurant here after they heard gunshots. I, of course, was the first to report."

"I see…" As they approached the alley, Phoenix heard voices. "Is someone else here?"

"Yeah…it's the prosecutor for the first case."

Entering the alley, Phoenix saw a blonde man looking at a photograph surveying the alley. Hearing footsteps, he turned around. "Ah, you must be Phoenix Wright. Glad to meet you. My name is Travis Stutsman."

"Hello." Phoenix extended his hand. Travis took it and shook it firmly. "So you're the prosecutor for the first case?"

"Yes I am. My assistant, Jared, is out doing a favor right now, but he should be back shortly."

"I see…" _The last name sounds familiar…_

"Anyways, unlike my fellow colleagues, I like to talk with my opponent before going into battle. May I tell you what I have learned so far?"

"Please."

"Okay. Detective Ema Skye was secretly assigned the task of finding a hole in the prosecution's argument about this case. She worked on it for a couple years before she finally noticed that the DNA test that was used to convict Juan was falsified. The forensic scientist in charge of the case was the brother of the victim. We assume, out of a false sense of justice, he falsified the tests. Ema finally figured it out and told us about it."

_I better keep a note of this…_

"So, I don't know if you have it, but is there an autopsy report I can look at?"

"Sure thing. I have an extra copy with me so you can keep it."

Travis reached into his bag and took out the autopsy report and handed it to Phoenix. He looked it over. "Victim: Julia Stone. Cause of death: Shot four times. Two bullets found in the brain. One in the heart. One near the stomach. Gun fired is a standard issue for a police officer."

"If I'm correct…this autopsy report was instrumental in convicting Juan?"

"It was, mainly because of the type of gun fired. The 9mm, (don't know if I should have written out nine or not) was found at the scene. That gun used to kill Julia was issued to Juan, and only had his fingerprints on it."

"No glove marks at all?"

"There was a spot where it was a 'potential' glove mark, but the prosecutors office didn't look into it fully."

_This case is getting tougher and tougher…_

"The real death blow was the witness."

"Someone witnessed the crime?"

"Yeah. She was here on vacation trying to learn some sort of noodle art. Her first name escapes me, but I do know her last name is Eldoon."

_Eldoon!?_

"Would she be related to Guy Eldoon?"

"Actually…I think she's his daughter."

_Wow…small world._

"Will she be testifying in tomorrow's trial?"

"I plan on having her testify, yes."

"I see…oh, what's that photograph you're looking at?"

"This? Just what the crime scene looked like that night. I have an extra copy for you."

Travis again reached into his bag and gave Phoenix a photo. Looking at it, Phoenix could see a brown haired woman, lying on the ground, exposed. He also noticed a big pool of blood around her, probably from the gunshot wounds. Phoenix nodded and placed the picture with the autopsy report. "Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so. It's not a really difficult case. Should take up to one day in court. Still, the verdict could go either way."

"I see. Well, it's been nice meeting you."

"You too Phoenix. Tomorrow you'll meet my assistant, Jared Port."

"Can't wait. See you tomorrow."

Phoenix, along with Gumshoe, turned around and left the alley. "That didn't take too long."

"It surprisingly didn't pal, but do you think you have a chance in court tomorrow? I mean, there were no other fingerprints on the gun but Juan's…"

"Gumshoe…everyone has overlooked one little thing. Since the forensic scientist in charge of the case messed with the DNA results, I'm sure he tampered with the fingerprints on the gun."

"….that's right pal! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

_I can believe it…_

"So, where should we go now pal?"

"Back to the office. Hopefully everyone is still there. If not, can you take me to the hospital to see Apollo?"

"Sure thing pal."

Gumshoe drove Phoenix to the office. Phoenix got out of the car and rushed inside the office.

Maya, Pearl, and Trucy were getting ready to head to the hospital. Maya was the first to awaken and read Phoenix's note. Since she was almost ready, Maya decided to watch the news before they left. Sitting down on the couch, Maya was listening to the weather report when she heard the entrance to the office open, followed by Phoenix's voice. "Are you guys still here?"

"I'm in the living room Nick!"

Maya heard footsteps, followed shortly by Phoenix appearing in the living room. "So, why were you at the detention center?"

"I've…taken a case…several in fact."

"How?"

Before Phoenix could respond, the tv interrupted them. "Breaking news! We have just received word of a major court case coming up tomorrow. I'm sure a lot of you guys remember Juan Castrillo, the policeman convicted of raping and killing four different times. Turns out, he's getting a second chance. The police have reported that the initial evidence used to convict him was tampered with by one of their own on the force. Because of this revelation, Juan is getting a retrial, in fact, he's getting four of them. Since one case is in doubt, the other three cases are in doubt as well. The police have also reported that the judge in charge of the previous cases has placed them under utmost importance. In fact, they are so important that the three day court rule is being tossed. The prosecutor in the first trial is Travis Stutsman, a relatively unknown prosecutor, but he hasn't lost a single case. The defense attorney is the well-known, Phoenix Wright, who will be defending Juan Castrillo in all four of the trials."

Phoenix sighed. "I guess the news answered your question for me."

Maya nodded. Suddenly, Pearl came into the living room. "Mr. Nick! You're back!"

Phoenix smiled. "Looks like I'm just in time to go with you guys to see Apollo. Better tell Gumshoe he can leave now."

Maya smirked. "You mean you left him there this whole time?"

"It was only for a few minutes!" Phoenix shouted over his shoulder as he was leaving. Maya gave a lopsided grin to where Phoenix was standing before.

Pearl looked at Maya as she stared at the spot where Phoenix was before. "Mystic Maya…can I ask you a question?"

Maya looked at Pearl. "What is it Pearly?"

"Um…do you…uh…love Mr. Nick?"

Pearl saw a shocked look on Maya's face, followed by her blushing. "I…uh…"

"Please answer truthfully Mystic Maya!"

Maya sighed. "I….have developed feelings for him, yes."

Pearl nodded, satisfied. _Now all I have to do is get Mr. Nick to confess._

After several minutes everyone was ready. Phoenix had already managed to flag down a cab by the time everyone was out of the office. After cramming into the cab, Phoenix told the driver to go to the hospital. After about twenty minutes, they arrived. Paying the driver, they all went inside. After talking to the nurse receptionist, they were allowed to see Apollo. Entering the room, Phoenix saw Apollo watching the television they had in his room. "So this is what you do in your spare time."

Apollo looked at them and weakly smiled. "Mr. Wright. I didn't expect to see you guys so soon, especially since you have your trials and all…"

"You watched the news?"

"Hey, I have to keep track of things, even while I'm at the hospital."

Phoenix smirked. Before he could say anything else, Trucy pushed Phoenix aside. "Polly!"

Trucy ran up to the bed and gently hugged Apollo. "Thanks…thanks for saving me…"

"No problem Trucy."

For the remainder of the day, they stayed in Apollo's hospital room, talking or watching tv. Finally, they went home.

While at the office, Phoenix took what time he had before he went to bed to work on the paperwork for the upcoming trial. Finally, Phoenix went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a difficult day.

Hmm…should I end the chapter here….nah! I'm in a giving mood today, so let's see if we can make it to 3,000 words. Enjoy!

Phoenix awoke from the couch because his phone alarm was going off. Groggily getting up, Phoenix turned off the alarm and took a shower. After eating a quick breakfast, Phoenix left the office building, only to be met my Maya outside. "Maya? What are you doing out here?"

"I decided since you were going to 'forget' about me again, I'd just wait out here. That way, you have no excuse for not taking me along."

Phoenix smirked. "Oh, I guess I can bring you along."

Maya punched him in the arm. Phoenix smirked and waved down a taxi. After getting in, Phoenix told the driver to go to the courthouse. After several minutes, they arrived. Phoenix, along with Maya, entered the defendant lobby. To Phoenix's surprise, Juan was already there.

"Mr. Wright. I hope you have some good news for me."

Phoenix shook his head. "With the way I see it, you should be cleared of this crime."

Juan looked relieved. "Thanks again for taking this case Mr. Wright."

"No problem. Besides, I was getting bored not having a case."

Juan smirked. After several minutes of friendly chatter, the bailiff came out of the courtroom. "Court is about to begin. Please make your way into the courtroom."

_Let's do this!_

The chatter from the crowd was silenced by the banging of the gavel. "Court is now in session for the…uh…first trial of Juan Castrillo."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Phoenix looked next to Travis and saw Jared Port. He looked like a normal person, except he had a fiery look in his eye.

"As you all know, this trial is not a usual one. The three day time limit has been thrown out. Mr. Stutsman, your opening statement please."

"Thank you your honor. The prosecution's stance is quite clear. Even though a mishap may have occurred regarding evidence during the defendant's last trial, we firmly believe that Juan is still the culprit."

"Why do you say that Mr. Stutsman?"

"It's quite simple. We still have a solid witness testimony."

"There was a witness to the crime?"

"There was. The prosecution didn't need to call her as a witness though because of the DNA test result."

Phoenix interjected. "Mr. Stutsman, is there another DNA test being conducted right now?"

"Excellent question, and the answer to it is yes. We have a team of forensic scientists looking over it right now."

"Thank you Travis."

"No problem Mr. Wright."

The judge cleared his throat. "Now that you two are done, I would certainly like to get this trial started."

"Me too your honor. The prosecution would like to call its witness."

"The court will allow you to call your witness."

"The prosecution calls Gal Eldoon to the stand." (Guy…Gal….hahaha….get it? *crickets chirp* ahem, on with the story)

The courtroom doors opened and revealed a younger, female version of Guy Eldoon. "Name and occupation witness."

"Gal Eldoon, and as of yesterday, I'm a restaurant manager…sort of."

The judge looked confused. "Sort of?"

"Yeah, I run a noodle stand now. It runs in the family and since dad died…I decided to take his place."

"I see…anyways, please testify to the court about what you saw that night two years ago."

"Two years ago, I was eating at Green Lobster. Suddenly, my cell phone range. Leaving the restaurant, I went near the alley when I saw the gruesome scene. The defendant was stabbing that poor woman."

The judge shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to go see that scene."

"Thanks your honor."

"Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

"Two years ago, I was eating at Green Lobster—"

"Hold it! Can anyone verify that you, in fact, did eat at Green Lobster?"

"Um…no because I ate alone."

"Then you have no proof that you even saw the crime!"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Wright, she clearly described the alley near the restaurant. She is indeed a valid witness."

_Urk…_

"Suddenly, my cell phone rang—"

"Hold it! Who called you?"

"Naturally, it was my father."

_Guy Eldoon…_

"What did he want to talk about?"

"I was in town for a week because I was starting to learn the secret of the noodle business. He called me because he wanted to know if I was going to be there the next day."

"I see…please continue."

"Leaving the restaurant, I went near the alley when I saw the gruesome scene. The defendant was stabbing that poor woman—"

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix looked at Gal Eldoon. "Ms. Eldoon, I'm sorry to ask this but…are you sure you saw the scene that night?"

"Why do you ask that? Of course I saw it."

Phoenix shook his head. "Then you missed the most critical part, how she was murdered."

"How? She was stabbed!"

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not true. I have the autopsy report with me. In it, it states that she was shot, not stabbed."

"Urk…"

"Ms. Eldoon, tell me, how do you mistake a person being stabbed when they were shot?"

How? Find out in the next chapter. What? I couldn't give you guys TOO long of a chapter. I need to give my fingers a rest here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review."


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for not updating sooner. I was caught up with college and Ace Attorney: Investigations. (just started the fifth case.) Anyways, time for the next part of the trial. Oh, and I made a type at the very end of the last chapter, it should be _I got her…at least for now._ Oh well, carry on. And for the person who asked me to post a link to "Objection!" I'm afraid I can't do that. Fanfiction won't let me. However, if you click on my profile and scroll down to my stories, it should be there.

Every eye was on Gal Eldoon. After testifying, Phoenix had shown a contradiction in her testimony. The judge slammed his gavel again. "How do you explain away this contradiction witness?"

Gal Eldoon's head furrowed in thought. Finally she looked at the judge. "I'm sorry your honor, but I messed up because I saw something shiny near the victim. Naturally, I thought it was a knife. I'm terribly sorry about that."

The judge shook his head. "I see. I assume you want to testify again to correct this mistake?"

"I would your honor."

"Very well. You may testify again to this court."

"Sorry about saying that she was stabbed. I saw a jagged piece of metal and assumed that she was stabbed. However, I also clearly heard gunshots."

"Thanks for clearing up things for us Ms. Eldoon."

"No problem your honor."

The judge shook his head. "Mr. Wright, please begin your cross-examination."

"Sure thing, your honor."

"Sorry about saying that she was stabbed—"

"Hold it! Is that what you really believed when you testified to the court?"

"Yes I did. However, as I said, I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

_Should I let her slide? _

Maya nudged him. "Nick, don't be too tough on her. Remember, Mr. Eldoon would never be too hard on us."

_She has a point._

"Please continue with your testimony Ms. Eldoon."

"I saw a jagged piece of metal and assumed that she was stabbed—"

"Hold it! Can you describe the piece of metal in more detail?"

"Sure. From the looks of it, it was a home-made knife. It was jagged, as I said before, and had a previous blood stain on it."

_Blood stain? "_Would you know where this blood stain came from?"

"Nope, I have no idea."

_I see…_

"Please continue Ms. Eldoon."

"However, I also clearly heard gunshots—"

"Hold it! How many gunshots?"

"Um….about five."

"About?"

"….well…no. I heard EXACTLY five gunshots."

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I see you have that look in your eye. Would you like this statement added to her official testimony?"

_There's a look?_

"Yes your hon—"

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix looked across the room, to see Travis looking at Jared.

"Your honor, you cannot allow that statement to me added to the testimony."

"Why not…Mr…"

"Jared, Jared Port. This is the prosecution's witness. Therefore, you must ask the prosecution whether or not this statement has to be added or not."

The judge looked shocked. "Uh…"

Before Phoenix could object, Travis spoke up. "Your honor, please remember that I am in charge of the prosecution, and the defense is in charge of the cross-examination. Since he is in charge of the cross-examination, he is the one that determines whether or not a piece of testimony be added or not. Also, I approve of this statement being added."

The judge shook his head. "Well said Mr. Stutsman."

Jared, however, did not look happy. "I can't believe this. You would chose that…that…filth over your own assistant?!"

Travis glared at Jared. "It's the law."

Jared only looked at Travis before he finally gave in. "Fine, lose this case for us, but don't come to me crying."

Phoenix interrupted before anything else was said. "I would like it added to her testimony, your honor."

"Very well. Witness, please add that statement to your testimony."

"Certainly."

"I heard five gunshots as well—"

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix slammed on his desk. "Ms. Eldoon, I would like to confirm this. Are you sure you heard five gunshots?"

She shook her head. "I'm positive. Not only that, but he was right over her when he shot her."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm sorry to say this…but that can't be true."

"What?"

"I have the autopsy report right here. It specifically mentions four bullet wounds." Phoenix slammed on the desk. "How do you explain the extra gunshot?"

"Urk…"

"OJBECTION!" Phoenix looked over at Jared. "Mr. Wright, let me ask you something. Does it mention gunpowder burns in the autopsy report?"

"Uh….no, but what does that have—"

"Since there are no gunpowder burns, we can assume that the gun was fired from farther away. Since it was from far away, perhaps the defendant missed a shot when killing the victim."

"OBJECTION! However, they would have also stated if they found an extra bullet! No such thing is mentioned!"

"That may be true, however, that doesn't rule it impossible."

_Urk…_

The judge shook his head. "Mr. Wright, I have to agree with the prosecution here. Therefore—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "Jared Port, where is your evidence?"

"Huh?"

"In a court of law, evidence is everything. However, you have yet to provide any evidence concerning this 'fifth' bullet. If you have any evidence, now would be the time to present it."

Jared looked at Phoenix, then looked at Travis, who only shook his head. "The prosecution…has no evidence to back it up."

_As I thought._ "Your honor, you cannot accept what Jared has just said then. Since he has no evidence, we must go with only four bullets."

The judge shook his head. "I agree. I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but I assumed that the prosecution had some evidence to back up their claim. I was wrong to assume that."

Travis glared at Jared, who only looked straight ahead. The judge cleared his throat. "Ms. Eldoon, how do you explain this discrepancy?"

"I—I can't…say."

"…!" _Why is she suddenly scared?_

"Ms. Eldoon, why can't you testify?"

"…uh….I'll…I'll testify."

_Something's going on here._

"After the gunshots…the…the man took off, leaving the victim there. After that, I called the police and they arrived."

The judge shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

"After the gunshots…the…the man took off—"

"Hold it! What did the man look like?"

"Uh…he looked white, and was about your height."

_White..._ "Ms. Eldoon, can you please add that to your testimony please?"

"Sure…"

"The white man ran away after killing her—"

"OBJECTION! Ms. Eldoon…you're hiding something from us."

"Wha—what do you mean?"

"I don't know if you're doing it on purpose…but you've been lying to the court. According to you in the very beginning, the person you saw was the defendant, correct?"

"Yes…"

"However, you just testified that a white man murdered her. Now, which one is correct? Is the man white or not?"

"Uh…"

"OBJECTION!" Before Travis could quiet Jared, Jared shouted. "This is meaningless! The witness merely forgot the skin color of the—"

Gal Eldoon shouted over Jared. "How can you say that since you were the one who killed her!?"

The entire courtroom was silent, even Jared.

_What just happened?_

Indeed, what just happened? Well, figure out what will happen in the next chapter. Sorry for later updates though. I'm trying to work on that. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, this time, I have an excuse for a delayed update. Just to let everyone know, I'm currently writing a novel which I am planning on having published. I started on it already and have focused on it for a little bit. Sorry, but I'll post some of it on fictionpress eventually to see if you guys like it. Again, sorry for a delayed update.

The entire court was silent. Gal Eldoon was staring at Jared Port, eyes wide. "You were the one who killed her, and then you threatened my life if I told. I've been suffering with this for two years now! I'm done suffering for you!" Gal turned to the judge. "Your honor, please let me testify again. I promise I'll testify truthfully this time!"

The judge furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "But…you've lied to the court more than once now. We can't trust your testimony."

"I'll trust it."

Phoenix turned to look at Travis, shocked. "I've had my suspicions about Jared for quite a while now. It's not a surprise that something like this is happening."

"What has he done to earn your suspicion?" The judge asked.

"Just references to this case. Whenever this case and his name were mentioned, he got defensive for no reason. His attitude has changed over the past two years. He's no longer the Jared I know. I would believe Gal Eldoon's testimony."

"Hmm….Mr. Wright…your thoughts?"

_Gal Eldoon did lie to the court…but…I can tell she's not lying here._ "The defense would believe her testimony. If it stands up against my cross-examination, I would say that it is fact."

The judge shook his head. "Very well…Ms. Eldoon….your cross-examination once more please."

_This is it…_

"I was eating at Green Lobster when I received a phone call from my father. After the call ended, I was about to head back inside when I heard a muffled scream. Heading in the direction of the scream, I heard four gunshots. I finally reached the alley and saw Jared. He saw me, and pointed the gun at me. He told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me."

The judge shook his head. "Is this the complete truth?"

"It is your honor. I'm not lying this time."

"I see…Mr. Wright, your final cross-examination."

_I didn't see any contradictions to the facts here…she's telling the truth_.

"I was eating at Green Lobster when I received a phone call from my father—"

"Hold it! Is this the same phone call referred to before?"

"Yes. I didn't lie to you guys about that. My father really did call me."

The judge shook his head. "At least not everything about your previous testimonies were lies. Please continue Mr. Wright."

"After the call ended, I was about to head back inside when I heard a muffled scream—"

"Hold it! Was anyone else near the area to hear the scream?"

"No. I was the only one out there at the time. I thought I heard a muffled scream when I was talking to my father, but I wasn't completely sure. However, I am sure I heard a scream once I finished talking."

"So…while you were talking to your father…the victim was being raped?"

"Sadly…yes. She must have heard me talking and tried to scream for help, but I didn't hear her…"

_Poor Gal…_

"Heading in the direction of the scream, I heard four gunshots—"

"Hold it! Are you sure they were gunshots?"

"Yes. When I moved out of my father's house, I…fell into the wrong crowd. I didn't commit any crimes, but I have heard plenty of gunshots in my life to know that these were gunshots."

"Are you sure there were four of them?"

"I'm positive. Besides, there wasn't any time for more gunshots because… I finally reached the alley and saw Jared—"

"Hold it! Are you sure you saw Jared? Could you mistake Jared for someone else?"

"Unlike smarter criminals, Jared didn't have anything to mask his face. The moonlight was bright enough for me to see him clearly."

"He saw me, and pointed the gun at me. He told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me—"

"Hold it! What did you do afterwards?"

"I was scared. I didn't have any form of protection, so all I had to do was agree. Even after two years…I still hadn't told a soul, not even my father."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Well, this seems to wrap up the—"

"OBJECTION!" Everyone in the courtroom looked at Jared. "Your honor, her testimony cannot be trusted, even if both attorneys trust it. She's lied in previous testimonies, there's no guarantee she didn't lie in this one."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed on the desk. "Your guilt has been proven with her testimony!"

"OBJECTION! With a testimony that could be tainted. You have no actual proof that I committed the crime. Therefore, I am to be considered innocent."

"NOT SO FAST!" Everyone in the courtroom turned, and saw Gumshoe enter the courtroom. "I'm sorry I'm late pal, but traffic was a doozy."

"Gumshoe, what are you doing here?"

"I was ordered by the police to deliver these two items to you."

Gumshoe handed a bag to Phoenix. "Here you go."

Phoenix opened the bag and saw a piece of paper, and a video tape. Phoenix took out the piece of paper and looked at it. A smile spread across his lips. Looking at the video tape, Phoenix read the cover. "Juan's Cruiser being broken into by Jared Port"

"Mr. Wright, I know that the witnesses testimony doesn't contradict the facts, but Jared is right. It can't be trusted."

"I don't need testimony anymore."

"What's that Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix took out the piece of paper and slammed it on the desk. "TAKE THAT!" (first time in the series he said that)

"What is this Mr. Wright?"

"I present to you….the results of the DNA test. After testing the DNA, it has been proven…that Jared is the one who raped the victim! His DNA is all over the place. Also, I have a video tape that shows how Jared got his weapon." Taking the video tape out, Phoenix handed it to the bailiff. "May you please play it?"

The bailiff nodded and went to the monitor. After putting the tape in, they only had to wait a few seconds before they saw Jared enter the cruiser and take the gun."

"Jared…even if the testimony cannot be trusted, there is evidence proving your guilt! Can you deny this?!"

Jared stood there, motionless. Finally, he sighed. "No, I cannot. I confess to killing her."

"So you admit it?"

"Yes, I raped and murdered her, but only as a copycat."

"Copycat?"

"Yes. I had heard about three other cases that involved this, so, in order not to get caught, I created a copycat crime."

"How could you!?"

"My reasons aren't for you to know. Anyways, bailiff, I'm to be arrested, so arrest me."

The bailiff nodded and took Jared out of the courtroom. The judge cleared his throat. "Now that this fiasco is over, I would like to deliver my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Juan Castillo…NOT GUILTY!"

The court erupted into applause. "That is all, this court is adjourned." With that, the judge banged his gavel.

Now I bet you guys want a cheery after court scene. However…you have to wait for that. You'll see why I'm postponing it later. Also, just a little bit of information, there is one character in there that has my exact name in there. I created that character based off of me. In your reviews, I want you guys to guess who the character is, and in the next update, I'll tell you the right answer. Think of this as a little game I thought of. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, time for another chapter of the story. First things first, I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing. As "The guy who reviews" put it, this story has more reviews at chapter 28 than Objection! did at 40, so thanks a lot. Secondly, I'm sure some of you are wanting to see what my name really is, and the correct answer is….*drum roll* Travis Stutsman. The prosecutor, Travis Stutsman, is based off of me. As I said before, I was having a writer's block on a name for the prosecutor, so I decided to come up with me being one. Now, AceFangirl put it that she thought it was me because Phoenix thought the name was familiar. That sort of is true, but not completely. Remember Felina Stutsman in Objection!? (looks like I'm yelling but I'm not) That's who he remembered, and don't worry, she'll be back, eventually. Anyways, enough of me blabbing. On with the story.

Phoenix exited the courtroom, relieved that the trial was over. _Phew, one down, three to go._ Juan was led out of the courtroom to talk to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I can't thank you enough for helping me with this case. You've finally cleared my name, at least of this crime."

"There is still no guarantees about the next case though." Phoenix turned around and saw Edgeworth behind him.

"Edgeworth, didn't know you were here."

"I was watching the trial, just to see what your client was like. We'll be seeing a lot of each other soon, so I wanted to see what type of person he was."

"Wait…you're the next prosecutor?"

"I am, and I'll let you know that I don't plan on losing this case. Especially with the evidence I have."

"What evidence?"

Edgeoworth shook his finger. "Just wait. You have to perform your investigation too."

Phoenix sighed. "I might as well get started." Phoenix looked at Juan. "I'll prove you innocent again next time, I promise."

"Hopefully you can keep your promise."

Phoenix nodded as he looked at Maya. "Are you going to be coming with me, or are you going to visit Apollo?"

Maya tilted her head a little before answering. "I'm gonna go with you. After all, you still need an assistant, and I've been lazy with my job lately."

Phoenix smirked. "Edgeworth, can you drive us there?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "I can do that."

Phoenix nodded. After saying his goodbye to Juan, Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth went to his car and went to the crime scene. Once arriving, Phoenix asked what had happened to the victim.

"Basically what happened to the victim of your previous case. She was raped at gunpoint and killed by her rapist. There was a witness to the shooting, but not to the rape. I have an autopsy report here for you to peruse."

Edge handed Phoenix the autopsy report. Phoenix opened up the report and read what was inside. Elaine Marie, 27, was raped. Cause of death was gunshots penetrating the heart and stomach. Total of four bullets were found in her body."

"This is basically what happened last case."

"I know, however, there is a different twist. The witness in this case wasn't threatened by the culprit, therefore, he will be an effective witness in tomorrow's trial."

"The trial is tomorrow?! Again?!"

"It's not something I'd like to be tomorrow, but the judge told me…disturbing things about his personal life. Let's just say there is an…'appointment' he has to make."

"I see…what makes you so sure that my client is the killer."

"It's simple really. You see, unlike the last trial, the building had a security system installed. This, of course, included a security camera. In the footage, it shows your client in it."

"I see…" _Something isn't right…_

"Has the security video been verified that it hasn't been tampered with?"

"Well…no, but I already have it under the watchful eyes of forensics right now. I should be getting the results soon. Also, there is one more thing that makes your client the murderer."

"What's that?"

"The gun used to kill the victim was a standard issue for a police officer."

_Just like last case…_

"Edgeworth…if I've learned anything, it's that even though things look bleak for my client, there's no guarantee that he's guilty. I intend to prove that to you."

"Oh? Well, let's see who's logic is better." (If any of you guessed it there, you're right. Time for a rebuttal!)

"All the evidence points to your client as the murderer. The murder weapon was a standard issue for a police officer, his occupation. Also, we have a security tape showing him murdering the victim. It can't be anyone other than your client."

Phoenix shook his head. "We'll see about that. I'll prove to you that Juan is innocent."

"All the evidence points to your client as the murderer—"

"Hold it! I'll admit that it looks bad…"

"It's an impossible situation to get out of."

"It's not impossible. I've done it before in the past."

"Why are we wasting our time discussing this?"

_He's right, why are we discussing that?_

"The murder weapon was a standard issue for a police officer, his occupation—"

"Hold it! Why does that make Juan suspicious?"

"First, he was a police officer at the time of the crime. Secondly, this wasn't any ordinary gun, this was his gun back then. His fingerprints were all over it."

"What!?"

"To put it simply, no other fingerprints were found on the murder weapon."

_Urk…_

"Also, we have a security tape showing him murdering the victim—"

"Hold it! You can't use that as evidence yet until we get the results from the lab!"

Edgeworth thought about it for a moment. "You're right. I'll refrain, for now, to use this evidence. However… it can't be anyone other than your client—"

"OBJECTION! Edgeworth, since we're not in court, I don't need evidence right now, correct?"

"Well…yes…"

"Then, let me ask you something. You just said that it can't be anyone but my client. However, there is a pattern showing up."

"Pattern?"

"Yes. First, it's the number of bullets that killed the victim. Secondly, it was a service pistol that was used to kill the victim. Juan was just acquitted of one of them. Don't you think that Jared Port, the man who actually committed the crime, also committed this one?"

Edgeworth thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that's possible…"

Phoenix looked at Edgeworth. "As long as Juan has been acquitted of the previous crime, we have to assume that he's innocent of this one as well. Edgeworth, I know I'm asking a huge favor, but could you call Jared Port to the stand instead of your witness?"

Edgeworth looked down, deep in thought. "Wright…I'm sorry, but I can't do that. This testimony that the witness has is crucial. However, I will call Jared Port after the witness."

_Better than nothing._ "Thanks Edgeworth."

"Don't thank me yet. After all, I'm the enemy to you right now." Suddenly, Edgeworth's phone rang. "Must be the results, please excuse me." Edgeworth took out his phone and answered it. "Hello, this is Edgeworth. ….WHAT?! Are you sure? ….Alright, let me know if anything else happens!" Edgeworth ended the call. "What was that reaction for Edgeworth?"

"The tape…it's…it's been stolen…by an unknown person."

Now who would steal the tape? Heh, that's for me to know right now. I know that the rebuttal wasn't my best writing, but it'll have to make due for now. Also, I'm doing good on my novel right now. I'm about to finish the first chapter and will post it soon to Fictionpress. I'll put a link on my profile so please read it when it comes up. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. (getting kind of repetitive here)


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry again for ANOTHER delayed update. I wrote the chapter, then my computer decided to restart. To make a long story short, most of the chapter was gone. Sorry about that, but still, I managed to get it up this time. So, without further ado, I present to you the second draft of chapter 30.

Phoenix was stunned. "How was it even able to be stolen?! Wasn't there a bunch of forensic people around it?"

"They weren't there the whole time Wright. They did leave to let the machine take over."

"So, in other words, any person could have taken it?"

"Exactly. There weren't any security cameras there, so there is nothing we can do to find out who stole the tape."

_That's just great…_ "Wait…doesn't that just prove my point?"

"What point?"

"That it could be a different person in the police besides Juan? I think that the theft just proved my point."

"Nngrk…you…have a point…but it's just a point. The court will decide whether or not it's a plausible point."

Phoenix shook his head. "Alright, but I'll prove to you that I'm right. Anyways, how will the trial proceed tomorrow?"

"The detective in charge of the investigation will testify about the case. Then, I'll call my witness up."

"Who's the detective?"

"The original detective is in charge of a different case now and cannot be disturbed. Therefore, the police put Ema Skye in charge." (That just reminded me, I postponed "The Case of the Missing Boy" until further notice. Sorry about that)

"Ema...so she'll be testifying tomorrow?"

"Indeed. Also, she'll be bringing other evidence to the court, so you don't have to worry about being short-handed in evidence."

"I see…is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Yes…just…watch your back. Remember I said that the lead detective before is working a different case?"

"Yes…"

"That case is a murder case…about one of the witnesses we were going to call along with this witness."

"Wait…so there were two witnesses?"

"Yes, but the other one was murdered…yesterday. A witness for the third case has received a death threat as well. So every witness concerning these cases are under police protection. I don't know if the killer is trying to go after you or not."

_Wait…should I tell him?_

"Edgeworth…yesterday…late at night…some people threw a brick through the windows of my office along with a letter telling me I can't keep defending criminals forever. Would that have to do with the killing?"

Edgeworth looked down at the ground, deep in thought. "If memory serves…the death threat to the witness was sent by a brick getting thrown into their house. She also said that it was a white sedan that was parked in front of her house when the incident occurred."

"That's…the same exact car that was there when the brick went through my office windows."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I looked through the window and saw a white sedan outside of my office, along with three men coming toward my office."

Edgeworth sighed. "The witness also said she saw three men approach her house. Wright, I'm going to order a patrol car to stay at your office for a while. Is that okay with you?"

Phoenix sighed. "That's fine. Better to be safe than sorry."

Edgeworth smirked. "Very well. Wright, I'll be heading back to the prosecutors office. Call me if you need anything."

"Well…a ride back to my office would be nice."

"Very well."

After Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Maya piled into Edgeworth's car, Edgeworth drove them to Phoenix's office. "You should see the patrol car around eight in the evening."

"Alright. Thanks Edgeworth."

Edgeworth drove off, leaving Maya and Phoenix at the office. Entering, both of them saw that it was empty. "Trucy and Pearl probably went to go visit Apollo."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Maya commented as she strolled into the living room and turned on the tv. Phoenix was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he heard the news come on. _How come the news always seems to be on?_ (because I like it that way Phoenix)

"Good afternoon everyone. Today, we start off with the newest case of famed defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. His client, Juan Castillo, was found innocent of his charge of raping and killing the victim. (I know I haven't stated the victim's name, and that's because I couldn't think of one.) We now go out to George Caldwell in front of the courthouse. George."

"Earlier today, the decision that Juan Castillo was innocent sent shockwaves through the courthouse. Within minutes, everyone in the courthouse knew of the verdict. Some were extremely pleased with the verdict. Others, however, weren't so pleased." The screen switched to interviewing a person. "I can't believe that the monster got off the hook for his crime. Hopefully, next time, the courts will be able to find him guilty of the other three crimes he is being tried of." The screen switched back to George. "Now, the next trial for Juan Castillo begins tomorrow. The prosecutor, however, will change. This time, equally famous prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, will face off against Phoenix Wright. Remember, years ago, Phoenix was the attorney to hand Miles Edgeworth his first defeat in court. I bet that this battle will be an epic one. I know I'll enjoy it tomorrow."

"George thank you. We now move on to a different story…"

"Why do I always look like the bad guy in their news reports?"

"I don't know. Maybe they hold a grudge against you or something."

Phoenix sighed. "I'm sure they'll take back their words later when Juan is proven to be innocent."

"I doubt it. You gotta remember Nick, the news rarely issues a public apology."

Phoenix shook his head and went back to the kitchen to remake his sandwich.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location. (Couldn't think of another phrase)

"Are you sure that the trial tomorrow will be completely in favor of the prosecution?"

After a long pause, the man continued talking on the phone. "I know that the plan is secret and that no one knows, but if anyone can figure out what we're doing, it's Phoenix Wright."

After another long pause, the voice continued. "So you're telling me…you want me to do your dirty work for you?" After a few seconds, the voice finally said, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll kill Phoenix Wright for you."

Now I bet you guys didn't expect that ending….right? Anyways just in case any of you guys are wondering, there were only minor changes between the first and second drafts of the chapter. Also, the reason I postponed "The Case of the Missing Boy" is because of time restraints. Sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for reading and…do I really need to say the rest? I'm sure you guys know what I'm going to say already.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay guys, I'm REALLY sorry it took a little less than a week to update this, but I've been busy with college with my finals just a few weeks away. Anyways, I'm writing this at 11 at night, but I won't go to sleep until this chapter is over. Please enjoy.

Phoenix was in his office working on paperwork for the trial when he heard the entrance to the building open, along with Trucy and Pearl's voices. _They must be back from visiting Apollo._

Phoenix stood up and went out to meet them. Trucy then informed Phoenix that Apollo was doing better and that the doctors thought he would only need to be there for a few more days.

Phoenix smiled a little. "Well, that's good to hear."

Both Trucy and Pearl shook their heads and went off to do their own thing. Phoenix went back to his office and continued to work on paperwork. After a few hours, Phoenix finally finished up the last of the paperwork and decided that he should get some sleep. Maya, Pearl, and Trucy were already asleep, so Phoenix had no problem making it to the couch and falling asleep.

Phoenix awoke to the sound of the tv blaring. Looking at his phone, Phoenix saw that it was seven thirty. _Well, at least that TV woke me up just when I wanted to._ Getting up, Phoenix stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once ready, he went to the living room to see who was watching tv. As he entered, he was greeted by Maya.

"Hiya Nick! Finally awake I see."

"I've been up. It's someone I'm looking at who woke me up."

Maya smiled. "SOMEONE has to wake you up Nick. Otherwise, you'd be a lazy bum."

Phoenix smirked. What Maya said was true. If it wasn't for the fact that he had Trucy, he wouldn't have even bothered to even try to play the piano. It was because he had to provide for her that he even worked at all. Now that he was a defense attorney again, he reverted back to the way things were before.

"So, are you coming to the trial with me?"

"You betcha. I just have to get my sandals on, then I'm ready to go."

"Well, I'm leaving in a few minutes so you better get your sandals on soon."

Maya nodded and turned off the tv. Phoenix went to the kitchen to grab himself an apple. Taking a bite, he let his mind wander a bit. Naturally, it went to Maya. (The romance part of the story is still there, even though I've put it off for a bit) Phoenix smiled as he thought about her. Ever since Lloyd was killed, she was available again. _This time, I better not screw it up._

"Screw what up?"

Phoenix looked up and saw Maya looking at him. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Nothing that you need to know yet. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to get my sandals on."

Once Maya had her sandals on, Phoenix left the office and flagged down a taxi.

Once at the courthouse, Phoenix sat down at a bench in the defendant lobby. Reviewing the facts of the case, Phoenix tried to make sure that he was well prepared. Without the tape, Phoenix stood a chance in court. He knew that Juan was innocent of this case as well. The only things Phoenix had to explain away was the service pistol and why Juan's fingerprints were the only ones on the gun. Phoenix heard the door to the defendants lobby open. Looking up, he spotted Juan being escorted by a guard. "Mr. Wright, I assume you are prepared to defend me in this case as well?"

"I am, but it won't be as easy as last case. There are a few pieces of evidence if left in their current condition, incriminates you. However, I have a theory about everything. Let's just hope it's right."

Juan nodded. "I trust you Mr. Wright. Please get me an acquittal."

"I promise you I'll do my best."

Phoenix sat back down on the bench and reviewed the facts once more. "Juan, let me ask you something. Why are your fingerprints all over the murder weapon?"

Juan looked away. "I guess they didn't tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I was the one who, after the person who witnessed the crime, who found the body. I was in shock because…because she was…my sister."

"The victim…is your sister?"

Juan shook his head. "She married a couple years before the murder. She had dated a lot of guys in high school, but none of the relationships ended well. Finally, she met this one guy named Sean Marie. They hit off and after a year, they were engaged. After they married, I had never seen my sister as happy as she was. However, this case…took that all away."

"I'm sorry about your loss, but why are your fingerprints on the gun?"

"I…was in shock. Without thinking I picked up the gun. I was just carrying my sister in my arms, so my hands were bloody. Those are the fingerprints they must be referring to."

"I see…"

Juan sighed. "I knew I would have to see him again."

"See who again?"

"Mr. Wright, I have my suspicions that Sean isn't completely innocent in this case."

"What makes you say that?"

"He didn't show any emotion after my sister was murdered. All he cared about was her life insurance money. They were fairly wealthy, so both of them had a fairly large life insurance policy. However, things took a turn for the worst. They lost almost all their money at the time. I suspect that either he, or someone he paid, killed my sister."

Phoenix thought about things for a minute. "I would have to say that…he probably paid someone, if he is involved."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's what Jared said after we found him guilty in the last case. He said he committed a copycat murder. That means, if what he said is true, that the person who killed your sister, killed the two other women. Unless your brother-in-law killed two other women before her, I'd have to say he hired the man who killed the other two women."

Juan shook his head. "I agree. Let's just hope the real killer is found."

Phoenix shook his head. Maya piped in. "So, Juan, has prison life improved any since yesterday?"

Juan looked at Maya and smiled. "Well, some of the other inmates aren't threatening to kill me for raping a woman. So yes, I'd say it has improved."

Maya shook her head. That's good."

Suddenly, the bailiff came out of the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, the trial will begin shortly. Please make your way into the courtroom."

Phoenix looked at Juan. "Looks like this is it."

Juan shook his head. "Good luck Mr. Wright."

I'm sorry to say this…but you won't see the trial in this chapter. Sorry about that, but I need to think of how this trial will go, since this won't be solved in one day. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Yes, I have to say that again because I only got one review last chapter. Hope that changes this chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, a couple of things before I begin the next chapter. 1. Thanks everyone for reviewing, the story is just a couple of reviews away from 60. 2. I set up a new poll asking how many stories should be in the "Objection!" series. Be sure to vote. The poll should appear at the top of my profile page. Okay, enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter.

The chatter from the courtroom was silenced by the judge banging the gavel. "Court is now in session for the second trial of Juan Castrillo."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution has been waiting for a while your honor."

"Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please."

"The defendant, Juan Castrillo, is guilty of this murder. Although acquitted of the initial charges, the actual murderer claimed that he was only performing the murder being a 'copycat' as he put it. The prosecution can prove that Jared Port copied the work of Juan Castrillo."

The judge shook his head. "I can see where you're going with this Mr. Edgeworth. Now, I assume you have a witness?"

Edgeworth shook his finger. "Don't get too excited, your honor. I still have to call up the detective in charge of the case first."

The judge shook his head. "That's what I meant by 'witness.'"

_Sure you did your honor…_

The judge cleared his throat. "You may call the detective, Mr. Edgeworth."

"The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

Detective Gumshoe entered the courtroom and took the stand.

"Name and occupation Detective."

"My name is Dick Gumshoe. I'm the detective in charge of this case."

"Very well Detective. Please tell us the basics of this case."

"This case is almost exactly like the previous case against Juan Castrillo. The victim, Elaine Marie, was the defendant's sister. She was shot four times with a police pistol."

The judge furrowed his brow. "This is basically the same exact case as before. Honestly, I could say that because Juan was acquitted of a similar case, he should be acquitted now."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted. "Jared Port effectively put an end to that when he said he only committed a copycat murder. The defense would have to prove that Jared was lying in order to enact that rule."

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Do you have any evidence showing that Jared was lying?"

Phoenix shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, I don't. I'll just proceed with the cross-examination your honor."

"Very well, please begin your cross-examination."

"This case is almost exactly like the previous case against Juan Castrillo—"

"Hold it! So there aren't any discrepancies between the two cases?"

Gumshoe thought for a moment. "Nope, other than the fact that…the victim, Elaine Marie, was the defendant's sister—"

"Hold it! Wouldn't that prove the defendant's innocence? After all, I'm sure Juan wouldn't kill his own sister!"

"OBJECTION! There have been numerous cases where the brother has killed the sister. This, sadly, is one of those cases."

The judge shook his head. "Agreed. Please continue Detective."

"She was shot four times with a police pistol—"

"Hold it! Could it have been stolen from Juan, like last trial?"

"Sorry pal, but Juan's police cruiser wasn't even near the crime scene."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"It was parked in the back of the police station. Juan was off-duty at the time the murder took place."

"I see…"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Mr. Edgeworth…I fail to see how this testimony has benefited the prosecution."

"That's because the Detective hasn't shown a critical piece of evidence."

The judge looked shocked. "Critical? How so?"

"You'll see. Now, Detective, please present the photo to the court."

Gumshoe looked down and softly said, "Yes sir…"

Slowly, Gumshoe revealed a photo. The bailiff stepped forward and took the photo. Giving it to the judge, the bailiff then returned to his post. The judge looked at the photo. "Why…this is the defendant…fleeing the scene of the crime!"

The crowd erupted into chatter. The judge silenced them with the banging of the gavel. "Mr. Edgeworth, how did you obtain this photo?"

Edgeworth folded his arms. "Sadly…one of the witnesses gave it to me."

"I see. Would you like to call the witness now?"

"…I'd rather no, but I have to. The prosecution calls…(I can't believe I'm doing this) Wendy Oldbag to the stand."

The courtroom door opened, and an older version of Wendy Oldbag went up to the stand.

"Uh…witness…name and occupation…"

"…."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Witness, please give your name and occu—"

"Can't you guys just wait one minute? I'm trying to remember the moment Edgey-Poo decided to trust me again with being a witness."

"Uh…witness…your name and—"

"Wendy Oldbag and I'm…the Pink Princess in the famous stage show."

"That's nice. Now—"

"Nice? Only nice!? Honestlykidsthesedaysdon'tkonwwhattruebeautyandfor mare. Theyneedto—"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Please just testify to the court."

"Hmph, fine."

"That night, after a show, I decided to go for a walk. While I was walking down the street, I heard a muffled scream and gunshots. Running over, I saw the defendant running away. If only that dumpster hadn't been in the way, I would have more clearly seen his face."

The judge shook his head. "Very well, please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"Edgey-Poo…I promise I'll do better this time!"

"That night, after a show, I decided to go for a walk—"

"Hold it! Why did you go for a walk?"

"My hips were hurting. In order to loosen them up, I decided to go for a quick stroll."

"I see…please continue."

"While I was walking down the street, I heard a muffled scream—"

"Hold it! How many gunshots?"

"I would say four gunshots. After all, that's what my Edgey-Poo told me."

"OBJECTION! Your honor, she said that just because Edgeworth told her that fact. This is a biased testimony."

"OBJECTION! She told me she heard four gunshots before I told her how many bullets were found in the victim's body."

_Ugh…so close._

"Running over, I saw the defendant running away—"

"Hold it! Are you sure you aren't mistaken again?"

"Tch, whippersnappers like you don't know that you should respect an old-lady's memory. Of course I'm sure. Edgey-Poo believed me, so that's all that matters."

"If only that dumpster hadn't been in the way, I would have more clearly seen his face—"

"OBJECTION!"

And what was that "OBJECTION!" about? Well, find out next time. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review or vote on my newest poll.


	33. Chapter 33

Well, time for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We have reached past the 60 review mark. I'm sure we'll make 100 before the story is over. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

The courtroom looked at Phoenix. Phoenix had shouted his trademark comment, "OBJECTION!" and the crowd was curious to what he was going to say.

The judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Wright, what was that for?"

Phoenix looked at the judge. "Your honor, may I take a look at the picture of the crime scene?"

"Sure."

The judge handed the photo to the bailiff, who handed it to Phoenix. Phoenix gave it a quick glance. "Your honor, the witness stated that she couldn't see the murderer's face because there was a dumpster in the way, blocking her vision of the face."

"Yes, she did testify to that."

"HOWEVER if you look at this photo, there isn't a single dumpster in here! How do you explain that witness?!"

Wendy Oldbag scrunched her face up. "What? There—there had to be a dumpster there! I'm sure of it!"

"This photo doesn't lie Ms. Oldbag. How do you explain the missing dumpster?"

"Uh…Edgey-Poo…help."

"Gnk…" Edgeworth folded his arms. "Actually, I can't think of anything to explain why the dumpster isn't there. Your honor, after this trial, I will delve more fully into this matter."

"You mean that this trial won't end today?"

"As it stands, no. I must admit that I'm quite perplexed as to why this dumpster isn't there. Especially since the…witness…is so adamant that it was there."

The judge furrowed his brow. "I see…so, no matter what direction the trial heads to today…"

"There can be no verdict until I complete my investigation into this matter."

The judge shook his head. "I see. Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, was there any reason you called her up to the witness stand? All she has done is cause issues for the court."

Edgeworth shrugged. "My purpose was to bring the issue of the dumpster into light. Now that it is in the open, I have no further need of this witness. However, I will bring the second witness to the stand. One, who I believe, will help convince the court of the defendant's guilt."

"Very well, you may call your witness Mr. Edgeworth."

"The prosecution calls Melissa Steiner to the stand." (You can thank me later for not having Oldbag in there forever.)

A beautiful, brown haired woman entered the courtroom and took the stand.

"Name and occupation."

"My name is Melissa Steiner. I'm a nurse at the local hospital."

Edgeworth looked at Melissa. "Ms. Steiner, you told me that you witnessed the actual killing. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I can."

"That night, I was walking home from work when I heard a scuffle coming from the alleyway. Heading there, I saw a man on top of a woman, pointing a gun at her. Firing five shots, he killed her and ran away."

The judge shook his head. "This seems like a solid testimony to me. Mr. Wright, please begin your cross-examination."

"That night, I was walking home from work when I heard a scuffle coming from the alleyway—"

"Hold it! Do you usually walk home from work there?"

"No. My husband usually picks me up from work, but he had to work later at the steel plant, so I had to walk home."

"So, your husband was at the steel plant at the time of the murder?"

"Yes he was."

"Do you have any confirmation of that?"

"Well….no. I don't. You don't suspect him of anything, do you?"

"If anyone remotely involved in this case does not have an alibi…they are supposed to be suspected of being the killer, your husband included."

"But he didn't do it! I would have said it if he did!"

"OBJECTION! Would you? This is your husband we're talking about. Would you seriously testify against him in court?"

"I—gnrk"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth slammed on the desk. "Your honor, the defense has strayed off course from the cross-examination. Although I will concede that the witness's husband needs to be investigated further, I request that we continue with the cross-examination."

The judge shook his head. "I agree. Mr. Wright, please try to stay on topic next time."

_Well…at least I got some information there._

"Heading there, I saw a man on top of a woman, pointing a gun at her—"

"Hold it! Did you happen to see the face of the killer?"

"I….no, I didn't. There was a dumpster in the way blocking my view."

"Hold it! So you saw the dumpster as well?"

"I did. Why is that a problem?"

Edgeworth butted in. "There was no dumpster in the photo of the crime scene, and police officers at the scene claim that there wasn't a dumpster there at all. It's a mystery we're going to pursue later. Right now, let's just focus on your cross-examination."

"Firing five shots, he killed her and ran away—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked at Melissa. "So you say that the killer fired five shots at the victim. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm sad to say that this isn't true. Two pieces of evidence make it clear that four shots were fired."

"Four?"

"Yes. The first piece of evidence is the autopsy report. It clearly states that four bullets were found in the victim's body, not five."

"But the killer may have missed her for one shot."

"The second piece of evidence is the pistol itself. I received a note along with the evidence. The pistol was found to only have been fired four times. If this is true, then that 'fifth' gunshot you heard didn't even exsist."

"…! But I'm sure I heard it…I know I did…"

"…!" _It doesn't appear that she's lying…_

"Mr. Wright, you have a look in your eye. Care to explain what you're thinking?"

"Well….I have no evidence…but I have a theory that I would like to propose to the court."

"Very well Mr. Wright, please present us with your theory."

"Ms. Steiner…did you stay at the crime scene the whole time after you witnessed the murder?"

Melissa tilted her head. "No, I didn't. I went to go find a phone to call the police since I forgot my cell phone at the hospital. Why?"

_As I thought._

"So far, there are two mysteries plaguing the court right now. The first one is the disappearing dumpster. The second one is the number of gunshots heard. If my theory is correct…both of these mysteries are connected."

The judge had a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean Mr. Wright?"

"Your honor…how many times have you been judge over a trial where there was a body found in a dumpster?"

"Why plenty. Why, just last week I was judge over a trial like that."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. "What point are you getting at Wright?"

"My point is this. Ms. Steiner…I believe you that you witnessed the murder, and that you heard five gunshots. That's because you didn't witness just one murder, but two!"

The crowd erupted into chatter until the judge finally calmed them. "Order! Order! Mr. Wright, are you serious?"

"I am your honor. Also, look at the picture. I thought something was off about the place the first witness told everyone where the dumpster was. If you look in that area, you can see markings on the ground, suggesting a heavy object was there at one point. My theory is that the dumpster was that object!"

"OBJECTION! Wright, there is a serious flaw in your logic."

"How so Edgeworth?"

"You said that the dumpster was moved because it was connected to a different murder. Why in the world would anyone move the dumpster?"

_Think Phoenix think! What reason would the second killer want to move the dumpster?_

"…..!"

The judge looked at Phoenix. "That look has returned. Mr. Wright, please tell the court what you think."

"The reason the second killer had to move the dumpster is because…of the first murder."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. "How would the first murder affect the second one?"

"Think about it. Would you hide a body…near another crime scene?"

"Uh…"

"No smart criminal would even attempt to do that. Edgeworth, remember the area around the crime scene?"

"Yes I do."

"Were there any other alleys in that area?"

"…only one. And that alley didn't have a dumpster."

"That is exactly my point. That alley didn't have a dumpster now, and it didn't have one then…until the killer moved it there."

"….I see your point Wright."

The judge looked at Edgeworth. "What is the prosecution's opinion about Mr. Wright's theory?"

"…..it holds enough ground to warrant further investigation."

"I see…should we continue the trial today?"

"….we should. There is still a bit of testimony I would like the witness to deliver to us."

"Very well. Witness, please testify to the court again."

And you guys will have to wait until next chapter for that. Anyways, a few things. 1. Please vote on my newest poll asking how many stories the "Objection!" series should have. 2. My friend has begun writing stories himself, but doesn't have time to type them. So he "wisely" uses his school time to write it out on paper. He'll be mailing the papers to me for me to type them out, so stay tuned for that. 3. Thanks for reading. I know I'm slowing down on updates, and there isn't an end in sight for these delayed updates, but please keep on reading. Also, don't forget to review. I read all of them and take them seriously. If there is anything that is wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll see if I can do anything to change it. Anyways, thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, time for another chapter. Just one thing though before I start. Thanks to "The Guy Who Reviews" I remembered to post the third chapter of "Through the Years." The link to the story is on my profile. Hope you enjoy it. Now, time for the chapter.

Phoenix looked at Melissa Steiner. Edgeworth had one last trick up his sleeve with the witness.

"Even though I didn't see the killer's face, I did see one identifying feature. There was a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm."

The judge looked at Melissa. "I see. Now, I don't think there should be a cross-examination for this statement. All we have to do is look at the defendant's left arm."

Edgeworth shook his head. "Agreed. Do you have any objections Wright?"

_I don't think there was a tattoo on Juan's arm…hopefully I'm right about this…_

"The defense has no objections."

Edgeworth shook his head. "Very well. Defendant, please take the stand."

Juan got up from his seat and went to the witness stand. "Defendant, please show the court your left arm."

"Yes sir." Juan lifted up his left sleeve, revealing nothing but skin."

"Sorry sir, but I've never had a tattoo on my body before. It's against the rules for a policeman to wear tattoos."

The judge shook his head. "I see…Mr. Edgeworth, it seems that your own witness has cleared the def—"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, as I said before, it's impossible for a verdict today, especially with the mystery of the dumpster."

"But, your own witness just cleared the defendant of the charge. The case is essentially over."

_Is it over? Can I just accept an acquittal?_

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted, his voice full of desperation. "As long as there is a single doubt in this case, the trial must continue!"

"Objection overruled. I will now give my—"

"OBJECTION!" The entire court looked at Phoenix. "Your honor, the defense agrees with the prosecution. As long as that mystery remains, the trial must continue, even if it must be postponed for the day!"

"But…your client has just been proven innocent of all charges. You should be happy right now."

"As long as there is any doubt, the trial must go on. I stand on that. Your honor, please, let the trial continue tomorrow."

The judge furrowed his brow, deep in thought. After a few minutes, he banged his gavel. "The court…will reconvene tomorrow to discuss this mystery with the dumpster. Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, I expect a thorough investigation to be conducted. Do I make myself clear?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Yes your honor."

Edgeworth shook his head. "I understand your honor."

"Very well, the court will reconvene tomorrow. That is all, court is adjourned." With that, the judge slammed his gavel.

Phoenix entered the defendant lobby followed by Maya. "Nick, why did you object to ending the trial? You were just about to win!"

"The truth…it hasn't been completely found out. Although I believe Juan is innocent, I still feel like I have to solve the mystery of the dumpster."

"I see…well, you'll be doing that alone. I'm going to go visit Apollo. See ya Nick!"

Maya took off, leaving Phoenix there alone until Juan was escorted in by a guard. "Mr. Wright, why didn't you end the trial?"

"Because that mystery concerning the dumpster is bothering me. I believe you're innocent, but that dumpster is just bothering me."

"I see…so you don't think I'm guilty then…"

"Of course I don't think you're guilty! Otherwise, you would have been given the guilty verdict a long time ago. Anyways, I'm going to give that dumpster a thorough look. I'll see you later Juan."

"Bye Mr. Wright."

Phoenix waved down a cab and went to the crime scene. Once there, he went down the alley where the murder had occurred a couple years back. _If there's anything here…that will be a miracle in itself_.

Phoenix took a look around the alley, finding the spot where the dumpster should have been. Finally find it, he took a look around the area. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary here…"

A voice came from behind him. "May I ask what you are doing sir?"

Turning around, Phoenix saw a brown-haired woman behind him. "I'm just looking over this area. I'm a defense attorney and I have to look over this area for a trial."

"I see. Well, hopefully I don't have any cases that make me look like a weirdo."

"You're an attorney?"

"A defense attorney, yes. I moved here about a year ago. My old law firm…let's just say wasn't the best place."

"Where did you work at?"

"I used to work at Kohlberk Law Firm in Arizona. However, a certain case there decided to end my career there."

"What's your name?"

"Miranda. Miranda Veal."(*cough cough* Through the Years character *cough cough*)

"Well, Miranda, what law firm do you work at now?"

"My own. I figured I didn't want to experience what happened at my previous law firm again, so I decided to start my own."

"How did you get the cash to do that? After all, we don't get paid that much…"

"My assistant helped me get the money I needed. He even moved here with me. Anyways, he should be done going to the bathroom by now, so I should be going. Nice meeting you Mr…"

"Wright. Phoenix Wright."

"The famous attorney?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm famous…"

"I've heard of you even from Arizona. I'd say you're pretty famous. Anyways, nice meeting you."

With that, Miranda walked away, leaving Phoenix to resume his work. (I didn't just put her in there to put her in there. She'll be coming back later.)

After a few minutes, Phoenix was about to move on to the next alley when he spotted something sticking out from a pile of garbage. Moving the garbage aside, he found a bullet case. _Is this from the case or from a different crime?_ Either way, Phoenix took a picture of it. Getting up, Phoenix moved on to the next alley, trying to find out what happened there that night.

And that's the chapter. As I said, Miranda Veal isn't there just to be there. She'll be coming back, but I also gave you guys some hints about the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	35. Chapter 35

Finals coming up. Probably going to be my last update for about a week, unless I can squeeze in some time to write another chapter. Either way, hope you enjoy.

Phoenix was in his office, holding his head in his hands. He had failed to find anything in the other alley, and all he had was a bullet from the first alley. Phoenix had called Gumshoe and had him send the bullet to forensics, to determine if the bullet was from the case. Standing up, Phoenix was thinking to himself how to defend Juan when he heard the entrance doors open. "Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix left his office and went to the front of the building, to see Jonathan standing in the doorway. "Mr. Wright, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You're about to get a call about this, but there was a murder a few blocks from here."

"So? What does that have to do with me? I can't defend him if that's what you're asking."

"No, I'm not asking anything. I came to give you a warning, before the police arrive. There was a message on the wall near where the body was found."

"What did it say?"

"I don't remember EXACTLY what it was, but it basically said that if you don't stop being a lawyer, more and more people will be murdered."

Phoenix was shocked. "It said WHAT?!"

"Mr. Wright, I know you get tired of me saying this, but there is something I still haven't told you."

"And what's that?"

"While I was 'working' with my siblings, we learned about a small group that felt that you were setting killers free. In order to stop you, they said that they would use any means necessary to make sure you retire for good."

"So…now they're killing people…to keep killers off the street….that's logical."

Jonathan smirked. "I'm serious Phoenix. You better watch yourself from now on. I don't know what they have in store."

"I see…thanks. Now before you go, please tell me if you're hiding anything else from me?"

Jonathan was silent as he looked at Phoenix. "I—there is something that I am keeping from you, but it has nothing to do with you."

With that, Jonathan left the office, leaving Phoenix there alone. Looking around, Phoenix sighed. _Why must something happen that revolves around me?_

Phoenix was jolted from his thoughts when the phone rang. Answering it, Phoenix already knew who it was going to be. "Hello?"

"Pal! Two things! First, the bullet you told me to send to forensics, was not a bullet fired from the murder weapon!"

"Then what gun was it fired from?"

"We don't know that yet pal. However, we found a small amount of blood on the bullet. After conducting some tests, forensics found that the blood belonged to Jorge Rodrigo. What's interesting about it is that he's been missing…ever since the night of the crime."

"So that means we have a victim on the 'second murder' theory?"

"That's right pal! Sorry, but I was ordered to tell this to Mr. Edgeworth before I told you. I'm sure he'll use something to discredit this in court tomorrow…or if there is a trial tomorrow…"

"What do you mean Gumshoe?"

"That's the second thing. You see…there has been talk now of cancelling the trial tomorrow…because an unusual murder happened…"

Phoenix sighed. "I already know about that Gumshoe. An informant came and told me a murder had taken place…along with a note telling me to stop being a lawyer, or more murders will occur."

"That's right pal. I've been told that there is a big chance that you'll be replaced as the lawyer tomorrow because of the murder…"

_This can't be happening…_

"So what's going to happen if I'm removed?"

"Well…you have a chance to have another lawyer take your place. Since Apollo is in the hospital, I know it can't be him…"

_I can't let this case fall to anyone…it could easily be corrupt…ted…._

"Gumshoe, I need you to do a search for me. Look up an attorney known Miranda Veal."

"Why her?"

"I met her today. She's an attorney who just moved here from Arizona. From what I know of her, she hates corruption just as much as I do."

"Sure thing pal. Just give me a few seconds."

Phoenix held on to the phone as he heard Gumshoe conduct a search. After several minutes, he came back to the phone. "Still there pal?"

"I'm here Gumshoe."

"Good. According to this, she was an attorney at Kohlberk Law Firm in Phoenix Arizona. However, after her second trial, the law firm was found out to be a firm full of frauds and corruption. She then moved with her assistant here to restart her law career."

"What is her assistant's name?"

"I don't know pal. It doesn't say. However, if this her first trial here, she's going to need a person to guide her through the trial."

"I'll do that. I just need to find her."

"Okay pal, just wait—"

"Hey, Dick, who are you talking to?"

"Mr. Wright sir!"

"Good, tell him that he's no longer the attorney of this trial. However, he will be the attorney for the next two trials involving Juan."

Phoenix was stunned. _They really did kick me off from the defense…_

"Pal…I need to tell you something…"

"I heard it Gumshoe. That's why I need to know where Miranda is. I choose her to take my place tomorrow. I'll be there to guide her, but she's going to be in charge of the defense."

"Okay pal. Last I know, she's renting an apartment a few blocks from your office."

"Can you give me an address?"

Minutes later, Phoenix was standing in front of an apartment complex. "This is the place. Let's hope she's home."

Entering the complex, Phoenix looked for apartment 301. Minutes later, he found it. Ringing the doorbell, Phoenix stepped back to wait for Miranda to answer. However, when the door opened, it did not reveal Miranda, but a man."

"Hello?"

"Uh…hi. My name is Phoenix Wright. I was told Miranda Veal lives here. Is she home by any chance?"

The man shook his head and let Phoenix enter the apartment. "Miranda, some man named Phoenix Wright is here to see you!"

After a few seconds, Phoenix saw Miranda exit a room. "Mr. Wright, I didn't expect to see you. Why are you here?"

"Miranda, have you taken the BAR exam here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to take a case for me. I originally was in charge of the defense, but I've been kicked off for unforeseen circumstances."

"You didn't do anything illegal, right?"

"No, it's not that." Phoenix went on to explain everything to Miranda. When he was finished, Phoenix asked her, "Miranda, I'm offering you a job at Wright Anything Agency. Will you take it?"

After a few minutes, she responded with, "Of course I'll take it."

And now you know why I put Miranda in the last chapter. Sorry, but it's gonna be a while for my next update, so I'll keep you guys wondering what's going to happen. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	36. Chapter 36

Well, time for the next chapter. Oh, just so you know, I'm officially an adult now. Turned 18 this week so I'm pretty excited about that. Now to Random (the reviewer) just so you know, the assistant's name is not Brian Doyle. You'll see why later when I post the next several chapters of "Through the Years." Anyways, enough of me blabbing. On with the story!

Phoenix was walking down the street, going back to his office. He had just finished talking with Miranda about her taking his case. Phoenix wasn't pleased over the fact that he had been replaced, but he at least found someone to take his place. Sighing, Phoenix continued to walk down the street. Having not brought enough money for another cab ride, Phoenix was forced to walk back to the office.

Maya, Trucy, and Pearl were with Apollo in the hospital. Apollo had the tv on and was watching the daily news. After a few stories, the "breaking news!" logo appeared. "We have just received word that the attorney, Phoenix Wright, will NOT be defending Juan Castrillo in the next trial. Earlier today, a body was found, along with a message to have Mr. Wright step down from being an attorney. Although we have not received replies to our phone calls to Mr. Wright, the judge in charge of the case was more talkative.

"I removed Mr. Wright from being the attorney for safety concerns for this trial. If those murderers killed once to keep him from defending Juan Castrillo, they could kill again. This has nothing to do attacking Mr. Wright. I will allow him to be a the attorney in the third trial, but as for this trial, he has been officially removed."

"As we said before, this is just coming in. We hope to bring you more details before the end of the hour."

The hospital room was silent from the shock. Maya was dumbfounded. _They replaced Nick….because someone murdered another person? _

The hospital room remained silent as the news broadcast continued. Finally, just when the station was about to go off the air, they announced the new details.

"Before we go, we have more details concerning the case of Juan Castrillo. It seems the reason we haven't heard from Mr. Wright is because he wasn't in his office at all. He has recruited a new defense attorney named Miranda Veal to take his place. However, he will be guiding her through the trial. We hope to bring you more details during our next broadcast."

Apollo coughed once. "Well, that's Mr. Wright for you. Still won't give up on a case, even if he isn't the attorney anymore."

Maya gave a one-sided smile to Apollo. "Nick has always been like that ever since I've known him. The only time I ever saw him almost give up was with the trial of my sister's death. He was accused of murder and was about to be convicted, but I came to his rescue."

Apollo nodded his head. "I read about that. It says that you told him about a crucial piece of evidence."

Maya smiled. "So it says."

After talking for several minutes, Maya, Trucy, and Pearl bade their farewells to Apollo and headed back to the office.

Phoenix had finally arrived back at the office. Entering the office, he went to the kitchen, grabbed himself a pudding cup, and headed back to his actual office. Once he entered the room, he noticed that the answering machine light was flashing. Pushing the blinking button, Phoenix was greeted by a female voice. "You have one new message." *Beep*

"Mr. Wright, this is Amanda Burkler from Channel 15 Action News. We would like to ask you some questions about your removal from the trial of Juan Castrillo. Please call us back at…"

Phoenix listened to the message until it ended. Then, he sat down on his chair, picked up the phone, and called the news station.

Maya, Trucy, and Pearl has just entered the office when they heard Phoenix's voice. Walking over to his office, they heard Phoenix say "Thank you. Bye." Hearing Phoenix hang up the phone, they went into his office.

"Hey Nick, who were you talking to?"

"Just the news station. They called me concerning the trial tomorrow."

"Oh…yeah, we heard about that. So are you really going to help uh….Miranda tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after all, it's her first case here, so she'll need help."

Maya shook her head. "I see…"

Pearl looked at Maya, who had an unusual look on her face. _I wonder what she's thinking…_

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Well, sorry to say this, but I need to call Miranda to make sure she's prepared for the trial tomorrow, can you step out of my office for a second?"

Everyone shook their heads and left the office, leaving Phoenix free to call Miranda.

"Mystic Maya, what was that face in Mr. Nick's office for?"

"What look Pearly?"

"When Mr. Nick mentioned this 'Miranda' you had a look on your face like you didn't like it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! I saw it myself!"

Trucy piped in. "I saw it too! To me, it looked like a look of jealousy!"

Maya was starting to blush profusely. "I did not give a jealous look!"

Both Trucy and Pearl gave Maya a look. "Even if I did give a look like that, it means nothing!"

Pearl and Trucy started snickering. "Do you really believe that Maya?" Trucy asked.

"Y….y…." _Do I really think that?_

"Mystic Maya…do you love Mr. Nick?"

"I…"

"Tell us the truth Mystic Maya!"

"I…"

"What does she have to tell the truth about?" Maya turned back to see Phoenix behind her.

"Oh…nothing Nick, nothing at all!" With that, Maya charged out of the room and into the kitchen.

_What was that all about?_ Shaking his head, Phoenix looked at Trucy and Pearl. "So, how is Apollo doing?"

"Oh, Polly's doing great! He said he only has about another day before the hospital will release him."

"Well, that's good."

"It sure is!"

After an awkward silence, Phoenix asked, "So, what were you guys asking Maya about earlier?"

Trucy and Pearl looked at each other. "Uh…nothing!" Before Phoenix could question further, Trucy and Pearl were running for the kitchen.

Well, it's not the longest chapter I've done, but I've been busy lately. I have just one more final tomorrow, so then I'll be able to write more. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	37. Chapter 37

Well, I finished my first semester of college. Now I have more time for writing. With that being said, I have also updated "Through the Years" so be sure the check that out. (It's the story Miranda is in and you can find the link to it on my profile.) Without further ado, the next chapter.

Phoenix was lying on the couch, unable to sleep. Many things were on his mind, including what Trucy and Pearl asked Maya, and about the court case the next day. Finally, after tossing and turning for over an hour, Phoenix gave up and went to his office. Turning on his computer, Phoenix researched what the garbage company did with their dumpsters, and how the dumpsters are moved. After a couple hours, Phoenix turned off his computer, went back to the couch, and managed to get some sleep.

The next morning, Phoenix was awoken by his cell phone's alarm. Turning the alarm off, Phoenix got up, took a shower, shaved, and went to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. As he was eating his cereal, Maya came into the kitchen. As soon as she saw Phoenix, she abruptly stopped, which caught Phoenix's attention. "Good morning Maya."

"M—morning Nick."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Uh…good…really good."

_What is she so nervous about?_

After a few second silence, Maya asked Phoenix, "Um…Nick…you didn't hear what Pearl and Trucy asked me, did you?"

"Nothing other than they told you to tell the truth, no."

Maya breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I was just wondering."

Phoenix eyed Maya, wondering what was asked. Maya, however, returned to her old, chipper self. "So, Nick, are you going to the trial soon?"

"Yep, after I finish my breakfast."

"Cool, be sure to help Miranda with the case. She'll need it, but you already knew that."

_And….she's back._

After a lively conversation with Maya, Phoenix finished his cereal, brushed his teeth, and flagged down a taxi to go to the courthouse. Once he arrived, Phoenix headed to the defendant's lobby, and sat down to wait for Miranda. After a few minutes, the doors to the lobby opened, revealing Miranda and her assistant. "Mr. Wright, good to see you."

"You too Miranda. I assume you're ready for today's case?

"Yes I am. I read the transcripts from yesterday and have researched everything necessary for the trial."

Phoenix smirked. "Well, I can tell you're not a rookie."

"That's not entirely true. I've only taken three cases, all of which, I have won. However, just because I have three cases under my belt, doesn't mean that I won't make an amateur mistake." (Kinda late, but a spoiler for my novel.)

While they were talking, Miranda's assistant cleared his throat loudly. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Wright, but I forgot to introduce you to my assistant. Mr. Wright, please meet Sean Larim."

Phoenix stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sean shook Phoenix's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I've read a lot about you ever since we moved here. I have to say, you have made quite a reputation for yourself."

"Uh…thanks?"

"I meant that as a compliment. Sorry if I didn't make it clear. I used to be an attorney like you, but then I was caught with illegal evidence, and stripped of my attorney's bade."

"I'm sorry about that. I know how that feels."

"I should have seen it coming though. Anyways, enough about me. Where is our client?"

"Uh, I think he should be on his way here."

As soon as Phoenix spoke those words, the lobby doors opened, followed by Juan walking into lobby, surrounded by guards. "Mr. Wright, I heard the news last night. Have you found me a suitable attorney today?"

"I have. Meet Miranda Veal, your attorney for today."

Miranda walked up to Juan. "Hello Juan, I'm Miranda, pleased to meet you."

Juan looked at Miranda. "Nice to meet you to. How long have you been an attorney?"

"This is my first case in this city. I have three cases under my belt, however, in another city."

Juan shook his head. "I see. Sorry if I sounded rude, but my freedom is on the line."

"It's quite alright. Although I don't personally understand your situation, I did have a client who faced a situation similar to you. I know what you're going through."

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the courtroom opened. The bailiff came out of the courtroom and looked at Miranda and Phoenix. "Ms. Veal, Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin. Please head to the defense's desk."

Phoenix looked at Miranda. "This is it. You sure you can do this?"

Miranda looked at Phoenix. "I'm sure I can."

Phoenix gave Miranda a nod, and headed into the courtroom.

The unusually heavy chatter of the courtroom was drowned out by the judge's banging of the gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Juan Castrillo."

Edgeworth looked at the judge. "The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"Ms. Veal, I understand that you took over as the defense attorney. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor, you are correct."

"I see. Well, as long as Mr. Wright is next to you, you should have nothing to be afraid of."

"Thank you, your honor." _This isn't my first trial Judge. I have an understanding what I'm supposed to do._

"Mr. Edgeworth, when we finished the trial yesterday, we were left with two mysteries. The first one was with the missing dumpster, the second one was with the possibility of a second murder. Have you investigated into this matter?"

"We have, your honor."

"And? What are your conclusions?"

"The defense was correct in both observations. There was, indeed, another murder that night, and the dumpster was missing from the alley."

"How did you come with those conclusions?"

"First, the prosecution would like to present this bullet to the court. This was found by the defense attorney, Mr. Wright. After he turned in the bullet to the police, forensics did a number of tests. We have determined that the gun it was fired from was different than the one used in this case. Also, the blood does not match that of this case's victim. The blood belonged to a man named Jorge Rodrigo. He has been missing for the past few years, ever since the night of the original crime."

"I see, so that means that Mr. Wright's theory about the second murder is correct."

"It is, your honor. We have sent a forensics team there now to try to preserve what remains of any crime scene."

"Very well. Now, concerning the dumpster, what have you concluded?"

"The dumpster, the night before the murder, was moved to the other alley. Even though the witness thought she saw an alley, it wasn't possible, since it was already moved."

"So, that means the dumpster wasn't there at all…"

"Everything the defense said yesterday was true. However, that leads me to my next question. Why did the witnesses testify that the dumpster was there? I have prepared a testimony from our witness earlier. The prosecution calls…Wendy Olbag to the stand."

Now how will Miranda deal with Wendy Oldbag? You'll find out next chapter. Anyways, I also figured I'll give you a taste of the other novel I've been working on. Here's a small sample.

"How's the final stages of development going?"

"Good, nothing wrong here. The game should be ready for release in about a week from now."

"Good. This game will bring this company back from the brink."

Cody Tom was walking home from school, frustrated with the amount of homework he had received. Shaking his head, he continued walking. "Why must Mr. Dolbert give so much homework? Who can read two chapters in the book in a day?!"

Cody's friend, Josh Burns, who was walking beside him, answered Cody's question. "I can."

Cody sighed. "That's only because you're a bionic reader. You can read anything in a matter of minutes."

Josh just laughed. "Well, when you actually read books, your speed increases. That's all there is to it."

Cody shook his head. Finally, they had reached Cody's house. "So, want to play Call of Warfare 3?"

Josh gave an affirmative answer. After entering Cody's house, Josh went to go get them some soda, while Cody turned on the TV. Before he could change it to the channel his console would work on, a commercial appeared that caught his attention.

"Hey you, that's right, you. Do you still play mainstream games? Are you ever getting bored of them? Well we have good news for you! KoPlank Gaming Co. is now giving you guys, "Conquest of Nations!" Unlike most mainstream games, this online multiplayer strategy game lets you be the head of your own empire, literally! Choose your commander and lead your nation to victory. Of course, don't leave all the fighting to your army. Jump into the action with your own controllable character as you fight to become the greatest nation in the world. The wait is almost over. Be sure to get your copy May third!"

Now, I'll do my usual ending. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	38. Chapter 38

It is now time for chapter 38. Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed.

Wendy Oldbag opened the door to the courtroom and walked up to the witness stand. The judge put his head down and sighed.

"Of the two witnesses, why must it be her?"

Miranda looked at Phoenix. "Who is she?"

"She's a 'witness' from this case. However, she is also…how should I put it….challenged."

"Challenged how?"

"Who just said I was challenged?!"

Miranda looked at Oldbag. "He did."

"Ofcourseit' 'tknowhowtorespecthiseldersunlikeedgey-poo!"

Miranda was shocked. "Uh…"

Phoenix looked at Miranda. "Believe me, that's nothing compared to what she's capable of."

"I'm scared to ask what she is capable of."

The judge cleared his throat. "Now that the introductions have been made, we can begin with the trial."

Edgeworth nodded his head. "I agree. Now, Ms. Oldbag, yesterday, you testified that you saw a dumpster in the alley where the crime occurred, correct?"

"Yes I did, and I'm sure I was correct."

Edgeworth shook his head and finger. "I'm afraid to tell you that you were wrong. I have a record here stating that the dumpster that should have been there before, was moved before the crime occurred. There wasn't a dumpster there for you to observe."

"Heh, you would trust a piece of paper rather than me, Edgey-poo?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do."

Oldbag smirked. "Well then, let me re-establish the trust we had before."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. _What trust?_

"As I said before, there was a dumpster there. To prove it, I remember not only what the graffiti said, but also the number of the dumpster."

The court was in shock. Edgeworth was leaning on his desk. "Are you sure about this witness?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to you, Edgey-Poo."

The judge sighed and shook his head. "Very well. Ms. Veal, please begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor."

"As I said before, there was a dumpster there—"

"Hold it! The record we have here states that it was moved the night before the crime occurred. It isn't possible for the dumpster to be there!"

"Are you sure about that? After all, all it takes is for a dump truck to come back and put it back."

"But the record—"

"Do you have proof that there wasn't a possibility of what I said?"

"Urk…no…"

"Then what I have stated should remain as fact, unless proven otherwise."

_She's right, unless I find a way to disprove what she said, I can't do a thing about it._

Edgeworth shook his head. "I was hoping this cross-examination would be short. Very well, please continue witness."

"Yes Edgey-Poo!"

"To prove it, I remember not only what the graffiti said, but also the number of the dumpster—"

"Hold it! What did the graffiti say, and what was the number of the dumpster?"

"The graffiti was all about a gang named "The Seven Suns. Also, the number of the dumpster was '1372'."

Miranda looked at the record, smirking. _There is no way that she is corr—_

Miranda was shocked. After taking another look at the number of the dumpster, she looked back up.

"What she says…is correct."

Edgeworth was shocked. "Are you absolutely sure?!"

Edgeworth took out the record and looked at the dumpster number. "Im—impossible."

"Believe me now Edgey-Poo?"

"Urk…"

_How is this possible? How could the dumpster be there if it was supposed to be moved?_

The judge banged his gavel. "Ms. Veal, Mr. Edgeworth, what can this mean?"

Edgeworth was gasping for air "I—I—"

Miranda looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright….I can't think of anything."

"That's because you're not turning things around."

"Turning things around?"

"Yes. Don't doubt that the dumpster wasn't there, ask yourself how it was there. The truth should reveal itself after you think things through."

_How it was there?_

"Ms. Veal, do you have an explaination?"

_This is it. Crunch time._

"The defense…has an explanation to how the dumpster was there."

The judge looked shocked. "You do? Then let's hear it. How was the dumpster there?"

"According the report, the dumpster was supposedly moved the night before the murder, correct?"

"Yes, that's how we got ourselves into this situation."

"However, can we trust this report?"

"Trust this report?"

"Yes. There have been times reports have either been incorrect, or haven't been carried out at the time specified. The defense believes that the dumpster was there that night because the garbage company never moved it at all!"

The crowd broke into chatter, to be silenced by the judge. "Order! Order!"

Edgeworth started speaking. "Ms. Veal, although I like the fact that you're not giving up, there is one flaw with your theory."

"What's that?"

"Proof. What you have given the court is the possibility that the dumpster was never moved. However, there is no proof."

"Urk…" _He's right, how can I get proof like that?_

"It's simple really."

Miranda looked at Phoenix. "The garbage company keeps records of every employee it has had. Perhaps there is something in those records that can give you the proof you need."

Miranda nodded her head, then turned back to look at Edgeworth. "All right, we'll get the proof you need. I have an assistant watching this case right now. He will call the garbage company concerning this matter."

The judge shook his head. "Very well. While he is making his phone call, I would like to declare a ten minute recess."

Edgeworth shook his head. "That is fine, your honor."

"Very well, this court is now in recess." The judge slammed his gavel down.

Miranda and Phoenix left the courtroom. Miranda entered the defendant's lobby, and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was too close."

"Sadly, it will only get harder from here."

Miranda looked at Phoenix. "What do you mean?"

"Sure, they may have documents to help prove your theory correct, however, I guarantee you Edgeworth would like to question the employee who was in charge of removing the dumpster. Unless the witness is cooperative, I can see a long, hard battle unfolding."

Miranda smirked. "This is reminding me a lot about my second case. There was a mystery concerning a dumpster, but that wasn't nearly as hard to figure out as this one. All I needed was a few minutes to think it through before I finally figured it out."

"I see. Well, all I can say is to prepare for a battle in the court. This case is far from over."

Miranda shook her head and sat down, waiting for Sean to give her the results of contacting the garbage company.

And what will those results be? I know, but I'll let you guys wait a little bit before knowing. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	39. Chapter 39

Well, time for chapter 39. Oh, and my friend finally posted his first fanfiction. His name is AkatsukiMember313 so be sure to check him out. He's a beginner so give him some leniency. Also, to "The Guy Who Reviews", This story will be between 50-60 chapters. Sorry I can't give you an exact number, but it will end when I feel like the story is complete. I'm planning on making the final story of the "Objection!" trilogy even longer than this story Anyways, let's get on with the story.

Miranda was sitting on the bench in the defendants lobby when she heard the door open, followed by Sean entering the courtroom. Standing up, Miranda asked Sean, "So, what did they tell you?"

Sean smiled. "Well, they were going to move the dumpster the night before the murder, but the garbage truck driver was pulled over and arrested for drunk driving. He never managed to move it before he was arrested. The dumpster was there the night of the murder. However, after the police finished their investigation, they moved it to the other alley."

"I see. Did they send you anything as proof that happened?"

"Well…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"They're sending the driver that was arrested here to testify about what happened."

"I see. Anything else?"

Sean shifted his weight, uneasiness showing on his face. "Well…you see…I also called the police station…and they have no record of the arrest."

"No record? You mean that the arrest didn't happen?"

"There's a possibility that it didn't happen, yes. However, it was probably just an error in the system."

"Well, hopefully it turns into that. Thanks for helping me Sean."

"No problem. So what are we going to do once the recess is over? He can't get here that quickly."

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

Soon, the bailiff came out of the courtroom, announcing that the trial was about to resume. Miranda sighed. _Let's hope things don't take a turn for the worst._

The courtroom was silenced by the judge banging his gavel. "Court is back in session. Ms. Veal, what was the result of the garbage company?"

"Well, there were some surprising results. The dumpster…was never moved that night, just like the witnesses said. The driver who was supposed to move it was arrested for drunk driving the night of the murder. He was never able to move it before he was arrested."

Edgeworth slammed his desk. "Do you have any evidence of this happening?"

"Well, as of now, I don't, but—"

"If you don't have any evidence, you can't say anything about this in court."

"Mr. Edgeworth, you wouldn't let me finish. I don't have evidence right this second. However, the driver who was arrested is on his way here right now. He's my evidence. He'll be here shortly to testify to th—"

The doors to the courtroom were thrown open, followed by an angry, buff man enter the courtroom. He stormed up to the witness stand and growled. "You yahoos better have a good reason to bring me here! I've got a date with a babe at the bar in an hour! You better not keep me that long!"

Miranda looked at the judge. The judge was shocked. "Uh…who are you?"

"I'm Steve Nielson! I was forced to come here to testify about me bein arrested a couple years ago for driving while havin a beer."

"Uh…Mr. Nielson…may you please testify about that night?"

"Sure thing!"

"That night, I was thirsty so I decided I would have a few beers. I was told to do some measly job of moving a dumpster. While I was on my way, I was arrested for drunk driving. Good thing I didn't go there otherwise I would have been shot too."

The judge shook his head. "Very well. So that's why the dumpster was there that night. Ms. Veal, your cross-examination please."

"That night, I was thirsty so I decided I would have a few beers—"

"Hold it! Why didn't you just have a soda or something else?"

"I haven't drunk a soda in six years! Why would I want to start up again? Soda kills ya, I'm tellin ya!"

_So…you drink something that can also kill you…brilliant._

"I was told to do some measly job of moving a dumpster—"

"Hold it! When were you told to do this job?"

"It was just as I was driving back to the office to drop the truck off. My boss called me askin if I could move a dumpster for him. I told him I could…only because I didn't want to get fired."

"Were you in trouble with your boss?"

"You could say that. I was caught beatin a co-worker of mine. He owed me five bucks, but he wouldn't pay up. So…I 'persuaded' him to give me what he had with him."

_Definitely not an example of a model citizen…_

"Hold it! How were you caught?"

"It was stupid of me, really. I was sippin on my beer when a pig drove past me on the other side of the road. He turned around and lighted me up. I was arrested after that."

"About how long were you arrested?"

"About six months. I somehow kept my job too."

"I see…please continue Mr. Nielson."

"Good thing I didn't go there otherwise I would have been shot too—"

"OBJECTION!" Miranda slammed on her desk. "Mr. Nielson, I have a question for you."

"What do you want?"

"How do you know the victim was shot?"

"How? Isn't it obvious? I heard it on the news after the night of the murder."

"But you just told the court that you were arrested for six months. If you truly were arrested, how did you know that the victim was shot? Actually, how did you know that a murder had occurred there at all? The case was over and done by the time that you were released."

"Well…I…uh…I must have heard it in prison or something…"

Miranda shook her head. "Mr. Nielson, let me ask you something…were you really arrested?"

"What kinda question is that?! Of course I was arrested!"

"Really? Then how come the police department has no record of your arrest?"

"That's because they're stupid and messed up. The computer just must have deleted the files or somethin."

Miranda shook her head. "I'm afraid that's also not possible. You see, the files would have been sent to a main server, your permanent record. All the computer does is look for people's names and their criminal record. Coincidentally, you didn't appear on the search. So I ask you again, did you really get arrested?"

Before Steve could answer, the judge interjected. "Ms. Veal, what is the meaning of this?! Why are you going so hard against this witness?"

Miranda smirked. "Your honor, this man isn't a witness of anything, neither was he arrested that night. Instead…he was at that alley…committing the murder!"

And that's the chapter for you. It took me a couple days because a lot of things happened like me going job hunting, and editing my friend's work. Either way, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	40. Chapter 40

Well, I got kicked out of my room because my grandma is coming into town, so here I am, in the noisy living room, typing away. Hopefully you like the chapter, and I will be updating "Through the Years" soon.

Miranda pointed her finger at Steve Nielson. "The real killer is you!"

The court was stunned. Whispers started circulating. "She's already blaming the witness?"

"That's a lawyer trained by Phoenix Wright. Always blaming the witness."

"Daddy, is that lady lawyer a bully?"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! Order!" Slowly, the courtroom calmed.

"Ms. Veal, are you sure about your accusations?"

"We are your honor. We even have proof to back it up."

Edgeworth gave Miranda a quizzical look. "Evidence? I have no such evidence that suggests he's the murderer."

Miranda shook her head. "But I do." _To one of the two, at least._

The judge shook his head. "Ms. Veal, the court would like to see your 'evidence'."

Phoenix looked at Miranda. "Are you sure what you're doing?"

"Of course I am. After all, I'm copying what you did seven years ago."

Phoenix looked at her quizzically, before his eyes flashed. "It seems you do know of my accomplishments as a lawyer. Go ahead, I'm sure if he's guilty of that murder, he'll get fooled."

Miranda took out her suitcase and rummaged through it. After a few seconds, she pulled out a plastic bag with a bullet in it.

"This is my evidence that Steve Nielson murdered the victim in the alley with the dumpster!"

The crowd was silent, knowing what that bullet was for. Finally, Steve started laughing. "Hahaha, you gave me a good laugh, lawyer."

"But…I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't understand, that's not the bullet that killed the victim."

"What?!"

"No, it wasn't a woman that bullet killed, but a man. And here you thought that you…"

Miranda smirked. _Got him._ "Mr. Nielson, may I ask why you know that information?"

"What information?"

"How you know that the bullet was used in a different murder, even knowing the gender of the victim?"

Steve was sweating. "Well….you see…"

Miranda slammed her desk, causing Steve to jump. "Mr. Nielson, you didn't commit the murder this man is on trial for, but you did commit a murder, at the same time, in a different alley! Do you deny it?!"

Steve looked at Miranda. After a few, tense seconds, he started laughing again. "Ha…ha…hahahahaha, do you really think I'd collapse that quickly? Isn't it simple? I merely heard it from the trial earlier today."

"What?!"

"How do you think I got here so quickly? I was already in the building when I got the call that I needed to testify. After seeing the trial, I knew what it was for."

"Ugh….do you have any proof?"

After thinking for a bit, Steve replied. "No, but you'll have to have proof that I'm lying in order for my words to be false. Otherwise, they stand as fact."

The judge shook his head. "I'm afraid…that he is correct. If you cannot present proof that he wasn't in the trial, his testimony will stand as fact."

"Gnrk…" _Where can I find proof that he didn't attend the trial? Think Miranda, think!"_

The judge looked at Miranda. "Ms. Veal…do you have any proof that Steve Nielson didn't, in fact, attend the trial earlier?"

After a couple seconds, Miranda looked at the judge. "Your honor…the defense…can prove that he wasn't watching the trial."

"How so?"

"Every courtroom is guarded by a security officer, to make sure whoever is entering has a ticket to enter the courtroom. All we have to do is show the officer the witnesses face, and ask him if he has ever seen him before. The defense would like to call the security guard to the stand!"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, if the defense calls the security guard to the stand, then who will guard the door?"

"OBJECTION! This is a special circumstance! I adamantly request that the security guard testify!"

The judge shook his head. "I agree. Bailiff, please bring the security guard into the courtroom."

After a couple minutes, a man entered the courtroom, followed by the bailiff. The man then went to the witness stand.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Name and occupation?"

"My name is Joe Steel. I'm the security guard guarding the courtroom."

"Very well. Joe, please take a look at that man." Miranda pointed at Steve Nielson. "Have you seen this man before?"

After a short pause, Joe looked at Miranda. "I have never seen this man before."

"Never? He claims that he attended the trial today. Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"I'm positive."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you Joe. You may return to your duty."

"Thank you ma'am."

Joe walked back out of the courtroom, and the bailiff brought a sweating Steve Nielson to the stand.

The judge looked at Steve. "Mr. Nielson, the court would like to hear a correct testimony this time. Did you commit a murder that night?"

Steve looked around the courtroom, thinking of a way to escape the situation, but could find none.

"Your honor…I—I….I did it…I murdered a man that night. He owed me a lot of money for me buying him some beers and what not, but he didn't pay me back for a year. Finally, I caught up with him that night and demanded that he repay the money. He said that he didn't have the money with him and that he'd get it. I said I'd follow him to his house, which he agreed. However, while we were on the way to his house, we passed through an alley. After a couple seconds, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I reacted by kicking the gun away from him and we had a fight. Finally, I won and took the gun. Standing over him, I was about to shoot him when I heard another gun shot. Thinking that was my chance to get away with it, I shot the man."

Miranda looked at Steve. "What did you do to the body?"

Steve sighed. "I knew I had to get rid of the body, so I went in the direction of the other gunshot. When I got there, I saw an old lady fleeing the scene. Thinking she was the shooter, I went to the alley, only to see a man above a woman. Seeing his gun, I started running away, but he pointed his gun at me. He then backed up, and ran away."

"Hold it! So you actually saw the killer?!"

"Yes I did, and I even saw his face for a split second."

Miranda sighed. "Mr. Nielson, may you please testify to the court again, this time about the murderer?"

"I will."

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	41. Chapter 41

Okay everyone, THANKS for the six reviews last chapter. Hopefully that becomes the new normal. Anyways, my grandma came into town, so after this update, I'll update "Through the Years" then not update until my grandma leaves. Anyways, time for the next chapter.

Miranda was looking at Steve, waiting for him to testify. After a few seconds, Steve sighed and started testifying.

"The man I saw was a darker man. He was about mid-twenties and about your size, Miranda."

Miranda shook her head. "Are you telling us the truth?"

"I am. I told you what I saw."

Phoenix cleared his throat. "He's not lying. There is a guy I am thinking of. He was arrested for the last trial. He claimed it was a copycat murder, but I wasn't too sure. If he holds during the cross-examination, tell the court that Jared Port is responsible for the crime."

"Sure thing, Mr. Wright."

The judge looked at Miranda. "Ms. Veal, your cross-examination."

_Here goes nothing._

"The man I saw was a darker man—"

"Hold it! About how dark was his skin?"

"It was a darker brown color, but not too brown. You can say he was a medium."

"I see, please continue."

Phoenix whispered to Miranda. "That describes Jared."

"He was about mid-twenties—"

"Hold it! If it was so dark, how were you able to clearly see his face?"

"There was a street light glowing near the alley. The glow helped me see the guy's face."

"I see…please continue."

"He was about your size—"

"Hold it! About how much does he weigh?"

"I would have to say he weighs about your weight."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Ms. Veal, you have heard a description of the killer, now who do you think the killer is?"

Miranda looked at Phoenix, who nodded his head. "Your honor, the defense knows who the real killer is."

"Oh? Would you care to enlighten us as to who the real killer is?"

"The defense believes that Jared Port is the real killer."

"Jared Port? You mean the same guy who was arrested for the previous murder?"

"That's exactly who. Don't you remember what he looks like, your honor?"

The judge closed his eyes, thinking about Jared Port. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I remember, and what the witness testified matches what Jared Port looks like. Mr. Edgeworth, will you please bring in Jared Port to the witness stand tomorrow? After all, I'm sure that you can't call him from prison."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shook his finger. "Your honor, Jared Port is in the building today. He was just getting his sentence for the previous murder. I will be able to bring him in to the stand within a few minutes."

The judge shook his head. "Very well Mr. Edgeworth, you may summon Mr. Port to the stand then. The court will also call for a ten minute recess. Please prepare your witness within the recess Mr. Edgeworth."

"I will, your honor."

"Very well, the court will take its final recess for the day."

The judge slammed his gavel down, starting the recess.

Miranda exited the courtroom, sighing with relief. "Well, this should be an easy case now."

Phoenix, however, shook his head. "It's not going to be as easy as you think. I'm sure Jared, since he's the killer, has an escape plan in case we figure out what had happened. He'll fight you to make sure he's not convicted of this murder as well."

Miranda sighed. "Well, thanks for ruining my good spirits."

Phoenix smirked. "You're welcome."

Edgeworth made it to the other defense lobby, going to get Jared Port. Before he entered the lobby, he heard some whispers. Getting closer, he pressed his ears to the door, to listen in to their conversation.

"…can do this."

"No, I can't. What you're asking me is to murder Phoenix Wright, in the courtroom."

"Just give him this croissant as a gift, saying that he's really helping this Miranda person out. Once he eats it, he'll eat the poison within the croissant. He'll be dead within the hour."

"I can't do it!"

"If you don't do it, I'm sure my associates will be extra 'friendly' with your wife. Are you willing to raise a child, that's not yours?"

"Don't you raise a hand on her!"

"We won't, unless you give him this croissant."

After a few seconds, Edgeworth heard the other man sigh. "Fine, I'll do it, just let them go after this is done."

"We will, I promise."

Edgeworth had heard enough. He quickly rushed away from the door to find Phoenix.

Phoenix and Miranda were waiting in the other defendant lobby, along with Juan. Suddenly, Phoenix heard the doors burst open and Edgeworth rush in. "Wright! You need to watch out!"

"Edgeworth, calm down!"

"Wright, whatever you do, do NOT eat anything anyone gives you. I just overheard a conversation saying to give you a poisoned croissant."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. You need to watch yourself Wright. I don't know who, or why, but someone wants you dead."

"I'll watch myself Edgeworth. Thanks for the warning."

Edgeworth shook his head, and left the lobby. Phoenix sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. _Why me? Why do they want to kill me? What did I do to them?_

After a couple minutes, Phoenix heard a knock at the door. After a few seconds, he heard the door open.

"Mr. Wright? Are you in here?"

Standing up, Phoenix nodded his head. "I'm here."

The man sighed and walked up to him. "Mr. Wright, I have to thank you for helping another attorney, who took your spot, in the trial. I respect that, and in return, I want you to have this croissant."

The man handed Phoenix the croissant, but Phoenix rejected it. "I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to eat poison."

The man's showed shock on his face, until he finally put his head down. "Mr. Wright, I'm sorry, but I had no choice! This man came up to me and told me that they kidnapped my wife and son. In order for them to be released, I was supposed to give you this poisoned croissant. I didn't have a choice…"

Phoenix could sense the genuineness in his voice, and sighed. "I understand. In fact, I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"Since they obviously want you to kill me, they'll obviously come to you again. You can tell me who they are and what they look like. I have contacts in the police and can get them arrested immediately. You'll get your family back, and the people trying to kill me will be gone. It's a win-win situation."

The man thought about it for a few seconds. "Are you sure they won't find out what I'm up to?"

"I can't guarantee you anything. You'll just have to trust me here."

The man shook his head. "I'll do it. I failed to protect my family, but I'll get them back!"

And that is the end of the chapter. The final part of the trial will be in the next part, which will be posted next week. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. (Let's try to beat the record of six this time.)


	42. Chapter 42

Okay, sorry for the long wait for an update. I just got a review asking me to hurry up, but my Grandma was in town, so I couldn't write much. Anyways, let's continue!

Phoenix and Miranda were still in the defendant's lobby. The man who had tried to originally kill Phoenix had left, and Edgeworth had gone to go get Jared Port as a witness. After a couple minutes, the bailiff came out of the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, Ms. Veal, the trial is about to resume. Please make your way back to the courtroom."

Miranda looked at Phoenix, who was staring at the wall. "Mr. Wright, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about something. I'm fine. Let's go inside."

Miranda shook her head and went inside.

The chatter of the courtroom was silenced by the judge. "Court is back in session. Mr. Edgeworth, did you manage to get Jared Port?"

"I did, your honor. However, he wasn't pleased to hear that he's getting accused of a second crime."

"That's understandable. You may call him to the stand Mr. Edgeworth."

"The prosecution calls Jared Port to the stand."

The doors to the courtroom opened and Jared Port walked into the courtroom. Taking the stand, Jared looked at Phoenix. "Ah, Mr. Wright, it's a….pleasure…to see you again. Should I expect you accusing me of another crime?"

"Technically, I'm not accusing you, Mr. Port. It's Miranda who is the defense attorney and who is accusing you of murder."

Jared looked at Miranda. "I would shake your hand, but these chains and handcuffs keep me from doing that."

Miranda looked at Jared. "That's quite all right. I just want to hear what you have to say."

"Playing hard to get? I like that."

Miranda looked at Phoenix. Phoenix looked at her. "I really don't know his personality that well. I guess this is normal for him."

The judge shook his head. "You will refrain from flirting with the defense, Mr. Port. Now, please tell us, do you have an alibi for the crime?"

"You referring to the second murder? Sure do. In fact, I was with Travis that night."

"Travis? The prosecutor?"

"Yep. We were working a case that night. There was a serial murderer on the loose, along with the previous one, and we were on his track."

"I see. Which serial killer were you guys going after?"

"That, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just can't. The case gets a bit…personal."

Phoenix cocked his head a bit to the side. _I'll have to ask Travis about that later._

Miranda looked at Jared. "Mr. Port, you claim to have an alibi to the case. However, would you care to explain why we have a witness who described you as the murderer?"

"Must have been the bad lighting."

"OBJECTION! There was plenty of lighting in that alley. That's how he was able to see you!"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it. I'm not the only person who looks remotely like this. I'm sure there are at least twenty or thirty different guys in this city that look similar to me. I'm sure that the person your witness saw was one of them."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I wasn't near the restaurant that night. There was no way for me to be able to kill her."

"OBJECTION! How did you know that she was killed near a restaurant?!"

"Miranda, was it? Again, think about it. I am the copycat murderer. I know exactly how the original killer did his work, and where. I know more about this case than you do."

"Oh? Care to clue me in then?"

"Sure, I'm sure you guys had issues with the dumpster that was there. After all, it was moved after the murder was committed."

"Yeah, we had some issues with that."

So, after a few minutes, Jared Port was able to tell Miranda all about the case.

"So, do you believe me now? I merely copied this man's work."

"There is no proof of that!"

"Really? You're being VERY weak here Miranda. Just ask my former boss, Travis. He'll confirm my alibi and how I know so much about the case."

The judge looked at Miranda. "Ms. Veal, you have failed to be able to prove Jared Port's guilt concerning the murder."

_No! This can't be!_

"However, you have also sufficiently proven to the court that Juan Castrillo is innocent. I would say that you should be happy about that."

"Y—yes, your honor, I am glad that my client is innocent. However, we have to know who the real killer is!"

The judge shook his head again. "That is not the court's job. The police are assigned to do that task. It is merely the court's job to decide whether the police were accurate in their investigation."

Miranda was about to object when Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder. "Miranda, it's over, for now. Juan will win this case. However, there are still two more cases for us to find the real killer. Just be patient, and take the win."

Miranda stared at Phoenix, then looked at the judge. "The…defense rests."

Edgeworth bowed. "The prosecution also rests, your honor."

"Very well. Juan Castrillo, please take the stand."

Juan stood up and went to the bench, where Jared Port had recently been escorted away. "Juan, again, you have been proven innocent, and we have rectified a grave mistake. However, I know that there are still two more trials that you must go through. However, on this murder, the court finds you…NOT GUILTY!"

The audience cheered while Juan smiled. The judge slammed his gavel. "That is all, this court is adjourned." With that, the judge banged his gavel.

Miranda and Phoenix exited the courtroom and into the defendant's lobby. Miranda was looking at the ground, certain that she had failed. Phoenix walked up to her. "Miranda, you won't be able to find the killer every trial. It's just impossible with every trial. However, there are still two trials for us to find out who the real killer is."

Miranda looked at Phoenix. "Do you think Jared is the real killer?"

Phoenix looked up at the ceiling. "To be honest, after hearing what he had to say, no. I still have to confirm his alibi with Travis, but I believe that he is indeed just a copycat murderer."

"So, we were led on a wild goose chase this whole time."

"Not the whole time. You did manage to figure out who committed a murder in a different alley, while solving the mystery of the disappearing dumpster. With Juan acquitted of this murder, I would say we won that trial."

Miranda smiled. "You're right. You can't find the killer to every trial. This has happened to me more than once. Hopefully next time, we can find out who killed those women."

"So, I take it you're officially taking a job at my office?"

"You bet I am. I was originally planning on starting my own firm, but I decided that I should work for you, Mr. Wright."

"Well, I'll take some extra company at the office."

Juan was finally escorted out of the courtroom by the guards. "Miranda, thank you for your help!"

"No problem Juan. I'm just glad that the court realized that you were innocent."

"Yeah. Too bad you weren't able to prove Jared guilty of this murder as well, but there's always next time." Juan then looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I must also thank you again. I assume you'll be my attorney for the next trial?"

"I will be. I was only removed for this case, but I'll be able to defend you next time."

"That's good to hear."

As everyone chatted, no one noticed a shadowy figure looking through the window. After a few seconds, he took off and went to a different alley. Heading into the light, the man took out his phone. After dialing a number, he started talking. "Mr. Wright won again, and he's getting dangerously close to the truth. He knows that Jared isn't the real killer." After a few seconds, he continued. "No, that plan failed. Mr. Wright refused to eat the croissant, but we still have them, and I'm sure we can persuade him to try again." After a long pause, the voice continued. "I know, I know. Don't worry. By the end of the fourth trial Phoenix has, The Wright Anything Agency will be no more. You can count on it."

And that's the chapter. I know you guys thought Jared was the killer and that he would be convicted, but hey, I'm known for plot twists, and this is one of them. Anyways, again, sorry for the delayed update. I have also updated "Through the Years" so be sure to read that as well. So….thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, time for the next chapter. Also, an announcement…I have gotten a job! I'm starting next week, so updates will slow down then. Sorry about that. Also, to AA Addict, I love your reviews, so please don't stop with them. They're not repetitive and I enjoy them. Now, on with the chapter!

Phoenix, Miranda, and Sean were in the taxi, heading toward the Wright Anything Agency. Miranda had won the case, and Juan was sent back to the prison, to await his next trial. Phoenix was glad that Miranda was able to win the trial. Even though a lot of things have happened during the last couple of days, at least they ended on a high note. _Now time to deal with trial number three…_

As the taxi approached the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix thought about the man who had tried to give him the poisoned croissant. (Yes, I made it a croissant on purpose, because I know you guys were wondering about that) _Why do they want me dead so badly? _The taxi approached the Wright Anything Agency and parked outside of the entrance. Phoenix, Miranda, and Sean got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and entered the building. Miranda looked at the building. "Well, I guess this is going to be my new workplace."

"Yep, hope you enjoy it. It can get kinda…crazy at times."

"You obviously haven't gone to my previous workplace. It got pretty hectic there."

Phoenix smirked. "You said you dealt with a few cases before moving here. What cases did you take?"

"Well, I defended this one guy who was falsely convicted of murder. I defended a suspected rapist, and I defended a prosecutor who was charged of murder."

"What caused you to leave then?"

"Just…what happened during the trial and how my boss reacted. I needed to get out of there once I saw that."

"I see." Phoenix opened the door to the office and ushered them into the office. "So, why is Sean with you?"

"He was the lead investigator for the first case I handled. He saw what happened during that trial and decided to go with me here."

Phoenix entered the office and closed the door. "Sounds like that trial was a very animated one."

"It was." Miranda looked around the office. "Some office this is."

"Yeah, well, I also live here, so it gets pretty messy around here. Just be glad it's quiet right now. The others are probably somewhere else right now."

The door behind Phoenix flung open, revealing Gumshoe.

"Pal, I was told to give the case files for your next case to you."

Phoenix turned around and looked at Gumshoe. Gumshoe handed Phoenix the files, and Phoenix glanced at them. "Basically the exact same thing, except that it wasn't in an alley."

"Yeah, should be easier for you guys, considering there wasn't a dumpster nearby."

Phoenix smirked. "Well, I wasn't expecting a dumpster to be so suspicious. Anyways, do you know who's going to be the prosecutor next trial?"

"Yeah, it's Lortimor Gwent."

Phoenix groaned. "Not him…"

Gumshoe started chuckling. "It must suck to be you right now!"

Meanwhile, Lorella Burman (I haven't forgotten about her) was sitting at her desk, writing some notes about prosecuting. She had only taken a couple of cases after her case with Phoenix, and she was trying to study a new prosecuting technique. Suddenly, her mentor, Lortimor, entered her office.

"Guess what? I get to face that Phoenix Wright again! This time, I'll win!"

Lorella didn't look up from her work. "Oh?"

"Is that all the reaction I'm going to get? An 'oh?'?" My grandma could do better than that, and she's dead!"

Lorella looked up. "OH!? Is that better? Now can I get back to my work?"

"Sheesh, what made you a grump today?"

Lortimor was leaving her office when Lorella's thoughts went back to Phoenix. She hadn't seen him since that trial, and that bothered her. She had tried to bury herself in her work to keep her thoughts off of him, but it wasn't working. _How can I fall in love with a man I barely know?_ Lorella stood up and walked around her office. _Should I go with Lortimor to the trial?_

"So, can I go to the trial with you next time?" Phoenix was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Miranda came and asked him that question.

"Uh, yeah, you can, but I'm pretty sure Maya wants the assistant role during that trial."

"Don't worry, I'll just be attending. I need to brush up on my skills as an attorney."

"I see. Well, I'll pay for your ticket this time then."

"Thanks Mr. Wright."

Phoenix was about to finish making his sandwich when Maya, Trucy, Pearl, and Apollo entered the office. Phoenix noticed that Apollo was making progress with his recovery, but still needed crutches in order to get around. When Maya entered the building, the first person she saw was Miranda.

"Uh…I believe we haven't met before."

Miranda looked at Maya. "Oh, sorry. You must be Maya. Phoenix was just telling me about you. My name is Miranda. I was Phoenix's replacement attorney this trial."

Maya looked at Phoenix, with a glare. Phoenix looked puzzled for a moment when he remembered the incident with the hotel. Luckily for him, Sean came into the kitchen from the living room. "Oh, so this is the motley crew Phoenix was telling us about."

Phoenix saw a look of relief cross over Maya's face as she shook Sean's hand. Phoenix finished making his sandwich and put away everything he took out of the fridge. "So, Nick, how was the trial?"

"Miranda won the trial, but didn't find the killer."

"I see, so then I assume that the third trial is in two days?"

"I would assume so, yes."

"Good, because I want to take us out to a restaurant tonight. We saw it coming back here and decided that we wanted to try it."

Phoenix groaned. "Let me guess…I have to pay?"

Maya giggled. "Of course you do."

Phoenix gave Maya a lopsided smirk. Phoenix had learned to love Maya's giggle. It was one of the many things Phoenix admired about Maya. As everyone was talking, Phoenix took a bite of his sandwich, happy with the life he had at the moment.

Lorella was finishing up her studies with the new prosecuting technique when Lortimor came into her office again. "So, Lorella, I just wanted to let you know that you'll be coming to the trial with me two days from now."

Lorella looked up at Lortimor. "Why?"

"You haven't had a case in a while, so I thought that you should get a refresher course in prosecuting."

Lorella sighed, feigning displeasure. "Fine, if you say so."

As Lortimor left her office, Lorella tried to hide a smile growing across her face, but couldn't.

_I get to see Mr. Wright again…_

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	44. Chapter 44

"Objection" has gotten over 15,000 views. Thanks for your support and encouragement for my work. I will also be able to update Through the Years before I begin my new job. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Phoenix was watching TV with everyone else when his phone started buzzing. Looking at the number, Phoenix didn't know who it was. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wright, I hear you won today's trial."

"Yes…who is this?"

"My name is Vern Irbaskie (Don't ask me how I got that name) and I have come to talk to you about the prosecutor Lortimor Gwent."

"Okay, what about him?"

"I have heard that he is the prosecutor for the next trial. However, there is a rumor going around about shady deals with witnesses and paying off the police to tamper with evidence. I need you to cooperate with us to bring him to justice."

"Why should I believe you about Lortimor?"

"You don't have any reason to believe me except for the fact that there is a possibility that he could be rigging the next trial. Do you really want to be in a trial where your client's fate has already been sealed?"

Phoenix tilted his head to the side. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on Lortimor. Whatever he does, make a physical note of it. Write it down somewhere, and tell me what he does. If, during the trial, you think that Lortimor is falsifying evidence, tell the court."

"Very well, will do."

"Thank you Mr. Wright. I'm sure we will bring him to justice."

"Alright. I'll call you if you I see anything."

Phoenix hung up the phone and went back to watching TV.

Meanwhile, Vern Irbaskie hung up his phone, and smiled. "You're right, Mr. Lumarta, he did fall for the trick."

Christian walked up behind him. "I told you he would. He is a sucker for people giving him information. I guarantee you that when we kill him, his reputation will be in shatters. We'll kill both Phoenix Wright, and his reputation."

Vern's smile widened. "Yes, I would love that very much."

Phoenix awoke on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He slowly got up, rubbing his neck. He remembered the phone conversation he had with Vern Irbaskie, but had his suspicions. He couldn't just trust rumors that go around. After all, after hearing the rumors about him after he was no longer an attorney, Phoenix learned never to trust a rumor ever again. _Probably just another person trying to get revenge on him._ Phoenix got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower and shaving, Phoenix went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. After a few minutes, Maya walked in. "Hey Nick, are you going to go investigate today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I want to go with you. You need to have an assistant after all."

Phoenix smirked. "What makes you think I need an assistant? I could do things just fine without you."

Maya punched him on the arm. "You're mean! Now I won't help you." Maya crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Phoenix started laughing. "Fine, sorry Maya. I would love for you to accompany me today to investigate."

Maya turned around and punched Phoenix in the arm again. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For giving in too easily."

Phoenix shook his head. "There's just no winning with you."

"At least you realize it."

Maya left the kitchen and went to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower. Phoenix continued eating his cereal, with a grin on his face. _Maybe…just maybe…_

Phoenix finished his cereal and picked up. After gathering his notes from his office, Phoenix went to the living room to wait for Maya when Apollo came into the room, hobbling on his crutches.

"Mr. Wright, didn't expect you to still be here. I thought that you would be investigating already."

"I would, but Maya asked if she could come, so I'm just waiting for her."

"Ah, I see."

Phoenix looked at Apollo. "So, about how long until we get to see you in action again?"

"Not for a while. The doctor said that I should use these crutches for about two weeks to avoid unnecessary weight on my wounds. After that, I should be able to do a case a week."

Phoenix shook his head. "That's good news. At least I won't be the only person bringing in money."

Apollo looked at Phoenix, surprised. "You mean you've actually been getting paid recently?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Okay, maybe I was just joking. I seriously need to get people to start paying me."

Apollo laughed, and hobbled on to the next room. After a few minutes, Maya came walking into the living room. "Ready Nick?"

Phoenix turned to look at Maya, and almost dropped his jaw. She didn't tie her hair into her usual topknot, but instead let it down to add more length to her hair. In Phoenix's opinion, she looked stunning. "Uh…yeah, ready whenever you are Maya."

Phoenix and Maya both left the office and went into a cab, not knowing that Trucy and Pearl were watching them.

"There they go again. When do you think daddy will tell Maya that he loves her?"

"I don't know, but if they don't confess soon, we're going to have to do something."

"Yeah…we do."

Suddenly, they jumped as Miranda's voice startled them. "Now what would happen if you guys failed in your plan? It could drive them apart then."

"Uh….don't worry, it'll work, right Trucy?"

"Right!"

Miranda just shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry, if they are meant to be together, it will happen. No need to rush anything."

Phoenix was uncomfortable in the taxi. The seat he was sitting on was too firm and was causing discomfort. Maya started giggling. "You look like a little kid wanting to get out of his car seat."

Phoenix started blushing a little and tried to stop moving. "Well, if your seat was this firm, I'm sure you would be in the same predicament as I am."

Maya continued to giggle. "Unlike you, I know which seat is better. It's an intuition I've always had."

Phoenix sighed. "I wish I had that…"

Maya finished giggling and looked out the window. As she saw the buildings go by, she thought of the few weeks she had been back here. She remembered Jonathan and how they were engaged. She thought of Pearl and Trucy both being kidnapped, and Phoenix stepping up as a lawyer again. Sighing, she continued to look out the window. She wouldn't change a thing about what had happened.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was having his own…unique thoughts about the seat. He wasn't reminiscing about the past, but instead was wondering when they would get to the crime scene. After what seemed like an eternity to Phoenix, they arrived at the place. Phoenix quickly got out of the taxi, paid the driver and went to the crime scene, not knowing who or what to expect.

And that's the chapter. As you guys can tell, I am starting to step up the romance a bit. Hope you enjoy that. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review…please? Just two more reviews until 100 reviews so be sure to review!


	45. Chapter 45

Okay, this story has exceeded 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for your support with my trilogy. I already have the storyline for the third story planned out, with something special after the third story ends. You'll see what it is then. Also, to The Guy Who Reviews, I have no plans to publish this fanfiction. Sorry about that, but I am thinking about publishing "Through the Years." Anyways, on with the chapter!

Phoenix was walking to the park, the scene of the crime. He had endured a nightmarish taxi ride and was walking stiff-legged. Maya came running up to him. "Come on Nick! It wasn't THAT bad!"

"You tell my body that." Phoenix was trying to stretch his legs out as he walked. Even though Phoenix was in his thirty's, he had never gotten his driver's license, because he didn't think it was necessary. After that taxi ride, he was starting to consider it. Finally, they arrived at the crime scene, and met with Detective Gumshoe. "Hey, Gumshoe, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you after I handed you the folder, I was the head detective of this case."

"Wait…you were the head detective? I thought you thought Juan was innocent of all the crimes he was accused of."

"I did, and still do. However, during the trial, things took a turn for the worst. The prosecutor had a piece of evidence he concealed from everyone but the forensics team, and turned the tables."

"What piece of evidence was it?"

Apparently, there was a discarded tissue near the scene, but out of the crime scene. When he was investigating, he stumbled upon it. Knowing that I thought Juan was innocent; he hid if from me and my investigative team, and went directly to forensics. The tissue held mucus from Juan, who had a cold when the murder happened."

_I'm beginning to see a pattern…I'll have to ask Juan about it later._

"So, how was that tissue relevant to the trial?"

"The defense stated that Juan wasn't at the crime scene, and thus couldn't have committed the murder. However, when the prosecution presented the tissue, everything changed. The court questioned everything the defense had proven up to that point in time, and the trial went downhill fast. Finally, after the defense attorney made one last, desperate attempt, the prosecution gave the death blow…with a photograph."

"What was the photograph?"

"A picture…of Juan standing over the victim as she bled out from the gunshots."

_Woah…_ "Do you have the victim's autopsy report?"

"I do." Gumshoe handed Phoenix a folder. Taking the folder, Phoenix opened it and looked at the files. "Victim, Georgia Steel, was shot five times with .45 caliber pistol. Death was imminent."

_I already see a contradiction here…which makes me wonder…_

"Do you have the photograph with you?"

"The photo of Juan standing over the victim?"

"What other photo would I want?"

Gumshoe scratched his head. "No need to be mean Pal. I got it right here."

Gumshoe handed Phoenix the photograph. Phoenix took a look at it. Clearly, the person standing over the victim was Juan, however, in the picture, Georgia Steel was still alive, with her arm raised."

_I better ask a person who knows forensic science about this…and I know just who to ask._

"Is there any other evidence I should see?"

"Yeah, there is. First, these are the five bullets found in the victim's body."

Gumshoe handed Phoenix the bullets. "Next, there is this note the victim had in her purse."

Gumshoe then handed Phoenix the note. Phoenix looked at it and read, "Meet him at Gateway Park at 9:00."

"She was meeting with someone that night?"

"Yes she did. That's why the point that Juan wasn't there was so critical. Finally, there are the bank statements."

"For whose account?"

"The victim's. She had a large money withdraw the morning of the crime. However, there was not a single dollar with her."

"Could it have been a robbery?"

"We thought so at the time, but that was later proven incorrect. First, the other things a person would take are the purse and expensive jewelry, both of which were still in the victim's possession."

"So…the money had to go somewhere…but where?"

Phoenix took out a notepad and jotted down a note about the money. "Do you know if Juan's account suddenly jumped after that night?"

"We checked the bank records, and there was nothing that caused suspicion."

"Anyone you know that suddenly became more wealthy?"

"Well…there was the forensic technician. He suddenly became a giver of money and started buying expensive clothes."

"I see." Phoenix added another note down about the forensic technician. "Anything else?"

"One more thing, the handgun used to kill the victim."

Gumshoe took out the bagged handgun and gave it to Phoenix. "There were no fingerprints on it that night, suggesting that the killer used gloves."

"I see…" Phoenix again took note of that fact. "Is that all?"

"Sure is Pal."

Phoenix put away his notepad. "Well, I guess I'll be off then. I have a few things to ask people about this trial. I'll see you later Gumshoe."

"See ya Pal!"

Phoenix and Maya started walking away. "Nick, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, there are a lot of things that aren't making sense here. First, the autopsy report states that the victim died immediately after she was shot. However, this photography shows her raising her arm up in the air…after she was shot. That's contradiction number one with the photo."

"There's more?"

"Yep. You see, Gumshoe said the killer probably used gloves, since there were no fingerprints on the gun. However, if you look at the photo, Juan isn't wearing gloves."

"Ah, I see. So that would cast doubt on the photo."

"Not only that, but also the forensic technician makes this photo unreliable."

"How so?"

"If he suddenly become more wealthy, and she was killed, probably with her money, that would make him a suspect. In order to cover his tracks, he would probably try to alter some evidence, like the tissue results and the photo."

"So you're saying that the evidence originally used to convict Juan…"

"Is forged, yes. However, I doubt that the prosecutor in charge knew of that fact."

"I see…so where are we going?"

"We're going to the police station to talk with Ema. We'll have her look at this photo and see if this photo is real or not, and have her look at the results of the tissue."

"So, we're already attacking the root of the problem. Nice."

"I have a feeling that things are going to get more complicated though…"

After waving down a taxi, Phoenix and Maya got in. Much to Phoenix's relief, the taxi ride was much more comfortable than the last one. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the police station. Phoenix got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and entered the police station with Maya.

And that is the chapter. I hope I'll do better with the contradictions and evidence, which I have gotten reviews stating that those are my weaknesses. Hopefully I'll fix that with this trial. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	46. Chapter 46

Well, time for the next chapter. I recently updated "Through the Years" so be sure to read it, even though I'm not sure if it's my best work or not. Also, be sure to check out my friend on fanfiction. He's a rookie, but he has potential, and I'm editing the grammar portion of his work for him. His name is AkatsukiMember313. Be sure to check him out. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Phoenix and Maya entered the Police Station. Phoenix went up to the reception desk and asked if Detective Ema Skye was around. "Yes, she's in the back. Do you need to see her?"

"Yes, I do."

"What's your name?"

"Phoenix Wright."

The receptionist took out a walkie-talkie and talked into it. "Detective Ema Skye, a man named Phoenix Wright is here to see you." The receptionist set the walkie-talkie down. "Take a seat over there. She'll be here—"

"Mr. Wright, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix turned around and saw Ema rush out of the back are of the police station.

"Well, I need you to do a couple favors for me. First, can you look at this photo and see if this is the real photo or not? Also, can you check the DNA on this tissue?"

Phoenix took out the tissue and the photo. Ema took them from Phoenix and nodded her head. "Will do. I don't have much to do today, so I'll get looking at them right away."

"Thanks Ema. Give me a call when you get the results."

"Okay then. Goodbye Mr. Wright."

"Bye Ema."

Phoenix and Maya left the police station. As Phoenix was trying to get another cab, Maya asked, "Nick, you never told me, how do you know Ema?"

"It was about a month after you left for Kurain Village, after Edgeworth's trial. She came to me, asking if I could defend her sister." Phoenix then told Maya all about that case. (Not gonna give a whole summary of the case, just in case some of you haven't played the game.) Maya shook her head. "Seems like that was a crazy case."

"It was."

Finally, Phoenix was able to wave down a cab. "So, where are we going now?"

"We're going to the prison near here, where Juan is being held."

"What for?"

"I need to ask him about something…" Phoenix instinctively felt his pocket, feeling the magatama in his pocket. _I have a feeling I'll be needing this._

During the thirty minute drive to the prison, Phoenix was thinking of the past couple of trials. However, what dominated his thoughts was the fact that a group of people were out there to kill him. Sighing, Phoenix took a look out of the window, wishing he knew who they were.

Pearl and Trucy were in the living room, interrogating Sean. "So, how long have you been a police officer?"

"Uh…for about twelve years."

"What was your first case?"

"A homicide case, involving a father and a son. Now, are we done with this interrogation?"

"Not until we say you're safe to stay here."

Sean looked at Miranda, a look of desperation on his face. All Miranda did was snicker and look the other way.

"So, how long have you known Miranda?"

"About two years."

"When did you meet?"

"It was during her first case."

Apollo came into the room. "Did anyone get the mail yesterday?"

Trucy shook her head no. Apollo shook his head. "Okay, I'll go get it."

Sean stood up, "I'll go get it."

"You don't need to. I need to get moving more anyway."

"Well, I go carry a package or something if it's there."

"Well…okay."

Apollo and Sean went outside and to the mailbox. "So, they were giving you their interrogation?"

"Yep…I really felt like I was on trial."

Apollo chuckled. "That's them, making sure the office is safe."

Sean shook his head. Apollo took the key for the mailbox and opened it. Taking out the mail, he was sorting through them when he came across a letter. Flipping it over to see who it was addressed to, Apollo noticed a powdery substance fall from the letter. "Sean…can you take a look at this?"

Sean went over to Apollo and took the letter. After looking at the letter, Sean's eyes widened. "Apollo, look after the others while I'm gone. I'm going to the police station. It seems like somebody decided to try to poison Mr. Wright."

Apollo's face turned from being curious, to being completely shocked. "You sure about this?"

"Yes. I have seen this plenty of times in my career as a detective. Although I'm not sure what type of poison it is, I know for certain that it is. I'll be back!"

Sean took off to go to the police station. Apollo sighed, and went back into the office, the rest of the mail in his hands.

Phoenix and Maya arrived at the prison. After paying the taxi driver, Phoenix and Maya went to the gate and met with the guard.

"I'm here to see my client Juan Castrillo."

The guard shook his head. "Come with me and stay close. Especially you." The guard's gaze was focused on Maya, who nodded her head and gulped. As they made their way through the prison, Phoenix noticed a bunch of prisoners, all of who, were not happy. After a few tense minutes, they arrived at the visitor's room. "I'll go get Juan. Stay here."

The guard left, leaving Phoenix and Maya in the room. "Nick…we just had to come here, didn't we?"

Phoenix nodded his head. "Yes, we did. After all, I need to ask Juan about something."

"What is it about?"

"You'll see."

Maya wanted to press Phoenix about what he was wanting to ask, but decided not to. After a few quiet minutes, the guard escorted Juan in from the other side. Juan looked up to see Phoenix and Maya, and smiled. The guard led Juan to the glass, then stepped back. Juan and Phoenix picked up the phone, and spoke.

"Mr. Wright, welcome to my home for the past years of my life. Have you made any headway into your investigation?"

"A little. That's actually why I'm here. I need to ask you something?"

"Well, ask away. I'll answer to the best of my knowledge."

"Juan, I've noticed a pattern lately. During the past two trials, they were able to prove that you were in the area, by the murder weapons or by other means. Again, they can prove that you were at the crime scene this time. I believe you're innocent, so you have to tell me. Why are you at all the crime scenes?"

Juan just smirked. Then, as Phoenix predicted, chains started to come up, followed by two psyche locks forming.

_Psyche locks…just what I thought._

Now, what are those psyche locks for? Well, find out next time. Until then, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	47. Chapter 47

Well, time for the next chapter. In today's chapter, we will get to see Phoenix use the magatama again. Hope you enjoy.

Phoenix stared at Juan. Psyche locks had just formed when Phoenix asked why there was always a way to prove that Juan was at the crime scenes. This worried Phoenix, especially since he had proven him innocent twice. _Well, time to unlock what he is—_

Phoenix's phone started ringing. Looking at it, he saw that it was from Ema. "Hold on Juan. I need to take this."

Phoenix stood up and went to the corner of the room. "This is Phoenix."

"Mr. Wright, I have the results you wanted. First, concerning the photo, after conducting several tests, I have confirmed that this photo is a fake. The forensic technician in charge deliberately tampered with the photo to make it look like Juan did it."

"I see. What about the tissue?"

"The DNA tests there were accurate. He was indeed at the scene of the crime. However, I also did some extra digging into Juan, and found out something."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you don't know this right now, but the very first murder from the culprit…the victim was Juan's wife."

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm sure. It seems that Juan is directly involved in these cases."

_First his sister, and now his wife…_

"I'll have to ask him about that then. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem Mr. Wright."

Phoenix hung up the phone and went back to Juan. Taking out his magatama, Phoenix presented it to Juan. Immediately, the psyche locks appeared again. Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Juan, there is something you aren't telling me, and I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing I'm hiding from you Mr. Wright."

"Really? Then explain your connection with the cases."

"I was the detective in charge of the first case. Ever since then, I was the prime suspect of every single case like this afterwards."

"I'm sorry, but that's not all of your connections with the case."

"How so?"

"You have more connections to the case because…of your wife and sister!"

Juan's eyes widened. "I guess you didn't forget about my sister…but how did you know my wife was a victim?"

"I have a friend in the police. She just recently told me about your wife."

"I see…"

Juan's first psyche lock broke and disappeared. However, one still remained.

"However, it doesn't answer one thing."

"What's that?"

"Why are you always at the crime scenes? Every single time, you're there. Why?"

Juan scoffed. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"Nothing."

Phoenix pressed his hands against the glass. "Juan, please tell me. This can help you get free!"

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Wright. Would you still defend me, even if I was the killer?"

Phoenix was shocked. _Is he seriously confessing?!_

"Depends."

Juan scoffed again. "I admit…this round, I'm guilty…of involuntary manslaughter."

"Involuntary…manslaughter?!"

"Yes. For this case…I am the killer. I was there after the victim was raped. When I saw that she was going to be killed, I pulled out my gun. Telling the suspect to freeze, I started walking up to him. Suddenly, the grabbed the victim, threw her around, and used her as a human shield. He then pointed his gun at me, telling me to put my gun down. Ordinarily, I would have done so, but after my wife was murdered, my only thoughts were of revenge. Therefore, I kept my gun focused at his head…or so I thought. When I didn't put my gun down, pointed the gun to her head. However, when he did that, he left an open area near his shoulder. I pulled the trigger…but missed…I hit the victim in the chest. Dazed, I saw the suspect starting to move. I then pulled the trigger multiple times, trying to hit him…but missed my target…"

"You instead hit her instead…"

Juan starting forming tears. "I did…almost every single shot I fired…hit her…He got away…and left me there, with the victim…"

"What happened to the money the victim was carrying?"

Juan gave Phoenix and puzzled look. "She was carrying money?"

"She was, a lot in fact."

"I never knew…maybe the suspect already took them when I arrived…"

"Probably. Thank you for telling me this…but you still didn't answer my question."

Juan was silent for a moment, then sighed. "During the first murder, when my wife was killed, I was the lead investigator. I thought that I could keep my emotions out of it, but I couldn't. I was replaced and told not to interfere with the investigation. However, I received anonymous tips about the crimes, about when they were going to happen and who was going to be killed. Each time, I was at the place, to try to protect the victim. I failed most of the time."

"Most?"

"I did thwart one of them. However, I was accused of staging an incident to make myself look good. That happened right before my sister was killed. The day I received the tip that my sister was the next target, I was frantic. I went everywhere with her that day. However, she had to go to the bathroom…then I never saw her alive again."

"I'm sorry about your loss again…"

Juan shook his head, tears starting to stream down his face. "Don't be. That's when everyone started suspecting me of the murders. They thought that since my family were the victims, that I must be the murderer, especially since I 'staged' an incident."

"So that's how you became the prime suspect…and how you were at the crime scenes."

"Yes. I didn't tell you before because I thought that you would think this was a fake, just like everyone else did."

"Juan, I'm your attorney, and what I'm supposed to do is to defend you. I believe what you say. However, if you turn out to be lying to me, let's just say you would need to look for a new attorney."

"I understand. However, I don't need to worry because that's what really happened."

Juan's last psyche lock shattered, and the chains rolled back.

Phoenix smiled. "Well, even though you are guilty of involuntary manslaughter, you'll still get free after the trials."

Juan was puzzled, before he realized what Phoenix was talking about. "Ah, yes I will, since I already spent a couple years in prison."

Phoenix shook his head. "Well, I have to get going. I have to prove what you said is correct. I'll see you tomorrow at the trial then."

"Very well. See you later Mr. Wright."

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I start work tomorrow (FINALLY!) so the updates will slow down. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	48. Chapter 48

Gah, sorry for the long delay for an update. I have been busy working and have been distracted with my new iphone. That, combined with other matters, caused this extremely delayed update. Sorry about that, but let's begin the chapter.

Phoenix was looking at the notes he made while at the prison. He and Maya were both sitting in a taxi, heading to the police station. Sighing, he set his notes down and rubbed his hands together. _This is going to be an interesting trial tomorrow…_

After a while, the taxi pulled out in front of the police station. After getting out and paying the driver, Phoenix and Maya entered the station, to be met by a familiar person.

"Ah, Mr. Wright, it's been a while."

Phoenix stopped in his tracks. "Ah…Lortimor…what a surprise…"

"I bet it is. Now, I'm wondering why I'm here. Well, let me tell you that I'll be seeing you tomorrow…in court!"

Phoenix groaned. "That's…not so great…"

"I couldn't contain my excitement when I heard about it! Now we will see who the better attorney is!"

"You do know that I've beaten you two times already. I think that should tell you something."

Lortimor only scoffed. "Those were just lucky cases. This time, it will be different!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "You just think that. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."

Phoenix pushed past Lortimor and went to the forensics lab, to find Ema standing over a machine.

"Hey, Ema, what are you doing?"

"I'm testing the DNA of this strand of hair found at your crime scene. Lortimor gave it to me for analysis."

"Are you sure that strand of hair has anything to do with the case?"

"Yeah, it does, since it was found under a drop of the victim's blood."

"That…would make it relevant…"

"Yeah, hopefully this will find who the real killer is!"

Phoenix sighed. "Well, I came here to collect the results I had you test for. Where are they at?"

Ema motioned to a table near her. "They're over there."

Phoenix walked over to the table, picked up the results and the evidence, and said goodbye to Ema.

"Good luck at the trial tomorrow Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix nodded his head in agreement, then went back up to see Maya. Luckily, Lortimor had left, leaving Maya and the receptionist. Maya noticed Phoenix had returned. "So, got anything interesting Nick?"

"Nothing that we already know. However, I do have a question."

Turning to the receptionist, Phoenix asked, "Where is the forensic expert for the rape cases about two years ago?"

The receptionist frowned. "Oh, that guy. He's still around. Last I saw him, he was going to a crime scene in the northern part of town. Here, I'll give you the address."

The receptionist took out a pad of paper, wrote down the address, tore the piece of paper off, and handed it to Phoenix. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Phoenix and Maya left the station and flagged down a taxi. (I'm seriously considering Phoenix getting a license. This is getting WAY too repetitive.)

After a taxi ride, they arrived at their destination. Looking at the crime scene tape, Phoenix went to a nearby officer. "Excuse me, my name is Phoenix Wright, and I need to speak with your forensic expert on the scene about a case."

The officer shook his head and went inside the building in which the crime occurred. After about thirty seconds, the officer reappeared, along with an older looking man. He had a white lab coat on and big, round, shiny glasses. When he reached Phoenix, he firmly shook hands with Phoenix. "My name is Rick Doug. I heard that the famous Phoenix Wright needed to speak to me about something."

"Yes, in fact I do. Now, do you remember the cases where one of the police officers named Juan Castrillo was accused and convicted of four rapes and murders?"

"Yes I do. It was a big blow to the police department's honor. We spent a couple months trying to get it back. Why bring it up now?"

Phoenix looked confused. "You mean you don't know? Juan is getting retrials in every case he was accused of. I have proven him innocent twice. You didn't know that?"

Rick scratched his head. "Well, I'm usually pretty occupied with my work. I don't have a lot of time to go gossip with other people. So, what do you need to know about those cases?"

"How much money did you make two years ago?"

"That's a personal question Mr. Wright. Also, how does this pertain to the case?"

"The second victim had a large sum of cash on her the night she was raped and murdered. However, not one trace of the money could be found, but the bank records prove that she withdrew a large sum. Now, there are a couple witnesses who told me that after the murder, you suddenly became 'rich' as they said, giving them money just for the heck of it. So, how much do you usually make, and how much did you make two years ago?"

Rick's face turned red. Suddenly, chains appeared and one psyche lock appeared. _I knew that a psyche lock would appear…but only one?_

"As I said Mr. Wright, it's a deeply personal question. I refuse to answer you."

_I don't have anything against him right now. I'll just have to come back later to break it._

"I still have one more question. During the trial, there was a photo that was presented that showed my client killing the victim." Phoenix took out the photo and showed Rick. "I was told that you were the one who deemed this acceptable to be presented in court. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I personally looked over this photo. I found that this is a genuine article."

"Funny you should say that, because I have another person, who is gifted in forensics, say that this photo was tampered with, but the forensic expert."

Juan's face lost its color. "She must be wrong! I—I would never do such a thing!"

"First some extra money, and now a tampered photo. This is starting to look kind of suspicious if you ask me. But, of course, that's just me." Phoenix turned to Maya, with a look on his face. "Do you think that this looks suspicious?"

Maya gave Phoenix a lopsided smile. "Why, yes it does. I'm sure a judge would also find it suspicious."

Phoenix turned back to Rick. "Well, it's not just me then. Now, it's time to tell us the truth about what happened that night!"

Rick only scoffed at Phoenix. "We have nothing left to discuss."

Rick then turned and walked away. Phoenix was about to follow when the officer from before walked in front of him. "Sorry, Mr. Wright, but since you aren't an attorney in this case, you don't have access to the crime scene."

Phoenix sighed. "I'll be back later today. Please be sure to bring Rick back out when I come back."

"Will do Mr. Wright!"

As Maya and Phoenix were walking away, Maya asked Phoenix, "Now what?"

"We're going to the victim's bank. It's time for us to know exactly where the money went."

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a LONG time for an update. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	49. Chapter 49

Okay, I am updating earlier this time, so not as long of a wait. Also, I have been toying with a new idea I have, and published a chapter of it on Fictionpress. It's called, "Gary Lewis: Author Unknown" so be sure to tell me what you think of it. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Phoenix and Maya were on their way to Security National Bank, the bank the victim and Rick both used. While they were sitting in the taxi cab, Maya snuck a look over at Phoenix, who was looking out the window. _He really is getting into this case. It's probably because he has defended Juan two times already._ Maya smiled and looked out her window again. There was no denying her feelings for Phoenix. She has known that for a while. However, she still wasn't sure about Phoenix's feelings for her. _Has he given me some hints? Should I have picked up on them?_ Maya searched her memory for anything that Phoenix might have done to reveal his feelings for her. However, the only time she remembered was the hotel incident with Lorella.

_He probably just said that to calm me down…_

Maya noticed that the taxi was slowing down and saw the building for the bank.

Slowly, the taxi rolled to a stop. Phoenix paid the driver, and they both went into the building.

Phoenix opened the door for Maya and walked in after her. Looking around, he saw how big the bank was on the inside. "Strange, from the outside, it looks like it's a smaller bank, but it's huge!"

Maya nodded her head in agreement. Phoenix walked up to a bank employee. "Hello, my name is Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney. May I talk to whoever is in charge of this bank concerning a case?"

The employee shook his head, went into the back and got the supervisor. "Hello Mr. Wright. My name is Hector Corpuz. I heard you needed to talk to me, is that true?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Okay then, we should talk more in my office then."

"Nick, I'll let you talk to him. I'll just stay out here."

"Okay Maya."

Phoenix walked with Hector into Hector's office. Hector went to his chair, sat down, and motioned Phoenix to sit in a chair. "So, what case do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm sure you heard about Juan Castrillo, about the retrials he's been getting."

"Ah, yes I have. What about them?"

"One murder he was convicted of was the murder of a woman named Georgia Steel. I was told that she withdrew a lot of money before going the scene of the murder. I want to know exactly how much, and where the money disappeared to."

"Okay, hold on for a sec."

Hectory turned to his computer and started typing. "Okay…ah, yes Georgia Steel. I still have a few records on file about her. Her last withdrawal…was two years ago. She withdrew a total of fifty thousand dollars."

_Wow…that's more than what I make in a year…_

"So, you got the amount, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. Is there anyone else within a day period that deposited that amount of money?"

Hector started typing into his computer. After a few minutes, he said, "Yes, there were two deposits the next day with fifty thousand dollars. The name of one is Sharah Julian. The other one is Rick Doug."

"Rick Doug."

"Excuse me?"

"I just spoke with Rick Doug right before coming here. He was the forensic expert in charge of her murder case. May I have both of the bank records?"

Hector hesitated. "That…would require permission for anyone involved in that case…"

"I am involved in the case. Why else would I be defending Juan then?"

Hector sighed. "Okay, I'll print them out to you. However, as soon as the trial is over, I want you to bring these back so I can shred them."

"Deal."

Hector made a few clicks, and the bank records printed out from the printer. Hector got up, got the records, and handed them to Phoenix. "Don't show anyone else those records except for the people pertaining to the case."

"I won't, trust me."

Hector sighed deeply. "Okay, is that all Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, I'll be on my way now. Nice meeting you."

Phoenix stood up and left the office. He instantly found Maya, reading an old magazine the bank had for waiting customers. "Are you ready to go Maya?"

"Yep, ready when you are."

"Then let's go!"

Maya and Phoenix left the bank and flagged down a cab. "So, where are we going?"

"Back to go see Rick Doug. I got him this time."

After the cab ride, Phoenix and Maya were back at the crime scene. The officer from before recognized Phoenix and went inside to get Rick. After a few minutes, Rick hesitantly went back out. "Mr. Wright, this had better be good, considering I'm in the middle of investigating a crime."

Phoenix took out his magatama. "Don't worry, it is."

Phoenix presented the magatama. The chains rolled up and a single psyche lock appeared. "Now, Mr. Doug, it's time you told me the truth behind the money."

"What money?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about!"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you about something that doesn't exsist."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you that I didn't have any major changes in my finances during the past several years."

Phoenix shook his head. "I know this is a lie."

"What?! How can you tell!?"

Phoenix took out Rick's bank records. "You see, the day after Georgia Steel, the victim, was murdered, you deposited a big amount of money, fifty thousand dollars to be exact."

Rick gulped. "Well, maybe I did have a big paycheck…"

_That's one big paycheck!_

"However, it has nothing to do with the case!"

"Again, you are wrong, Mr. Doug." Phoenix took out Georgia's bank records. "It says here that Georgia Steel withdrew fifty thousand dollars the day she was murdered. Also, she wrote down a note saying to meet 'with him' at nine. My guess is…you're the 'him' she was referring to!"

Rick gasped. "Ugh…I've been found out…" The psyche lock shattered and the chains rolled away. Rick sighed. "Yes, I did meet with the victim right before she was murdered. I got a call the day before by her, asking if I could do a bit of personal investigating. She said that she knew someone was watching her, but she didn't know who or where the person was watching her from. I told her I'd do it, but I may have been a bit overpriced with my services, but I just blew my last paycheck and needed money. She accepted the price of fifty thousand, stating that her safety was more valuable than the money. She told me to wait at the park and that she'd meet me there. We did meet, she handed me the money, and I walked off. Minutes later, I heard several gunshots. I headed to the police station, acting like nothing happened. When I got there, I was told that a murder had happened at the park and that I was needed there. When I arrived again, I found Georgia on the ground, dead."

"So, what about the money?"

"I deposited it, like the records show. As I said, I needed the money."

"I see…so you didn't murder her?"

"No! Of course not!"

_Well, you ARE right…Juan did kill her, but something is missing still…_

Phoenix sighed. "Thank you. Sorry for taking more of your time."

Phoenix and Maya walked away. "Well, that could have gone better." Maya said."

Phoenix sighed. The one lead he though would lead a breakthrough in the case was nothing more than a dead end. However, there was still the question of why Rick would tamper with the photograph. _ I have a theory, but I'll have to talk to Ema about that…_

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	50. Chapter 50

Well…we reached 10,000 views for "The Continuous Objection!" Thanks everyone for supporting this trilogy. Anyways, I will go on with the chapter without any more babbling…well maybe just a little…

Phoenix and Maya arrived back at the police station. Phoenix entered the police station and went to the receptionist. The receptionist recognized him. "Do you need Ema Skye again?"

"Yes please."

"She's in the lab. You can go see her."

Phoenix nodded his head and went to the crime lab. Entering, he saw Ema looking at a copy of the photograph. When she heard Phoenix enter the lab, she looked up. "Ah, Mr. Wright, good to see you again. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I need to ask about Rick Doug."

"What about him?"

"Was there any reason for him to forge the photograph? I just heard from him about the money, and his story checks out."

"Well…I honestly don't know. He was a top-notch forensic expert, until two years ago. He changed after that. He didn't do his job well, was late for work, detached from everyone, and left as soon as he could. He didn't use to be that way."

_I think I know what's going on…_

"Well…that answers my question. Thanks Ema."

"No problem Mr. Wright."

Phoenix went back to the lobby, where Maya had struck up a conversation with the receptionist. Maya saw Phoenix and asked, "You're done already?"

"Yeah, and we have to Rick Doug again. I know what's going on."

Maya tilted her head, puzzlement in her eyes. After getting into another taxi, (seriously, how much does he pay in taxi fees?) they went back to the crime scene. The police officer again recognized Phoenix and went to get Rick. Rick came back out, puzzlement in his face. "Is there something else Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, there is actually. I thought something was strange after you proved your innocence with the money, but something struck me as strange. Why would you forge a photograph? It makes no sense that you would…unless you know who the real killer is."

"Uh…"

"You didn't tell me the whole truth. Did you really leave after meeting with the victim, or did you stay there for a while?"

Rick's eyes grew larger. "H—how?"

"Just tell me what happened, and this time, tell me the whole truth."

Rick sighed. "I really didn't leave for the police station afterwards. I figured that since I was being paid this much, I should start immediately. I went to the back of some bushes when I heard a muffled scream. Looking around the bushes, I saw Georgia getting her mouth get covered by a hand and being dragged away. I was about to draw my gun and go after the criminal, when Juan beat me to the chase. He pointed his gun at the person. After about a minute, Juan fired his gun, but it hit Georgia instead. I watched as he tried to hit the criminal, but failed. He eventually went to the victim, saw that she was dead, and ran away. I went up to her body, only to find that the criminal came back. Noticing me, he drew his gun and pointed it at me. He asked me what I was doing there. I told him that I was hired by her to investigate someone stalking her. He then asked me to do one thing, and that was to make sure Juan was convicted. He said that if I didn't agree, he would kill me."

"I see…so that's why you forged the photo. Your life was put in danger and you were trying to save it."

"Yes…that's why…I also changed my personality. I knew the only way I could cope with the guilt of what I had done by changing. I hurt several people in the process…"

Phoenix listened as Rick told Phoenix about everything that had happened since that day. He had missed his son's kindergarten graduation, neglected his wife, got a divorce. "And it's all my fault."

Phoenix stood there, unsure what to say. Finally, he asked, "What did the man look like?"

After Rick gave his description, Phoenix's eyes grew wide. _It can't be him…_

"Thank you Rick…we'll be sure to bring him to justice."

"Thank you Mr. Wright."

Phoenix left with Maya, shaking his head. Maya looked at Phoenix. "Nick…are you thinking that the man who threatened Rick is…"

"Christian Lumarta…yes."

Christian Lumarta was walking down the street, heading to the grocery store. While walking, he thought about his life and how it had turned out. Smiling, he remembered killing several people, and the thrill he received from doing that. The person he killed who gave him the most thrill was Lloyd. That was a personal attack against Phoenix, letting him know that he wasn't afraid to attack people close to him. He remembered trying to kill Trucy but injuring Apollo instead. Although he failed to kill him, he did succeed in shaking Phoenix. _Maybe I should go for Phoenix next._

While pondering this, he entered the grocery store and searched for everything he needed. Once he got them, he paid for them and went back to his house.

Phoenix entered his office, with Maya right behind him. _Why must everything I do revolve around Christian Lumarta? _Sighing, Phoenix set his stuff down. However, he noticed that not everything was the same around the office as well. He went to the living room, to see everyone on the couch, looking at nothing. "What are you guys looking at?"

Everyone turned and saw Phoenix. Miranda told him what had happened with the letter and the powder. "Sean came back about an hour ago. Sure enough, it was a poison. I forgot the name of it, but it's a poison designed to make you paralyzed, eventually suffocating you because of complete paralysis."

Phoenix looked shocked. _I know Christian isn't behind this. It just isn't his style. _

Sighing, Phoenix looked at everyone. "We have to be careful from now on. Some people are trying to kill me, but I don't know why. Hopefully, we can catch them soon and have them arrested."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Let's just hope we can catch them before it's too late…_

And that's the chapter. I know it's shorter, but at least it's being updated. Thanks for reading and please review.


	51. Chapter 51

Well, time for chapter 51. Also, I have an announcement about a poll. I am considering making a Facebook account for "801tman" All the things I will post on the account is described in the poll Please vote. You should find the poll on my profile page. Anyways, time for the chapter!

Phoenix was in his office, looking over the facts for the trial for the next day. He knew just by the sheer amount of questions in this trial that it will take more than just a day to finish the trial. However, his mind wasn't focusing on the papers in front of him. Instead, he was focusing on Christian Lumarta, and the people who tried to poison him. _There are way too many people out there trying to kill me…and everyone around me…_

Phoenix's phone rang, startling Phoenix out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

Gumshoe's voice came through the line. "Hey pal, just thought I'd ask you how you feel about the trial tomorrow? Do you think you'll win it?"

"To be honest, it will take more than just one day. There are too many loose ends and questions that need to be solved. Also…I believe Christian Lumarta could be involved in these cases."

"What?! How so!?"

"Your forensics expert, Rick Doug, was threatened by a man who fits Christian's description."

"I see…well, I hope nothing happens from this."

"Me too…me too…"

Christian Lumarta just finished eating his steak dinner. He put the dishes in the sink and sat down on the couch. He thought of Phoenix, and how to get rid of him. _He's getting too close to the truth concerning the cases…I'll send him a little…reminder of what happens when he crosses me._

Getting back up, he got his mask, picked up his gun and knife, and went outside.

Susan Cloud was at her work office, finishing some last minute paperwork. After she finished, she looked at the clock and saw that it was seven at night. _Well, got paid some overtime. Could use the extra money._ Susan pulled out her phone and called her husband. "Hey Babe, just letting you know that I'm going to be on my way home. Did you cook dinner or are we going to order something?"

After a pause, she responded. "Great! I look forward to your cooking. I'll be there in a few minutes, so please wait for me." After another short pause, she smiled. "I will. See you soon. Love you, bye." Susan hung up the phone and went down the elevator. Exiting the elevator, she saw the security guard doing his rounds on the first floor. "See you later."

"See you later Susan. Have a good night."

"You too."

Susan left the office building and went to her car. Unlocking it, she got inside the driver's seat and set her purse down on the seat next to her. She was going to put the key into the ignition when a hand grabbed her face from behind. Susan tried to fight back but a knife was placed against her throat. She heard a raspy voice behind her. "Drive to the Wright Anything Agency."

"W—where's that?"

"I'll give you directions. Now drive!"

Susan nodded her head slowly as the knife was released from her throat. Shaking, she took the keys and put it into the ignition. Turing the car on, she put her seatbelt on. _Just do what he says. He could let you go…_

Backing up, she left the parking spot and went to turn onto the street. "W—which way?"

"Turn right."

Susan turned right and went down the road. Every once in a while, the voice told her which way to turn. After about ten minutes, she arrived at the Wright Anything Agency. "We're here…now please…let me go…"

"Let go of my message? I'm sorry lady, but that's not going to happen. I'll be sure to tell your husband at home all about our little night out before I kill him as well."

Susan flinched and tried to get out, but the seatbelt kept her back. Christian put the knife to her throat and cut it. Blood poured out as Susan started gurgling. After about thirty seconds, Susan died, blood still pouring out.

"That's one down, now to show Phoenix my message."

Phoenix just finished talking with Gumshoe when he heard banging on the entrance to the office.

Phoenix dashed out to the entrance and opened it. "Hello?"

Phoenix didn't see anybody. He took a step out, and his foot kicked against something. Looking down, he saw the body of a woman, holding a note. "What the—"

Phoenix took a step back, shock setting in. Finally, his mind cleared. "Gotta call the police!"

Phoenix took out his phone and dialed 911. Phoenix told the operator what had happened, and the operator told Phoenix that the police were on their way. Phoenix ended the call and sat down next to the wall. Thankfully, everyone was out for the evening, having pizza. Phoenix looked at the body again and saw the note in the victim's hand. Moving closer, Phoenix took the note and read it.

"Mr. Wright, I'm sure you've got my message here. Stop with the trials of Juan Castrillo! I will give you until the last trial. If you get him a not guilty, I'll go after you next!"

Phoenix looked down at the bottom of the note. "Your dearest friend, Christian Lumarta."

Phoenix looked at the bottom again, anger filling his body. "I will not give in to you Christian. I WILL take you down!"

Christian Lumarta looked at the house of Susan Cloud. "Pretty house, I must say."

Christian put his mask back on and got out of the blood-soaked car. He walked up to the door and effortlessly picked the lock. Noiselessly opening the door, he stepped inside and saw a man in the kitchen, putting the final preparations for dinner onto the dining room table. _Good! I'm always hungry after a kill._

Christian took a step forward and cleared his throat. The man jumped and looked at Christian. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a nobody here. I'm just walking around, stealing cars, and killing your wife, no big deal."

"W—what?!"

"Oops, I said too much. Consider this mercy. You'll die, so that way, you won't feel any more pain to your wife's 'untimely' passing."

Christian charged at the man, knife in hand. The man ran away from the table and into the kitchen, where a pot of boiling water was on the stove. He took the pot off and held it in his hand. "Come any closer, and this water will be on you!"

Christian stopped. Sighing, he reached for his gun. "I always hate it when they try to fight back. I always win in the end." He took out his gun and shot at the man. The bullet hit the man's arm as he fell down in pain. The boiling water came down as well, drenching the man, while burning him.

Screaming in agony, the man writhed about, until Christian shot him a final time, ending his misery.

"Now, I believe I'll go have a taste of your cooking if you don't mind." Christian went to the dining room table and took a helping of the food on the table.

And that's the chapter. It's a bit more…darker you could say, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review and vote on the poll.


	52. Chapter 52

Well, I created a Facebook account for 801tman. Just search 801tman and it should pop up. Sorry the name used isn't 801tman, but Facebook wouldn't allow it. Anyways, let's continue with the chapter.

Within minutes of Phoenix calling the police, the police were swarming around the office. Phoenix was still against the wall, stunned about what had happened. Looking down at his hand, Phoenix saw the scrunched up note and gulped. Somehow, he knew something like this would have happened. He knew Christian was up to something, and that he would strike again. But to do it this way, Phoenix was caught off guard.

Suddenly, Phoenix heard Gumshoe's familiar voice. "Pal! Are you okay!?"

Phoenix looked and saw Gumshoe charging into the office. "I came here as soon as I heard the news. What happened?!"

Phoenix told Gumshoe what had happened. "I see…what makes you think Christian Lumarta did this?"

Phoenix showed Gumshoe the note. Gumshoe read it and sighed. "Man…that guy…I just want to pound him!"

Phoenix chuckled. "You and me both. However, this won't stop me from the trial tomorrow. I WILL defend Juan."

Gumshoe shook his head. "That's good to hear." Looking around, Gumshoe then asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to go eat pizza a few minutes before this happened. They should be back within an hour."

Christian Lumarta arrived back at his house. Entering through the doors, he collapsed on the couch. "I have to admit, that guy's cooking was superb. Too bad he won't cook again." Turning on the TV, Christian was watching the news, waiting for the news of his killings to air. Getting back up, Christian poured himself a glass of juice and sat down to wait.

Throughout the night, the police investigated the body. During this time, everyone else arrived back at the office, stunned at what they saw. After the initial shock was over, they watched the police conduct their investigation.

Phoenix awoke to the police trampling around the office. During the night, he had fallen asleep, exhaustion taking claim of his body. Getting up, Phoenix remembered what had happened the night before, and that he had a trial today. Getting up, Phoenix went to the bathroom, took a shower, and ate breakfast, while the police were finishing their investigation. After a few minutes, the remaining police officers left the office, leaving Phoenix alone. _Finally, some peace and quiet…_

After finishing his breakfast, Phoenix wrote a note telling everybody where he was, and left to the courthouse.

Christian Lumarta woke up on the couch. Getting up, he wondered why he wasn't in his bed when he remembered that he was waiting for the news about his kills to air. _Too bad they didn't air last night…_

Stretching, Christian went and took a shower. Once he got out of the bathroom, he remembered that the next trial of Juan was today.

_I wonder if Phoenix is going to be the defense attorney._

After eating a quick breakfast, Christian dashed out the door, in hopes of catching the trial.

Phoenix was reviewing notes from the trial when he saw Juan enter the defendant's lobby. Juan went up to Phoenix. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I am. However, there are a lot of questions unanswered. I bet it will take more than just today."

"I see. Hopefully it goes in our favor today."

"It should."

The door to the defendant's lobby opened again. Phoenix looked up, surprised to see Apollo hobble in with his crutches. "Apollo! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I should get my attorney skills back up, since I'll be defending people again here shortly. What better way than to be your assistant during this trial."

Phoenix smirked. "What about everyone else? Are they here?"

"No, they were still sleeping when I left."

Phoenix shook his head. "That's good."

The bailiff came out of the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin. Please make your way to the courtroom."

Phoenix shook his head. "Let's go Apollo."

As they were entering the courtroom, Juan wished Phoenix good luck.

The crowd was silenced by the banging of the judge's gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Juan Castrillo."

"The defense is ready your honor."

Lortimor shook his head. "The prosecution is ready to trounce the defense, your honor."

_Ah, Lortimor. How I have not missed fighting against you in court._

Lorella elbowed Lortimor. She whispered harshly, "This is a court of law Lortimor! Not a place to take shots at people!"

Lortimor grimaced, but shook it off. The judge cleared his throat. "Now, Prosecutor Lortimor, you may give your opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor. Now, we all know that this is the third trial with Juan Castrillo concerning cases that are similar to each other. However, this case is different. The prosecution has concrete proof that the defendant killed the victim, intentionally."

"I see. I assume you have the evidence prepared to be presented to the court."

"We do, your honor. The first thing is this photograph." Lortimor took out the picture Phoenix proved was forged. _I guess he doesn't know that yet…_

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "Lortimor, I would think twice before presenting that picture."

"What do you mean Phoenix? This is definitive proof."

"I'm telling you for your sake, do not present that photo!"

Lortimor scoffed. "Have I listened to you in the past? No, and I'm not planning on starting now."

Lortimor slammed the photo down. "Behold, the defendant after the murder occurred!"

The picture showed up, showing Juan on top of the victim, gun in hand.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shook his head. "Lortimor…I warned you. I wanted to stop what you were doing…but you leave me no choice."

Phoenix turned to the judge. "Your honor, there is someone in the crowd that I'd like to call to the stand."

"Very well, who would you like to call?"

"Ema Skye, please come to the stand, and, your honor, please kick everyone else in the stands out."

The judge was surprised. "Well…okay. Everyone, please leave temporarily."

The crowd got up and left, leaving just Ema there.

Ema got up from her seat in the stands and went to the witness stand. "Mr. Wright…are you sure you want to do this?"

Phoenix shook his head. "He left me no choice."

After a pause, Phoenix continued. "Ema, please enlighten the court as to why I called you to the stand."

Ema sighed. "The photo Prosecutor Lortimor presented…is a forged photo."

Lortimor's face turned to shock. "What…what did you say?"

"I said…it's a forged photo. This photo was forged by a forensic expert who was threatened to create it. This is not a genuine photo."

Lortimor stepped back. "No…it can't be…I was told that it could be used in court…"

Phoenix sighed. "Lortimor…you should have listened to me when I gave you a chance to reconsider. Sadly…you must walk the same path I did seven years ago."

The judge shook his head. "Sadly, I have to agree. Your prosecutor's badge, Mr. Lortimor."

Lortimor was shocked. Slowly, he went up to the judge, took off his badge, and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Mr. Lortimor."

Turning to Phoenix, the judge said, "I will give a thirty minute recess in order to give enough time for Lorella to take Lortimor's place. Is that understood?"

"Yes…your honor."

Lorella shook her head. "I understand, your honor."

Lortimor shook his head. "Your honor…wait…"

"That is all, this court is now in recess."

And that's the chapter. I didn't plan on this…but it fit with the story. Sorry Lortimor. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, and add me on facebook.


	53. Chapter 53

Well, time for the next update. It's currently 12:15 here, just got home from work, but I decided that before I go to bed, I'll give you guys an update. Got my can of soda right here, blaring Phoenix Wright music to get me inspired, and I'm ready to go!

Phoenix went back to the defendant's lobby. After Lortimor had his prosecutor's badge taken away from him, Phoenix remembered the time his badge was taken away from him. Sighing, Phoenix sat down at the bench inside the lobby. Apollo sat down next to him. "Quite a way to begin the trial Mr. Wright."

Phoenix smirked. "Well, I hope not every trial begins that way. Besides, he had it coming with the way he was prosecuting. He would always present evidence before thinking of the consequences of presenting it."

Phoenix heard a female voice come in from his right side. "Sadly, I agree with that."

Looking to the side, he saw Lorella walking into the defendant's lobby. "Lorella, it's been a while."

Lorella smiled. "Too long Mr. Wright. Anyways, I'm here to ask about that picture."

"What about it?"

"Since it's forged, where is the original one?"

"I have a copy of it right here."

Phoenix took out his briefcase and took out one of his two copies of the photo. I was meaning to give you guys one of the copies in court, but Lortimor decided to change that plan."

Lorella giggled. "He sure did."

Phoenix handed the photo to Lorella, who looked at it. "To be honest, it looks like Juan has a gun in his hand…but from far away."

"That's…complicated. Let me tell you something. There is a half-truth when people say Juan killed the victim."

"What do you mean?"

"He did kill her…while trying to kill her assailant. When he fired his gun, it missed the criminal and hit the victim."

"So…it's involuntary manslaughter?"

"That's what we are claiming."

Lorella shook her head. "I can see where you're coming from Mr. Wright. I'll look at the evidence I have to see if it lines up with that story."

"Thank you Lorella. Not every prosecutor would be this understanding when her mentor just had his badge taken away."

"As you said, he had it coming. I'll see you soon Mr. Wright."

Lorella turned and walked away. When she left the lobby, she grinned to herself as she tried to stop her racing heart. _He hasn't changed a bit._

Apollo nudged Phoenix. "I think someone has a crush on you."

Phoenix looked at Apollo. "Why say something like that out of nowhere?"

"Come on Mr. Wright. It's obvious with the way she talks to you that she likes you."

Phoenix sighed. "You have an active imagination."

Apollo shook his head. "You're just in denial."

Phoenix sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. After several minutes, the bailiff walked out of the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, the judge would like to see you."

Phoenix opened his eyes and got up. Walking over to the bailiff, the bailiff motioned Phoenix to enter the courtroom. Phoenix walked into the courtroom to find the judge standing in front of the defense's desk. "Ah, Mr. Wright, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How did you find out that the photo was a fake?"

"It's really just a gut feeling I had. When I saw the photo, and I knew that something wasn't right." Phoenix then went on to explain how he asked Ema to make sure it was an authentic photo and how she figured out it wasn't. He also explained about the forensic expert's story to tamper with the photo.

"I see…so that's how you immediately knew that the photo was forged evidence. It reminded me of when your badge was taken away Mr. Wright."

"That's the past, your honor. I have my badge back, and that's all that matters right now."

"I see. Well, that's all that I wanted to ask you about. The trial will begin in about ten minutes, so you can go back to the defendant's lobby and do any last minute preparation you need to do."

"Thank you, your honor. I'll be sure to do that."

Phoenix left the courtroom and entered the defendant's lobby, only to find Lortimor in the lobby.

"Mr. Wright, why didn't you tell me the photo was forged?!"

"Maybe because, as you put it, 'I have never listened to you before, and I don't plan on starting now.' You do know that I was going to give you a copy of the real photo, but you decided to ignore me. You're just facing the consequences of your actions."

"My actions? It was your action that got me kicked out of court forever! You know, there is a thing known as waiting until a recess to tell the prosecutor about the forged evidence. Then, I could have removed the evidence from the record and still have my badge!"

"I DID try to warn you. Remember? I gave you two chances to take back that forged photo. You never took the opportunity to take it back. I am not to blame for your stupidity in court. You can blame all of this on yourself. Good luck trying to find another job in the world."

Phoenix brushed past Lortimor, who was seething in anger. Phoenix collapsed back on the bench. "Why must everyone always get mad at me when their life goes the wrong way?"

Apollo laughed. "I don't know."

Phoenix sighed, closing his eyes again. After several minutes, the bailiff came back out of the courtroom. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin again. Please make your way back to the courtroom.

Phoenix stood up. "Well, time to finish what I started."

Apollo stood up too. "You know what to do Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded. However, Apollo's words about Lorella having a "crush" on him still rang in his head. _What if he's right? Should I pursue Lorella, or Maya?_

And that's the shorter chapter. Forgive me but it's 12:52 in the morning and I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Thanks for reading and please review.


	54. Chapter 54

Well, it's time for me to start the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I DEFINITELY know where most of you guys stand concerning the love triangle. You'll just have to see what I have planned Anyways…on with the chapter!

The crowd was silenced by the banging of the gavel. "Court is back in session after the…eventful beginning."

One person from the crowd stood up. "Where is the prosecutor?"

The judge cleared his throat. "Lortimor will no longer be in charge of this case…or any other case. Now, Lorella, I assume you're ready for the trial?"

"I am, your honor. And this time, the prosecution does not have faulty or forged evidence, your honor."

"I see. Then, please give the court your opening statement."

"Juan Castrillo has been acquitted of two rapes and murders already, each one similar to the other. However, this time, there are some key differences which I would like to point out, pointing to Juan being the real killer."

"I assume you want to point out the differences?"

"I do, your honor. First, it's the distance that she was killed. Every other victim had gunpowder burn from the gun being fired at close range. However, this victim doesn't. The angle the bullets entered the body are also different. Instead of it being execution style, they came in from an angle. Secondly, we have an completely real photo that shows the defendant farther away from the crime scene."

Lorella handed the bailiff the picture. "As you can all see, Juan is standing farther away, near the entrance to the building. Now, if you look at the angle the bullets entered the victim, and the position Juan is at, you would come to the conclusion that Juan fired the shots at the victim."

The judge looked at the photo and the description of the body. Shaking his head, he looked at Lorella. "I agree. By the looks of it, it seems plausible that Juan fired the gun then."

_Well…they are correct. _

"I also have a witness that corroborates what I'm saying."

The judge shook his head. "You may call your witness."

"The prosecution calls Rick Doug to the stand."

Rick entered the courtroom and went to the witness stand. "Name and occupation please."

"My name is Rick Doug, and I'm a forensic expert for the police department."

"Rick Doug, you were at the scene of the crime that night, correct?"

"Well, yes I was."

"May you please tell us what happened that night?"

"Sure thing."

"That night, I had to visit the victim, Georgia Steel, for a business transaction. I was about to start what she paid me to do when I heard a scream. I looked back and saw a man grabbing Georgia. Before I could act, Juan came out of the building and fired at the suspect. He missed and hit Georgia. The suspect ran off, leaving Juan and Georgia there."

The judge had a shocked expression on his face. "Wait…if this testimony is true…then…"

Lorella shook her head. "The prosecution requests changing the charges from first-degree murder, to involuntary manslaughter."

The crowd burst into chatter before the judge silenced them. "Are you sure about this Prosecutor Lorella? You do know that he technically already served the time for this charge if found guilty."

Lorella shook her head. "I know that, your honor. However, I can't change the facts about the case."

The judge shook his head. "I can already see differences between you and Lortimor. Very well, the charges will be changed to involuntary manslaughter. Mr. Wright, please cross-examine the witness."

"Yes, your honor." _Everything he said matches up with what he said before…except for one thing. _

"That night, I had to visit the victim, Georgia Steel, for a business transaction—"

"Hold it! Even though I know what you're talking about, please explain to the court what the business transaction was."

"Well…okay. Georgia came to me because she thought someone was stalking her, and she wanted me to find out who. I met her at the park, and she paid me there."

The judge looked at Rick. "Mr. Doug, are you sure about this? Did the victim really think that she was being stalked?"

"Yes, your honor, she did. I may have…overcharged her for my services, but I assure you, she did think she was being stalked."

The judge closed his eyes. "This stalker may be the killer we seek for the past trial…this is absolutely important that we find out who the stalker is."

Lorella cleared her throat. "We have several detectives already working on that, your honor. We should have an identity on the stalker by tomorrow."

"I see, already on top of things Prosecutor Lorella, good for you. Now, witness, please continue with your testimony."

"I was about to start what she paid me to do when I heard a scream—"

"Hold it! What made this scream stick out in your mind?"

"It wasn't like a scream little girls scream when they are playing. This was a blood-curdling scream, that was quickly cut off. I knew immediately that it was Georgia, and that she was in trouble."

"I see…please continue."

"I looked back and saw a man grabbing Georgia—"

"Hold it! Did you get a good look at the man grabbing Georgia?"

"Sadly, no, I didn't. The man had a mask on him. Besides, it was too dark for me to get a clear look at his face, even if he didn't wear a mask."

The judge shook his head. "That's too bad to hear that. Anyways, please continue with your testimony."

"Before I could act, Juan came out of the building and fired at the suspect—"

"Hold it! How long after the suspect appeared did it take for Juan to come out of the building?"

"Ummm….I would say about twenty seconds. He came out panting as well. That may have helped throw off his accuracy."

"OBJECTION! Please refrain from stating your opinion, Rick. We need only the facts!"

Rick looked at Phoenix, who was pointing his finger at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, I will refrain from doing that again."

The judge looked pleased. "Thank you for your cooperation then, Mr. Doug. Now, would you please continue with your testimony?"

"He missed and hit Georgia. The suspect ran off, leaving Juan and Georgia there—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked at Rick. "Mr. Doug, from what you said, one would think that Juan fired just one bullet, correct?"

"Well…yes. Juan fired one shot, that missed the suspect and hit the victim."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. The victim, Georgia Steel, died from MULTIPLE gun shots." Phoenix slammed his desk. "Why did you just lie to the court Mr. Doug?"

Now, why did he lie to the court? Well, find out later in the next chapter. Sorry for the delayed update, but this chapter took a couple days to complete, thanks to a few…distractions. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.


	55. Chapter 55

Well, I have finally decided to getting around to publishing the next chapter. Work and other things have kept me from writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the feedback with the reviews.

Phoenix was looking at Rick, his finger pointing at him in a condemning manner. "Rick, why did you lie to the court?!"

Rick's eyes darkened. "I didn't lie to the court at all."

"OBJECTION! You just stated that there was only one gunshot fired—"

"You inferred that I said that. All I said is that he fired at the suspect and missed."

"But you also just told me that he fired one shot at the victim!"

"You cut me off before I could say anything else, Mr. Wright. You need to learn to be more patient."

"Urk…" _How come it always turns out that after I think I have a guy…he manages to slip away?_

The judge shook his head. "I will personally speak with Mr. Wright about his patience, Mr. Doug, but for now, could you please testify again for the court?"

"Of course, your honor."

_You may have slipped this time, but you can't get away with it forever…_

"As I was saying before, Juan fired at the suspect. His first shot missed, and he hit the victim. The suspect tried to run away, but Juan fired more rounds at the suspect, hitting the victim several more times. The suspect managed to escape, leaving Juan there with the victim."

The judge shook his head. "I see…well, Mr. Wright, begin your cross-examination…while being more patient."

_*Sigh*_

"As I was saying before, Juan fired at the suspect—"

"Hold it! …."

"Uh, Mr. Wright, you did say 'hold it' so what is that about?"

"….uh….did Juan use his service pistol to shoot at the suspect?"

"Actually, he did, which coincides with the autopsy report. That was one of the reasons why Juan was convicted in the first place."

_Better make a note of that._

The judge shook his head. "From that, one would assume that Juan did indeed kill the victim. Please continue Mr. Doug."

"His first shot missed, and he hit the victim. The suspect tried to run away, but Juan fired more rounds at the suspect, hitting the victim several more times—"

"Hold it! If Juan did indeed fire at the suspect, who was fleeing at the time, why would the bullets hit the victim?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said during your testimony that the suspect was running away from the victim, and that Juan fired at the suspect. If the suspect really was fleeing from the victim, he would have been at least a few feet away from the victim. Why then did the bullets strike the victim? A trained police officer wouldn't miss so easily."

"That…I can't explain why."

_Juan didn't either…is there something he's not telling me? _

"The suspect managed to escape, leaving Juan there with the victim—"

"Hold it! So the suspect wasn't hit by any of Juan's bullets?"

"Not that I could tell. He kept running without making any motions of him being shot."

The judge slammed his gavel. "From this, a question has been set before us. How did the victim get shot if Juan was firing at the suspect? From one perspective, you would say that Juan did, in fact, intentionally kill the victim."

"OBJECTION! You cannot say that with certainty!"

"Mr. Wright, look at it this way. If the suspect was indeed running, he would have been feet away from the victim. As you said earlier, a trained police officer wouldn't have easily missed. It looks like Juan intentionally killed—"

"OBJECTION!" The court turned to look at Lorella. "Mr. Wright, it seems like you are starting to head down the right trail for the trial."

_What is she talking about?_

"Ask yourself, did Juan really tell you everything? Did he really fire at the suspect that was fleeing?"

_Is she saying that Juan DID kill Georgia on purpose?_

"Think, what other possibility could be there?"

Phoenix looked at an overall view of the crime scene from a picture in front of him. After a few seconds, Phoenix's face lit up.

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, it looks like you thought of something. Would you like to explain to the court what you thought of?"

"Yes, your honor. Now the park in which the victim was killed is mainly a wooded park. There are trees all over the place, leaving a would-be suspect a place to hide in order to ambush someone. Now, the witness said that Juan fired at the fleeing suspect. In Rick's point of view, that would be true, considering that the trees blocked a certain section of the park from his sight. However, if you look at Juan's point of view, you can see the whole area in front of you, including anyone near the woods. The defense believes that, during that time, there was not just one suspect, but two. The first one was fleeing the scene of the crime, but the second one was still there."

The judge looked shocked. "But wouldn't the witness notice another person at the crime scene? After all, he was just with the victim before she was killed. He would have seen any other person in the area."

"Not in the wooded area though. If you hide there, it's almost impossible to see that person. The same goes for Rick, in the angle in which he saw the crime happen. He would have only seen one of the suspects, not both of them."

Lorella nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with the defense. There obviously was a second suspect in the area. Rick just didn't see the second suspect, and we have another witness to prove it."

_Another witness?_

The judge was shocked, again. "You mean that you planned this out so far Lorella?"

Lorella smirked. "I may be newer to prosecuting, but I am still capable of seeing how a trial will unfold. That's something that my mentor taught me."

"I see. Well then, I'll give you some time to prepare your witness. Mr. Wright, I would talk to your client, and have him tell you the whole truth of what happened that night."

"I will, your honor."

"Very well, this court will now be dismissed for a ten minute recess."

The judge slammed his gavel down.

Phoenix left the defense's desk and went to the defendant lobby, with Apollo following suit. Once there, Juan was taken to the lobby as well. "Mr. Wright…"

"Juan, you need to tell me everything you know! I can't defend you if you don't tell me the truth!"

Juan sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. I should have told you before. That night, as I was on the steps near the building, I saw a man grab Georgia. After telling the man to stop, he started running away, and I fired, but hit Georgia. However, as soon as I hit Georgia, I saw another man approaching Georgia from behind. Since I knew I already hit Georgia, my hands were shaking, causing my accuracy to go down as well. As I fired at the man behind her, I hit her twice more. The man behind her left as well."

"Is that really what happened, Juan?"

"I swear to you, that's what happened! I didn't kill her on purpose! I was trying to protect her!"

Phoenix sighed. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me this from the beginning. The trial could have taken a different turn already if you would have just told me the truth."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wright."

"Look, Juan, I may believe you, but the court is a different matter. If you lie, or hold something back in the court, you lose your credibility in court. That makes it even harder to defend you. Next time, please tell me the whole truth."

"I will…Mr. Wright."

Phoenix sighed before he mumbled "Thank you" to Juan. As he sat down on a bench, Phoenix looked at the evidence he had, reassessing them to this new information.

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the long wait. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	56. Chapter 56

Well, time for the next chapter. I updated "Gary Lewis: Author Unknown" on fictionpress, so be sure to check it out. Just check out my profile page and the link should be on there. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Maya, Miranda, Sean, Pearl, and Trucy were in the living room in the office, watching TV. Miranda was just talking about how she hadn't defended a client in a while, when a special report for the news popped up.

"Breaking news! Today marks the beginning of the third trial of Juan Castrillo, but that's not what is causing this special report. Apparently, the original prosecutor for the case, Lortimor Gwent, was taken out of the courtroom, a prosecutor no more. He was found to be presenting forged evidence. Juan's defense attorney, the famed Phoenix Wright, gave Lortimor an ample warning about presenting the evidence, but Lortimor refused to listen. He presented the evidence, and Mr. Wright called in a forensic specialist to back up his claim that the evidence was forged. The trial is now in its second recess, with a second witness about to take the stand. We have been given access to the courtroom for the rest of the trial, so the trial will be broadcasted live on this station."

Sean chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. From the stories I have heard about Lortimor, he probably accused Phoenix of intimidating him, and presented the evidence anyways."

Maya turned to Sean. "You mean you've heard of Lortimor?"

"Sure have. He was a prosecutor, originally in the city Miranda and I lived in. He then moved here to continue his career."

"Wait…why did he move?"

Miranda spoke to Maya. "There was a rumor that he had presented forged evidence at the last trial was a prosecutor of. I was still in law school, but I heard that his reputation took a big hit there. He moved here to get away from the scrutiny. Looks like he couldn't escape it forever."

Maya shook her head slowly. Sean sighed. "Well, all we can do right now is see how the trial will unfold, and how Lortimor will take not being a prosecutor anymore."

Phoenix was still looking at the evidence he had when Apollo walked up to him. "So, Mr. Wright, how do you feel about the trial now?"

"Honestly, we're in a better position than before. There is another witness to back up Juan inadvertently killing the victim. If the judge accepts it, we may be getting only a one day trial."

"Hopefully. I hate long, drawn out trials."

Phoenix smirked. _With my luck, there is no such thing as a short trial…_

The bailiff entered the defendant's lobby. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to resume. Please make your way back to the courtroom."

Phoenix sighed. "Well, hopefully I can finally get lucky this time."

As Phoenix entered the courtroom, he noticed news cameras around the courtroom. _I guess they managed to get access to the trial…yippee._

After a few minutes, the judge came out of his chambers and silenced the crowd. "Court is back in session. Prosecutor Lorella, I assume you have your witness ready to testify."

"I do, your honor."

"Very well, you may call your witness."

"The prosecution calls Michelle Richards to the stand."

The door to the courtroom opened and a red-headed woman walked to the stand. "Name and occupation please."

"My name is Michelle Richards. I'm currently unemployed right now."

"Michelle, please tell us what happened that fateful night, the night Georgia was murdered."

"That night, I was walking around the park when I needed to…relieve myself. I went into the forest when I heard scuffling. Heading towards the sound, I saw a man grabbing a woman. I was about to go call the police when I saw another man appear in front of me, gun drawn. He shot at the suspect, who ran away, but he kept firing. Looking to my right, I saw another man running away to the right side."

The judge shook his head. "So, there was a second man there that night. Very well, Mr. Wright, please begin your cross-examination."

"With pleasure, your honor." _I didn't see a single thing wrong with her testimony. Seems like I'll get lucky after all._

"That night, I was walking around the park when I needed to…relieve myself—"

"Hold it! What exactly were you needing to relieve?"

"Uh…do I have to answer that question?"

The judge shook his head. "No, I think the whole court knows what you needed to do."

_We can't just assume anything, your honor!_

"I went into the forest when I heard scuffling—"

"Hold it! About what time was it when you heard the scuffling?"

"Uh…I don't know. I wasn't looking at my phone to see the time. Sorry."

"Heading towards the sound, I saw a man grabbing a woman—"

"Hold it! What did the man look like?"

"Uh…he had brown hair, darker skinned, pretty tall too."

_That's not exactly very descriptive…_

"I was about to go call the police when I saw another man appear in front of me, gun drawn—"

"Hold it! Did the man with the gun drawn happen to be the defendant, Juan Castrillo?"

Michelle looked over at Juan, and shook her head. "Yup, that's him."

"I see. So, what happened next?"

"He shot at the suspect, who ran away, but he kept firing—"

"Hold it! While he was firing his gun, did he hit the victim, Georgia Steel?"

"Sadly, yes, I saw Georgia shutter after a few gunshots. She then collapsed on the ground, shot several times."

"Did you run over to help her?"

"No, I didn't, but I did stay at the scene the entire time until the police arrived."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Witness, I want that statement amended into your testimony. I believe this is something worth diving into!"

"Well…okay."

"Even though I didn't help the victim, I stayed at the scene the entire time—"

"Hold it! Did you see anyone else at the scene during this time?"

"No. The defendant just stood there, and the victim just lay on the floor. No one else came to the scene."

"I see…please amend that into your testimony as well."

"Very well. While I was there, the defendant stood still and no one else came to the crime scene—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "Michelle, I can tell you are lying, because you messed up on two critical facts."

"What's that?"

"One, you said that the defendant didn't move an inch after the murder, is that right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Yet, when the police arrived, they saw Juan, near the victim. That's why they apprehended him to begin with."

"What?! How is that possible!?"

"You tell me, since you were at the scene the entire time. Secondly, if you did stay at the scene, you would have seen another person there, namely, the first witness, Rick Doug. He went out to see if the victim was okay, and he was the one who called the police. If you were there, you would have seen him!"

"Urk…"

"Michelle, why did you just lie to the court?! What are you hiding?!"

"N—nothing!" Michelle started sweating. "I—I'm not hiding anything at all!"

"OBJECTION!" The entire court turned and looked at Apollo, who was silent the whole time. "Michelle, I know you're hiding something. Unbeknownst to you, and Phoenix, whenever Phoenix asked you to apprehend something into your testimony, your eye twitched ever so slightly, but even worse after he caught you lying. Tell us, what are you hiding!"

And…that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review.


	57. Chapter 57

Well, it's time for the next chapter! I've been busy with work lately, but I have the energy to write another chapter. I recently updated "Through the Years" so be sure to check it out. Anyways, let's go on with the chapter!

Apollo, Phoenix, and the entire courtroom stared at Michelle, waiting for an answer. The judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Justice, I could see no such thing from the witness. Are you falsely accusing a witness of lying to the court?"

"OBJECTION!" Apollo slammed the desk. "Your honor, you've seen it from the past of my ability to see through other people's quirks during their testimony! Why would you all of a sudden doubt my ability now?"

"Uh…ahem…sorry about that Mr. Justice. Please continue."

Apollo turned his attention back to Michelle. "Michelle, you've made it very clear to me that when you're unsure about something, or are trying to hide something, you slightly twitch your eye. Now, please tell the court the whole truth about the incident."

"I…can't…"

"Why can't you?"

"You see…my life…it would be in danger if I told what happened."

Apollo sighed. _This isn't the first time I dealt with a witness like this._ "Michelle, let me tell you something. If you tell us all that you know about the murder, we will be able to find the true murderer, and put him behind bars. Your life wouldn't be in danger then."

"But…" Michelle sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what really happened that night…to me."

Phoenix scratched his head. _To her?_

"That night…there were two people there, yes. One ran to the left while the other ran to the right. I almost caught a view of the second suspect when a hand was clasped over my mouth. I was told by a female that if I told what happened, they would kill me."

The judge, Phoenix, Apollo, Lorella, and the entire court was shocked. "You mean that…there were THREE people at the scene of the crime!?" Phoenix yelled.

"Yes…there were."

The judge shook his head. "This trial…please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

"Remember Apollo, if she does something, let me know."

"You got it, Mr. Wright!"

"That night…there were two people there, yes—"

"Hold it! So there were only two people in front of you?"

"Not counting the defendant, yes."

"I see…please continue."

"One ran to the left while the other ran to the right—"

"Hold it! So the original theory of the fleeing suspects is true?"

"Yes, it's true. The two people ran off in different directions…originally…"

"Originally?"

"I'll…say it later."

"OBJECTION! Michelle, please tell us what you know. We'll never get anywhere if you don't tell us what happened!"

"I'll tell you later in the trial…just please trust me…"

"….please continue."

"Hold it! So someone covered your mouth, did they sneak in from behind?"

"Yes, she did. Also, she was sneaky, never made a single sound. I was completely surprised when she covered my mouth."

"You didn't see her face?"

"No, I didn't look back after she released me."

"I see…please continue."

"I was told by a female that if I told what happened, they would kill me—"

"Hold it! A couple things. One, why do you know it was a female, and two, who is 'they'?"

"Well, the voice that told me to stay quiet about the incident was completely female. Secondly, I don't know about the 'they' but I do know two of their names."

"You do?! How?!"

"Well….when she released me, I heard a man coming in from the right. He went to the woman and started to run away when a guy from the left met them as well. As they were running away, I managed to overhear them say, "That was a close one, Gary."

"You know me, Kelsey, nothing comes easy for us."

_Those names….it can't be…_

"Mr. Wright? Your face's demeanor seems to have changed. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, your honor. So, you heard those names?"

"I'm positive."

Phoenix shook his head. "Very well. I would like to end my cross-examination…and the trial for today."

The court broke into chatter, before the judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, why should the court adjourn for the day? We're just getting down to the deep stuff…evidence…whatever."

"Your honor, I just need a bit of time to talk to someone…two people about this case. I believe that they will be a tremendous asset to the case."

The judge closed his eyes, deep in thought, before shaking his head. "You seem to know what you're doing, Mr. Wright." The judge slammed his gavel. "The court will adjourn for today. Mr. Wright, please speak to the people you are referring to. Lorella…just keep doing what you're doing."

"Uh…yes, your honor."

"That is all, court is adjourned."

Phoenix and Apollo left the courtroom and entered the defendant's lobby. "Mr. Wright, why did you just end the trial like that?"

"I have a gut feeling I know who is behind this. Christian Lumarta. All I have to do…is to talk to them."

"Them?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Apollo, tell Juan that I'll see him tomorrow. I have a ride to catch."

Apollo shook his head, but looked puzzled. Phoenix left the defendant's lobby and went to flag down a taxi. Once inside, he told the taxi driver where to go, and waited for the ride to end.

Meanwhile, at the office, everyone was stunned. "Why did Mr. Nick end the trial like that? I was just starting to enjoy it!"

Miranda shrugged. "Probably to speak to the 'Kelsey and Gary' that was mentioned in the trial."

Maya flinched. Somehow, those names seemed familiar to her, not in a good way as well, but she couldn't put her mind as to who they were.

Apollo told Juan everything that Phoenix had said. Juan was understanding, and left with the guard. As Apollo went to go flag down a taxi, he tried to think of what would cause Phoenix to act the way he did.

Phoenix stared stoically out the window. The scenery had changed from city scenery, to wild lands. After about twenty minutes, he arrived at his destination. After paying the taxi driver and telling him to stay there, he looked at the building in front of him. "Goran Prison…not the prettiest place I've been to." Phoenix went to near the front gate, where a guard stopped him. "State your business here."

"My name is Phoenix Wright, I'm an attorney, and I need to speak with two prisoners you have, one at a time."

Phoenix told the names to the guard, who shook his head. He opened the gates and led Phoenix to a visitor's center. After waiting a few minutes, he heard a male voice. "So, Mr. Wright, long time no see."

Phoenix looked at the man behind the glass. "Gary Crinkle…I wish I would never have to see you again."

And that's the chapter. If you don't remember who Gary Crinkle is, go reread "Objection!" Also, my friend Christian is writing another story called "The Two Storms." It's actually quite good, and I'm revising the work he does, up to a certain point. Just look up "TheKatsuArtist" on fictionpress and that should be him. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	58. Chapter 58

And it is now time for the next chapter. I am off today from work, so I decided that it was time to write this chapter, especially since I thought of something during my long hours working. You'll see what I thought up of during this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Phoenix stared at the man in front of him. Gary Crinkle, the man, along with his sister, Kelsey, tried to kill Maya, using Jonathan to take the fall. They also worked with Christian Lumarta in the past, making them the perfect people to talk to about the trial.

"So, what brings the great Phoenix Wright here to talk to a lowly man like myself? Have you grown soft and decided that we are innocent?"

"Not at all, instead, I want you to tell me more about Christian Lumarta…and the murder of Georgia Steel."

"Georgia Steel…you mean that woman Juan killed at the park?"

"How do you know Juan's name?"

"I may be in prison, but I can still read. Every once in a while, a newspaper is brought in to keep us prisoners up to date with the real world. So Georgia was here name…"

"What do you know about that murder?"

"That murder took place a couple years ago. Christian Lumarta…he was a different man back then. Now, he kills for fun, but back then, he killed for money."

"So he was an assassin?"

"You could say that. He had great skills, especially in hand-to-hand combat. He was accurate with a gun, and deadly with a knife. Kelsey and I were called by him that night, to assist in silencing a certain person, one who was trying to bring him to justice."

"Wait…so Christian didn't kill Georgia for money?"

"Not at all. This was his first kill without getting paid. Kelsey and I agreed to help him. Christian would grab Georgia and kill her, while Kelsey and I would stand by if something happened. Sure enough, Juan happened. He shot at Christian, who ran away, leaving me there to be shot at myself. I managed to flee, but Georgia was hit by bullets from Juan. Something changed in Christian that day. He began killing just for the heck of it. Maybe that's why he's also resorted to kidnapping…"

"Kidnapping?"

"You mean he hasn't done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"Kidnap your 'support pillars' as he called it. He told me this a week after I got into this prison, through a smuggled letter, of course."

"Wait…did he say when he would kidnap my 'support pillars'?"

"Yes…it was supposed to be today."

Phoenix's eyes grew wide. He immediately took out his phone and called his office. After ringing, Phoenix got the answering machine. "Dang it!" Phoenix then called Apollo's phone. Much to his relief, Apollo answered. "Mr. Wright, what's up?"

"Apollo, listen to me. Christian Lumarta is up to something, and he may have kidnapped everyone at the office. Get Gumshoe and some police before heading over there! I'll see what I can dig up over here. Call me when you get to the office with the police!"

Apollo stuttered. "O—okay Mr. W—Wright."

Phoenix ended the call. _Please be okay Maya._

Apollo immediately called Gumshoe. "Hey, pal, what's up?"

"Gumshoe! Get as many officers as you can together and go to Mr. Wright's office! He thinks Christian Lumarta may have kidnapped everyone there!"

"WHAAAAT?! You got it pal! I'll be right over!"

Before Apollo hung up, he heard Gumshoe yelling at some officers to suit up and get to their squad cars. Apollo told the taxi driver to go to the office slower, telling him the situation. The taxi driver nodded his head and slowed down. After several minutes, Apollo arrived at the office, just when Gumshoe and the other officers arrived.

Apollo got out of the taxi and Gumshoe ran up to him. "Stay here pal! We're going to clear the building before you can enter!"

Apollo nodded his head as Gumshoe and the other officers took out their guns, opening the door, Gumshoe entered first, followed by everyone else. Apollo waited outside, hoping for good news to come. After about a minute, Gumshoe came out of the building, his face looking defeated.

"I'm sad to say this…but he got them…except Sean. He's unconscious on the ground, bruised and beaten. He put up a fight before going down."

Apollo's heart sank. Trucy, Maya, Pearl, Miranda, all gone. Apollo collapsed on the ground, ignoring the pain his body gave him. Tears began streaking down his face. After about a minute, he took out his phone and called Phoenix."

Phoenix was trying to get information out of Gary when his phone started ringing. Quickly taking it out, he saw that it was from Apollo. "Apollo! What's going on?! Is everyone safe?!"

"….I'm sorry Mr. Wright…we didn't get here in time…."

Phoenix's heart sank. His support, gone. Collapsing to the ground, Phoenix then said, "Everyone's gone…all because of me."

"Not everyone. Sean is still here. The police found him unconscious on the ground. He put up a fight. Christian didn't take everyone easily."

"Even if he didn't take them easily…they're still gone."

Phoenix's eyes became watery. Finally, tears began to fall. "So Sean is okay?"

"Yeah, he is, just uncon—"

Phoenix suddenly heard a man yell, "Sir! We just got a call from the prosecutor's office! Apparently, someone kidnapped Lorella Burman!"

Phoenix's eyes grew wide again. "This…this can't be…"

Phoenix dropped his phone. _He's taking everyone…_

Suddenly, Phoenix picked up his phone. "Apollo, I'll call you back soon. I have to call someone!"

"Okay, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix ended the call and dialed in a number. After a few rings, the person on the other line answered. "This is Edgeworth."

"Edgeworth, get to the police station or to a safe spot, now!"

"Wright, what's gotten into you?"

"Edgeworth, Christian Lumarta is kidnaping everyone to take away my 'support pillars' and you may be next! Get to somewhere safe!"

"Okay, Wright, I'm on my way to the police station now."

Edgeworth ended the call. Phoenix sighed, and put his phone down. _At least Edgeworth will be safe…but I lost everyone…_

Apollo suddenly popped into Phoenix's head. _No, not everyone. I still have Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Apollo, and Sean._ Phoenix stood up. _I WILL take you down Christian! I will defeat you!_

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	59. Chapter 59

Well, time for the next chapter before I go to work. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and will enjoy this one.

Maya slowly awakened, her head throbbing. _What happened?_ She went to rub her head when she felt something keep her arm from moving. _Strange…why won't my arms move?_ She tried to move them again, when her head cleared. She remembered her sitting in the living room, watching the trial, when a knock came at the door. Sean said he would go answer it. Seconds later, she heard the door opened, followed by Sean fighting someone. Before she knew it, she felt something hit her on the back of her head, causing her to become unconscious.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a dimly-lit room. There were no windows, only one door, and a small light barely lighting up the area around it. "So, one of you guys are finally awake."

Maya turned around and saw Christian come out from the shadows. "Took you guys a couple hours."

"Christian! What did you do!?"

"Oh? Me? All I've done is kidnap you…with a little help of course. That Sean guys is pretty talented fighting. I probably wouldn't have been able to pull it off without a little help."

A lady came up behind Christian. "I've believe you guys haven't met. Maya Fey, meet Stella, the true Master of Kurain Village."

Maya's eyes grew wide. "So this is STILL about being the Master?"

"Why else would I be doing this? I'm only here to kill, not kidnap. It was Stella's idea to kidnap you guys, because she needs me to help her become the Master."

"Why is that? So you can kill me for her to become the Master?"

"Don't tempt me. If you do that again, I won't hesitate. However, no. Your friend Phoenix Wright is finding out the truth about what happened two years ago. If he figures it out, there will be an entire manhunt after me, leaving Stella here unable to take her rightful place as Master."

Maya cringed. "So, this is about Nick?"

"Phoenix, and you. You see, we know how you feel about Mr. Wright. If the blood of the Master isn't passed on to another generation, it goes on to a branch family. Stella's family is the last remaining branch family. She's willing to give up her right as Master, to let her daughter become the Master. That means…'Nick' as you called him must die, but not after I make his suffer!"

"Why must he die!? He's done nothing to you!"

"Nothing? He's trying to take me down, that's enough for death. Besides, I'll spare you. You are a good Master, I'll give you that, but what happens when the man you love is brutally murdered? You'll decide never to fall in love again. After all, this would be the second man that cares about you to die."

"Second?"

Christian shook his head. "You mean you forgot about Lloyd? My my, I actually feel sorry for him now, his own girlfriend forgetting about him."

"Wait…it was you who killed him?!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"But…why? Why did you kill him!?"

"My reasons are not for you to know yet. Besides, aren't you feeling a bit sleepy?"

"What are you—"

Maya felt a syringe plunge into her arm. She hadn't noticed Stella move from Christian, syringe in hand. Maya tried to get after Stella, but she suddenly felt very tired. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

"Tell me, where…is…he!?" Phoenix shouted into the phone. Gary just stared at him. "I don't know. After all, I've been in this prison for a while. There are a couple hideouts that we stayed in, but I'm sure Christian created one for himself, since Kelsey and I are imprisoned."

Phoenix slammed the glass. "Tell me where the hideouts are! He could be there!"

Gary leaned back. "There's one right next to your office, about a block away. It's an abandoned home. It's white, has a porch with a rocking chair on the porch, and a decrepit door."

"I know that place. Where's the other place?"

"It's in the mountains, about an hour from the prison. It's an old cabin. However, we surrounded it with traps and other things, to protect it from the police. In other words, if you want to go there, either Kelsey or I will have to go with you. We know where the traps are."

Phoenix looked at Gary, who stared back. Sighing, Phoenix said, "If I can get the police to let you out to search for Maya, will you not try to escape?"

Gary shook his head. "I will not try to escape. I may be a murderer, but I do keep my word. Ask everyone who knows me."

Phoenix shook his head. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Be ready, just in case."

"Will do, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix hung up the phone and left the prison. He went to the taxi, which was still there, and told the driver to go back to the city. Phoenix called Gumshoe, and told him of the situation. "So, will you be able to get Gary a temporary pardon for this?"

Gumshoe sighed. "In a situation like this, I probably will be able to. However, are you sure you want to do this? After all, if he escapes, it will be your fault he escaped, and will have to pay a hefty fine."

"I'm willing to pay any price, as long as it brings Maya back!"

"Very well…I'll go talk to the chief about this. I'll call you when I get the answer."

Gumshoe ended the call. Phoenix leaned back in the seat and looked next to him, where another passenger could sit. He pictured Maya sitting there, smiling as usual. However, that quickly faded, followed by thoughts of what Christian is capable of…and that he had a hold of Maya, not to mention everyone else."

_Please Christian, I beg of you, don't do anything to them._

Phoenix's eyes grew watery, until a single tear made its way down his cheek.

Christian Lumarta was sitting on his couch, staring at the ceiling. There was no doubt in his mind that Phoenix would be after him, but he had a plan. Taking out his phone, he called a number.

Phoenix's phone started ringing. _Gumshoe already?!_ "Hello?!"

"Ah, Mr. Wright, good to see that you picked up your phone. I thought that you would be too emotionally distraught to be able to do this simple task. I'm impressed you can do this."

Phoenix's hands clenched. "Christian Lumarta."

And that's the chapter. It would have been longer, but I have to go to work, and I wanted to write the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	60. Chapter 60

Time for the next chapter. Now, I have an announcement to make. Some of you guys have said that I should make writing my career. Well, I'm here to tell you that me and one of my friends, who is a great artist, are going to try to go into the manga business in a couple of years. Our first manga idea is to create a manga for "Through the Years" and go on from there. Anyways, enough of me babbling, on with the chapter!

Phoenix stared out the window, his phone pressed against his ear. "Christian Lumarta…you have a lot of nerve to go calling me after what you did!"

"Oh? Me? No, I didn't do ALL of it. You see, I had an…'associate' of mine help. Your police friend Sean never stood a chance against both of us."

"Wait…there are TWO of you!?"

"Don't act all surprised Mr. Wright, you should have seen this coming. After all, you still haven't settled the issue with the Master of Kurain Village."

"Maya is the Master. That issue has already been settled."

"Really? Have you really thought that you beat her attempts to become the Master?"

"Who?"

"Never mind that. Now, I have a little proposition for you."

"Like I would listen to anything you say."

"You might want to. After all, your friend's lives depend on it."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I would. If you don't listen to me, I'll kill everyone we captured, one by one, until you listen. I'll start with the most important person to you first, Maya Fey. You fail to comply, Maya is dead. If you still refuse to comply, say goodbye to Lorella, followed by your precious daughter, Trucy, Pearl, and finally, Miranda. If you do cooperate with me, they will be released immediately."

"…what do you want?"

"I want you to intentionally find Juan guilty of murder…in both cases."

"What?! You want me to do that!?"

"Of course. I'll even let you in on a little secret, I'm the real killer in all four cases."

"No, Jared was the real killer in the first trial."

"No, he wasn't. He was a great decoy, I'll tell you that. He even fooled you for the second trial as well. However, all good things must come to an end. Now, if you get Juan convicted this trial, along with the next trial, I'll let them go. However, if you don't, say goodbye to them."

"Wait, it'll be impossible to get Juan convicted in this trial. People will get suspicious if I try to get him convicted in this trial."

"…you're right…for once. Tell you what, I'll let you get Juan off the hook for this trial, but you must get him convicted for the last trial. That's all I'm budging."

"Fine…"

"I'll keep in contact with you, Mr. Wright. Also, if you try to have the police trace this call, I'll know, and kill everyone on the spot. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Crystal…"

"Good. Now, I'll call you after the trial tomorrow. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Wright."

Christian ended the call. Phoenix dropped his phone, and stared blankly outside of the window. _This is like DeKiller all over again…only this time, the stakes are even higher…and I have to get a guilty verdict._

Sean woke up at the hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses. "Where am I?"

A doctor looked down at him. "You're at the hospital. You took quite the head injury during the fight."

"What fi—"

Sean suddenly remembered everything that had happened. He went to go answer the doorbell, when he was attacked by a man. He fought him until he was hit on the head from behind. "Where is everyone else?! Are they safe!?"

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know where they are…no one knows. They were kidnapped."

Sean's heart dropped. Miranda, Trucy, Pearl, Maya, he had failed them. "What about Mr. Wright and Apollo? Are they alright?"

"They're both safe. Mr. Wright knew too late about the kidnapping plot. By the time the police had arrived, the kidnappers were gone. Apollo was in a cab and got there right when the police arrived."

Sean breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were safe.

Phoenix arrived back into the city, and at the police station. As he entered the police station, Ema came running up to him. "Mr. Wright!"

Ema launched herself at him and hugged Phoenix tightly. "I heard about Maya and everyone else being kidnapped…I didn't know if you were kidnapped or not too."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm fine. Shaken up, but fine."

Ema let go of Phoenix and backed away. "Do you have any leads of where to go, or who the kidnapper is?"

"Where to go, no. However, I already know who one of the kidnappers is."

"One?"

"Yeah…there's two of them. Christian Lumarta is one of them, but he's also with someone else. I don't know who, but there is someone else helping him, or the other way around."

"I see…that's too bad…"

Phoenix shook his head. "Yeah…"

Gumshoe entered the police station and spotted Phoenix. "Hey Pal!"

Gumshoe ran over to Phoenix. "Sorry, but my phone died, so I couldn't call you. However, the chief told me that they are willing to give Gary a temporary pardon to help us look for everyone."

"That's great…"

"Wait…something's wrong with you. You should be thrilled with the news."

"I am, believe me, but it may be too late…"

"Christian wouldn't kill them THIS quickly!"

"No…it's not that…" Phoenix sighed. "Let's just say this is the DeKiller incident all over again."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Ema looked confused. "The DeKiller Incident?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "About seven years ago, Maya was kidnapped by an assassin known as Shelly DeKiller. He told Phoenix that he had to get the actor, Matt Engarde, a not guilty, or Maya would die. In the end, Phoenix outsmarted Engarde, got him convicted, and freed Maya all at the same time."

Ema's eyes widened. "Wow! That must have been awesome!"

Gumshoe shook his head again. "It was. I honestly thought they would get together after that…but surprisingly, it didn't happen."

Phoenix sighed. "It may have been a happy ending then, but this time, it's completely different. It's not just Maya that's kidnapped, there's also, Trucy, Pearl, Miranda, and Lorella. I can't get all of them out safely! Not like this!"

Phoenix leaned against the wall, tears starting to form. Gumshoe placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pal, let me tell you something. I'm sure Maya is depending on you to do what you did before. You outsmarted a professional assassin and an actor to free Maya before. You gotta do it again."

Phoenix sighed. "You guys had better find him before the next trial."

"We will Pal, I promise."

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as well as the news of me becoming an American manga artist. Going to be an interesting experience, but it should work out. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	61. Chapter 61

Time for the next chapter! I'm off from work two days in a row, (shocker) so I'll be giving you guys two chapters in two days. I hope you enjoy. Anyways, let's continue.

Christian Lumarta called a number on his phone, after a few seconds, there was a response. "Mr. Lumarta, what a pleasant surprise to hear from you. What do you need?"

"I need you to listen. I have a plan, but there are a lot of holes in it I can't fill. If somehow Phoenix manages to outsmart me, I need you to step up. I've trained you the best I can, but now you need to step up. Come over to my house. I need some guard duty here for some hostages I have. I need to head to town to take care of some loose ends. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure can. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Christian hung up his phone and sighed. It had only been a couple years since that incident. Still, the images haunted him, becoming an ever-raging monster in his head. _Why did that incident have to happen? Why did I have to become this way?!_

Christian slammed his fist against the wall. _There's no turning back now. I've gone too far to go back. I have Phoenix right where I want him. _

Christian opened a drawer and took out a gun and two knives. _I have to shut him up before he blabbers everything…everything that has happened to me._

After a few minutes, someone knocked on his door. Opening it, Christian saw a man. "Good, you're here. I'll be heading back to town. Make sure, no matter what, that you untie any of them. If they have to go to the bathroom, tell them to hold it until I get back."

The man shook his head. "Very well. I'll wait here until you return."

Christian shook his head and left the building. After going to his car, he got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. After a few seconds, he twisted the key and took off down the road.

Yvonne Grescham (Remember this guy? I almost didn't, but he's the brother of Lloyd) sat in his apartment, looking at the TV. He was watching one of his favorite shows when the doorbell rang. Getting up, he answered it. "Hello?"

Yvonne saw a familiar face, before he was pushed back. Staggering backwards, Yvonne regained his balance, to see Christian Lumarta close the door, and lock it. "So, Jonathan, good to see you again, or maybe not. How long has it been since I've last seen you? Ten, five, two? Well, it doesn't really matter."

Yvonne reached into his holster, which he hadn't taken off from work, and took out his gun. "Christian Lumarta, what a bold move by you, to reveal yourself to a detective, especially with a warrant out for your arrest."

"Don't worry, there won't be any trouble by you seeing me. Well, maybe there will be."

Christian charged at Yvonne, kicking the gun out of Yvonne's hands. Yvonne retaliated and knocked Christian back with a punch to the face. "Don't forget, Christian, that I also have the same combat training you had."

Christian scoffed. "I know. That's why I knew it would be a fun fight here. See which side is the strongest one. You always surpassed me then, but not now!"

Christian charged at Yvonne again, kicking Yvonne in the side. Yvonne didn't flinch and instead countered by kicking Christian's legs, knocking him to the ground. "You always have done this, Christian. You let your emotions get the better of you. You don't think through things clearly. That's why you lost that fight two years ago."

"SHUT UP!"

Christian jumped to his feet, unleashing a flurry of punches to Yvonne, but dodged them all. Yvonne finally managed to grab Christian's arm and flip him to the ground. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You let your emotions get in the way."

Christian stood up, his nostrils flaring. Yvonne sighed. "Why are you even doing this? Why, after all this time, do you attack now? Even in two years, you still have yet to realize it wasn't my fault that she died?!"

Christian shook his head. "It's because you know the truth…the truth about me…and I need to make sure you don't go blabbing it away!"

Christian took out both of his knives and started slashing them at Yvonne. Yvonne expertly avoided them, and kneed Christian in the groin, knocking him to the ground again.

"Give it up Christian, you can't win this."

Christian slowly stood up. _He's right…I can't…_

Christian started backing up. "Don't worry, Yvonne, I'll come back, and I'll kill you when I do!"

Christian ran outside of the apartment, leaving Yvonne alone, shaking his head.

Phoenix had left the police station and headed to the hospital. He had received a call saying that Sean had regained consciousness, and Phoenix was desperate to find out what had happened. After arriving at the hospital, he went to the receptionist in the hospital. "My name is Phoenix Wright, and I need to see Sean Larim!"

The receptionist typed something in to the computer before nodding. "You are allowed by the police to see him. He's in the second floor, room 213."

Phoenix took off, yelling thanks as he dashed to the elevator. After reaching the second floor, he ran until he saw room 213. Stopping, he walked quickly through the door, and saw Sean, sitting up in the bed. "Mr. Wright! I'm glad to see you're alright!"

Phoenix sighed, and tried to catch his breath as he walked farther into the room. "I could say the same thing about you Sean. When I heard that Christian was planning something, I immediately called Gumshoe, explained the situation, and the police came over to the office right away, finding you unconscious."

Sean nodded. "I heard that from the police. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them..."

"Let me ask, who is them? I heard from Christian that there were two of them…"

"I don't know. Whoever it was, he hit me in the back of the head. And…wait…you spoke with Christian!?"

Phoenix sighed. "He called me…telling me that I had to get Juan convicted in the fourth trial. If I don't, everyone he kidnapped will die."

"That…wow…."

Phoenix sighed. "Gumshoe and the rest of the force are taking this case as top priority right now, but knowing Christian, he's too smart for them to be found immediately, that's why—"

"You need me."

Phoenix spun around and spotted a familiar man behind him. "Wait….Yvonne Grescham?!"

"It seems you still remember me, Mr. Wright."

"Why are you here? Don't you have a case to be doing?"

"As you said before, this case is a top priority. I've been assigned with Gumshoe to find Christian, which won't be an easy thing, but I know Christian better than anyone else alive."

"Wait…why?"

"Christian and I were best friends…all the way through police training."

"You knew Christian from back then!?"

"Back then, yes. Do I know him now? No. He's changed, drastically. He quit police training for some unknown reason, then became an assassin. I was in charge of tracking him down. When I finally caught him, he was actually defending a woman from several men. I joined in the fight, only to have my legs broken. As I lay there, helpless, I saw them defeat Christian…and kidnap the woman he was defending...Christian's wife."

"Christian…was married?"

"He was, yes. When he quit the police, he took his wife along with him. It was the death of Christian's wife that changed him to be this way. He never was a cold-hearted killer…at least, he didn't kill if there wasn't money involved until after that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Christian has been a step ahead of you from the beginning, forming plans against you, knowing who you care about. Now, it's your turn. You now know something about Christian that still has a hold of him, even two years after it happened. It's up to you to use it."

Phoenix sighed, thinking. Finally, a question came to mind. "Have you found the body of Christian's wife?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"That's the secret! That's the key! If we manage to find Christian's wife, he may relent and let everyone go! After all, you said it yourself that he didn't become this way until after the incident! It's worth a shot!"

Yvonne smirked, before nodding his head. "Very well. I'll let the chief know what's going on, and that I'm going to find Christian's wife. Perhaps we can end this before it escalates even farther!"

Phoenix shook his head, hope starting to return to his body.

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and some backstory about Christian Lumarta. Anyways, I also posted a new poll, allowing you guys to choose the name of the final story in the "Objection!" trilogy. You have four options to choose from, though two are too stereotypical in my opinion, but that's up to you guys to decide. I'll make the name of the last story the name with the most votes, so go to my profile page and vote! Also, give me an idea through your review, and I may add it to the poll. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	62. Chapter 62

Well, I promised two chapters in two days, and I kept it…sorta. I finished it last night, but I forgot to post this chapter…sorry about that. So far, I have nine votes for the title for the third story, and so far, six votes have been placed for a title. Keep on voting everybody. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Christian Lumarta entered the door to his house, frustration written clearly on his face. He had failed to kill Yvonne, and now he probably told Phoenix about his past. _Now he has an advantage…_

As he entered the living room, he saw someone watching TV. "So, how were the hostages?"

"Quiet. They're still knocked unconscious, so it really wasn't a hard job. Been watching TV the whole time. Anyways, what happened? You looked bruised and frustrated."

Christian shook his head and said nothing. "You can go now. Your job is done."

The man shook his head and left the house, leaving Christian with his thoughts.

Phoenix had left the hospital and was going back to the police station. He had gotten a call from Gumshoe, saying that Gary had been given a temporary pardon, and was allowed to go search for Christian. Phoenix had arrived at the police station and spoke with the receptionist. After being given clearance, he entered the criminal affairs department, to meet with Gumshoe.

"Pal! Glad you made it! Gary is being driven here as we speak. We're another step closer to finding them!"

Phoenix gave Gumshoe a lopsided grin. "In more ways than one. We have also been given a new lead to follow about Christian." Phoenix explained to Gumshoe what Yvonne had told him.

"If that's true, we could have a BIG advantage against Christian Lumarta!"

Phoenix nodded. "We could, now we just need to find her. Yvonne is in charge of that, and you could be assisting him."

Phoenix heard a voice suddenly call out from behind him. "You're right."

Phoenix turned around and saw Yvonne heading straight for them. "I got permission from the Chief. Gumshoe, you will assist me in finding Christian's wife."

"But who will be helping Phoenix and the rest of the force find Maya and the others?"

"The Chief has placed Ema Skye in charge. She has a lot of experience in the field, and will be in charge of the investigation. Now, let's hurry so we can get a leg-up on Christian!"

Gumshoe nodded his head and followed Yvonne. He called back to Phoenix, "Good luck finding them, and with the trial tomorrow!"

Phoenix nodded his head. "At least Ema is going to help me."

"What about me, Wright?"

Phoenix's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing Edgeworth behind him. "Edgeworth! You're going to help?"

"Well, since I am now the prosecuting attorney in charge of the rest of the cases concerning Juan, naturally, I'd be helping finding hostages related to the case."

Phoenix grinned. "Well, happy to see you aboard, Edgeworth!"

"Indeed, now can you tell me about any leads that you have?"

"Well, remember Gary Crinkle? He's going to be helping us find Christian Lumarta. He has worked with Christian in the past, so there are a couple of places he knows of where Christian could be. He's going to be leading us there. Also, we learned of Christian's past through Yvonne Grescham. Apparently, Christian turned to the way he is today due to his wife being kidnapped right in front of him. However, there is no guarantee that she died yet, so Yvonne and Gumshoe are going to look for her, while Ema will assist us in finding everyone else."

"That sounds like a good plan. Very well, I'll assist you and Ema finding everyone else."

"Thanks Edgeworth."

Ema was in the forensic laboratory, looking at a smudged fingerprint. Suddenly, a police officer burst into the laboratory. "Ema Skye, you have been ordered to be in charge of finding Maya Fey and everyone else kidnapped earlier today."

"Wait, I am!? What about Detective Gumshoe?"

"He's helping Yvonne Grescham with something related to the case. He's too occupied with that to be in charge of this case. Therefore, you're in charge now."

Ema shook her head. Getting her belongings in a bag, she dashed upstairs to meet with Phoenix.

Pearl woke up, her head throbbing. _My head…_ Pearl moved her hands to her head, hoping it would end the pain she felt. Looking around, she saw that she was in a darkened room, with only the only light coming from a dimly lit lamp. Standing up, she saw Maya, Trucy, and a familiar lady all tied up. _This can't be happening…not again…_

Pearl took a step forward, her legs wobbling. Slowly, she made it across the other side of the room, right next to a door. Reaching toward the knob, she twisted it, finding it unlocked. Slowly, she opened the door. Looking outside the door, she saw a living room, along with the sound of a TV blaring. Heading a bit farther out, she saw a familiar man lying on the couch, sleeping. She was about to look away when she noticed a gun lying right next to him.

Pearl cautiously walked out of the room, heading for the gun. Once there, she slowly reached her arm out to grab it. After a few tense seconds, she managed to grasp the gun, only to hear the man roll over on his side, rolling on top of the gun.

Pulling her hand back, she softly sighed. _So much for trying to rescue everyone._ Looking to her right, she saw a door. _Probably the exit_.

Looking back at the door she came from, she starting heading to the exit. _I'll get Mr. Nick and bring him here! He'll rescue you guys!_

Opening the door, she saw snow on the ground, along with trees around the house. _Must be in a forest in the mountains._

Taking a step onto the snow, she shivered. _I wish I was wearing shoes at least…not sandals._

Ignoring the cold in her feet, she pressed onwards, trying to find her way back to the city.

Phoenix was talking with Ema and Edgeworth when the entrance to the police station opened, revealing Gary Crinkle and his escort of police officers. "Mr. Wright, good to see you away from that prison. Now, I believe that I was temporarily pardoned, so that would mean I can get these handcuffs off, right?"

Phoenix shook his head. "You are correct."

Ema walked up to Gary. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the handcuffs, allowing them to drop to the ground.

Gary rubbed his wrists. You don't know how good it feels to have those monstrosities off of me. Anyways, you said you need my help to find Christian Lumarta. I'm here to offer my assistance. I would head to a cabin in the northern mountains. That was always Christian's favorite hiding place."

Phoenix shook his head. "Then we will head there first. Ema, is the rest of the force ready to follow us?"

"Just about. We should be able to leave in about five minutes."

Phoenix sighed, but shook his head. _Hang on Maya! We're coming!_

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	63. Chapter 63

Hmmm….1:52 in the morning…no biggie. I've been slacking off with writing lately, so I need to get a chapter in. I have a soda next to me, music blaring, and I'm ready to roll!

Phoenix was in a police cruiser, heading toward the mountains surrounding the city. Gary was in the seat next to him, staring out the window. "You never realize how something, even so brown, can be beautiful once you've been in prison all this time. I wonder what the forest will look like to me now."

Phoenix shifted in his seat. Not only is he not a part of the lead vehicle, he was placed with Gary, the man who had tried to kill Maya before. _To think, at one time, his sole purpose in life was to kill Maya. Now, he's trying to save her._

Phoenix chuckled to himself at he saw the scenery pass by him, unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

Christian Lumarta was sitting on the couch, smirking to himself. He had allowed that silly girl, Pearl, to escape. _Here she thought I was actually asleep…stupid girl._ Getting up, he spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Do you have the trap set up?"

After a few seconds, a voice sounded through the other end. "It's set up. The police won't know what hit them."

Phoenix was awoken by a man shouting. "Alright! Everyone out!"

Looking up, he noticed that they had stopped at the edge of the woods. Yawning, he slowly got up, and exited the police car. Stretching his legs, Phoenix started walking in circles to get the blood circulating back into his legs. After a few minutes, he could feel his legs again. Ema motioned Phoenix over to a circle of officers, huddled over a map. Turning to Gary, Phoenix said, "I think they want both of us to go over there."

Gary nodded his head and walked over. Ema was pointing to a spot on the map when they arrived. "What's going on?"

"We believe that this is the location of Christian's cabin, am I correct Gary?"

After a few seconds, Gary nodded his head. "Indeed, you are correct." Pointing to a path, Gary said, "If we take this path, we will experience more traps, but there is more protection from an ambush of some kind." Pointing over to another path, Gary continued. "If we take this path, we'll experience fewer traps, but will be vulnerable to an ambush."

Ema looked at Phoenix. "Your choice. Which way should we go?"

After looking at the map, Phoenix made his decision. "Although we will be open to an ambush, we need to get going as quickly as possible. That route is the quickest way there."

Ema shook her head. "Alright, we'll go there."

The circle separated, and Ema cleared her throat loudly, signaling to the other officers that she wanted them to be quiet. "Alright everyone! We'll be taking the path to the right. There will be fewer traps along the way, but we will be open to an ambush, probably from Christian. Gary Crinkle here will guide us through the passage, deactivating or leading us around a trap. All your guy's job is to watch out for any sort of an ambush. Am I understood?"

Everyone shook their head. "Okay then. We move right now! Get your belongings together and get hiking."

Everyone started scattering, getting any gear or supplies that they brought with them.

Christian Lumarta looked at the television, smirking. There, he saw the police, in a neat line, hiking up to the cabin. _Just as I thought._ Christian spoke into the walkie-talkie again. "Do you have the girl in your sights?"

"I do."

"Okay. Keep following her. The police are on their way, in the same path she is taking. Once she's met up with them…you know what to do."

"Roger that."

Christian relaxed on the couch. Today was an occasion he didn't want to miss.

Phoenix was breathing heavily. Not only was he out of shape, but the higher up they went, the thinner the air became. "How—much—longer?"

Ema looked at a map, about ten minutes away. Gary, are there any traps nearby?"

"Not for about a minute. It's a trap activated by a rope. You walk across the rope, the rope pulls back, dragging you along with it. At the edge, is a huge cliff. At the end of the rope, there is a knife that cuts away the rope, making you fall to your death."

Ema stopped in her tracks. "Maybe you should go first. Just don't try to escape!"

"I won't. Believe me."

Gary stepped in front of Ema, smirking. "I'd hate to be lost out here, alone."

"Why's tha—"

Suddenly, Phoenix heard a familiar voice in the distance. Looking up, he scanned the area. Ema had already noticed and was looking at Phoenix. "Anything wrong?"

"I thought I heard a voice calling for help. However, I don't see anything."

"I see."

Phoenix started walking again when he heard the voice again, this time, more clearly.

"There it was again!"

By this time, everyone had stopped. Everyone scanned the area, trying to find the location of the voice. After a minute had passed, they were about to move along when they heard footsteps. A shadow appeared in front of them, arms crossed. Ema took out her gun. "Put your hands u—"

"Mr. Nick!"

Ema stopped mid-sentence as the shadowy figure stepped forward, revealing that it was Pearl Fey.

"Pearls!"

Phoenix charged forward, hugging Pearl "Why are you here? Did you escape?"

"Of course I did. I'm not that stupid. However, I couldn't get the gun, so Mystic Maya, Trucy, and the prosecutor lady are still there."

Ema shook her head. "Alright everyone! We're almost there! Let's keep moving!"

Everyone shouted their agreement, except for Gary, who was twirling about, looking in the distance. He knew there was no way Christian would allow Pearl to escape, without him allowing it. _He's up to something…_

Christian smiled at the screen. "You may fire when ready."

Gary looked across again, seeing a glimmer coming from farther down. _Wait…what is tha—NO!_

Gary put his body in front of Phoenix's as a shot rang out. Before anyone could react, Gary's body shuttered. More shots rang out, causing everyone to scramble for cover. Some officers fired blindly in all directions, some crouched down on the ground, shuttering. Phoenix charged over to the side, taking refuge behind a tree. Looking where he was at before, he saw Gary collapse to the ground, the snow turning red from where he lay. After a few seconds, the guns were silent. Some braver officers poked their head out, surveying the scene. Phoenix jumped up and ran to Gary. "Gary!"

Phoenix picked up Gary and cradled him in his arms. "Mr…Wright…you must…you must get my…sister. She—She knows the traps around…here…You can't go…on without…her…"

Gary took in a deep sigh, then let it out. His body went limp. Phoenix knew immediately that he was dead.

Christian smiled as he watched everything unfold from the television in front of him. _Good, he didn't kill Phoenix, but let him know that I mean business._ Christian looked at the room in front of him. _Time to get this party started._

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know at least some of you guys were thinking that he finale was near, but it wasn't. Anyways, if there are any errors, sorry about that. It's now 2:37 and I'm tired. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Reviews are down lately, so please, let me know what you think of the story and where I can improve. Any critique is welcome.


	64. Chapter 64

Okay everyone, next chapter time! This one will be a shorter one, mainly because I'm out of energy. Over the past 3 days, I've worked 32 hours, so I'm pretty tired. Anyways, time for the next chapter!

Phoenix was walking around the police station, pacing like a restless cat. His first attempt to get Maya had failed, and had gotten Gary killed. Sighing, he continued to pace. After a few minutes, Edgeworth came out of a room. "Wright, I have gotten permission to get Kelsey Crinkle a temporary pardon. She's on her way here, but I did hear that she has a condition before she helps you. She wouldn't say what it was."

Phoenix sighed. "Hopefully, she became like her brother and is not a jerk."

Sitting down on a bench, Phoenix put his head in his hands. "I should have been there to protect them…It's all my fault that they're in the position they are in now…"

"Wright! Snap out of it! Self-pity won't help them. In fact, it will hurt them! You are using valuable energy that could be used to help with this situation. Stop wasting it and get something done!"

"Like what? I can't go up to the mountains right now, and Yvonne and Gumshoe haven't made much progress with finding Christian's wife! It's hopeless right now!"

"No it's not! All you can do right now is to prepare for the trial! That's the reason that they were kidnapped in the first place! I remember the Engarde case very well, and believe me, this is almost an exact replica of it. You just need to do what you did before, stall for time, and let Gumshoe and the police handle it!"

"Facing Engarde isn't as bad as facing a psycho who can't get over the loss of his wife."

"But facing a professional assassin isn't bad at all? Wright, you've done this before! What is causing you to do this? Why are you beating yourself up?"

Phoenix lowered his head. _Why am I doing this? Could it be that…_

"Edgeworth, have you ever wished you said something, but never did?"

"Plenty of times. Why?"

"Well…I didn't say something to Maya…that I should have a long time ago…but I was too scared to. Scared of possible rejection…"

Edgeworth's eyebrows shot up. "Ah, so that's what is causing you to do this."

Edgeworth sat down next to Phoenix. "Wright, we all make mistakes. Nobody is perfect. However, what determines who you are is how you react to those mistakes. A coward will run away from his mistakes, or blame them on someone else. They never take responsibility for their actions. However, a truly great person will accept the fact that he made a mistake, do what he can to correct it, and move on. That's what you need to do. You made a mistake by not telling Maya how you felt about her, but how are you going to respond? Are you going to run away from it, or are you going to try to correct it? Either way, lives will be affected by your choice."

Edgeworth stood up. "What are you going to choose?"

Phoenix stared at the ground for a second, before smirking. "Edgeworth…you're right. Sulking here won't do any good! I've got to get them out!"

Edgeworth nodded his head in approval. "Very good. Now, I'm also here to tell you that Pearl is doing quite fine, and is wanting you help you with the trial."

Phoenix shook his head. "No, she needs to rest. She can help me with the next trial, but she needs her rest for this one. I've done a trial without an assistant before, I can do it again."

"Very well. Anyways, I am going to go back to the prosecutor's office to finish up some paperwork for the transfer of the next two trials to me. Be sure to stay here until Kelsey arrives, so she can give you her condition."

Edgeworth turned away and started walking to the exit, before turning around. "Wright, don't worry, we'll get them back to you alive. I promise you that."

With that, Edgeworth turned back around and left the police station.

Phoenix continued to sit on the bench, staring at the ground. Remembering the trial, Phoenix smirked. _I have nothing else to do. Juan is basically guaranteed to get a not guilty verdict for this trial, but knowing Edgeworth, he'll drag it along, buying time._

Phoenix leaned his head back against the wall. Closing his eyes, Phoenix tried to take a well-earned nap.

About thirty minutes later, the door to the entrance to the police station opened, revealing a few guards entering the building. Phoenix looked up, and saw a woman following the guards, still in handcuffs.

Standing up, he walked over. "I assume this is Kelsey Crinkle."

The front guard shook his head. "Yes she is. She also has something to talk to you about, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix looked at Kelsey, who looked back at Phoenix. "As I'm sure someone has told you, I have a condition that must be met. I know you still have had contact with my brother, Jonathan. I want to talk to him again...in person. I can be after I help you guys find Christian Lumarta, but I need to speak to Jonathan again."

"Are you going to cause grief for Jonathan?"

Kelsey shook her head. "No, not at all."

Phoenix nodded his head. "Very well. You help us capture Christian Lumarta, I'll make you talk to Jonathan in person again."

Kelsey shook her head. "Thanks, Mr. Wright. Now, I was told that we weren't going to the mountains again until two days from now, correct?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Indeed. We know that Christian is expecting us, but we'll make him wait a little bit. Hopefully, he'll get his guard down."

"That's not likely."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it means. Christian won't let his guard down, especially when he has 'him' on his side."

"Him? Who's him?"

"Probably the man who shot at your force as you were on your way up the mountains, the man who probably killed my brother. I don't know his name, but I'd seen him around Christian, learning about how to fight, shoot, and to kill."

"So Christian has an apprentice?"

"Most likely. However, I don't know what this apprentice is capable of. I only saw him a couple times."

"Thank you, Kelsey, for telling me this."

"No problem, Mr. Wright. Now, I have to go with these men here, but I will see you in two days."

Phoenix shook his head. "Two days."

As the guards escorted Kelsey away, Phoenix sighed. _Maya…please hold on for two days._

And that's the chapter. It wasn't as short as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't break my streak of at least 1,000 words. Anyways, I won't be updating this story tomorrow, because I'll be updating "Through the Years" so be sure to check that out when it's up. Also, this is the last chapter I'm allowing you guys to vote for the title of the final story. Be sure to vote. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	65. Chapter 65

Well, I didn't update "Through the Years" …but it is in progress, just a harder chapter to write. Anyways, I decided it was time to update this story. Also, sorry about the delay, but my car was breaking down a lot, so I've been car shopping for the past couple days. Finally got a new car today, so I'm happy. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Phoenix stared at the office building in front of him. The police had left, making the place unusually quiet. Taking the keys out of his jacket, he entered the office. Turning on the lights, he looked around. The place was cleaner than expected, with everything put away where it should have been. _Gumshoe must have told them how to set up the office._

Taking a few steps in, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw a man in the doorway. "Jonathan!"

"Mr. Wright…I heard about what happened here…I should have told you about him…"

"You mean Christian's apprentice?"

"You know about him?"

"I heard about him from your sister."

"My sister is in prison. How could she have told you?"

"She's out of prison to help us locate Maya and the others. She knows the way to the cabin, and the traps around it, so she's going to lead us there. However, she wants to talk with you, in person. That was the condition she stated for her helping us."

Jonathan looked down. "Mr. Wright…I…I want to help you! I may not know much about being a lawyer, but I know a lot about the people involved in this case. I can be a great help if you let me be your assistant for the next trials!"

Phoenix was shocked. "You mean you want to help a lawyer? I thought you hated them."

"I do…just not you. You're different from other defense attorneys I've dealt with. Other lawyers just care about themselves, and their precious court record. You didn't care when you were defeated for the first time after you came back. You were back at it soon after. Also, my family is involved in this…so naturally, I should be!"

Phoenix stroked his chin. _His argument makes sense. His brother was killed, and his sister is going to help us find Maya…_ "Alright, I'll let you be my assistant for what's left of this case, and the next one."

"Thank you Mr. Wright! I assure you, you won't regret this!"

Yvonne rubbed his eyes. "I just don't get it. How can they not leave any evidence behind?"

Gumshoe shook his head. "I don't know pal. There just isn't anything for us to examine. No strands of hair, blood, nothing."

"They must have done this before…otherwise, they wouldn't have been so careful."

Gumshoe sighed. "Wasn't there anything left at the crime scene?"

Yvonne shook his head. "No, otherwise we'd be seeing it right in front of us."

Gumshoe sighed. "This is a dead-end case, isn't it?"

Yvonne put his hand to his chin. "Under normal circumstances, I would say that it is. However, people's lives may depend on this case, so we can't give up."

Gumshoe nodded his head in agreement. "We can't give up! We will find something!"

Phoenix awoke from his phone beeping. Looking up, he saw that he was sitting in the chair in the living room. Looking over, he saw his phone on the table next to him. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID. _I don't know who this is…_

Phoenix clicked on a button. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wright, I assume you're ready for the trial today."

Phoenix's hands tightened. The voice ran through Phoenix's head, causing a chill to go down his spine. "Christian…why are you calling me?"

"Why, to wish you luck with this trial. This trial is the only one I will allow a not guilty on. The next trial better have a guilty verdict handed down, or else you'll be getting a package…"

Phoenix didn't want to imagine what the package would be like. "Don't talk like you have me cornered Christian. After all, Pearl managed to escape from you!"

"Do you really think that she escaped without me knowing? I let her escape! I intentionally left her unbound, with the intention of letting her escape."

"Why would you do that?"

"…I have my reasons. Anyways, I hope you aren't forgetting your place here, Mr. Wright. I'll contact you again after the trial. I have some…errands for you to run."

"No, I will not do anything for you!"

"If you don't, Maya and I will have some…fun. How do you feel about raising a child that's not yours?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Phoenix started breathing heavier. He knew he shouldn't give away too much of his strategy, but this called for some payback.

"What would your wife think of that comment?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!"

Phoenix smiled. He had gotten the reaction he wanted. "Don't worry, I'm sure she would think of you as a scumbag if she knew what you were like."

The line was silent for a few seconds. "I see what you're trying to do, Mr. Wright. Clever strategy you had. It almost worked, but almost is the key word I'll call you after the trial, where you WILL do my errand, or I will be having some fun tonight."

Phoenix heard a click, and the line went dead. Phoenix sighed as he set his phone down. _This is just getting worse by the minute…_

Getting up from the couch, Phoenix made his way to the bathroom. After getting ready, he went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. _I wonder where Apollo and Pearl are._

"Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix turned around to see Pearl enter the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

Phoenix swallowed the cereal in his mouth. "The trial. I have to stall for time for us to get Christian, and the trial is the best place to do so."

Pearl slowly shook her head. "Don't worry, Apollo will be here with you."

"Then who's going to be your assistant?"

"Well…about that…Jonathan is going to be my assistant."

"You mean Maya former fiancé?"

"Yep."

Pearl crossed her arms, giving Phoenix a cold look. "Even after he tried to kill Mystic Maya?"

"He's changed from then, and besides, he was being blackmailed then."

Phoenix took a look at the clock. "I'm late. I better get going." Phoenix sprang from the kitchen chair and collected his belongings. Leaving the office, he turned around and told Pearl goodbye. As he was waving down a taxi, Phoenix thought, _Let the battle begin._

Yes, let the battle begin! Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter, and let me make an announcement…"Objection!" now has over 20,000 views! Thank you guys SO much for reading this story and making it popular. Anyways, thanks for reading again and don't forget to review! (Reviews are still lower than usual…*sniff*)


	66. Chapter 66

Well…college has begun again. I have managed to find an hour to write this chapter, so I hope you like it, since it will probably be the only update this week, due to college and work. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Phoenix was in the defendant lobby, sitting on the bench, when he heard the entrance door to the lobby open. Looking up, he saw Jonathan walk in, dressed up in a suit. "Jonathan, I've never seen you dress up before."

Jonathan smirked. "Well, this is a special occasion, so I decided to change the usual wardrobe. Besides, I have someone else to impress with my charms."

Phoenix looked puzzled until he saw a familiar face walk up next to Jonathan. "Mr. Wright, it's so good to see you again!"

Phoenix's eyes grew wide. "Stacy…Stacy Cluman!?" (If you don't remember her, she was the last client in "Objection!")

Stacy shook her head. "Glad to see you still remember me."

"Well…it has been a while, but I almost never forget any of my clients. Anyways, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been busy with work, cleaning the house…and planning a wedding."

"A wedding?! Who are you getting marr—"

Phoenix's eyes glanced at Jonathan, who was smirking. "So, Jonathan, when were you going to tell me about the wedding?"

"I was going to tell you the day Maya and the others got kidnapped, but, of course, my plans changed after that."

Phoenix smiled. "Congratulations though! When is the wedding?"

"Only a few days from now. I proposed last week, and we decided that we should get married quickly. We have been planning non-stop ever since then."

A voice came from behind Jonathan. "Planning what?"

Phoenix looked behind Jonathan and saw Juan standing behind Jonathan. "Ah, Juan, I'd like you to meet Jonathan Crinkle. He's going to be my assistant for the rest of this trial, along with the last trial."

Jonathan stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Juan took Jonathan's hand and shook it. "You too, now what were you guys planning?"

"Just my wedding."

"I see. Anyways, congratulations!" Juan turned to Phoenix. "I heard about what happened to Maya and the others from the guard escorting me here. I was told that it was top-secret and not released to the press yet."

Phoenix shook his head. "They are afraid that if it is released, everyone will think that I am unfit to defend you, and call for me to be replaced."

"Isn't that my job to do?"

Phoenix smirked. "It should be that way. Anyways, even if that happened, my assistant, Apollo, would be here to defend you. Either way, you'll still be defending by my office."

Juan shook his head. The door to the courtroom opened, and the bailiff walked into the lobby. "Mr. Wright, the trial will be beginning shortly. Please, make your way into the courtroom."

Phoenix looked at Juan, then at Jonathan. "Well, we gotta get going in there. I'll see you soon Stacy."

Stacy shook her head, kissed Jonathan on the cheek, and walked out of the lobby. Phoenix walked into the noisy courtroom, followed by Jonathan.

The noisiness died down as the judge banged his gavel. "Court is back in session for the trial of Juan Castrillo."

"The Defense is ready, your honor!"

Edgeworth folded his arms. "The Prosecution is ready, your honor."

"Mr. Edgeworth…I was under the impression that Ms. Burman was in charge of this case. Why are you here?"

"Lorella Burman…is in the middle of a crisis right now. She…couldn't be reached, so I have been told to take her place."

_So, they tell a security guard about what happened, but they leave the judge in the dark…_

"I see. Well, I'm not disappointed or anything. I always enjoy seeing you work Mr. Edgeworth; I just don't like surprises."

_Why is he apologizing?_

Edgeworth shook his head. "There is no need to apologize, your honor."

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. Now, you may give your opening statement."

Edgeworth walked around his desk, and paced in front of it. "Yesterday, I was told about what had happened in this very courtoom, how two witnesses gave their testimony about the same crime, and you guys pieced them together. You came to the conclusion that there were three people there that night, trying to kidnap the victim, Georgia Steel, am I correct?"

The judge cleared his throat. "Well, yes, that is true."

"Now, do you believe that there was no margin of error in your assessments?"

"Uh…I don't know…I just let Mr. Wright talk."

_Way to do your job, your honor!_

"There is a possibility that your assessments were wrong. Therefore, in order to rectify that situation, I would like to call in both of the witnesses from yesterday, to testify again. Their testimonies, delivered again, will tell us the truth about the situation."

_This must be Edgeworth's plan to stall for time, so that Yvonne and Gumshoe can make progress with their investigation…_

"Mr. Wright, do you have any objections to Edgeworth's proposal?"

Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix, and gave him a menacing stare. _That must be his sign, telling me that I should go along with his plan._ "The defense has no objections, your honor. Honestly, I was doubting whether or not we had correctly assessed the situation."

Edgeworth shook his head, pleased. The judge cleared his throat. "However, isn't this a bit tedious? After all, we just heard from them yesterday. Also, their testimonies have also by 'Wrighted' by Mr. Wright."

The crown let out a small groan. _Why must the judge still try to play the comedian?_

Edgeworth shook his head. "I guarantee you that the testimonies will provide us with more information than what was previously known, regardless if Wright already cross-examined them or not."

"Very well…you may call your first witness."

"The Prosecution calls Rick Doug to the stand."

Rick entered the courtroom and walked to the witness stand. "Hello Mr. Wright, long time no see eh?"

"Rick…it hasn't been that long…"

"I know, I know. Can't you take a joke?"

_After what the judge just did…no, I can't._

Edgeworth slammed on the desk. "Witness, this is a court of law, not a circus. Now, please tell us your name and profession."

"My name is Rick Doug, and I'm a forensics expert. However, I don't know why you need to have me say this again, seeing how this is my second time testifying."

_Something's not right…this isn't the Rick from yesterday at all._

"Witness, just tell us what you saw that night. That is all the court requires of you now."

"Fine, be that way."

_Here we go again…_

And the cross-examination will have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry, but I don't have as much time to write right now as I used to have, sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	67. Chapter 67

A couple of days later, I finally found some time to write again. I updated "Through the Years" a couple days ago, and I had to, for the first time, remove a guest review, not because it was bad about my story, but…it was just…interesting, to say the least. Also, I have discontinued writing "The Case of the Missing Boy." Sorry to everyone who read the short portion that's up, but due to time restraints, and future plans, I had to scrap that story. Anyways, one with the story!

"As I said yesterday, all I saw was Juan shoot the victim, Georgia Steel, after I collected the money. That's all I have to say."

The judge's eyes grew wide. "Not being cooperative…oh well. Mr. Wright, begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor." _The purpose here is not to immediately find the contradiction, but to buy Yvonne and Gumshoe as much time as possible._

"As I said yesterday—"

"Hold it! What you said yesterday should be the truth, correct?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Then why are you testifying again!?"

Rick sighed. "Did you not pay attention the past five minutes? I was called by Edgeworth to testify again, because there is a possibility that you guys made a mistake in assuming the facts about the case."

"Hehe…I knew that." _Seriously, I did._

"All I saw was Juan shoot the victim, Georgia Steel—"

"Hold it! It was established yesterday that Juan didn't shoot at the victim, but shot at the suspect behind the victim!"

"But the woods blocked my vision of the supposed 'suspect.' Therefore, all I'm testifying about is what I saw, not what you want me to see."

_How come every time Maya gets kidnapped, I look like an idiot?_

"After I collected the money—"

"Hold it! Why did you collect money from her?"

"Mr. Wright, you already asked me these questions from yesterday, why are you asking them all over again?"

The judge shook his head. "I agree, Mr. Wright. Why are you repeating your questions from yesterday?"

_They made me look like an idiot…now time to turn the tables!_

"Because, as Edgeworth has said, there could have been an error in assuming the facts of the case. Therefore, I want to reaffirm the facts, so that way, we can have a clear foundation to build a case from."

Edgeworth smirked, and shook his head. "I agree. We should make sure we have some facts straight when we reassess the crime."

The judge shook his head. "That's actually…quite smart…good thinking Mr. Wright."

_First you're questioning m; then you're congratulating me…_

Phoenix shook his head. "Thank you, your honor." Phoenix slammed on the desk. "Now, tell us why you collected money from the victim."

"Because she owed me a debt."

"What kind of debt?"

"She kept borrowing my car, so she owed me gas money!"

The courtroom was silent. The judge looked shocked. The crowd was eerily silent, and Edgeworth just smirked. Phoenix stared at Rick. "Rick…that's not what you told us yesterday."

"Well, I lied yesterday! Okay? Get it?!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth slammed on the desk. "Witness, you have just now lied to the court. I have you, on video, confessing everything about why you collected the money!"

"I lied then too. You know, a lie to cover a lie?"

Phoenix slammed on the desk. "You're lying right now! You didn't get the money because she owed you gas money!"

"Really? Where's your proof? Proof is everything in a court of law."

"Grnk…" _Edgeworth…either you have brought in the wrong witness…or you are great at buying time._

"Rick…I do have proof…sort of, that you are lying."

"I'd like to see you pull that off."

"It's in the testimony from yesterday. You said that you were on the way back to the police station. It was a couple minutes after you met with Georgia when the crime occurred. If you had a car, you would have been long gone. That means you must have been walking."

"So? Maybe I felt like walking that day."

"Is that a coincidence then? Tell me, how did you get to the courthouse today?"

"I walked."

"How far away do you live?"

"Uh…I plead the fifth. This has nothing to do with the case."

"Alright then, let me ask you a different question. What form of transportation would be easier to use. Walking or driving?"

"Why, driving, of course."

"Then why did you walk here? Did you feel like exercising again?"

"What if I did? Besides, what's your point?!"

"My point is that you have no car, therefore, there was no car for her to borrow, which means no gas money. I can also ask Edgeworth here to check the records to see if there is a car registered in your name!" Phoenix slammed on the desk. "Well, what about now?"

"Urk…well played, Mr. Wright."

The judge banged his gavel. "So you're telling us that you lied to the court?"

"Only because the prosecutor told me to!"

The crowd gasped and looked at Edgeworth, who merely stared at the witness.

The judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Edgeworth, is this correct? Did you tell the witness to commit perjury?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Actually, yes, I did. I'll admit it."

_Edgeworth, what are you doing?!_

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix and gave him a look, one he hadn't seen in years. "Your honor, it's time you learned about what had happened the past twenty-four hours. Can you please tell everyone else to leave?"

The judge shook his head and told the crowd to leave until they were told to return. After everyone had left, Edgeworth looked at the judge. "Your honor, remember seven years ago, about Matt Engarde?"

"Yes, I remember that case quite clearly. Mr. Wright here took down not only Engarde, but DeKiller as well, who I found out later had kidnapped Maya."

"That case made the news as one of the worst cases in history. This case tops it. Yesterday, Christian Lumarta kidnapped Maya, Phoenix's daughter, Miranda Veal, Pearl Fey, Prosecutor Lorella, and injured Sean Larim. Later, Phoenix was told by Christian that he had to get Juan a guilty verdict, otherwise he would kill all of them. Pearl managed to escape, but everyone else is still captured by Christian."

The judge shook his head. "That's…awful…" The judge turned and looked at Phoenix. "Is what he said correct?"

"Yes…it is. We even tried to get them back yesterday…but failed." Phoenix looked and turned to Jonathan. "This man here knew Christian Lumarta personally, and volunteered to be my assistant until Maya and everyone else is safe."

The judge shook his head. "Then why did Edgeworth tell the witness to lie to the court?"

Edgeworth looked at the judge. "It's because we're buying time for Detective Yvonne and Gumshoe to find a lead concerning Christian Lumarta. A couple years ago, his wife was kidnapped by a group of men, turning him to the man he is today. If we found Christian's wife alive, we might be able to persuade him to stop what he is doing. That's also why I was skeptical about the assumptions made in the trial yesterday. It's a ruse to try to buy more time. Wright knew about that, but not about the witness lying."

"I see…very well, I'll do what I can to help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll also help to prolong the trial. I won't take you off the prosecution, and I'll agree with you if it makes the trial last longer. Since we don't have the three day limit to harm us, we should be able to buy enough time for the detectives."

"Thank you for understanding, your honor."

"No problem. Now, I have to call a recess for everyone to come back to their seats. Come back in about ten minutes."

"Will do, your honor."

And that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
